The Best Mistake
by Angel-Miyu
Summary: She likes to stay in the background and loves her quiet life. He plays football and loves women and attention. One night their worlds collide and the results will be explosive. Let s hope for the best.
1. Prolog

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

Prolog

_Positiv._

_Pregnant._

_Two pink lines._

_Pregnant._

How the fuck did THAT happen? I mean I know _how_ it happened as I was there, but arghhhhh!

Once in my life I listen to my friend Jessica and agree to _let loose_ and that is the result. I´m going to kill her. And the bastard who got me pr... pre... well in this predicament. It has to be his fault because I take the pill and I have not forgotten it and the condom belonged to him. It must have been faulty.

If I were honest with myself, then this situation would also be my fault because I acted not like I normally do. But I am not looking at my own mistakes here. I need to be angry at them, otherwise I would be crying right about now. So...

I´M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER JESSICA STANLEY AND EDWARD CULLEN!

**So... this was the Prologe to my new and first story. I hope that you liked it. Feedback is much appreciated. Pretty please? **

**The next chapter should be up in a day or two.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

Chapter 1

I loved my friend Jessica. I really did but sometimes she was really trying my patience. Like now. I worked in a bookstore and today was a slow day. It was raining, so very few people were out. That also meant that Jess thought, she could come to my workplace and update me on her love life. That was changing ever so often.

So here I was and hoped that a customer would come and save me.

"I really don´t know what I should do. I mean, Kyle is nice and all, but I can´t see myself with him in a few years. I´m getting older, you know, and I need a man who can support me and can give me a certain lifestyle," Jess babbled.

This right here was the difference between us. Jessica wanted have the easy life and not work all the time. Her ambition was it to be a trophy wife or something _very_ close to it, while I didn´t want to be dependent on anyone. We lived in the twenty-first century, for gods sake, womens ambition should not be being a trophy wife. _Us your brain, girlie_.

But there lied the problem. As much as I loved Jess, she was not the brightest candle on the cake. At least she didn´t pretend to be something she was not. Most of the time. But Jess was continuing her monologue.

"But just this weekend I met a totally hot man. And he works at a bank. That has to mean he has money. Don´t you think so, Bella?"

But bevor I even had the chance to inhale, she continued: "He wore very cool clothes and he was totally nice to me. Oh, his name is Mike, did I say that already? He bought me a few drinks and then we left and went to his flat, which is also very trendy. And then we had a little fun. It was good ,you know, not earth shattering or something but good. The only thing I didn´t like, was that he expected me to go down on him. I don´t do Bjs on the first night. That´s like totally cheap and I am no whore. Let me tell you that. And aft.."

"Jess!" I interrupted her. "Don´t you think that was a little, I don´t know, _risky_? Just a little bit?"

"Come _on_, Bella. We are young and everyone is doing One Night Stands. It´s fun and doesn´t hurt anyone", Jess commented.

"Sure, Jess. Tell that the countless men and women who get raped or worse. And don´t let me get started on STD. I think there are more, than there are letters in the alphabet. Really Jess, you shouldn´t sell yourself cheap. If someone is really interested in you, he will date you and not expect you to sleep with him on the first meeting", I tried to tell her, but Jess just won´t let me get trough to her.

"Oh my God! Really Bella, sometimes you are such a fucking prude. It´s no wonder you have no boyfriend and are a virgin at 25! We really need to do something about that. I mean that is, like totally freakish. Thats it. This weekend you will get laid."

Yep, I was a virgin at 25 and had no boyfriend. Thank you Jessica, for reminding me of that little unimportant fact of my life. NOT! I knew it was ummmm unusual? to be a virgin at 25, but I was not willing to sleep with just some guy. Hell no! I wanted love and commitment aaaaaaaand I was a total romantic and an idiot. Jess and my mon always pointed out, I should go out more and meet new people, because my prince, as my mother always so gently put it, will not someday come on his white horse to knock on my door and ask me to marry him. I would have to go out, if I didn´t want to vegetate at home with my books and my laptop.

Thanks so much much, Mom. You make me feel so much better, but here was the deal:

I didn´t like huge crowds of people. I was not antisocial but crowds and I didn´t get along very well. Bad things tended to happen when I tried to spend time with too many people. I was a little bit of a klutz... ok, I was a huge klutz and could trip other thin air and then I would blush in a rather unattractive shade of magenta and as if that wasn´t enough I also stammered when I got uncomfortable. So who in their right mind would like to spend their time in crowds, if that was the result. Not me, that´s for sure. I much preferred spending my free time with my friends or on my own.

But sometimes not even that was safe. The last times Jessica and Lauren, she´s Jessica´s other best friend and a total bitch, had forced me to go to a club with them, it hadn´t ended well. Let´s just say that I had to throw away my favorite pair of jeans and ended up with a bad bruise.

So I was not the least bit happy with Jess´new mission to change my virginal status. It could not end well...for me.

"I just had the greatest idea, Bella", Jess gushed. "We have to go to _Twilight_. For your first time it should be with someone memorable. A lot of VIPs and _Bear _players will surly be there and perhaps you will catch someones eye. Oh, thats so exciting we have to shop and doll you all up. I have to call Lauren and tell her..."

The longer Jess talked the paler I became. This didn´t sound good, not at all. Thats not how I thought I would loose my virginity. And _Twilight_, really? It was one of the top nightlife locations of Chicago and the local football team, the _Chicago Bears, _were regular guests. So other VIPs were seen quiet often, too.

Thank God, Jess could not make me do something I truly did not want to do.

To escape Jessica´s constant babbling my brain tried to go an vacation. That proved to be a great mistake, because as Jess asked me if I was okay with her plan I answered : "Yes, whatever you say."

"Really, Bella? That´s great, so Lauren and me will at yours at 7:30 pm on Friday. Bye!"

And with these words she rushed out of the store.

_Fuck! _What did I just agreed to? I had a reeealy bad feeling about it.

**So that was chapter 1. Poor Bella. She has no idea what is in store for her. I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think about it. **

**Next chapter we will meet Edward. The chapter should be up in a week.**

**See ya!**

**Nini**


	3. Chapter 2

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

"Okay, ladies, you know the drill. Start running on three."

With these words Coach Clapp started one of the most horrible exercises known to mankind. We were all lying on the ground and when the coach would whistle we would get our asses in gear and run until he whistled again then we had to lie down. And that we had to repeat until he was satisfied or we were nearly dead.

It's so much fucking fun that I nearly regretted ever having started playing football.

But only nearly.

"One, two, three" And there's the damn whistle.

Next to me was Emmett, one of our _Guards _and a beast of a man, who was currently cursing under his breath.

"Fucking son of a bitch. Once this is over I'm going to fucking put a firecracker up his fucking ass. Damn fucking bastard!" It's really interesting how often Emmett used the word _fuck._

"Calm down, man, or the coach will hear you and then we will have to do this shit longer so keep your mouth shut." Ah, little peacemaker! I already wondered where Jasper was.

"_Calm down_! Clapp.. is trying to kill us. I think I'm going to drown in my own fucking sweat. That is not cool, dude."

God, sometimes Emmett was such a whiner.

But if this exercice didn't end soon I would be hyperventilating.

_Please God, make it stop!_

_Whistle!_

Coach Clapp called us to him and started what I knew would be a long speech.

"That's it for today. Remember Friday we will be playing against Dallas. The season did not start off well. In fact it was a fucking disaster. I expect..." On and on went Coach Clapp with his speech. We knew the season did not start well. Hell, we were the ones who went through the meat grinder. We lost three of our five games and our defence had a lot of injured players. If we didn't get our shit together, we could write the season off.

The coach was still rambling about tactic. Well, to be honest he was now starting to yell rather then rambling and that was so_ not_ helping, but it was interesting to watch. His face had turned a rather brilliant shade of purple and the vein on his right temple was pulsing. Through out his speech he was moving around like a caged lion, who wanted nothing more than to attack us.

Like I said, interesting but not fucking helping. You would think he would know that, given he had been a player not so long ago. But noooooooo, here he was, making us feel like we were idiots who didn't know the difference between a baseball and fucking football.

Oh, the others were starting to leave. Thank God for small mercies, I was starting to consider shoving something down his throat. But that would not go down well with the other coaches. That's what daydreams were for.

"Come on. Let's leave before he starts again. I thought he would never shut up. All I want is to go home and relax", Jasper suggested as we made our way to the showers.

"Amen brother." There was nothing else to say.

TBM

As soon as I signed the contract with the _Chicago Bears_ my mom went house hunting. And I let her. Not that I would have had a choice, because Esme Cullen was an interior designer and was just waiting for another project. And you simply did not come between my mom and her new project. She flew all over the U.S., abandoned my dad at Forks,Washington and made me the perfect home.

Anddid she do a fucking fine job. She found me a house near the _Bears _headquarters in Lake Forest, because I would spent _very much _time there and she thought I should be near by. The property was huge and was part of the woods, so I had my privacy. The house itself was nearly a century old and had high ceilings and huge rooms. It had five bedrooms and six bathrooms. Of course it also had certain essentials, at least for a _NFL _player, like a pool, a gym and a huge whirlpool. Because,_ damn it_, nothing could relax and soothe you like long soak.

Of course there were a few rooms that were not so usual in a football players home. I loved my music room which held not only my music collection, but also my beloved grand piano. It might be surprising, but if I had not been drafted, I would have studied music.

Yes, I was that good.

Another favorite room of mine was the library. It was paneled in dark wood with shelves from the bottom to the top. There was also a fireplace with a very comfortable leather couch and armchair in front of.

It was heaven on earth. The only thing missing, if you were listening to my parents, was woman who I could share my life with and start a family.

_Not going to happen, mom. No matter how much you want it._

I didn't do relationships. Why should I when so many beautiful women were begging for my attention._ And cock_. Don't get me wrong, I was no man whore. I loved to flirt and go a little further, but I rarely slept with any of them. Although I loved sex just like any man, I couldn't sleep my way through the entire U.S. Many of these women were golddiggers, who wanted money, fame and expensive shit. So you had to be careful not to let yourself be caught up in some ploy. Another reason was that we were in the public eye and sleeping with too many women and the resulting rumors and headlines would give the team a bad name. And that was not something I wanted to to.

The first thing I did after I entered my house, was getting something to eat. I couldn't cook to save my life but I had Carmen. Oh Carmen. She was my housekeeper and an amazing cook. Her ravioli were to die for and she always made something delicious for me than she came to work here. She said she couldn't stand me ordering take out so often. But I knew better. Carmen loved cooking and she loved me...and she talked to my mom. S O THERE.

_Oh my fucking God! Self-made pizza. I love you, Carmen!_

I baked the pizza and retreated to the living room, so I could watch some movie. I was lucky I owned a huge DVD and Blu-Ray collection, because it seemed to me that nearly every time I wanted to watch TV there was only shit on. It should be impossible, but it was true.

Just when I was about to start _Twister _my phone went off. It was my mom.

_You've got to be kidding me._

I couldn't ignore her, because you didn't treat Esme Cullen like that. It was just rude ...and she just would keep calling until I answered.

"Hi mom."

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Oh shit. My complete name. It was _never_ a good sign when your mother called you by your complete name. That was a fucking fact. "When do you think will you grace your poor mother with a call. I have not heard from you in over two weeks. Two weeks, Edward. Everything could have happened to you. You are all alone there. No family who could look after you."

"Mom, stop!" I interrupted her. "I play for the _Bears. _As soon as I missed practice the coach and his assistances would come looking for me. And don't forget Jasper, Emmett or Carmen, who I know you are talking to."

"That is not the same. I am your mother. It is my job to worry and care for you. I can't even come over, because you are on the over side of the country. I miss you and want to be apart of your life. Is that so wrong?" My mother was becoming stressed. _Where the fuck is dad?_

"No, mom", I tried to soothe her until help arrived. "I miss you, too, but we can't change how things are."

"Yes, we can. Your dad and me could move back to Illinois", mom countered.

"Esme, who are you talking to? Is it Edward?" I could now hear my dad talking and thanked every deity there was.

"Edward, how are you? I hope all is well. Your mother seemed a little ..ehm..emotional." _Really? I thought she was completely calm...compared to turkey before Thanksgiving. _

"Yes, she was worried because I don't call often enough. And she started talking about moving here. Again."

"You have to understand her, Edward. Her ties with Chicago and Illinois are stronger than the ones she has made here. _You _should know that", my father countered.

And he was right. I was born and raised in Chicago until I was fifteen. A friend of my father worked in Forks and needed help in the local hospital. After a scandal with one of their surgeons they needed a replacement. A good one and fast. So he called Carlisle Cullen, one of the best. And after a family meeting we moved to Forks and my parents stayed there, even after I went to college and started playing football.

It was always my dream to play for the _Bears_ and when I was offered a position on the team I accepted. No second thoughts. So yes, I understood why mom wanted come here.

"I know, dad. I guess I will see you a lot more often very soon."

"I would not bet against it", he said chuckling. "So topic change. How do you feel about Friday?"

"I don't know, dad. The team is good but the tension runs high. If we don't win a game soon, things will will turn bad. Some of the guys are searching for trouble. Let's hope for the best."

"Don't worry, Edward. Sometimes things have to get worse before they get better. Your time will come." That was my father. Life and in colour.

"Thanks, dad. I will talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye, son."

_Somehow I already feel better. Come on, Cowboys, show us what you got._

TBM

"Yeah, baby, yeah! We did it. We fucking won! Finally, after five games the first fucking victory!", Emmett yelled happily.

And he had every right to he happy. We beat the_ Dallas Cowboys_ with 28 to 19. The whole team was celebrating and laughing. It felt so fucking good to be victorious again. Today we played like a whole different team. Everything worked. After all the sweat and pain, we finally got our reward.

Jasper was beside me, grinning like a loon. Mr Cool would never celebrate like the others. No, he would just be smiling and taking everything in. That was Jasper.

"Come on, bitches. Let's go celebrating. We have to drink to this. The others are going to _Twilight,_ we should join them. What do you think, Edward? Jasper?", Emmett suggested.

Jasper and I looked at each other and agreed. _Twilight _was always fun and the guards would keep the worst people out of the bar, so that we could celebrate. _So yes, out we go!_

TBM

The bar was packed and everyone was having a good time. I was surrounded by beautiful women and felt like the man of the day. Well...I played well today and the _Quarterback _always got a lot of attention. Came with the position. Not that one would hear me complaining. I loved the attention the ladies were giving me.

Before me was a woman, who was trying to shove her cleavage in my face. Her name was Sarah or Sonja or... _damn_ I didn't know. But what I did know was, that her breasts had the size of watermelons. Huge watermelons. And let me tell, that was not attractive. She looked like she could fall over at any second.

What the fuck was wrong with natural breasts? I loved breasts and also liked them when they were done in a good way, but I hated being afraid of chocking if I would come too close to them. Who could possibly like that?

And while these women were good looking and would go own on me in a second, if I wanted them to, they were not doing it for me. I was already considering calling it a night, when I saw _her._ In that moment my plans changed. I wanted her like I hadn't wanted anyone in a very long time.

_Hello there, lovely. I've been waiting for you._

**Now you have met Edward. What do you think of him? I hope you liked it. **

**And just so you know, I'm from Germany so I don't know much about football. I find it very interesting and I'm trying to learn more about it. Soooo if someone could help me, when I have questions, it would be much appreciated.**

**And I need a beta. Please, help poor little me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Warning: In this chapter there will be lemons. Just so you know.**

**Chapter 3**

In my whole life I had learned one thing: The more you dreaded something, the sooner it would happen. At least it would feel like it.

And so it seemed like no time had passed that the buzzer of doom made me aware of the arrival of Jessica and Lauren. For one moment I considered ignoring them, but knew it was not an option. Somehow she would find a way to drag me to _Twilight_ and if it would be the last thing, she would ever do. With a sign of defeat I let them enter my appartement.

"Hey, Bella!", Jessica greeted me. She was already very excited and ready to go. "Are you ready for the big night? It will be totally awesome. Come on, we have to hurry. We should go to your bedroom. I have the perfect dress for you. The men will drool! God, I'm so thrilled!"

Laure hadn't said a word since she entered my home, but that was nothing new. She did not like me. Well, at least we were on equal footing. I thought she was a bitch and a whore. And_ no, _I was not mean. The only time Lauren was ever really friendly was when she tried to seduce some poor guy or tried to impress _important_ people. I only hoped I wouldn't have to spent too much time with her tonight. Or it might get ugly.

Jessica was dragging me into my bedroom and started her mission. She made my hair and make up and was just trying strip me of my clothes, when Lauren said her first words: "Don't you think Bella should wear the red dress. If she wants to get any attention at all, we should go with something more extravagant. Don't you think so too, Bella?" She looked at me with this snooty attitude of hers. _Bitch!_

"OMG, we can't let her wear the red dress. Bella would look slutty in it and that is not the style I'm going for!", Jess exclaimed. Considering Lauren, that was exactly why she wanted me to wear the red dress. Jess might not be the smartest person there was, but at least she would not let me walk around like a hooker. She liked me too much. A fact I was really grateful for in this very moment. "Oh! Did I tell you that Mike would meet us there? I want you to meet him so I can get your opinion."

Aha. So she had a second agenda for tonight. Not that she would listen to me anyway. Jess had the rather exceptional habit of only hearing what she wanted to hear. But it was nice to get to know him. I could give him a little friendly advice. _ Or threat. _That depended solely on him. I was not an aggressive person, just very protective of the people I cared about. I didn't like drama, I much preferred my life quiet and peaceful. My mother called it boring, but hey, it was my life. It was a sound advice not to push my buttons, because that was not something you wanted to do. But it seemed to me, that Lauren did not get the message. She and Jess had started a conversation about men and what they should be able to give a woman. Sex-wise and otherwise. Her voice was giving me a headache.

I left for the bathroom in search for painkillers. If I didn't take something against the headache, I would kill Lauren. _Sooner rather than later._

Oh thank God! One pill was still there. Quickly I took a glass of water and washed the pill down. All I had to do now was making sure I didn't drink any alcohol. That shouldn't be too hard considering I didn't like alcohol all that much. Fruity cocktails were nice and...that was all I ever drank. And only one or two. I thought drunk people were disgusting, because they lost all sense of decorum. And hangovers were dreadful... at least that was what I had seen and been told.

"Bella, are you done in there? You need to get dressed", Jess interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, I am ready. Give the dress and everything else thats goes with it." I knew there had to be more, because fashion was not something she took lightly, much to my chagrin. And just as I had predicted she pushed a large bag in my hands.

"You are already wearing hot underwear, right? You have such a nice collection. I don't know where you find them or are able to pay for them." She sounded a little envious. And she had every reason to be. If there was on thing I absolutely loathed, it would be bad lingerie. I might not be the best dressed woman out there, but underneath everything was fucking fantastic. And more often than not luck was on my side, as I was able to buy much of it on sale and in online shops. Because let my tell you, there was nothing cheap about fine lingerie. It was my guilty pleasure.

_If you have a problem with that you can piss off._

And Jess was right. I had selected tonights choice very carefully. Bra and panty were pieces out of _Simone Perele's Coquette _collection. It was held in dark blue with bows stitched on it. Both were amazing and felt so good on me.

Back to the rest of my outfit. The dress was a purple wrap dress and nearly reached my knees. That was something I could wear. I had been terrified of all the slutty dresses Jess and _Lauren_ could have chosen. _Thank God, I was wrong!_

Damn, I knew it was too good to be true. The shoos were silver high-heels. _Hello? Clumsy person here._ Were they trying to kill me? Lauren maybe, Jess not so much. Oh well, I would have to sit most of the evening. Yay! I hated dancing and that gave me the perfect excuse. The last items of the bag were a silver necklace and bracelet with small flowers. Nice and simple. I liked it. With these finishing touches I was ready to go and the pill was starting to work, so I went back into the bedroom.

"We have to go now or we will not be able to get a good table. We look amazing, or as close to it as we will ever get", Lauren said with a pointed look in my direction.

_No, your Honor, I did not stab her. She ran into the knife...twenty-three times._ That could be a believable defence since she was so dense, that she didn't seem to realise I was about to harm her. _Calm down, Bella. Just smile._ And that was what I did.

"Okay. Let's party! I can just tell that it will be an amazing night", yelled Jess as we left my appartement.

Somehow I had a bad feeling about it.

TBM

_Twilight _was a large bar which was held in dark red and some crème accents. Along the walls stood a few black leather couches, while the tables, chairs and barstools were made out of dark wood. There was also a dance floor, oh, and flat screens to watch football and other sports. It had an open gallery where only the really important guests were allowed to sit. All in all I could understand why _Twilight _was so popular. But that did not mean I liked being here. It would seem like the _Bears_ had played and won, therefore the bar was bursting with people who wanted to celebrate._ Or were trying to seduce one of the players._

I was sitting on one of the couches and watched the rather interesting behavior of those around me. Some the players were nearly hammering their fists on their chest and yelling _I'm King Kong_. Seriously, one would think they had won the _Super Bowl. _Not that I knew much about football. I just knew the very basics, like where the ball should go. Sport was just not my thing neither doing it nor watching it. I simply didn't see the appeal. One of the most fascinating presentations was happening at the bar. A group of women surrounded one lone man, seemed to be one of the _Bears. _They were all trying to touch him and showed off much more skin than was polite in company. It was worth mentioning that non of these _ladies_ were without some updates. Most had boobs as large as their heads and had a very disturbing colour of the skin. So there _was_ such a thing as too much tanning. Some of them were also rubbing several body parts against him.

_If I ever get that desperate, please, shoot me._

"Here, Bella, you drink", Jess said as she pushed the drink into my hands. She and Lauren had gone to the bar to get us something to drink as the waitresses were barely able to keep up with the orders.

"Thanks, Jess."

"Look who I found on our way back. Bella, this is Mike Newton", she exclaimed. I hadn't noticed the man behind her. Mike was blond and had blue eyes, at least that was what it looked like in the dim light of the room. He didn't look bad but not something I would go after. Not that I ever went after any men, but that was a different case.

"Hello, Mike, nice to meet you", I greeted him and held my hand out.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, _Bella_", Mike said while he held my hand a little longer than was acceptable. And he was not looking into my eyes.

_Hey, buddy, my eyes are up here!_

I turned my attention back to Jess before I became rude. "Where is Lauren? Did she not come back with you?" I asked although I did not really care.

"Oh, she met some guy at the bar. She should be right back." Of course! Why did I ask again? Lauren always met some man. I did so not want to know how many she already knew in the biblical sense of the word. Ewww. To disrupt my current train of thought I took a sip from my drink. Hmmm. But it tasted a little funny. Oh well.

After that I talked to Jess and Mike. He was not such a slimy guy as I thought. A little conceited and he liked to flirt, but Jess had had worse boyfriends. At least he seemed to truly like her and payed her attention. Her rather large cleavage and short dress certainly helped the matter.

Soon after I finished my cocktail I started to feel a little off. Which was kind strange since my cocktail should have been the virgin kind. Better ask Jess.

"Jessica, was my drink non-alcoholic?" Jessica turned to me with a confused expression on her face.

"Sure it was. I told Lauren what you wanted and she ordered it." Ah, Lauren. She knew I had taken a painkiller and that I could not hold my liquor. A fact that entertained her to no end. One drink was all it took make me a little tipsy.

As I stood to get some water I felt a little unsteady. That was not good. I was a just a few feet away from the bar when I stumbled and collided with a broad chest. _Stupid fucking high heels._

"Whoa! Careful, gorgeous." Wow, what a voice!

"I'm so sorry. I just can't walk on these stupid shoes", I apologized while looking up. And my brain went on holiday. Bevor me stood one of the most amazing man I had ever seen. He was over 6 feet tall and had broad shoulders. But his most breathtaking features were his bronze hair, which was just begging me to run my fingers trough it and emerald green eyes. _God, whose eyes!_

"There is no need to feel sorry. If everyone who stumbled into me was that beautiful, I would hope it would happen more often. And what's your name, gorgeous?" Mr. Sexy asked and gave me a panty soaking smile.

"Bella. My name is Bella", I said and giggled. Giggling? Some part of me recognized that I was a little more than tipsy and should leave before I did something stupid. "And what is yours?"

He looked a little surprised, but I had no idea why. It was the polite thing to do. "I am Edward Cullen, at your service. Would you like to come and sit with me?", Edward answered and gave my hand a little kiss. I was so dazed that I could only nod and then he led us up to the gallery where we sat down.

"Tell me something about yourself, Bella", Edward asked, his eyes fixed on me, which made me nervous.

I started nibbling on my lower lip as I answered. "I don't like crowds. I would rather be at home and watch a movie or read a book." What kind of answer was that? It was official, common sense had left the building.

Edward raised a brow at that. "And what are you doing here then? It sounds like you would not be confortable at a place like _Twilight._"

"My friend dragged me here. She thought I needed a night out." I was still nibbling on my lip as realised that Edward was looking, no _staring, _at it.

"You should stop that, if you don't want to be ravished. You don't want that, do you?", Edward asked, whose voice had gotten husky. I was getting hotter by the minute and needed fresh air.

"I don't know, has never happened to me before. What would it be like?" Edward just smirked as he came nearer, put his arms around me and started kissing me like there was no tomorrow. _Jesus!_ It was like the 4th of July in October. My hands seemed to act on their own as they made their way into his hair and held him closer to me. Closer, baby, closer. His tongue did wicked things in my mouth and made me lightheaded. Much to soon, Edward broke the kiss and I took a deep breath, which I had neglected to do.

"What do you think about changing the location?", a slightly breathless Edward asked and although I knew it was a bad idea, I agreed.

TBM

We ended up in some hotel, were Edward had a suite. As soon as the door closed we were all over each other. Edward grabbed my butt with both hands, while one of my hands was in his hait and the other under his shirt. His abs felt amazing and I couldn't wait to see all of him. It seemed Edward was just as eager because all of a sudden he lifted me up, wrapped my legs around his hip and carried me into the bedroom. This action also gave me the first contact with Junior. Now I could say that there was nothing little about it. In the bedroom he laid me down on the bed and just stared at me.

"What should I do first, Bella? Hmmmm, I think your dress has to go first. I want to see what is underneath."

Even in my aroused state I felt the pain the high heels were causing me and so I tried to sit up to remove them. Edward, realizing what I wanted, helped me and then proceeded with removing my dress. My underwear seemed to please him as he was gawking at me.

"Fuck, Bella. Do want want to kill me? These are leaving nothing to my imagination", Edward rasped. He crawled over me and sucked on my left nipple. Through the flimsy material of my bra. I moaned and felt warm wetness pool between my legs.

"Edward, please!"

"What do you want, gorgeous, tell me."

"More!" was the only thing I could say between my gasps and moans but it was enough. I got more. A lot more. Edward sucked on one nipple and kneaded the other breast with his hand. I thought I would burst, but I wanted to feel him too, so I reached for his shirt. Sensing my intention, Edward lifted his arms so I could remove it. Now it was my turn to stare. He had just the right amount muscles and little hair. Reverently I ran my hands over his abs and chest and then reached behind him to give his back the same attention. He felt perfect. I showed my appreciation with kisses and little bites allover his upper body.

"Fuck going slow. I'm going to make you see stars, gorgeous." That was all the warning I received before he tore his clothes off his body. And then he stood there in all his glory. He was a sight to behold, but what truly captured my eye, was the impressive erection he was sporting.

_Fuck! That was going to be a tight fit._

Before I had a chance to become too nervous, he was starting to remove my underwear.

"You are truly a wonderful woman, Bella", Edward complimented while he was looking _there._ "Absolutely perfect."

My common sense was screaming at me that I was forgetting something, but I could.

"Condom!" That's it! We were forgetting the condom. It seemed that Edward had the same thought because he was off the bed in no time. But he was also just as fast in getting back in. Condom in place this time.

He laid between my legs and with one swift thrust he was inside of me.

_Fuck! Shit! Ouch!_ I should be very grateful that I had vibrator at home and was using it. Otherwise this would have been a lot worse. The only sound that had escaped me, was a loud gasp.

"Fuck, Bella. That feels soo good. So wet, so tight. I'm going to make you feel so good, gorgeous." Edward was holding still for a moment. He seemed to try to calm himself which gave me the opportunity to relax.

But after another moment he started moving. Long, deep thrusts. And his mouth was also busy. He was kissing along my neck, up and down. I, for my part, was alternating running my fingers over his back and kneading his spectacular ass. After a while it was starting to feel good. Oh my God, it felt soooo good! I could feel my orgasm building inside of me.

"More, Edward! I need."

"I know. I'm so close. God!", Edward groaned while he started going faster and faster. The bed was banging against the wall and for one moment I thought, that the other guests could possibly hear us. But all thoughts left me as I felt Edward's finger on my clit. Rubbing it.

"Come for me, Bella. I am so close. Let go, gorgeous."

With these words I exploded. Shaking and gasping for breath. A few thrusts later Edward followed me.

Exhausted, Edward collapsed next to me. He got rid off the condom and before he fell asleep he kissed my head and said: " You are one amazing woman, Bella."

My last thought, before I fell into Morpheus' arms, was that it was pretty awesome for a first time.

**Pheww. That was was harder than I thought. This was my first lemon. I hope it was any good.**

**To all the people who have to deal with "Sandy", I hope you and your loved ones are safe. There is nothing more important.**

**Love,**

**Nini**


	5. Chapter 4

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 4**

EPOV

Hmmm nothing beat after-sex-sleep. Absolutely nothing. And waking up next to a sexy brunette, was pretty good, too. Bella was lying on her stomach next to me and the covers were around her middle, which gave me the opportunity to watch her.

From the first moment I saw her, I knew something was different about her. The greatest clue was, that she obviously had no idea who I was. And _that _was not something that happened often. I didn't mean to sound conceited, but I was one of the best players of the _Chicago Bears_, damn it. Women and men alike where all over me as soon as they recognized me and would ask for autographs, a picture or something else. So excuse me for being surprised, when someone had _no fucking idea_ who I was. But that seemed to be just Bella. She was nothing like the normal women to tried to get into my pants, no, she was sweet and shy and so damn sexy. It was very rare for me to be so insanely attracted to someone, but I was. It couldn't have taken more than three hours to get her naked. And if _that _was not fast, then I was the fucking queen of England.

Bella had an amazing body, and the experienced eye knew it was all natural. She had curves in all the right places and her skin was fair and oh so soft. Women were paying billions of dollars every year to have skin like hers. She was on the thin side but not overly so. Some of the more crazy ones would probably say that she could loose a little weight. But they were also the ones who thought that a size zero was worth achieving. Which it was fucking not. Show me one man, who wants to get down and dirty with a skeleton. I would be afraid of getting bruises.

But back to Bella, hm what to do? Sex with her had been different that was for sure. It was not porn sex, where you nearly got deaf by the amount of shrieking and groaning. No, it had been fast, nearly embarrassingly so, and honest. Not faking.

And I would not mind a repeat. But this time it would be slow so I could take my time exploring her. The question now was, how I was going to achieve it, as she did not seem to be the kind of girl who bedded just any man.

But nature was calling so I went to the bathroom to take care of business and get ready for the day.

By the time I was done, Bella was awake and trying to leave. _Huh?_

"Good morning, Bella", I greeted her. "Would you like some breakfast?" Startled she whirled around.

"Morning and no, thank you", Bella mumbled blushing a deep red. She had just gotten into her shoes and was now moving towards door. "I have to leave. Work and mmm I didn't call my friend last night. She was worrying. I have to see her before I go to work." It seemed to me that she could walk no better on her shoes this morning than she did last night as she was stumbling and nearly shoved a vase off one of the tables in an attempt to stay upright.

"Oh, sorry!", Bella exclaimed while blushing an even deeper red, if that was even humanly possible, and tried to put the vase back where it had stood. "Well, it was a lovely night but I have to go now, so bye!" And with these words she closed the door behind her.

_What the fuck? _

I was sure I stood there like an imbecile with an open mouth, but seriously! Things did NOT happen like that. If someone was trying leave as fast as possible after a night of sex, I would usually be me. Not her. In generell women were trying to give me their numbers, so I could "call them" or were trying to get me to stay a little longer. Something was not right here and it was fucking with my mind. I had to make it right. Somehow.

It was not supposed to happen like that.

This woman was trying to drive me insane. Or kill me. Which ever came first.

But we had not seen the last of each other. That I promised myself.

_You will see me again, gorgeous. And soon._

TBM

"Yo, Edward!"

I startled and turned towards Emmett, who had just screamed in my ear. "What, Emmett! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

After giving me a strange look, he answered, "I've been trying to get your damn attention for nearly five minutes now. Care to share what you are thinking about?"

Oh, that explained the look. Over the last seven weeks I had spaced out a lot. Sometimes while in company. And to my displeasure others had noticed. Emmett and Jasper, who were not only my teammates but also my best friends, had kept asking me what was wrong and I had told them. One of the biggest mistakes in my life. To say they had been shocked would be a fucking understatement, but after they had time to process the news their reactions were very different. Jasper thought it was a good sign that I started to pay attention to a woman for more than a night. He seemed to thing that I was over _her_. And Emmett... was Emmett. He found it was hilarious and was nearly rolling over the floor.

_HA HA Emmett. So funny._

I just couldn't get her out of my damn mind and today it was worse than on other days. But that did not mean that I let Bella distract me while I was practicing or playing. No woman came between me and the game.

"Come on, man. Let's go eat something. Rose knows, so she will not be waiting and Jasper told the pixie", Emmett said as we left the building after another round of practice, which had become bearable since we were able to win games now. And that made Coach Clapp happy. And whatever made him happy, was good for the team.

"How about pizza?", Jasper suggested. "I could kill for a really good one. Alice is on one of her trips and has banned them."

"Well, sucks to be you, Jasper." I couldn't help myself and laughed out loud at the face he was making. He looked like a little boy, whose mama had taken away his toy. Thank God I was single.

And that was than I heard someone calling me.

"Edward! Please wait!", a somewhat familiar voice yelled. As I turned around I saw a pretty brunette jogging towards me. And did a double take.

"Bella?" It couldn't be her. But it was. She was now standing in front of me and looked just as gorgeous as she did then. Today she was wearing dark jeans and a black jacket over a light blue shirt.

"Bella? You are _the_ Bella?", an overly excited Emmett asked. He reached for her hand and shook it a little too forceful. Her whole arm was in motion and she looked disturbed by his demeanor.

"I don't know if I am _the_ Bella, but I am certainly _a_ Bella. And who are you, if don't mind me asking?", Bella answered.

At that Emmett looked stumped which was understandable. He was well known for his ability to take out any player and for being a huge teddy bear. He looked intimidating but that was all show.

"Um ah Emmett", was all that he could mumble and so Jasper took his turn to introduce himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bella. I am Jasper Whitlock", Jasper drawled with his Texan accent and tipped his imaginary head which made Bella blush. _Bastard._

"Well. I wanted to ask if I could talk to you, Edward?", Bella asked and sounded nervous all of a sudden.

I looked at my mates and they were giving me the go ahead, so I agreed.

"Could we maybe talk somewhere private? I don't want others to overhear." That was a good suggestion on her part. But my answer shocked me.

"We could go to my house. I live nearby. Do you have your own car or do you want to drive with me?" W_hat? Did that just come out of my mouth?_ I never invited women into my home. I didn't want people to know where I lived so that I could have my privacy.

"Oh, that sounds good, thank you for the ride. I came with the train."

"Good. Then let's get into the car", I suggested and went towards my car. At he car I opened the door for her and was surprised that she did not enter. She stood about five feet away and gave my car a disbelieving look.

"_That_ is your car?"

"What is wrong with my car?", I asked bewildered.

"What? Oh nothing. I just fought you would drive something more expensive and well conspicuous", Bella explained with a sheepish look. Ah! I knew what she meant. Today I was driving my Volvo. I loved it because I could drive around without people getting suspicious. The Volvo did not scream "Important Person Inside" like my other cars did.

"It is my everyday car. No one would think I would drive it. They expect me to drive a BMW, a Lamborghini or something like that. It has its advantages."

Bella gave me one long look before she said, "Yes, you are right." And than she got into the car.

TBM

The ride was mostly silent, but my mind was going crazy. What was she doing here? Why now? Why did she leave the way she did?

But I knew I had to wait and wait I did.

As I cut off the engine I noticed that Bella was staring at my house, open mouthed.

"That is your house? I mean I knew that you would life in a big house, but not something like this dream of a house", Bella said as soon as she was able to. I had to say that I was a little smug. It was really a beautiful house and nothing like these modern buildings which had too much glass and steal. And were much too cold for my liking. But to each their own.

"You like it?" I couldn't help myself, I had to ask, even though the answer was clear on her face.

"Like? No, Edward, I love it."

I chuckled and led her inside. If she had been taken with the outside of the house then she was absolutely blown away by the inside. I brought her into the living room and went to get us something to drink. My mom had raised me to be a gentleman, even if I didn't show it often. I sat down across from her and waited for her to speak. And I hadn't to wait long.

"Ok. Well hmmm I don´t know what to say. I mean I know what, but not how." Bella was really nervous now. She made barely sense and was twisting her hands in her lap. "What I came to say...I mean, I think that you should now...Um That night I um...", she trailed of and looked around the room.

"Take a deep breath, Bella", I said in an effort to calm her. " Take your tim.."

"I am pregnant!"

_WHAT?_

"Yes, I am pregnant and given that it is yours I thought you should now. I know this come..", Bella started to explain but I gave her no choice before I jumped up and went apocalyptic.

"What? You come here and tell me you are pregnant! I used a fucking condom, so whoever got you pregnant, it was not me. And even if it was. What do you want? Money? Is that it? Were you after my money when you had sex with me? Listen here, girlie, you will not get a fucking cent out of me. And I thought you were different. Can you believe it? But I guess you are just another gold-digging whore. Get out of my house! You and your fucking bastard of a bab..."

The rest of my word were cut off by Bella shaking me.

"Shut up, Assward, and sit the fuck down!", a very pissed of Bella snarled and shoved me back into my seat. " I know this is a surprise but that gives you no fucking right to speak to me like that. How dare you accuse me of such a behaviour. If you ever talk to me or the baby like that again, I will cut you balls off and feed them to the dogs and then I will shove my foot so far up your ass, that you will be able to kiss my toes. Is that fucking clear?"

All I could do was stare. Never would I have believed that cute little Bella would be able to go berserk like that.

"ANSWER!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Bella took a deep breath,sat back down and nodded.

"Good. Now lets have a civilized talk, shall we?"

Afraid to set her off again, I just nodded.

"First off all I should apologize for my little outburst. I am a bit emotional these days." _Really? I never would have guessed. _"I can understand your reaction to a certain point. There are surely quiet a few women who would try to trap a man with a baby, but I am not one of them and I don't want any money. I assume you have a lawyer?"

"Yes, I have. But why do you want to know?" I couldn't make sense out of Bella and this conversation.

"Well, I want you to call that lawyer, so that we can write down that you have no responsibility towards me or our child. If you want to, that is?", Bella said and gave me a worried look. She was really a strange woman. What kind of woman would be willing to let me off the hook. So I asked her why.

"I don't want you to be in the baby's life if you don't want to be in it. I will not let him or her feel unwanted. Oh, and I guess you are worried about the paternity. Well, it would be pretty stupid to claim it was yours, when it was not. There _are _tests, right?"

She was right. If the child was not mine, I would know as soon as we did the test.

"And you are certain, that I_am_ the father?" I just had to ask. Now that I had calmed down and listened to her, I could see that she was worried and nervous. But not like she was lying.

"Yes, I am. You are the only candidate and I am willing to do a paternity test."

"Hadn't had sex for quiet long time, huh?"

"More like never", Bella mumble. At least I thought she had but that was just impossible.

"What? You couldn't have been a virgin. There was no blood!"

At first all I got was a raised eyebrow and a look which clearly said 'duh'.

"Well, there was no blood and everyone knows that women bleed their first time. I saw it!"

"I am twenty-five, Edward. The hymen is not unbreakable. It could have teared while doing sports or something like that." That made kind of sense, but still.

"You are an incredible woman, why did you never had sex?"

"I wanted to wait for the right one. Well, that is out of the window now", Bella sighed and looked uncomfortable.

"And why did you sleep with me then, as I was clearly not your Mr. Right?" I was a little hurt, but also quiet smug. _I was her first. Jep! ME!_

"That is a little embarrassing. Before I went to _Twilight_ I took a painkiller and then Lauren, that bitch, ignored my wishes and brought me a cocktail with alcohol. As you should know these do not mix well. The fact that I can't hold my liquor didn't really help the matter." By the end of her explanation Bella was again beet red. It was really fascinating to watch.

"Sooo what do we do now?" Wow, that was a loaded question, Edward.

Bella looked at me and nibbled on her sexy lower lip. _Down,boy. Now is not the time._

"That depends on you, Edward. I will have the baby and I will keep it, but what about you? Do you want to be in the baby's life or not?" I could see that she wanted me to be there for the baby. But did I want?

I was happy that she was keeping the baby. I was no fan of abortion. My parents had always told me that if felt I was mature enough for sex then I was also mature enough for the consequences. Whatever they might be. And my parents would be angry, mom especially, if I would not take care of it and took away her chance to be a grandmom.

And as much as hated to admit it, I had always wanted a family. But _she_ destroyed my faith that I could make a relationship work.

But I wanted the baby Bella was carrying. My answer was clear.

"I want to be a father for the baby. I'm in."

With these words my whole life was changing.

**So, want do you think? Did you like it? Please leave me a review. They are better than chocolate. Nooo.**

**Next we will read more about the pleasures of pregnancy.**

**Love, Nini**


	6. Chapter 5

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**AN: I have to thank my dear readers for all the nice reviews and alerts and and and. I was really happy and doing silly dances. Thank God, no one saw me. **

**Chapter 5**

I never thought something like that would ever happen to me, but here I was. Pregnant after a one night stand at 25. _Daddy, you can be proud of me!_

Edward had taken the news better than I had. Might have something to do with the fact that I would be the one looking like stranded whale in no time. But I could understand why he had reacted like he did. I didn't even really talk to him the morning after our umm escapade and now I showed up at his work and told him I was pregnant. What man would not think that I wanted something from him. And Edward Cullen had even more reason to think so.

After I had found out I was pregnant, after doing several pregnancy tests, I had done what every person would have done. I _googled _him. It was disturbingly easy to find information about him. I now knew that he was 28 and was a_ Quarter Back _ for the _Chicago Bears._ You could read where he was born, where he went to school or college, who he went out with and so on. It was crazy, really, but I was able to find out where and when I could find him, which was something I was grateful for.

I could have never told Edward that I was having his child, but that would not have been fair. Neither to him or our child. The child would want answers someday and I thought the answer "Oh, I never told him" was not a good one and could harm our child if he or she would ever want to meet Edward and he had behaved like he had just now. Yeah, not a situation you would want your child in. So I told him.

I was more than happy that Edward wanted to be a part of our child's life. A father was important and I wanted my child to have one. The only question now was, how do we go about this? So I asked him

"How do you want this to go? I mean do you want to come to the appointments or should I give you updates?"

Edward ran a hand trough his hair and looked deep in thought. Nearly one minute later he took a deep breath and answered me.

"One fact has to be absolutely clear, Bella. The pregnancy must be kept a secret, at least for now." I started to interrupt him but held his hand out and continued.

"Don't misunderstand me, I'm not ashamed or anything. I like my privacy and want to keep it and as soon as the pregnancy hits the news, they will be all over us. You have to see that." I did see that he was right and that I hated the very thought of being brought out into the public. I couldn't stop the grimace that appeared on my face.

Edward saw it and chuckled. "I can see how much you like that. Of course you can tell your family and your closest friend. You will have to talk to somebody about all this, but they must know that they can't tell anyone. I hope we can keep it between us until everything is cleared between us. For that purpose I want to call my lawyer, Jayson Jenks. I want us to meet him, so we can write down our agreement. Are you okay with that? It is nothing against you, but I have to protect me and the team." By the end of his little speech he gave me a serious look. I could see how important it was to Edward.

"I already agreed to meet your lawyer, Edward, and I can see that this is very important to you. You must really love playing football and your team."

Edward nodded. "Yes, both is very important to me. I don't want my team to be dragged into something I can not control or don't know how to handle it. I will have to inform the team at some point, just so you know. They have to be prepared, even if my personal life should not really matter, but it does. Players, who draw negative attention to the team, are sometimes not worth the hassle and will be fired. I can't have that happening to me. I am not done yet. Please, Bella!" pleaded he with a nearly desperate look in his eyes. Even if I had no clue about football, I knew he must have worked hard to be at the place he was now. His fears were more than understandable and realistic. You just had to read the magazines. They were full of dramas like ours. I was more than happy to agree.

"You are right to be concerned, Edward. When do want to meet with Mr. Jenks? The sooner we get this done, we sooner we can concentrate on other things."

After Edward thought for a moment he suggested Tuesday evening at 6, which was fine with me as I had to work early. Our conversation was interrupted by my loudly grumbling stomach.

_May a pit open in the ground and swallow me. NOW!_

That was so embarrassing. Sometimes being pregnant was no fun. Well, for Edward it seemed to be fun as he was trying to suppress his laughter. I tried to give him the evil eye but I was still a deep deep red, so it didn't have the desired affect. Pity.

"Um would you like something to eat?", Edward asked after he had his laughter unter control. And while I was embarrassed, I was also very hungry. This baby was messing with my appetite.

"Yes, that would be very nice. Thank you", I tried to say with as much dignity as I could. Which was not much.

"Well, let's go and see, what we can find. I have to warn you, I can not cook, but there should be food in the fridge."

"Really? I have no idea, how you can be living alone and not know how to cook. I could cook at 15. Well, neither of my parents could cook so I had to learn, if I wanted something decent to eat."

Edward laughed and said, "I agree that I should cook, but I never learned to and now I have Carmen. She is my house keeper and one of the best cooks I know. Come. The kitchen is this way."

TBM

Edward had no simple kitchen, no. It was a gourmet mecca. It was the kind of kitchen you just had to cook in. Right in this very moment.

"Oh, Edward! Your kitchen is amazing. These are all drawers? That is so practical. Is that a granite countertop? Is that a self-cleaning oven? Those are just great!" I knew I was gushing, but I couldn't help myself.

"I have a self-cleaning oven? How does that work?", Edward asked. He looked a little confused.

"They get really hot and burn off the dirt. They are really useful and expensive. How can you not know that?", I couldn't help but ask.

"My mom is an interior designer and constructed the house, kitchen included. She is good at her job, so I let her run wild." He smiled sheepishly, but did not look guilty at all. "Do you think you can find yourself something to eat?"

"You are such a lucky bastard. Is it really okay if I go through your kitchen?" I was really hungry, but that was no reason to act out. Edward just nodded. And so I went food-hunting.

There was more than enough food in the kitchen. Carmen must have been grocery shopping, since it had obviously not been Edward. I had no patience for something too fancy. It needed to go fast. So spaghetti bolognese it was. Edward was okay with anything I wanted, so I started with the preparations and told him to sit down and let me do my thing.

"So, Bella, since we will be seeing much more of each other I think we should get to know the other more. Don't you think so?", Edward askedwhile he watched me making food.

"I think that is a great idea, but you are strangely calm. It is really unnerving." It was true. He was nearly too calm. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Edward cocked his head to the side and studied me. "Mhm. I think I am still a little shocked. I will most likely freak out later, when I had time to think about it and are alone. Then it will hit me. But you don´t need to worry, I will help you and be there."

"Okay. That is more than understandable. I also needed time to process all."

Now, he was smiling. "Really? And how did you deal with it? Come on, tell me."

"I had just missed my second period and was getting really worried. I had not felt well for a few days and then that. It was five days ago that I first threw up. I panicked and ran to the nearest drugstore to buy a pregnancy test. Do you know how many different tests there are? It is absolutely crazy. I counted 15. Why would any person need that many different tests. Well, I bought three tests, because I did not know which one to take. Are you laughing, Edward? This is not funny." I could not believe it. There he sat, red in the face and laughing.

He tried to control his laughter. "Yes, it is funny. Just imagine, you standing there with a panicked look on your face and then grabbing three tests. Hilarious." After he finished talking, he started chuckling again.

Well, mister, let's see how funny will find the next bit of information.

"You are so lucky you had not been there. After all three tests came back positive I wanted to kill you and your supersperms."

"SUPERSPERMS?", Edward screamed and then he was lying on the countertop nearly crying.

"Yes, supersperms. Either that or my ovaries had been over productive and made the perfect egg. I was on the pill and we used a condom. This baby is a fucking medical miracle."

Edward was slowly composing himself. But had still to tease me. "Really. A medical miracle? God, Bella, you are more entertaining than a late night show."

"Ha ha. Very funny. If you want something of these spaghetti, you will have to be nicer", I threatened.

"Woah, girlie, not fair. I'll be good." See, men were very easy to manipulate.

"Okay. On with the story. After a minor freak out I called my doctor to get a blood test done.

Two days ago I got the results. After the call I threw a few things and then started crying. Mostly because my boobs hurt. Oh uhm. That was nothing you needed to know", I finished mumbling. _Really, Bella! Your boobs?_

Now Edward looked more than interested. " NO! Please tell me more about your lovely _boobs"_; said Edward and gave me a dirty grin. _Pervert._

"No, I will not. Food is nearly done. Make yourself useful and set the table. Shoo!" I couldn't help the smile that stole across my face. It was so easy to be with Edward. He was not like I thought. Which was good. We might actually become friends.

_But fuck, he still looked absolutely hot. Even to my sober self. Damn!_

Edward broke me out of my thoughts by telling me that the table was ready and he hungry. _Men! _I needed five more minutes to finish our dinner and then we could finally eat. It was really incredible how much food Edward put on his plate and that said the pregnant woman. Incredible like I said.

Edward had just put the first fork into his mouth, when let out a loud moan.

"Oh my God, this is so good. Even better than Carmen's and that is saying something. Where have you learned to cook this good?"

"Thank you, Edward. And that is nothing special", I said and blushed again. Really, one could think I had Erythrophobia. Sometimes I thought I was spending more time blushing than not.

"After my parents got divorced, I lived with my mother and she is a very uuhm _adventurous _cook." _Well, that was one way to put it. Disastrous would be another. "_And so I had to learn how to cook, if I didn't want to starve. To be honest, my mom was not a very good housewife. And after she remarried and I went to life with my dad, I had to keep cooking since he was not a much better cook than mom. My dad either bought something or he went out, but he can cook five different dishes without burning the kitchen. That only changed after he got together with Sue. She _is_ a great cook and taught me a lot of things."

Edward was shaking his head as I finished my story. "So it was pure self-preservation that made such an amazing cook? I find that hard to believe."

"I also love cooking very much. And I love eating it. Are you happy now?", I asked Edward.

"Yes, very. It is good to see a woman who admits that she does love eating. Most women I know are too afraid to gain weight, to enjoy a good meal", Edward admitted.

"My dad thought such behaviour stupid and always said, that man wants a woman with curves and not a stick."

"Your father is a smart man."

"That he is. Chief Swan is very down-to-earth man. He likes things simple and without unnecessary drama. I come after him in this respect." I stopped speaking because Edward had turned a rather unhealthy shade of grey. "Edward? Is everything alright?"

"Excuse me, but did you just say _Chief Swan_? As in Charlie Swan? In Forks?", Edward asked unbelieving.

I was just as bewildered. "Yes, my dad is the Chief of Police in Forks. Do you know him?"

"You could say that", Edward mumble and then went on with a louder voice. "I got more than one ticket for driving over the speed limit. And he watched some of our games."

"Yes, that sounds like my dad. He hates speeding. But I thought you grew up here." That was what I had read while I had googled him.

"That is mostly right, but my father wanted to help an old friend at the hospital in Forks, so we moved in my last year of junior high school. My have parents have stayed there ever since."

Wow, what a coincidence.

A look at the clock shoved me that it was time to go.

"I have to leave now, Edward. I promised to call my friend Angela in a little over two hours and I have to catch the train", I told Edward.

"Okay. Let me drive you to the station. Oh, and would you give me your number, so I can call you?"

I agreed and we changed our numbers. After that we cleaned the kitchen and drove to the station.

"I have an appointment on Monday at 5. Do you want to come?" I really wanted him to be there for the first appointment, but it had to be his choice.

"Sure. Just give me the address and I will be there. I will have to call my parents soon or they will be angry with me. And my mom is a scary person when she wants to be", Edward said and shuddered. He seemed to be afraid of his mother. How cute!

We had arrived at the station and I was about to get out, but I had to say one more thing to him.

"I will have to call my parents, too. My dad will be very surprised that his little girl is pregnant. Bye, Edward, we will see us on Monday."

Edward turned white a ghost and started breathing faster. A lot faster.

"OH.. MY.. GOD! I knocked up Chief Swans little girl. And he is carrying a fucking gun. I am a dead man."

I laughed out lout. He looked so terrified.

"Don't worry Edward. If you are nice to me, I will tell him to let you live." With these words I left the car and entered the station.

"You are a truly evil woman, Bella. That is not cool!"

_Sucks to be you, Edward. Good luck!_

TBM

Back at my apartment I called Angela Webber. She had been my friend since my first day at Forks. After Graduation we went to Northwestern University, where we lived together. We told each other everything and so was Angela the first I told that I was pregnant and she was also the only one who knew that I went to talk to Edward today.

"Webber?", Angela answered her phone.

"Hey. It's Bella."

"Bella! How was it? How did he react?", she fired as soon as I had said my name.

"Calm down. It went better than expected." And I gave a very thorough summary of my afternoon. Angela was happy that Edward had taken the news so well and found it hilarious that he knew my dad.

"I wish I could have seen his face. I bet it was a Kodak moment. So he will go with you to the doctor?", she asked.

"Yes. He will pick me up at work."

"When will you tell your parents?" That was a loaded question.

"I will call my dad after I end our call. I gues that he will be disappointed, at least a little bit, but he will support me. My mom will be a different story. I will tell her later after everything calmed down. She would just stress me out." _And that was putting it mildly._

I heard Angela sigh. "Yes, I guess you are right to tell your mom later. She can be a little um _trying. _You should call your dad now. We will still see each other tomorrow, right?"

"Sure. Bye, Angela. And give Ben a kiss from me."

"Bye, Bella."

That was the easy one. Now to the hard one. I dialed the number and waited.

"Swan", a gruff voice answered at the other end.

"Hi, Dad. It's me." I sounded a little off. I hoped he didn't notice.

"Hey, Bells. What's wrong?" _Shit. _I should have known better. He was a cop and a good one at that.

"Nothing is wrong per se. I just have some news. Unexpected news, but good ones", I tried to soften him up. It wouldn't do much good, but every little helped.

"Should I sit down?" _Damn, he was good._

"Yeah." I could hear him turning the TV down and sitting down in his favorite recliner. I knew now was the time. _Lord, give me strength! _"Okay, please try to stay calm, dad." Bad choice of words.

"You are doing nothing to ease my fears, Bella", dad said.

"'S not bad. Here it is. Seven weeks ago I met a man and things got a little out of hand." I could hear him taking a deep breath. "We had a nice time and he was really good to me. But now, well,...I am pregnant, Daddy!" _Great, Bella. Really nice. Give him a heart attack._

"You are WHAT?" Now he was getting upset. That was not good.

"You have heard me and I am keeping it. Today I talked to the father and he will be in the baby's life and help me. You know him, Dad. He lived in Forks for a few years and his parents are still living there. He.." I wanted to continue but I was interrupted.

"Edward Cullen? Dr Cullen's son is your baby's father? Is that what you are telling me?", dad asked. He is too smart for his own good.

"Yes, Dad, that he is. He was upset at first which is understandable, but he wants to be a father for the baby. Please don't be mad." I knew I was nearly begging, but I needed him in my corner.

"Oh, Bella. I am not mad. You are old enough to make your own decisions. And as much as it hurts me to admit it, there are worse men out there. He is a speed devil and can have quiet a foul mouth, but he is a good man and he was raised by good people. And he is a damn good football player."

Of course, he had to say that. My dad the sports addict. But wait..

"Dr Cullen? Edward is his son? I didn't make that connection." In truth, I didn't want to think of all the embarrassing meetings I had with Dr Cullen.

"Really, Bella. How could you not know that. I believe I told you that he played for the _Bears"_; dad chided.

"Dad, I don't care about football. You know that. But it is embarrassing none the less."

Dad laughed. Of course he found it funny, but after a moment he was serious again.

"I want to meet him. You and Edward will come home and soon. Do you understand me, young lady?"

"Yes, sir. Loud and clear. Oh, and Edward is already afraid of you."

Dad was laughing again. It sounded really evil.

"Good. Let him be afraid. At least then I know that he will threat you right. Or I will tell his mother. Okay, Bells, let's call it a night. The game is about to start."_ Somethings never change. _

"Love you, Dad. I will call soon and give Sue my love."

"Love you, too, Bells."

_That had been a little too easy. What am I missing here?_

**That was chapter 5. I hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter will be the appointment and Esme and Carlisle will be told the news.**

**Now we wait how America will vote. **

**Love, Nini**


	7. Chapter 6

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 6**

EPOV

_Take a deep breath, Edward. Nothing is going to happen. She was just teasing. The evil woman that she is._

Only I would knock up Chief Swan's only daughter. Everyone in Forks knew that he loved his daughter beyond all reason. Proof of that was, that he went to visit her in Phoenix and the chief hated heat and big cities.

_I was fucked!_

After I arrived home I paced in front of the fireplace in the library.

I was going to be a father. I would be responsible for a child. _My child_.

I had always wanted a family of my own. That was true, but I had thought I would be married or al least be in a stable relationship. And now I was going to have a child with a woman I had a one-night-stand with. Okay, that with the one-night-stand was not really my fault. I had wanted to spend more time with her but Bella had left before I had had time to talk with her.

Now I would be spending more time with her than I had thought. A lot more time. Just not in the way I had imagined it.

A baby. I could feel the hysterical laughter building in my chest until it burst out. I would be a father in a little under eight months. Me, a man whose last relationship had ended in a disaster and who hadn't been able to have a relationship since then. And _I_ should raise a child?

I needed my parents. Now!

I got my phone and called the one house where I would always receive help.

"Cullen," my father answered the call.

"Hello, Dad. Is mom home? I need to talk to you both." I sounded upset and I knew my dad could also hear it.

"Son, is everything alright?"

"Please, Dad. Can you get mom, so I can talk to you?" I didn't want to repeat myself.

"Sure. Wait a moment."

I could hear him searching for my mother and telling her that I was on the phone and wanted to talk to them. Then they were going to the living room and sitting down.

"Edward, we are ready now," my dad said.

"Hello, Mom."

"Hi, Baby. What is wrong? You know you can tell us, right?" mom said and I already felt better. It must be some kind of super power mothers were given.

"Yes, I know and I have some news for you. Seven weeks ago, the team went celebrating our victory against Dallas and I met a woman there. Sh.." I couldn't continue as my mother interrupted me.

"Oh Edward, that is fantastic. Is she a nice girl? Of course she is. I am sure she is, if she could catch your attention. When will we", but before she could plan our wedding my father stopped her.

"Darling, please. Let him talk."

"Sorry, Edward."

"It's okay, Mom." God, this was harder than I thought. "We spent we night together and in the morning she left before I could talk to her. Today she met me after practice and talked to me." _Deep breaths, Edward. How bad could it get? ..Uhm better not think about it. "_She told me thatshewaspregnantwithmychild."

"Son, could you repeat that? And a little slower this time. We couldn't understand a word after 'me'," dad sai and chuckled a little. I wish I was that calm. I felt like my heart was trying to jump out of my chest.

"I said, that she was pregnant. It is mine."

Silence. That was all I heard for a long time.

"Mom? Dad? Please, say something." I knew I was begging but their silence was worse than any yelling.

"Okay... we are surprised. Edward, did you not use a condom?" my father asked. Of course he would ask that. Ever the doctor. But I was hurt. I was always careful. The only time I had had ever sex without a condom was with _her. I was lucky I didn't catch something._

"Dad, was I ever that irresponsible when it came to intimacy? I thought you knew me better. And just so you know, yes, we did use a condom and she was on the pill."

"Sorry, Edward. I guess I am a little shocked. But I had no right to accuse you of something like that. So, tell me what is she like?" he wanted to know.

"Well, I guess you kno.."

"A BABY! A GRANDCHILD! Oh that is incredible. Carlisle, we have to move back to Chicago. I have to be there. I have so many ideas for the nursery. I have to go shopping and..."

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

On and on she went. Ideas she had, things she wanted to do, time lines she had to keep. I looked at the phone in my hand like it had grown limps. My mothers common sense seemed to have left her. This had to stop. She was driving me insane.

"MOM!" I yelled into the phone.

"What is it? Do want another color?" my mother asked. What color and for what? I knew mom wanted me to have a family on my own and children that she could spoil rotten. But this was not normal.

"Esme, calm down," my father seemed to have gathered his wits because he was reigning her in now. _Thank God for small mercies. "_We don't know the whole situation. We don't know if she will keep the baby or if she will let any of us be in the baby's life."

"Carlisle, why would she not want us to be there? The only reason she could have for such a thing, would be if we treated her wrong,"mom said and then she gasped._ Oh oh, not good. "_Edward Anthony", _Run and hide!,_ "You behaved like a gentleman, didn't you?"

"Mhmmm well... After I got over my shock I was perfectly polite." Nice safe. Could work.

"That does not answer my question and I want a name. I can't keep calling her 'she'," mom scolded. Yes, that was the mother I knew, loved and feared.

"You may know her. Her name is Bella Swan and she is.."

"Chief Swan's daughter? Oh please, tell me you didn't do something stupid, Edward!" dad interrupted. He sounded panicked and amused at the same time.

"I might have accused her of being a gold-digger and called the baby a bastard," I whispered deeply ashamed of myself. But I had no time to say anything else, because mom had started yelling.

"EDWARD! How dare you! You can count yourself lucky that you are on the other side of the country or I would give you the spanking of the century. Believe me when I say that you are not too old to end up over my knee. We taught you better than that. The poor girl. She is such a nice girl and no one has ever said a bad word against her. I hope for your sake that you apologized or I will make sure that Chief Swan will hear of this. Do you understand me?"

_Wow. My mom just tore me a new one. I was truly fucked._

"We will meet on Monday for her first appointment and the next day we will be meeting Jenks. And I plan to talk to Bella then. But don't worry, Mom, Bella knew how to deal with me and we talked and she cooked for me."

"Really? I am glad to hear that. And she cooked for you. I heard from Sue that she is a rather talented cook and knows who to stand up for herself. You still have to apologize, Edward," mom said. So she talked to Sue. Hm somehow I have strange feeling about this.

"I promise I will, Mom. I will call you after we return from the doctor," I promised my parents. I knew they wanted to know everything.

"I hate to be so far away from you...Oh Carlisle, we have to move back now. My baby is going to be a father. He will need me now more than ever. I refuse to be stuck here in the middle of nowhere..."

"Mom, you don..."

".. You promised that we would return to Chicago or at least buy a house there, but .."

"Esme, dear, listen..," my father tried to interrupt but he had no chance.

"No, Carlisle. I want to be in Chicago to help my son. Make it happen! And fast! Or you will be sleeping in the guest room." Damn, she is bringing the big guns out, but dad would not just quit his job in Forks. He really liked the small town.

"Of course, Esme. We should really be closer during the pregnancy."

_WHAT!_ My dad is so fucking whipped, it is not even funny anymore.

"I love you, Carlisle. I will go and call Sarah. She will help me find a house. We will talk on Monday, Edward. And be nice, young man." And with these words I heard my mother leave to make plans to take over the world.

"Well, Son, it seems that your mother has a new project," my father concluded. _No! Really? I thought she was just joking._

"You are really letting her do that? Just like that. I thought you liked Forks and the hospital staff."

"You have to learn a lot of things, Son. Let me share some of my wisdom with you. Men rule the world, and women let us believe that it is indeed so. Ask Emmett and Jasper." My father has lost his mind.

"No woman will ever have that kind of control over me. Never."

I heard my father chuckling. _I don't know what he is laughing about. "_Oh Edward, I thought you had learned something from the years with your mother."

"That is something completely different. She is my mother, she has tons of embarrassing stories and pictures of me." And she was willing to use them, as she had already proven. I couldn't suppress my shudder. The things she could do to me were terrifying.

"Yes and if you ever meet the One then she will have just as much ammo. Believe me." My father also seemed to be afraid of my mom. I thought it was just a mom thing.

"But back to the reason why you called. How do you feel about it? It must be shocking for you."

"At first I was really angry. I thought she wanted money or ...I don't know. But it was Bella's idea to go to Jenks. She doesn't want anything from me and is willing to do a test. But do you know what is truly crazy? I believe her but I don't know how to deal with all of this. What shall I do, Dad?" I sounded like I was a little boy again.

"Son, you will spent more time with Bella and get to know her. Who knows what will happen. Maybe you will get along really well. Just take one day at a time. Everything will turn out right. Have faith."

That was why I called my parents. I always felt better after talking to them. Well, when mom wasn't going crazy like she was now.

"Thank you, Dad. I will call you on Monday."

"Enjoy the appointment. It will be amazing. Bye Edward."

"Bye."

TBM

Over the weekend I had more than enough time to think about Bella and the pregnancy. We had our Bye Week, so I was free to do as I wanted. Dad was right. I had to make an effort with her. For the baby and for myself. I liked her. She was different and surprised my at every turn, so it should not be that hard.

But before I could blink it was Monday and I was on my way to pick up Bella. She had told me the day before where she worked. I was surprised to find out that she worked at Tiana's Books. It was the biggest bookstore in the city and was very well known, not only for the store itself but also for the events that were held inside and outside of the building. Bella had to know what she was doing because Tiana's only hired very competent staff. Bella got more and more interesting.

I was just looking for a parking spot when I saw Bella leaving the bookstore. I honked to catch her attention and she found me immediately. A brilliant smile lit up her face as she neared the car.

"Hello Edward!" Bella greeted me as she closed the door behind her.

"Good afternoon, Bella. You ready for the appointment?"

"Yes, I am a little nervous but also very excited. And you?" She really looked a little nervous and was twisting her hands in her lap.

"The same I guess. Do you know the doctor?"

"No, my family doctor recommended her to me. Her name is Dr. Anna Miller. I asked my colleagues if they had heard about her and their comments were all positive." Well, that sounded good. But I would ask dad if he knew her.

We drove about 20 minutes before we were at the practise. It was a modern building and everything was very light and open.

At the reception Bella got the papers she had to fill out and a strange container. She did the paperwork immediately and then went to leave.

"Where are you going, Bella?" I asked.

"Edward, I have to use the restroom for this," Bella answered while showing me the container.

"What has the container to do with it?" I didn't see the connection, sorry.

Bella found it funny it seemed. She was chuckling while she explained, "They need a urine sample. I thought that was common knowledge."

"Oh." Yeah, that was true.

"I will be right back."

And she was back right before we were called in. We were led into the examination room and told that someone would be right there to take Bella's blood. I turned around and stopped short. Bella had turned really white and was panting.

"Bella, what is wrong? Come here and sit down." I sat Bella down on a chair and knelt in front of her.

"Nothing is wrong. It is just that I can't stand the sight of blood," Bella answered and tried to control her breathing.

Now it was my turn to chuckle. "You have a rather strong reaction to blood. Are you going to faint?" She didn't give a verbal answer, she just glared at me.

There was knock on the door and the nurse entered.

"Hello, I am Nelly and I am here for the blood sample." Nelly was a really cheerful person, but she noticed Bella's unease right away. "Oh, Miss Swan, you don't look so good. Maybe you should lie down. We don't want you to hurt yourself."

Nelly was also really fast. She didn't give Bella much time to freak out. She was out of the door before five minutes were over. Wow, I should come here to get my blood drawn.

"That was not so bad. She was really good," Bella said who had been quiet through the whole procedure.

We just had to wait for ten more minutes before Dr. Miller came.

"Good evening, Miss Swan. I am Dr. Anna Miller. You can call me Dr. Anna. We will get to know each other really well during the next months. And you are?"

"I am Edward Cullen. Please call me Edward."

Dr. Anna just chuckled, "I know your name, Mr Cullen. I wanted to know who you are to Miss Swan."

"Sorry, after Bella I don't expect people to recognize me any longer. I am the father."

"Ah, I see. You don't watch football then, Miss Swan?"

"Bella. And I am a sport dyslectic," Bella answered which made Dr. Anna and me laugh.

"That is good. I have to remember that. So let's get started, shall we? Do you want Edward to stay?"

I was sure that Bella wanted me to leave, but she surprised me yet again.

"No, he can stay. He will see me in many more situations that will be embarrassing and uncomfortable for both of us. He has to get used to this and me too."

"You are quiet right. So, Edward, ready to enter scary world of pregnancy?" Dr. Anna looked a little evil while she asked me this.

"Can't be so bad."

I heard Bella laughing as the good doctor answered, " You have no idea what you are getting yourself into. Okay, do you know how far along you are?"

"Seven weeks and three days," Bella answered immediately. And blushed at the looks she was getting from us.

Dr. Anna looked at her calendar and chuckled. "You celebrated your victory against Dallas, huh? A victory baby. Now I have a few questions for you before we begin with the exams."

What followed was a very thorough questioning. Bella and Dr. Anna covered everything from her period to her new diet. I was only needed to answer the questions about the medical history of myself and my family. It was disturbing. Who knew that being pregnant was so complicated. And then it was time for the exams.

"Okay, Bella, I will take your blood pressure first and we will weight you."

I thought Dr. Anna would be killed right here and now. If I had learned one thing about women, then that they hated to talk about their weight, especially when men where in the vicinity. But Bella just shrugged and stepped onto the scale.

_Woah! _Bella was seriously messing with my world view.

"Good, Bella. You are 5 foot and 4 inches and you weigh 120 pounds. And your blood pressure is perfect. Now, you change into this sexy dress," Dr. Anna said and gave Bella a hospital gown.

Bella didn't seem to care that I knew how much she weighed. She just took the gown and went to change. A minute later she was back.

"Sexy, Bella." _And what a nice pair of legs you have._

"Careful, Edward, pregnant woman here. And I am not in the mood."

Dr. Anna called Bella to the pelvic exam and she went over to the chair. The chair made me afraid. I was so lucky that I was no woman.

"I hate pelvic exams. Being a woman sucks," Bella grumbled and made a funny face. "Careful, Edward, or you will get a prostate exam." The smile that had been on my face just a moment ago vanished faster than you could say 'exam'.

_Damn, that woman was scary._

The exam was not so bad. I had no idea why she had complained about it. Okay, I was sure that it was not cool to have someones hands between your legs like that. But then Dr. Anna grabbed some metal thing that looked like something used for torture.

"What the fuck is that and where do you want to put it?" I knew I should not curse, but damn.

"That, Edward, is a vaginal speculum. And make an educated guess", was the doctor's answer and then she put it _inside _Bella. And I couldn't suppress my cringe.

"Bella, you have my respect. And every woman on the earth. This is the stuff nightmares are made of."

Bella looked at me and said, "This is nothing. Believe me." _Oh my God. I was so not made for this._

While I was shocked into silence, Dr. Anna laughed. "Don't scare him away. The best has yet to come. Are you ready to see your baby?"

What kind of question was that. Of course we wanted to see our medical miracle.

Dr. Anna prepared the ultrasound, bur she did not take the normal ultrasound wand. It looked like a...

"Is that a dildo?"

Both Bella and Dr. Anna looked at me like I was crazy. Before they burst out laughing.

"A dildo? Oh Edward! Ha ha. No it is a transvaginal ultrasound wand. The baby is still very small. This way I will be able to see it better. A dildo." Dr. Anna was shaking her head as she turned off the lights.

"Now, let us have a look at Baby Cullen."

Bella grabbed my hand and gave me one excited look, before our whole concentration was consumed by the screen. Dr. Anna needed a moment to find what she was looking for.

"Here is your baby. And everything looks fine and this is the baby's heartbeat." And then we heard the whooshing sound that was the heartbeat and could see our little miracle for the very first time.

I could not see very much. There was a black oval with a light point in it. And inside the lighter mass, which was our baby, was a fluttering. The heart.

It was the most incredible thing I had ever seen. Nothing could compare to it. Absolutely nothing. I could feel tear running down my cheek but I did nor care. I looked down at Bella and saw that she was crying and laughing at the same time. Bella must have felt my gaze, because she looked up and gave me a radiant smile. She was so beautiful in this moment. I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you, Bella. I am thankful that I met you and will never regret having our little miracle with you," I whispered against her temple.

Bella gave a little laugh and said, "This is the happiest moment in my life."

_For me too, Bella. And come what may, I will make this work._

**Here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave a comment.**

**Wishes and critics are welcome.**

**Love, Nini**


	8. Chapter 7

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 7**

I was staring at the first picture of my baby. In absolute wonder. Somehow the picture made it real. Of course I had felt the changes in my body. But _this_ was different. It didn't look like a baby. Not even close. But it was my baby.

I looked to the side and watched Edward. He had taken the whole experience rather well. With a few exceptions.

_Dildo? _I was lucky that had been to the restroom before or I would have peed myself. I had to tell Angela when I spoke to her.

But Edward had been just as amazed as I had been. I was sure that he would deny it but I knew he had shed a few tears, too. It gave me hope that all would work out in the end.

Edward was driving me home now, after he had stopped by the drugstore so I could get my vitamins. We were just driving around the corner of my street, so I told Edward to look for a spot.

"You live here?" Edward asked as he took a look around.

"Near by, yeah. But if you want to park somewhere you need to start looking." I knew why I had no car here. It was nearly impossible to find a good parking spot.

"I thank every deity there is, that I don't have to worry about that at home."

Luck was with us today. We found a spot very soon. I had invited Edward to dinner after I had found out that he hadn't had something warm to eat yet. Men were really like children in that aspect.

The house I lived in was nothing special. It was a red stone house which was a hundred years old and was in need of some renovation. But it was a nice house with generous apartments. And the rent was cheap.

"Welcome to my home, Edward," I said as I opened the door and led him inside. "You can sit down while I heat up the lasagna. Do you want a salad, too?"

"That is not necessary. I am quiet content with the lasagna. You have a nice home. I like it."

"It is nothing special, but thanks." I knew that my home could not compare to his, but I was not ashamed of what I had. I worked hard for it.

I went to get our dinner ready and set the table. Five minutes later everything was ready and I called Edward.

"Mhm that smells great, Bella. Is the lasagna home made?" Edward asked as he sat down. He was nearly salivating which made me a little proud of myself.

"Of course it is. Home made food always tastes better, if you can cook that is." _I learned that the hard way with my mother._

"Truer words were nether spoken. Alice, Jasper's fiancé, is obsessed with two things. Fashion and fitness. She tried to cook some vegan shit some months ago and it was not edible. Even Jasper, who adores the ground under her feet, couldn't force it down his throat. We went to KFC after we could leave." He still shuddered as he remembered the food.

"Wow. It must have been truly bad."

"It was worse." Edward made a face and burst out laughing. He was really something else.

My observation was interrupted by a loud moan. Surprised I looked up and saw a very blissful looking man.

"I knew I said it before, but you are an _awesome_ cook. You are spoiling me. If you don't stop feeding me, you will never get rid of me," Edward said with wink.

_I will have to keep feeding him then._

We talked about God and world while eating our dinner. I discovered that Edward was much more interesting than I had initially thought. He loved reading and played the piano. He was nearly to good to be true. For once in my life I met a really great man and I managed to get pregnant with his baby just hours after meeting him. I really didn't know what I should think about. My mother would say that it was fate.

I called it stupidity. But well, maybe I was just a little bit negative.

After we were done eating and had finished cleaning I remembered something.

"Hey, Edward. Do you want some cookies? I made them this Saturday."

"Cookies? Sure. What kind are they?" Edward answered and looked like a litte boy. Now I understood what Sue meant about men and food. Give them something to eat and they were happy. I grabbed the container with the cookies and handed it Edward.

"Here. There are white chocolate and macadamia cookies and nougat cookies. You can take some with you if you want. I made too much." The truth was that I could have killed for cookies on Saturday and so I had started baking. After several hours of baking, tasting and cleaning I had more than five pounds of cookies. And no fucking idea what I should do with them.

_Stupid hormones. Stupid cravings. Stupid cookies._

But if I knew one thing about men then that they could always eat. And much.

And here I had a man with an obviously huge appetite. And lots of team mates.

"Bella, these smell really good." Before I had time to blink Edward had shoved a cookie in his mouth. "Mhmmm and they taste sooooo good."

"You can take the whole container. I have more in the kitchen."

Edward looked more than happy that he could take them with him.

"You are an angel, Bella. Perhaps I will even share them." He gave me an evil grin before he added, "If they are nice to me."

I shook my head at his behavior. "You are such a child. If I didn't know better, I would think that you were eight and not twenty-eight."

"Bella, how can you say such a thing. You don't know what you are talking about. For men food is very important. We only share with people who are close to us. Very close." He looked completely serious.

_God, he was worse than a menstruating woman with her chocolate._

"Ooookay. So we will meet tomorrow at yours, right? Do I need to bring something with me?"

"The only thing you could need would be your ID. If you need something else, we can send it to Jenks later." He looked at his watch and grimaced. "I need to go. I still have to call my parents and I have practice in the morning. Sorry."

"Don't be. I also have to make a few calls."

I brought him to the door and asked him to give my regards to his parents.

"I will and thank you for the cookies." As he was about to leave he hesitated and turned to face me. His eyes were boring into mine and left me breathless.

"Bella," Edward said huskily. "Today was a really special day for me and I can not thank you enough for letting me be a part of this miracle. Sleep well, gorgeous." And then he kissed my forehead and left without another word. Damn, he was really perfect_. _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Please, God, let this work out._

TBM

The next day I worked on autopilot. Edward was messing with my head and the hormones were not helping. Half of the time I had to stop myself before my daydreams got too pornographic. And THAT was not normal for me. I was acting like cat in heat.

And from what I knew about pregnancy it would only get worse.

_At least Edward is was a body worth drooling over. Oh yeah._

After Edward had left I had called Angela. She had laughed so hard that I had been afraid she would hurt herself. Her favorite part was the dildo comment. But she agreed with me that Edward's behavior was a good sign for the future. I hoped so too, but I was more careful. The next months would show just how committed he truly was.

I was lucky that I had an early shift today so that I had enough time to get to Edward. Lake Forest was a beautiful place. It was much quieter and nicer here. Might have something to do with the fact that the people who lived here had money. Much money. But that was not my main concern right now. I rang the bell and waited for Edward to open. I was a little early but it was better than being late. I hated tardiness. By myself and others.

"Bella! You are early. I expected to in half an hour," Edward greeted me as soon as the opened the door.

"Hello, Edward. I am sorry that I am a little too early. I had the choice between being early by half an hour or being late. And that is not acceptable." I hoped that he was not angry. But it didn't seem like it. He just laughed and shook his head.

"You like punctuality, huh? Come in. Jenks should be here in a little bit."

Edward's house was just as amazing as the first time I've been here. Mrs. Cullen really knew what she was doing. You didn't see houses like these very often. Edward led us into the living room where we sat down.

"I made a few notes for the meeting with Mr. Jenks. I will be very happy when this part is over," I said as Edward made us something to drink.

"I know what you mean, but I will be more relaxed when everything is taken care of. Then we will have time for more important things. Oh, I forgot to tell you that Jenks knows why he is coming." I made a face at that. What Mr. Jenks must be thinking of me.. "Don't look like that. Jenks had seen and heard many things in his life. He works with many athletes and celebrities. Our case is nothing special for him, believe me," Edward reassured me.

In what kind of world did Edward live? It sounded more than a little..uhm...insane. And I was right in the middle of it. Great. Just great.

The time till Mr. Jenks' arrival was spent with smalltalk and sooner than we thought announced the ringing of the bell the arrival of Jason Jenks. He was a man in his forties and made a very professional first impression.

"Bella, this is Jason Jenks. He has been my lawyer since I began playing pro. Jenks, this is Isabella Swan," Edward introduced us.

I stood up and gave Mr. Jenks my hand. "Mr. Jenks, it is a pleasure. And please call me Bella."

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella. You can call me Jenks like everyone else." He was nice and after we sat down he started straight away.

"So, from what I understood, Bella, you are pregnant with Edward's child and you are willing to do a paternity test. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is right. I don't want there to be any doubt that Edward is the father. Once the media will hear of it there will be enough drama."

Jenks gave me an approving look. "That is a wise decision. I don't know if you are aware of it. There is a new paternity test which is non-invasive. The SNP Microarray method uses the baby's DNA found naturally in the mother's bloodstream. They can start testing in week nine. What do you think?"

I looked at Edward to see what he thought of it. Edward seemed to like the idea, which was good because I would like to go with Jenks suggestion.

"That is a great advice. They just need some blood then?" I asked. That was much better than the other pre-natal tests, which I would have never done.

"That is correct. Do you want me to make an appointment for you?"

Edward and me looked at each other and nodded Jenks our okay. I liked that Jenks was willing to help us with the test. That made it much easier.

"Good. I will call Edward tomorrow to give you date and place. Now let's talk about how you want this to work."

That was the start to a very long discussion. Edward and me had decided that we would share custody, but that our baby would live with me most of the time, seeing as Edward had to work more than me and was often away. Especially during season. We also agreed that we would continue to live near each other. Another point was that neither me nor Edward were allowed to sell our story or use our child in any way or form. That point was more for Edward's security than mine, but his fears were understandable. It was disturbing what some people would do for fame and money. I tried to calm Edward's fears by stating that I did not want any money from him. But Edward had other ideas.

"I want the best for my child. I know that due to my work it is better for the child to stay with Bella, but I want to support Bella and our little miracle. I wish that Bella receives a monthly payment over $ 1500. I gue.." Whatever Edward wanted to say was interrupted by my shout of surprise.

"What! I thought we didn't want that." I was more than confused right now. The whole point of this meeting was that I would not demand money or other things, or so I thought.

"No, Bella. I was shocked and overwhelmed the last time we talked about it. But now I had time to think about it and I want you and the baby taken care of. If it makes you feel better, then we can wait until the result of the paternity test. Okay?" Edward said with a stubborn look on his face. I just knew that he would not budge. Oh well...

"Alright. That is something I can agree with."

Jenks was also happy with our agreement. And after a few more points we were finished. I was shocked that we had needed more than two hours for everything. Jenks left soon after and we decided to make us some sandwiches. We made enough for at least four people and went into the living room where we sat down in front of his _huuge_ TV.

"Okay. What do you want to watch? A movie or something else?" Edward asked before he sat down.

"A movie. What do you have?"

"Come here. You can choose," he said and showed me his collection. And what a collection that was. It made choosing really hard. But I needed something with action tonight. A chick flick here and there was nice, but not my favorite.

Oh. _Independence Day_. I loved Will Smith and Jeff Goldblum.

"Here let's watch this."

"Good choice. I am impressed."

Edward was just putting the DVD into the player when the bell rang.

"Who the... I will be right back, Bella," Edward, who looked confused and a little irritated, said.

Just a moment later a loud voice boomed through the house.

"HI, EDWARD! Surprise!" The voice sounded like Edward's teammate Emmett. The response I could not here but soon after the unexpected guests were entering the living room.

"Bella! What are you doing here? Something naughty? Huh?" Emmett said and wiggled his brows. The women behind him, the most amazing woman I had ever seen, slapped him across the head.

"Emmett, can not embarres yourself. For once. Sorry, Bella, I am Rosalie McCarty. This idiot's wife."

I laughed at her response. I didn't know her, but I liked her attitude.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie. And no, Emmett, we are not doing something naughty, we are eating and watching a movie."

For a moment he looked disappointed but then he brightened at the mention of food.

"Awesome. What are you watching? Oh sandwiches," Emmett exclaimed and took one.

"Emmett! I did NOT invite you in. And what are you four doing here?"asked Edward who had just entered the room with Jasper and a tiny woman with short dark hair.

"We wanted to visit you. One could think that did not like us." Edward just sighed and than introduced the woman next to Jasper as his fiancé Alice. It seemed to me that they would be staying as they made themselves comfortable.

Edward and his teammates were just starting a conversation about this weeks game when Emmett tried to grad another one of my sandwiches but I growled at him and snatched the plate out of his reach.

"Woah, Bella!" Emmett shouted and raised his hands in surrender.

Edward chuckled, "Careful, Emmett. You don't come between a pregnant woman and her food. You could loose a hand." I blushed deep red. God, I had completely overreacted. And because of a sandwich.

_I hated being pregnant._

"What!"

"Pregnant?"

"It is yours?"

_Oops?_

Emmett, Jasper and their women were all talking at once. Seemed that Edward had not told his friends about the pregnancy. He tried to calm them but it did not work. And the noise was getting on my nerves. So I did the only thing I could think of.

_Whistle!_

And then everyone was finally quiet and staring me?

"What? You were giving me a headache. And I want to eat," I mumbled shyly.

Rosalie was the first to find her voice. "So how did this happen?"

"Well, when a man and a woman are attracted to ..," I started but she interrupted me with a "Ha ha".

Edward rolled his eyes. And the others giggled at my response.

"Okay, listen," Edward said. "We met at _Twilight_ after the game against Dallas and then everything happened really fast. Bella came to me last week and told me about the pregnancy and that I was the father. And before you ask, Jasper, yes, we are sure and there will be a paternity test. And we spoke to Jenks today." Jasper and the others had looked a little sceptical but after Edward's speech they looked calmer and more open.

"Do your parents know, Edward?" Alice asked, who was nearly vibrating with excitement in her seat.

"Yes, they know and they know Bella. And I know Bella's father. He is Chief Swan."

That comment was met with incredulous expressions on Emmett's and Jasper's faces.

"You knocked up Chief Swan's daughter. THE Chief Swan who first held you a lecture about speeding and then told you that your performance on the field was great?" Jasper asked trying to hold back his laughter.

Emmett was not even trying. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. At least Rosalie and Alice were being discrete.

"Oh man. That is just priceless," Emmett howled."You are so fucked, man. And the chief knows your parents. Only you, Edward, only you. I so don't want to be in your shoes. Hey, Bella, what did your father say?"

"My dad was really cool about it. Besides the usual threats of castration and mutilation. He thinks that you are a great uhm _Quarter Back_? That's your position, right?" Edward had first gone very pale and then blushed in embarrassment. The others were laughing again. I really didn't know what was so funny about my last comment.

"Oh, Bella, you really know nothing about football. Even Alice knows more," Rosalie said after she had her laughter under control.

"Hey! I know a lot about football. It was very hard to gain Jasper's attention. I needed every help I could get," Alice explained and gave me a little smile. Jasper was shaking his head and mumbling something about "stupid women" and "half-knowledge".

"But enough about me. How do you feel? Do you have any cravings? We have to look for maternity ware. You can be a sexy mama."

"Edward, will like it. Won't you?" Rosalie asked and once again everyone was laughing.

God, these people were crazy but I liked them.

"Well, gorgeous," Edward said. "You have passed the test and are now part of our crazy little family."

"You will never get rid of us now, Bella. As Edward said, you are now family and we take care of our own. And it is always useful to have the daughter of a Chief of Police in the family," Emmett said with a mischievous smile.

Should that be threatening or reassuring?

The six of us talked until after twelve. It was a nice night, but I had missed the last train. But Edward did not see a problem with it.

"You have to work late, right?" Edward asked after I had explained my situation.

"Yes, that is right."

"Good. You can stay here then. I have more than enough space and you can sleep in one of my t-shirts. So, are you coming?"

"Sure."

_That was going to be an interesting night._

**My dear readers, that was chapter 7. I hope you liked it. Leave me a review.**

**Next chapter we will Esme will make another call. **

**Love, Nini**


	9. Chapter 8

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 8**

EPOV

_Were I stupid or just a masochist?_

I really didn't know what I had thought when I invited Bella to stay. God only knows what could happen tonight.

Well...I couldn't get her pregnant anymore.

"Come on, Bella. I will show you where you will sleep."

"MmEdward? Could I perhaps use your washing machine. I will need clean clothes in the morning and I refuse to wear the same panties for two days," Bella said before we ascended the stairs.

"Sure. I will give you something to sleep in first and then you can put your clothes in the washing machine." Bella agreed and I brought her to the guestroom nearest to the master bedroom. The room was held in a light yellow with white furniture. It was a rather female room with a queen-sized bed, a dressing-table and a small sitting area.. My mom insisted that one of the rooms should look like this. I had no idea why but I knew better than to argue.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed as she walked into the room and looked around in delight. "This is a beautiful room. And you only use it for your guests?"

"Yes, it is the only room like this. I will go and get you something to sleep in," I said and went into my bedroom. It was the largest room on this floor. The walls were painted in blue and some cream. The room was dominated by the bed which was made of dark wood as was the other furniture.

I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and went back to Bella.

"Here, Bella. The room on the left side is a bathroom. You should find everything you might need there. I will change too and will be back in five minutes. Okay?" I asked Bella who thanked me and entered the bathroom.

After I had changed into my sleepwear and brushed my teeth I waited for Bella in the hallway. But I didn't need to wait long before she exited.

_Wow! _I knew that Bella looked hot but something about seeing her in my clothes made my blood boil. I could see her amazing legs.

She looked so damn sexy and innocent that it should be against the law. My reaction to her attire made me aware that I haven't had sex in over seven weeks. I tried to hide my growing erection because now was not the time.

_Okay, the coach in a tutu. Dead kitties...My grandparents having sex..EWWW_

Now that that was taken care of I showed Bella the way to my washing machine and helped her choosing the right program. Ten minutes later we were standing in front of Bella's room and I battled with myself not to do unspeakable thing to her.

Whoever said that pregnant women were not attractive, was an idiot. I thought it made her even more sexy. Might have something to do with her breasts, who were now definitely larger than before.

"Well, I wish you a good night. If you should need anything, you can come and wake me. Do you need anything else?" _An orgasm perhaps?_ Bad thoughts. That was not helping at all.

"No, Edward. Everything is fine. Good night," Bella whispered and closed the door but not without giving my another one of her sexy shy smiles.

_I was so fucked._

TBM

The night was not the best I ever had. My sleep was restless because of the many dreams about Bella. Naughty dreams. I felt like a teenager again and that was not something I ever wanted to experience again. I was twenty-eight for crying out loud. I shouldn't have wet dreams anymore.

I got up at 7.30 am and took a long _cold_ shower. I was just putting on my shirt when I heard Bella banging open the door and rushing into the bathroom. Worried that something was wrong, I hurried after her.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" I asked from the doorway. My only answer was the sound of her gagging.

_Guess the answer was no._

As I entered te room I saw that Bella was kneeling in front of the toilet. Heaving.

"Get out, Edward. I don't need any help," Bella said. I was about to ask her if she wanted some water or something else when Bella vomited. Ugh In spite of my disgust I knelt beside her and held her hair back and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Fifteen minutes later she done and went to wash out her mouth.

"I hate morning sickness," Bella mumbled as she looked into the mirror. "And I look like a zombie."

"No, you don't and after a long hot shower you will look like your normal gorgeous self again."

"Ha ha ha. You are so funny, Edward." Well, someone was not a happy camper this morning. On the other hand who would be with the morning sickness and all that. Again I thanked God that I was a man and would never have to go through something like that.

"I will get your clothes and put them on the bed and then I will make some breakfast. Anything you want?"

"Just some cereals and a tea, please. I don't think my stomach can handle more."

"Okay. I will wait in the kitchen then."

After I had brought Bella's clothes into the guestroom I went into the kitchen and made myself some eggs and toast and put some cereals on the table. There were more than one sort, so I would let Bella choose. After her tea was done and there was still no sign of Bella I went upstairs to see if Bella needed something.

I was just about to knock on the guestroom door when door to the bathroom opened.

And there she stood. With only a towel rapped around her. Apparently she hadn't noticed me yet because when she looked up she yelled.

"Ahh, Edward!" In her shock she had dropped the towel and now stood truly naked in front of me.

_Fuck! Don't jump her. Don't ravage her. Don't … Just DON'T!_

I think I just broke a record because I had gone from completely soft to rock hard in 2.4 seconds.

My memory had not done her justice. She was even more breathtaking than I remembered. And her breasts...wow.

Her breasts were fuller now and her nipples were hard and begging me to suck and nibble on them. I let my gaze drop and saw that she had shaved recently. There was no hair that I could see and that sight nearly brought me to my knees.

"Oh my GOD!" Bella screamed and brought me out of my lust filled daze. She had just noticed that she was now standing naked in the hallway and grabbed the towel to cover herself.

_NO! Don't do this to me._

"Turn around and don't look!" Bella ordered who was now beet red. And not just her face. It seemed that her shoulders and breasts were also getting some color. Interesting.

I followed her demand even though it hurt me to do it, but I had some morals and manners. Somewhere.

Bella rushed into the guest room and slammed the door shut. "I will be down in five minutes. Wait downstairs," Bella yelled through the door and so I went back to the kitchen and tried to reign in my rather notable hard on.

What a morning! And it was not even 9 am.

When Bella entered the kitchen a few minutes later she was dressed, _what a shame_, and still blushing.

"Good morning, Edward," Bella greeted me in a quiet voice and refused to meet my eyes. Silly woman.

"Good morning, Bella. Sit down and eat something." I watched her for a few moments as she choose which kind of cereal she wanted and began eating but she still wouldn't look at me. Which was ridiculous.

"Bella, there is no need to be ashamed. I have seen you naked before and in a much more promiscuous position. The baby which is growing inside you is proof of that. And believe me when I say that there is nothing wrong with your body. Quiet the opposite actually. If you want me to be honest then I have to say that would prefer you being naked all the time", said I and gave her wide grin.

I thought my little speech would relaxe her but Bella was glaring at me like she she wanted to set me on fire. And not in a good way.

"You are a pervert, Edward Cullen. You will never see me naked again," Bella growled at me. But she did look less embarrassed. Mission accomplished.

"It might have escaped your notice, gorgeous, but we have some serious chemistry between us. And you still have 32 weeks until our baby is born. I would be careful if I were you." Bella just grumbled something under her breath. But I could make out the words 'bastard', 'sexy' and 'hormones'. Yep, I could see some steamy encounters in our future. If she thought I had not noticed that she had stared at my erection last night she had another thing coming.

After we had finished eating, we had to leave. I would first drive Bella to the station and then I would go practice. I would have loved to spent more time with Bella but we simply had not the time for it. And on the weekend we were playing against Jacksonville. But maybe...

"Hey, Bella, would you like to watch the game on Sunday with Alice and Rosalie? We are playing against Jacksonville and after the game we could go out. What do you say?"

Bella looked surprised by my proposal and was biting her lip again. "I don't know, Edward. I don't like big crowds and the tickets are really expensive. I mean I would like to see you play. Even if I have not the faintest clue about the rules and all that."

"Don't worry, Bella. You wouldn't have to pay. There is a box for the family and such. You would sit with Alice and Rosalie in the box. I would just have to tell them that you were coming." I gave her my best pout, the one which always got me what I wanted. "Please, Bella. It would mean so much to me."

"That is not fair! How can anyone deny you anything after looking in that face. Fine!" Bella snapped. She looked a little irritated but also flustered. "I will go to the game and spend time with you afterwards. Just give me the time and place." She tried and failed sounding like it was a huge sacrifice on her part.

"Thank you, Bella. I will call you tomorrow evening. And just so you know...I really enjoyed our time together," I said after I had stopped at the station.

Bella was looking at me like she was not sure what she should do now. I was about to wish her a nice day when she suddenly leant closer and whispered, "I also enjoyed our time together. Have a good day, Edward."

And she gave a me a quick kiss before leaving the car.

One of these days I would explode. I just knew it.

TBM

I was after six when I finally got home and I was absolutely exhausted. Coach Clapp was a demon. He had to be to enjoy our pain so much. On the plus side was that I had made all necessary arrangements for Bella to join Alice and Rosalie. Mrs. Smith was not happy that it was on such a short notice but after one of my dazzling smiles she was all too willing to help me. It did have its perks to be good looking.

I had bought some thai-curry for dinner, but before I could eat I had to call my parents. They would already be waiting impatiently since I hadn't called them yet about the appointment or the meeting with Jenks. So I sat down at the kitchen counter an dialled my parents number.

"Cullen," my mother answered.

"Hello, Mom. How are you?"

"Edward! I am so happy that you called. You have to tell me everything."

"I will, Mom. That's why I am calling. Where is dad? He said that he didn't need to work after midday," I asked my mother. I hoped that he was there, but it seemed that I was not that lucky.

"Sorry, but no. He is at the hospital. There was an accident and he needed to help. Now, tell me how you first time at the OB/Gyn was." And I told her everything. The strange and the beautiful.

"I am so proud of you, Edward. Many men would not have been able to watch. I have heard some really funny and bewildering stories. But a dildo? Edward." Now she was laughing. "Sometimes you are really sweet and clueless. Like your father." Something about her behaviour was strange...

"Hey, mom, you are acting much calmer than last week. The last time I talked to you I was afraid that you would be needing medication sometime soon."

"Don't get cheeky, young man. Yes, last week I was a little over the top." _A little? There was nothing little about that. "_But it was necessary. If I had not acted like that then your father would have never agreed to move to Chicago."

Now wait just a second.

"You lied?" I could not believe what I was hearing. My mother always told me to be honest and now she was behaving like this.

"Lying is such a hard word," my mother chuckled. "Exaggerating is the word I would be using. You see, Edward, I have asked your father again and again to buy a little vacation home near Chicago, but he never even thought about it. We never get to see you and I wanted to be able to spent more time with you. And your father works too much. He is getting more and more stressed and will just not listen to me. He is always helping out some colleague or doing something else. He needs a long vacation. Or a sabbatical. The pregnancy gave me the reason to act. There are few things that your father loves more than his work. One thing is his family and the other is his peace. If I act like this, then I disturb his peace and make him think that I _really _want to move back to Chicago. Some people might call what I am doing manipulation, but whatever gets the job done is fine with me."

Wow, I had not known that dad was working so much. He sometimes did sound tired but I had not thought much of it. Now I felt bad.

"I did not know that it was getting that bad. I know that dad was always a workaholic but I thought that after our move he had cut down his hours."

"Yes, that is true. But after some time and with you going away he started working longer hours again. I am afraid that his health is suffering. But don't worry, I have everything under control here. I have already found a little house for us. I guess that everything will be ready by mid January. Oh, and I have talked to Sue. Chief Swan's girlfriend. You remember her?" _Oh oh, that did not sound good._

"Why were you talking to Sue? Do you know each other?" I asked my mother. Something suspicious was going on here.

"Of course. Sue and I are playing cards together with some other women. And we organise the Christmas event for the children at the hospital. Did I never tell you?" She sounded truly confused. I did not believe her.

"No, Mom. It must have slipped your mind."

"Well, nether mind. Sue and I thought that it would be a great idea if we would celebrate Christmas together. With the baby on the way and everything."

"Mom! Please tell me you didn't!" Someone up there really had something against me.

"You and Bella will both be flying here over Christmas. Sue told me that Bella has bought her tickets two weeks ago. It is the perfect opportunity for a nice little get together. Or do you want to meet with Chief Swan alone. Without _any _kind of help? Hmm?" My mother knew me too well.

"No, Mom. It will be better with you there. God, I am such a coward!"

My mother laughed at that. "No, Edward, you are not. You are just choosing your battles. I have to say that I am really proud of you. You are handling the whole situation really well. You are acting mature and responsible."

"Mom, I am not a child any longer. You should expect me to behave like this."

"You will always be my baby. No matter how old you are. Soon you will understand these things. And we will be there to help you."

I could not ask for better parents. Even if they were sometimes a little overbearing. If I needed them they would always help me, but they would never manage my life.

And my mother seemed to have some hidden talents. Who would have thought that she was such a good actress and manipulator.

"I know I don't tell you often enough, but I really love you and dad. Never change." I sounded a little chocked but I needed to say it. Some parents would have been much more difficult about the pregnancy and the other things I had done. But not mine.

My mom also sounded a little emotional as she answered, "I know and we love you, too, always. And eat something. I am sure that you have not eaten yet, right?"

"Guilty as charged. Give dad my best and I will talk to you Sunday evening. Bye."

"Bye, Edward."

TBM

The rest of the week went by really fast. I spent most of my time practicing and talking to Bella. She was still fighting with the morning sickness and often complained to me. Sometimes she even blamed me and my 'Supersperms' for her suffering. Friday was a really bad day for Bella. In the morning she had barely made it to the toilet before she lost all her food and at work they had a problem with one of their escalators and so they had to take the stairs. By the time I called Bella, she was cranky and tired. Let's just it was not a very long or a very pleasant call.

I hoped that she would be in a better mood today. The whole team was just arriving at _Soldiers Field_ and I hoped that I would get to see Bella before we had to go into the catacombs.

"Emmett, has Rosalie called yet?" I asked for the fifth time since we arrived. We had arranged it that Rosalie would pick up Bella and would drive them to the stadium. As soon as they were here they would give us a call. But there had been no call yet and I was getting on Emmet's nerves.

"Edward, if you don't stop bugging me, I will punch you. And I don't care that we need him for the game, Jasper!" Emmett shouted, cutting Jasper off before he could even say something.

"Okay, Em. Take a deep breath and count to ten. You, too, Edward. You are making me nervous", said Jasper in an effort to calm us down.

"AHA!" Emmett screamed all of a sudden. "They are here and on their way." Thank God!

And three minutes later they were standing in front of us. Alice had met the other two at the stadium and they all looked spectacular. Not that I cared what Alice and Rosalie were wearing. My whole attention belonged to Bella. She was wearing a cream oversized knitted sweater with blue tights. It looked comfortable and all I wanted was to cuddle with her on my couch in front of the fire.

_Dear Lord, what was happening to me? _

"Hey, Edward. How are you?" Bella greeted me in a shy voice that made me crazy.

"Fantastic. How could I not with you cheering on me. You look great, gorgeous." And she did, but Bella was just laughing like I had said some joke. Before I could correct that I was serious, I was interrupted by Jasper.

"Edward, we have to go or Coach Clapp will get angry. And that is not something I need before a game."

"Okay, I'm coming. Sorry, Bella, I have to go. Stay with Alice and Rosalie they know where to meet us after the game. Have fun."

"I will. And good luck, Edward," Bella said and gave me a kiss on the lips. She smiled as she said, "Good luck charm."

"You are such a tease. Do you know that?" I didn't wait for her reply. I turned around and went with Emmett and Jasper to the locker room.

"Ready to kick some ass, boys?" Emmett asked.

"Hell yes. Let's go!"

_We could only win with such beautiful support._

**That was chapter 8. I hope you liked it. Please, leave me a review.**

**Next chapter will be the date and a little action.**

**Love, Nini**


	10. Chapter 9

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 9**

The stadium was huge. I mean really fucking huge. And there were so many people. It was truly amazing just how many wanted to see this game. I was more than grateful that I had Rosalie and Alice with me. Without them I would have been lost. But the longer we walked the fewer people crossed our way.

"Where have all the people gone? A few moments ago we could barely walk and now it is quiet the opposite. Why is that?" I asked the two.

Alice chuckled, "Oh Bella. We are near the boxes. Not many people watch the games from here. The boxes are very expensive. The people who watch from here are either filthy rich and or are sponsors, owners, important guests, family of the players or something like that."

That made sense. I really didn't want to know how much it cost to watch the games from one of these boxes. Or how crazy and obsessed you needed to be to spend so much money for one. I found it was a waste of money. Bur what did I know about it?

To each their own.

Rosalie had opened a door to our left and waved us inside. And WOW! I didn't know what exactly I had expected but it was not that.

The room was rather large and the wall facing the field was completely made of glass. And the view was spectacular. You could see _everything._ Our seats were comfortable looking leather couches. And let's not forget the refreshments. It all looked very high class and expensive. And private.

Which would explain why people were willing to pay insane sums of money to sit here.

"Wow!" That was my only rather stupid comment.

"Yes, it is rather overwhelming. Especially the first time. I cursed quiet a lot when I came here for the first time;" Rosalie said after she had closed the door. "It seems that we are the first to arrive. The others will likely arrive during the next hour. We _were_ early. But Edward wanted to great you. Never would have thought that he would act like this." She looked really surprised. And Alice looked the same. Surprised and amused.

"Is Edward really behaving odd?" I just had to ask. Edward always acted like this around me. But I didn't know him good enough to judge his behavior.

Alice and Rosalie shared a look which I didn't understand before Alice answered, "Edward loves attention. Especially from women but he was never so ...uhm...attentive and relaxed around one before." I must have looked troubled because Alice quickly continued. "Don't get me wrong, Bella, he is no man-whore. He flirts and such but he rarely sleeps with any of them. I think that he wants what we have. Even if he would rather kiss Emmett's ass than admit it . And don't forget his mother. Esme Cullen is a really nice woman and she would rip her son a new one if he would act like a slut." Alice gave me an evil smile and Rosalie was laughing. But she also agreed.

_Well, Edward, you are an interesting man._

After we sat down, they tried to explain the rules and tactics of the game. But I wanted to know something else.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how long have you been together with Emmett and Jasper? You look so happy and content. It's enviable." It really was. They were so happy and in love that is was nearly sickening.

But I was a hopeless romantic. And so I was envious.

"I met Jasper two years ago at a restaurant. He ran into me and nearly knocked me over. From the moment our eyes met I knew that he was the right one. Jasper, like the southern gentleman that he is, apologized and invited me to a drink. We spend the rest of the night talking and after he brought me home I asked him for his number and the rest is history. But don't think that capturing him was easy. I had to work really hard. Jasper is not one who is impressed by beauty or style. Why is beyond me." She looked so confused it was hilarious. "Jasper proposed this May. It was just perfect. He knew that I loved the scene from _Sweet Home Alabama _where Patrick Dempsey proposes. And guess what?" She looking at me with bright eyes and a huge smile in her face. She looked a little crazy. "Jasper did it the same way! I spent hours choosing the right ring but Jasper never got impatient. We will marry in June. I am planing the wedding myself. Location, music and caterer are already booked. Nothing will go wrong. It will be the most perfect wedding ever!" Alice was nearly jumping in place now. She had so much energy. It was really fascinating.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes as if she had heard that comment more than once. "We know, Alice. And everyone will be happy and perfectly dressed. So Bella, I met Emmett on the first day of High School. Emmett is two years older and was everybody's darling. Every single person in our school, no our town, loved Emmett. Every guy wanted to be his friend and every girl wanted to be his girlfriend. And Emmett thought he was god's gift to us. I loved to spent my time with my few friends in the garage tinkering on cars." To say I was surprised would be a gross understatement. I was sure I looked like a moron. But Rosalie looked like she should be working for _Victoria's Secrets_. Seeing my open-mouthed amazement, Rosalie started laughing.

"Don't look so shocked. I take care of all our cars. I would be insulted if Edward or Jasper would go to someone else with their cars. But that is not what we were talking about. Well... Emmett saw me in the cafeteria and sat next to me. I knew who he was because I was interested in football and had seen him play, but I was confused why he would be sitting next me. I was a nobody at school, no matter how good I looked. But Emmett thought that I should go out with him. I told him no. If I thought that he would leave me alone, I was wrong. Every day for three weeks he asked me out. I was so pissed that I agreed just so that he would stop. During our date I found out that he was much more interesting than I had thought but nothing happened. Emmett and I became good friends even though we didn't move in the same circles. But everything changed a few months later. My parents were social climbers. There is no other way to put it. They hoped that my beauty would open some doors for them but I was a disappointment because I didn't care about social status and all that rot. But that changed than Royce King showed interest in me. His family was rich and powerful. He was my parents dream son-in-law. They pushed me to go out with him. Royce was ...well.. very dominating. He expected things to go his way. In every way."

Rosalie looked uncomfortable and Alice, who was sitting next to me, was staring at her lap. I was getting a bad feeling. This story would not be ending well.

"After one of our dates Royce kissed me. It was nice but nothing special. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me. He was getting more forceful and started opening my blouse. I screamed at him to stop but he did not. And then he was gone. Emmett had heard my screaming and had run over. As soon as he had seen what was happening, he had pulled Royce away and thrown him against a wall. I don't remember what happened next but after Emmett was done with Royce he brought me to his home and made sure I was okay. I told my parents what had happened but Royce had already paid them a visit and told them that Emmett was jealous and had attacked him. And that I had just overreacted. They wanted me to talk to him. I was shocked that they would not believe me. I moved out just three hours later. Emmett's parents had offered that I could stay with them and I did." It seemed that the hard part was over because she was smiling now and Alice looked like a little kid who was told a good-night story.

"I love the next part. It's so romantic," Alice whispered and smiled at me. She was one off a kind. That's for sure.

"After the incident Emmett and me were nearly inseparable. And somehow we started dating. On Emmet's last game he proposed in front of the whole school and promised that he would marry me as soon as I graduated. I said yes but only if he would he faithful. He was and one month after I graduated I married him. We went to the same college and I helped him manage his carrier. You would not believe what some of these so called agents were trying. But not with my man."

"Rosalie, that is an incredible story," I said and wiped a tear away.

"Yes, but do you know what is really incredible? The sex. The is like an animal in bed. Not that you hear me complaining. He keeps me more than satisfied," Rosalie said and we all started laughing. She was unbelievable.

"Jasper is also very talented in that area," Alice giggled.

Before we could continue our conversation the door opened and a group of women and children entered the box. The children ran towards the glass front and started talking animatedly. Alice and Rose seemed to know the women because they rushed toward them and greeted them.

"Bella, come here. Ladies, this is Bella Swan. It is her first game. Ever. Bella, these ladies are Sonja Forrester, Ella Miles, Flora Smith and Maya Schuster. They are all married to players. And these little brats are their children," Rosalie introduced. The others were all smiling.

"Charming as ever, Rosalie. Nice to meet you, Bella," Flora said and shook my hand. "Let's sit down. The game is about to start."

TBM

The game was really exciting. Even for me. I did not understand the tactic or the moves but I admit that I enjoyed myself. The girls were more than willing to explain things to me and I never felt left out.

The _Bears _won clearly and had no injuries. Ella told me that that was not often the case. More often than not someone got hurt. I could not understand how they were so calm about it. The thought that Edward could get hurt was terrifying. The others told me to calm down. You had to accept that something could happen or you would go crazy worrying.

We left the box half an hour after the game had ended and went to meet our guys. The team was more than happy. We could hear them long before we saw them. They were laughing and joking around. From what I had understood the team had had a bad start and had nearly written the season off. But now the team had a real chance to reach the _playoffs. _

A few reporters were standing with the team and asking them questions about the game. We had to wait nearly half an hour before they could leave. Rosalie and Alice knew the exact moment when they could go to their man. One moment they were standing right next to me and the next Alice was jumping into Jaspers' arms and Rosalie was kissing Emmett. It was nearly indicent. I could just stare at them and shake my head.

Unbelievable.

"So how did you like your first football game, Ms Swan?" Surprised I whirled around and saw Edward standing next to me. Smirking.

"Edward, you idiot. You startled me. That is not nice."

"Sorry, gorgeous. Will you forgive me, if I take you out to a great restaurant?" Edward asked. He looked so good in that moment that I had fight with myself not to touch him in a very inappropriate way.

"Only if I can eat what I want and how much I want. I haven't eaten anything today because of ..well, you know. And now I could eat a whole cow. So, when are we leaving?"

Edward looked like I had said something really funny and he was trying not to laugh, but I had no idea what.

"Sure, let's go." But before we could even take five steps, Emmett was telling us to wait.

"Where are you two going? I thought we would celebrate our victory."

"We are going to _Barnabas'._ I promised Bella that I would spent the day with her," Edward answered a little unwilling. The reason for his unwillingness became clear when Emmett opened his mouth.

"Awesome. We are coming with you. HEY!" Emmett yelled and Jasper, Alice and Rosalie came over. "We are going to _Barnabas'_ and celebrate."

And that's how our date became a group date.

_Barnabas' _was one of Edwards favorite restaurants. It was rather small and not a place where you would expect celebrities. The customers were normal people with regular jobs. No one cared that three well known _Bears _players had just entered the restaurant. I liked the place immediately. It was calm and comfortable.

Our table was is the back, so that we were undisturbed. The waiter came very soon and took our drink order and left the menues. The selection was great.

Hmmm what should I take. There were so many thing I wanted to try but I had to choose. I would be so coming back here.

I was so focused on me menue that I only noticed the arrival of our waiter when he sat my lemonade I front of me.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, what can I bring you?"

Emmett, Jasper and Edward each choose a large burger menu. Rosalie wanted a pasta dish and Alice, wonder oh wonder, choose a salade. How boring. And then it was my turn.

"Okay, first I want the filled pepper and then I want the chili. This is a real chili, right? I don't want some wannabe chili," I said and looked at the waiter who had an amused look on his face.

"You like it hot and spicy, then? That is is something we can do. Don't worry, honey. You want some extras?" This man knew what I was talking about. There was nothing worse than a bland chili.

"Yes, everything. Oh and don't forget the garlic bread. And I want the caramel panna cotta for dessert. Mmm and that is all. Thank you," I said and gave the waiter my menu. It was then that I realized that they were all staring ate me.

"What!", snapped I. "Is there something wrong with my order?" I was hungry and not in the mood for silly games.

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying good food, honey. I hope that there were more of you," our waiter answered before the left. The others continued to stare at me like I had grown a second head.

"If you don't stop staring at me, I will not be responsible for my actions."

"No one is staring, Bella. We are just surprised that you were so ...dominant. It's sexy," Edward said with a smile on his face.

I didn't believe a word he was saying. And from the faces of the others they did not agree with him.

"Damn, Bella. You do have a healthy appetite. That is more than I eat. Respect!" Emmett laughed and Jasper was trying to suppress his sniggers. Rosalie also seemed to be highly amused. But she was hiding behind her glass.

The only exception was Alice. She had a look of horror on her face and her mouth was opening and closing like she was a fish out of water.

"Is there something you would like to share with us, Alice. Don't be shy. Let it out," I encouraged her. With no little amount of sarcasm.

Alice didn't seem to hear it. "You are going to eat all of this? Do you know how many calories and FAT you are going to consume? Do you have any idea how much sport it will take to burn that off? Oh my God." She looked like she was ready to hyperventilate.

"Alice, darling, take a deep breath. There is no need to worry and don't forget, Bella is pregnant. You don't want to tell her what she can and can't eat. You wouldn't like it, if someone would try to tell you what shoes you could buy, right Alice?" Jasper explained and rubbed soothing circles on her arm.

"NO! I decide what I shoes I buy and no one else," Alice exclaimed with a look of horror. "But you are right. Sorry, Bella. Eat whatever you like. As long as it makes you happy."

Silly girl. But I got what I wanted. No one was acting like I was crazy. Fifth-teen minutes later our food arrived and I was in heaven. It looked sooo good and the smell was mouth-watering. And the taste...

Oh. My. God. It was like a foodgasm. It was official now. _Barnabas' _was my new favorite restaurant. I must have shown my appreciation in a rather vocal and loud way because they staring at me. AGAIN. And Edward looked a little flushed.

Emmett shot a dirty smile. "Is it _that _good, Bella. You sound like were having good sex. Right, Edward?" Edward was ignoring him.

"No, Emmett, it is better. My god. This chili is great and the pepper is also amazing. The last sex I had was the conception of my little miracle here."

"You hadn't had sex in eight weeks?" Rosalie asked horrified. "I would have run amok weeks ago."

"Well Edward, do have anything to say to that? Do you want to defend your honor?" Jasper said and laughed together with the other three.

"I do not need to defend anything. Bella was a little more than tipsy at the time. And now she is pregnant. Of course she loves her food now. I have nothing to worry about. Ask her again when she enters her horny stage," Edward answered with a little smile on his face that suggested he had already made some very dirty plans for that stage.

_Good boy! Bella is very happy with you._

God, my libido was acting up again. Kitty-cat was beginning to tingle and making it obvious that she wanted some attention.

This pregnancy was messing with my mind. I would be crazy by the time our baby got here.

TBM

We spent two hours at _Barnabas'_. I had a great time and hoped that we would repeat this. By the time Edward drove me home, I had Alice' and Rosalie's numbers. We wanted to go shopping for maternity clothes. It was Alice' idea and I hoped that I would survive. It did not look so good.

Edward and I had agreed that we would watch a movie at my appartement so that we could spent some time alone. Even though my movie collection was nowhere near as extensive as Edward's, he was impressed. It seemed that I had all of Edward's favorites. Both Edward and me had a love for catastrophe movies. I was relieved to note that Edward wanted a storyline and not just cars, guns and women with big tits. I loathed these movies.

The movie we choose was _Armageddon _but I could barely concentrate on it. I was distracted by Edward's presence. He smelled delicious and his shirt emphasised his incredible torso. I wanted to run my hands over his muscled chest. Edward turned to say something but the expression on my face must have stopped him.

God, he looked so hot. My whole body was burning with the need to be nearer to him. The air between us was charged and Edward, who had realised what my look meant, was now breathing harder and his eyes were dilated. He looked like he wanted to devour me.

If he didn't stop looking at me like that I would jump him. Consequences be damned.

"_Bella!_" Edward moaned with nearly pained expression.

And my meager self-control snapped.

Before I had time to think about my actions, I was in Edward's lap. Straddling him and trying to crawl into him. I kissed up his neck and along his jaw before I reached his mouth. I should never drink again, because I didn't remember that kissing him was so arousing. And that was unforgivable. I nibbled on his lower lip for a while before I sucked it into my mouth.

Edward was thoroughly enjoying himself. His hands had found their way into my hair and were holding my head close to his. Edward opened his mouth and tried to take control of our kiss by shoving his very talented tongue into my mouth but I was fighting for dominance. The fight was short though. I was no match for him and surrendered to his very exciting moves. But I needed more. I started grinding into his lap to stop the burning that had started between my legs and was spreading. Edward enjoyed our _activities_ as much as I did. I could feel his huge cock straining against the confines of his jeans. And as much as I wanted to free it, I was simply too busy with his chest. My hands were under his shirt now, touching everything they could reach. I played special attention to his nibbles, twisting and pulling at them.

"Bella! Fuck!" Edward yelled bucking his hips against my very excited kitty after I had scratched the hard bubs with my nails.

"More, Edward. MORE!" Edward's hands had left my head and went straight to my ass, kneading it while grinding me faster and harder against him.

And then, without warning, I was coming. My whole body felt like a lightning was running through it. I threw my head back and wanted to scream but no sound left my mouth.

Edward's movements had become rougher and just before I couldn't take anymore he stiffened and found his release.

"Yes, Bella. God! Fuuuck!"

I collapsed on top of him and tried to get my breathing under control and Edward was also panting like he had run a marathon. It seemed that I had just discovered one of the more positive aspects of being pregnant. I was very sensitive and my orgasm had been much more intense.

"Well, Bella, was is better than the food at _Barnabas'_?"

"Fuck, yes. And I might want a second helping."

There was a moment of silence before we burst out laughing.

_Edward Cullen, you are a dangerous man and I could very easily fall for him._

**I am so sorry that I am late. The chapter just wouldn't come to me. But I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Did you like the lemon. Tell me what you think about Alice and Rosalie.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Love, Nini**


	11. Chapter 10

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 10**

EPOV

_Holy mother of fuck!_

I just came in my pants. Like a bloody teenager. God, that was so embarrassing or would be if it hadn't been so fantastic. Pregnancy was really awesome. One minute we were sitting on the couch, seing a movie and the next Bella was attacking me in the third best way possible.

Only a blow job and sex would have been better.

And Bella admitted that our little intermezzo was better than the food at _Barnabas'_. Something I was proud of considering that Bella had made love with her food. Her moans and groans had nearly driven me crazy and my cock had tried to burst my fly.

Urgh.

Now I remembered why coming in my pants was something I didn't want to do anymore. It felt very unpleasant.

Our post coital bliss was disturbed by the ringing of Bella's phone.

"I hope someone is burning," Bella grumbled as she crawled off my lap and answered the phone.

"Swan!" Bella snapped and looked really agitated. "Jess, please, calm down...yes, I understand. …. Jess, I will call you back in fife minutes, okay?...I promise. Yes. Okay, bye." After she ended the call she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she looked at me with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I have to end our evening. Jess is having an emotional 'break-down'", You could hear the quotes in her voice and it seemed that she didn't take this break-down very seriously.

"It's okay. You don't have to feel bad. I have to change my clothes anyway. Having cum in my pants is not very comfortable." Bella looked at my crotch and blushed. It was just too easy to male her blush and it entertained me just too much to stop doing it.

"Ah yeah. Well, I will call you then. Has Jenks called you yet?"

Damn! "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Yes, he has called and our appointment is on the 27th at 8 am. I will give you the address later. He said that we should have the results after three days. I think that he called in a favor or two, because you don't get the results that fast. But if it works in our favor I don't care."

Bella looked a little surprised. "Well, it certainly pays off to be popular and rich. This is a whole new world, but I'm more than happy that we will have the results that fast. I will tell Lara, that is my employer, that I am pregnant tomorrow. The Christmas-shopping is getting worse everyday and I can't carry heavy loads. When will you tell the team?"

"I will tell them Tuesday. By the way, I called my mom a few days ago and we will celebrate Christmas together. Sue and mom decided that it would be best if we all spent some time together." By the time I had ended Bella looked more than shocked and a little angry.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella yelled. "I don't believe that they would decide something like this without asking us first. Even though it _is_ a good idea. Dad will be much more relaxed after he has eaten a large meal... Okay, it's a great idea. But I've got to say that I'm a little worried about their scheming. We have to be careful or we will have a huge problem."

I had to laugh at her worries even if she was right, but she just looked so adorable. "Don't worry, Bella. I'm sure that everything will be okay. I'll be leaving now. Have a good night", said I and then I lent down a gave her deep kiss.

_God, she tasted so good._

Bella looked a little dazed as she whispered, "Bye, Edward."

TBM

The time before the paternity test was very hectic. I had little time for myself. The coach pushed us harder than usual because our next opponents were very good and it would be very hard to beat them. Emmett and Jasper wanted to have a night out, Carmen was decorating my house for Christmas and I had to help her. And let's not forget that I had to talk with the team about Bella's pregnancy, but they had taken it well.

Aro Volturi, the big boss, was happy for me and hoped to meet Bella soon. The coach was not as happy. His greatest concern was that I would be distracted and not able to concentrate on the game.

"If you are too distracted, I will torture you until you will think of nothing but football. Are we clear?" I was only too willing to promise him that I would give the team my best and nothing but the best. There was a reason why the older team members would never willingly test the coach. He was a monster.

Aro just laughed at our behavior. He seemed to think that it was funny, but there was nothing remotely funny about Coach Clapp's punishments. Because of this little talk I spent even more time practicing than usual and was extra silent.

And I had a shooting for _ESPN magazine. _A photo shooting was hard work even if it didn't look like it and the interview was also taxing. Especially the personal questions. It became clear that they didn't seem to know about Bella or our baby which was a relief for me.

I was so busy that I had no time to meet with Bella. Even our calls were rather short. But that was not just my fault. Bella was also incredible busy. People were buying books, movies and I don't know what like crazy. At the end of the day Bella was tired and cranky. The morning sickness did nothing to improve her mood.

Today was the day of the paternity test and I would be meeting Bella there. I was

ridiculously happy to meet her and she was just as happy to see me. The night before we had agreed that after our appointment we would get something for breakfast and eat at Bella's.

She was already waiting for me when I parked the car.

"Good morning, Bella," I greeted her and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you feeling today?" She didn't look too pale and was smiling which was a good sign.

"Good morning to you, too. I'm feeling very good today, I haven't vomited this morning and I am meeting you. I have every reason to be happy as you see," Bella said with an impish smile. "Come on, Edward. Let's go inside."

The whole affair took less than half an hour and we were promised that the results would arrive at my home in three days. On the way to her appartement we stopped by a coffee shop and got some sandwiches and fresh juices.

Everything was just great, but that changed as soon as we entered the building in which Bella lived. The whole floor was wet and some of Bella's neighbors were standing in the hallway.

"Mrs. Svenson," Bella called and an elderly woman came over. "What is happening here? Why is there so much water?" She sounded worried and I thought that she had good reason because whatever was the reason for the water it could not be good.

"Oh, Bella. It's horrible. A water pipe has burst and everywhere is water now. My appartement! The owner was already here and it seems that we have to leave for some time. Mr Meyer will have to renovate the whole building." Mrs. Svenson looked overwhelmed and exhausted. She had to be over 70.

"Please no," Bella moaned but she put the shock behind her and concentrated on Mr. Svenson. "Do you know where you can stay? Have you called your son already or should I do it? I'm sure that you can stay with him. Don't worry." Bella's words calmed the old lady immediately and she started to look better.

"Would you do that for me? You are such an angel. I am sure that Andrew will handle everything."

I was more than surprised that Bella took care of Mrs. Svenson before she took a look at her own home. She called the son and helped Mrs. Svenson packing. When they were ready I had to carry the luggage to the street where we waited a few minutes until her son arrived.

After their departure we climbed the stairs to Bella's home. It was already smelling here and the walls were obviously drenched. It would take a long time before she could life here again.

Bella was near tears as she walked through the rooms and inspected the damage. "What am I going to do?" Bella said more to herself than to me. "I can't stay with Angela and Jess' appartement is too small. And the baby. Oh that is not good. I will have to call dad." The longer she spoke the more distressed she became. I had to calm her down and get her out of here. It was not good for our baby.

I went to her and took both of her hands in mine. "Bella, you need to calm down. All this stress isn't good for you. Go and pack what you need. I would be happy, if you stay with me until you can move back. I would worry much less and you will need space to buy things for the baby and my house has more than enough space."

_Oh my fucking god! _I nether thought that I would let any woman stay with me for more than a few nights ever again. And here I was. Offering Bella to move into my house. Even if she was carrying our child. I was turning soft

I would never hear the end of this when Emmett, Jasper and their demons found out.

Or my parents. _What have you done, Edward? _

Bella looked at me like I head grown a second head. "You want me to stay with _you_? Are you sure. I'm not the easiest person to live with. Especially at the moment. I'm certain that I can find something else."

I rolled my eyes. Really. I wouldn't have offered, if I hadn't been serious. "Bella, I want you to stay with me. Please?" I gave her my best puppy eyes and hoped that it would work.

And it did. Bella started laughing and agreed, "Fine. I will stay. Now stop looking at me like that or I will melt into a puddle of goo." She then walked into her bedroom and started packing.

"Do you need any help? And don't worry, you can take whatever you want. The car is big enough and we can come back later if we can't take everything with us now." Who knew what she wanted to take with her. I knew that women needed lots of things. Alice and Rosalie taught me that much. And if I had to leave my house, even for a little while, I would need much.

"Yes, that would be nice. You can go into the living room and pack all the books and folders from the shelve by the door. I have important papers in there. I fear that the dampness will ruin them," Bella said with a cross look. She wasn't happy about packing. Not in the least. "Boxes are in the cupboard in the hallway."

I found what I needed and was done packing in twenty minutes. After I had brought the boxes into my car, I went back to see if Bella needed further assistance.

What I saw when I entered the bedroom was ...well incredible. Bella was just sorting through her underwear. And,_ damn_, she owned hot underwear. Silk, lace, panties, strings. Her collection left nothing to be desired.

Perhaps I could persuade her to give me a little show. I would appreciate that _very_ much.

"See something you like, Edward?" Bella asked as she noticed me. She wasn't embarrassed about me seeing her _saucy underwear._

I gave her a sheepish grin. "Sure. Your underwear is very interesting. I would love to see more of it."

Even though she blushed a deep red, her answer was bold, "If you are a good boy, then there are chances that you _might_ see me wearing some of it." I kept a straight face for three seconds before I started laughing.

"Damn, woman, you are truly something else. Are you ready?"

Bella looked around the room before answering me. "Yes, I think so. I was already in the bathroom and I don't need anything from the kitchen. I guess we can go."

I took two of her bags and together we left her apartment but before we could leave the building we heard her landlord calling her.

"You can get into the car, Edward. I will talk with Mr. Meyer."

"Okay. I'll be waiting in the car." I took Bella's bag from her and went to the car. After I had stowed everything I waited for a few minutes before Bella left the building and climbed into the car.

"Everything is taken care of. We can leave." And so we left.

TBM

When we arrived at my home we spent one hour putting her things away and after everything was done Bella went to the kitchen to make us something for lunch.

It already paid off to have her staying here. I didn't know what she was doing but it smelled great, but I had to call my parents first before I could meet Bella in the kitchen. She said that she needed half an hour and didn't want me under her feet while she cooked.

My dad answered the call immediately, "Hello, Edward. How is everything in Chicago?"

"Good. Bella and I had the paternity test done today. We will get the result in three days. And mhm...well... a water pipe burst in Bella's appartement building. She is staying with me for now."

Silence.

"Dad?" Was something with the connection wrong?

"Sorry, Edward. Did you just say that Bella is now living you now?" dad asked. He sounded shocked. Well, he had every right to be. After my relationship with _her_ went down the drain, I had never even thought of living with another woman.

After a deep breath I answered, "Yes, and I know that it sounds strange but I couldn't let her stay in some motel. And she will need space to buy things for the baby. I promised her that I would be there for her and the baby and I will keep that promise." I knew that I was more forceful than necessary, but I wanted him to understand my reasoning.

"And your feelings for her were not part of your decision? I know you better than that, son. But let me tell you that I'm proud of you," dad saidwith a warm voice that always made me feel special.

"Thanks, dad. And you are right. I like her more than I would like to admit. Is mom around?" I hoped that was the case or she would call me as soon as she found out.

"Afraid of her calling you? But yes, she is here. Wait a moment I will get her." He took the phone with him as he searched mom. It seemed that she was in her office because he found her very fast.

"_Esme? Edward is on the phone. He has news."_

"_Really. I hope everything is well?" _She sounded a little worried.

"_Yes, all is well. But Bella can't live in her appartement for a while. Burst water pipe. She is staying with Edward now_."

I heard some strange noise on the other line.

"Edward, is it true?" my mom asked. It seemed that she had snatched the phone from dad. Too impatient to wait.

"Yes, mom, she is staying with me and no, there is nothing more to it." I knew what she was thinking. And I had to stop her right now before she made up some crazy fantasies.

Mom just giggled, "Don't worry, Edward. I won't start making wedding preparations. I'm smarter than that. Oh, I can't wait to tell Sue. But I'm happy that you are taking such good care for Bella and your baby." That was good to hear. I had been worried but that she would be talking to Sue was _not _something I wanted to think about.

"I have to go now. Bella is making lunch and it should be ready in a few minutes."

"Oh. I'm happy that you will be getting a home cooked meal more often now. Give Bella a kiss, will you. Your father and I wish you a nice week and good look for the next game."

"Thanks and I will. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

I put the phone away and went into the kitchen. It smelled even better now and it looked like she was just finishing it.

"Something smells good in here. Is it ready?" God I hoped it was. I was starving.

"You are lucky. I just wanted to call you. I made some wraps and muffins for dessert. Sounds good?" Bella asked and from the look on her face she knew that I was happy with her choices. I did sound rather enthusiastic before.

"Yes, very. Should I set the table?" I had to do something, right?

"Please do."

A few moments later we were sitting at the table and I was devouring the fucking awesome wraps. Bella was a true goddess in the kitchen. Maybe I should keep her.

"I made enough muffins that you can take some with you and share them with your teammates," Bella offered and pointed to the counter where she had put a container with the muffins.

"As long as I can have at least three, I am willing to share the rest."

Bella rolled her eyes at my answer. "You are impossible sometimes. But since you seem to like my food so much, I have saved some for you."

I lent over the table and kissed her. "You are the best, Bella. Thank you." Bella looked shocked and her only answer was a short nod. Ups. I think it was too much. A quick look at my watch told me that I had to leave soon or I would be late for practice. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to get ready for practice. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No, I have everything I need. I don't have to work today, so I will spent my afternoon reading. When will you be coming back?"

"Around six. You can leave the dishes. I'll clean later."

"Don't be an idiot. I will clean as I have nothing better to do for the moment. I guess I will make some calls to let dad and my friends now that I'm staying here now." _Goodie, _Chief Swan will know that his little girl is staying with me now. I guess I will have to talk to him before Christmas. Fuck.

"Okay, see you later."

TBM

I was on time but it was a close call. The others were already there and changing.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed from the other side of the room. "Why are you late, buddy. I thought you were trying to suck up to the coach." Thanks to Emmett the whole team was now looking at me.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was spending time with Bella and she cooked for us. She made wraps and muffins. Double chocolate," I answered with a smug look on my face. I knew that Rosalie that not much of a cook.

"Lucky bastard." Emmett and some of my teammates were throwing dirty looks my way. Yes, I was lucky and enjoying every moment of it.

"No need to jealous. Green is so not your colour." I was being mean and I knew it.

"Shut the fuck up, Cullen," Shawn Weston growled, one of our _Linebackers, _and gave me the finger.

"Careful, Shawn. I have something in my bag here and I was told to share, but if you are a bad boy, you won't get anything. This something is sweet and soft and tastes like chocolate."

Now I had the undivided attention of every man in the locker. And they were watching me like hawks as I pulled the container with the muffins out off my bag.

"Who wants a muffin?"

They needed less than a second to snatch the container and take a muffin. And then all you could here were moans, groans and praises for Bella.

"FUCK! These are soooo good."

"Please ask her to make more."

"Is everything she cooks and bakes _that_ good?"

"I will marry her."

_Well, Bella, you may not know it, but you just made a lot of friends._

**I am so sorry. I know I'm late but we decorated the house last weekend and our baby was teething and I had to watch FORMULA 1. **

**And my laptop is acting up. I don't know what is wrong yet.**

**But that was chapter 10. I hope you liked it and will leave me a nice comment. I love those. They are nearly as good as chocolate.**

**Love, Nini**


	12. Chapter 11

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 11**

Sometimes I really hated my life. But at the moment I hated my landlord the most. It was a known fact that the pipes were old and needed replacing and there'd been some problems last winter but Mr. Meyer hadn't listened to us. No. Mr I-know-what-I-am-doing didn't listen and now we had to leave our apartments weeks before Christmas.

_Thank you very much, asshole._

I was just lucky that Edward had been willing to let me stay with him. My friends didn't have the space to let me stay with them for more than a few days. And the only one I would have been willing to live with, would be Angela. But she had moved in with her boyfriend Ben in July and I didn't want to disrupt their togetherness.

And I wasn't very keen on listening to them having sex. Especially when I wouldn't be getting any.

But now that I was staying with Edward and we were getting closer everyday, I might be getting some fun out off it.

_God, I sounded like a slut. Stupid hormones._

If I were being honest with myself, I had to confess that the attraction between Edward and myself was more than just pregnancy induced horniness. I had always wanted a man that was smart, funny, loving, passionate and a family man. And Edward was all that. And he loved music and books. What more could a girl want?

And let's not forget that he was sexy as hell. And knew what he was doing.

After I my night with Edward and the positive pregnancy tests I had done some research. I wanted to know what kind of man he was. And I was more than surprised about my findings. If I thought of football players I thought of parties, alcohol, bling and women. Oh and the tabloids. But even if Edward was one of the best players of the _Bears_ there were few scandals but that didn't mean there were few pictures of him. You could see him celebrating with his team mates and flirting with many different women. But there were only a hand full of pictures which showed him leaving with a woman.

Which was something that made me happy. I didn't think I could have been with a man who would just sleep with anyone. I was not that kind of woman.

And my staying with him gave me the perfect opportunity to get to know him better and to see if we could have a romantic relationship. But I had to be careful. We needed to be around each other for a very long time. Our child would need both parents and I wasn't willing to make things complicated for him or her just because I fancied Edward.

Yes, living with Edward could be very helpful and interesting. Which reminded me that I had to make a few calls. I called work first and told my boss about the pipes and where I would be staying for the time being. And then I called my father. It wouldn't do for him to hear the news about my changed living situation from the Cullens. I hoped dad or Sue were at home but it seemed I wasn't that lucky.

"The whole world is an asylum. Headquarters speaking. How may I help you?" a voice answered on the other end.

Ah. Bree. My little crazy sister. Well she wasn't really my sister. Bree was my foster-sister that dad and Sue had taken in after her mother, a crack junkie, had left her in Forks. Bree was 8 at the time and she knew exactly what had happened to her and what her mother was doing. Beside the drugs. Bree had been a brat with a loud mouth and bad manners but she had also been very cute and had big blue eyes, which reminded you of a puppy. And my father was a big softie who melted after she'd asked him if she coud stay with us. For some reason she had chosen us as her new family and she'd stayed with us ever since.

"Bree? What are you doing at home? You should be at the school," I asked.

"Bella! Hi. Don't worry I'm not skipping school. Some idiot at school triggered the fire alarm and we had to go home because the sprinklers went off. You don't do this bevor Christmas. What a stupid fuck."

"You shouldn't curse. You know that dad and Sue hate it."

She just snorted and asked me why I called. "You didn't call to reprimand me for my cussing. So what's the matter? You usually don't call this early." She was smart.

"Well, the pipes in my building burst and I had to leave my appartement."

"Really? That sucks. Where are you staying now? I hope it's somewhere good or the chief will be very unhappy." That was an understatement. Dad would worried and most likely come here to help me find something appropriate. He never liked my appartement.

"He has nothing to worry about. Edward was with me when I got home and offered me to stay with him until the renovations are over. His house is very safe."

"Are you freaking kidding me? Bree yelled. She sounded excited for some reason. "You will be living with Mr. Wet-Dream Cullen? Oh, that is just perfect. Wait until I tell the others. They will freak out. I will so be visiting you." I interrupted her before she could make travel arrangements.

"Bree! You can't tell anyone yet. Don't forget it. We need to wait for the results of the paternity test before we will let anyone other than family and close friends know." I really didn't need her telling her little friends who would post the news on _Twitter _or _facebook._

"Yeah, sorry I forgot. I'm waiting for the day until I can tell them. Well, patience." I was lucky that she was rather mature for her sixteen years or I would have a huge problem. "But I think that it's a good thing that you're living with him now. I mean I have a better sex life than you and I'm sixteen."

_WHAT!_

"What do you mean your sex life? What are you doing?"

"Calm down, Bella," Bree chuckled. "I do have a boyfriend now. Riley. And we kiss and make out but don't think that I'm sleeping with him. No, I'm planing to wait until it feels right no matter what others think. Enya and her friends are always talking about sex now. You would think it's the most important thing in their life. It's rather sad. No boy will respect them if they sleep with just anyone. If Riley really likes me he will wait, but he's not that hot about sex right now. I think he's nervous about it. He has very little self-confidence but he's nice and we share many interests."

She sounded a litte shy at the end which was most uncommon for her. Bree had more self-confidence than most people I knew. It seemed that she liked this Riley. And more than just a little. Ooohhhh. That's so cute. Not that I would tell her that because she could be really scary if she wanted to be.

"That's good. I'm happy that you like Riley and that he treads you right. I know that you are a smart girl and I trust you. I was just a little surprised because you hadn't told me anything about it, that's all. But I have another topic I want to discuss with you and with the dad and Sue out off the house it's perfect opportunity."

"Okay, let's hear it," she said and sounded excited. She loved secrets.

"I want to know if Sue and Esme Cullen are spending more time together than usual. I have a funny feeling about it and with me living with Edward now I need some inside help. What do you say?" I knew that Bree was just perfect for spying. She heard and saw more than others thought she did. And her intuitions were often right on the spot.

"Well, Bella, you're right about your feeling. Mrs. Cullen and mama Sue are definitely up to something. They have been meeting at the grocery store, the café and at their homes. But if you think it started with your pregnancy, you are wrong."

"What do you mean? I didn't know Edward before we met at_ Twilight._" That sounded more than a little strange and I was just a _little_ bit worried.

"They were always talking about you and Edward. Thought it would be nice if you would meet and become friends. Or more. They once even said that you would have cute children. I ignored that because you didn't know each other. If I'm right, and I'm most of the time, than they want to play matchmaker. Esme and mama Sue think that you're perfect for the other. And I think that's true. If you hadn't felt some kind of connection with him, you would not have slept with him. Alcohol and pain killers be dammed."

_WOW. _Like I said, Bree was very smart and knew even more. But all things considered that didn't sound all that bad. Just normal mum-stuff. Not that my mother was normal. René would have taken the whole thing to a completely new level of crazy. She would have flirted with Edward herself and than tried to sell myself to him. And I would've died from embarrassment.

"I guess you're right. And I don't think that Sue and Mrs. Cullen need to be stopped. At least not know but keep your eyes and ears open."

"Roger, ma'am. Oh, and when are you planning to tell René? She won't be happy that you didn't tell her immediately." Again Bree was right.

"I know. I will tell her when we have the results. She won't be able to keep quiet and I want prove of Edward's paternity before the tabloids will be all other us."

"Mhm. I guess you're right but it'll be funny. I want to hear all about it. And Lauren. Oh, she will be so jealous. I hate the stupid cow and I have only met her once."

"I'm happy that my life is entertaining you. Will you tell dad the news? I'll be waiting for his call."

Bree chuckled on the other end. "Oh believe me I will tell him. Bye, Bella."

Evil sister.

TBM

My father's call wasn't nearly as bad as I had feared. While he was more than angry that I had to leave my appartement at all, he was content with me staying with Edward. The added security was what made my father agree. Not that he could have changed anything but he would have made his displeasure known. By calling, complaining and threatening. I was pleasantly surprised that dad caused no trouble. Not that he didn't promise to call every day, but he didn't come to Chicago to do God knows what.

Two days later Edward and I were sitting in the living-room and watching the news. Sometimes you really had to wonder about the stupidity of mankind. We were waiting for the results which should arrive within the hour. I had no reason to be worried but I was nervous none the less. Edward on the other hand seemed to be the definition of relaxed. If his appetite was anything to go by. Today I had cooked spaghetti with meatballs and salad and Edward had eaten for three.

I mean _hello-ho. _I was the pregnant person in this house and I didn't eat half of his portion. But I should really not be throwing stones while I was in the glasshouse. Most of the time I tried to stuff myself with antipasti, spicy foods and chocolate. Which could be the reason why my bra together with my pants were getting a little tight. But the ringing of the bell interrupted my thoughts. Edward gave me one look before he left to open the door.

Okay, I was getting really nervous now. I knew that the currier was at the door with the results and that I had absolutely no reason to be nervous but I was. Before I could freak out even more Edward came back with the awaited envelope.

"The results are here. Lets open the letter," Edward said. He seemed to be completely unaffected while he read the results. It was really amazing that he truly seemed to believe me. Which made me happy but also surprised me.

"Well, the test just confirmed what you already said. I'm the father of the little bean in there."

"Oh. Good. I would have been really surprised if the test would have said otherwise. Phew. I was a little nervous." I gave Edward a sheepish smile.

"I know but I trusted you that had told me the truth. So what do you think about going out to celebrate the confirmation of my paternity," Edward said with a bright smile on his face. I could see he was delighted with the results. It gave me hope that everything would work out and that we would have a good relationship.

"Sure. Lets go."

TBM

Edward drove us to a little cozy restaurant that made the most amazing mousse au chocolat I had ever eaten. And my tortellini were also very good but nothing compared to the dessert.

We talked about books we had read and movies that we wanted to see. Edward was easy to talk to and I enjoyed our outing very much. And Edward seemed to enjoy the noises I made while eating the mousse. He kept fidgetting and his face was getting a little red.

"Is something the matter, Edward? You look a little...uncomfortable." I had very little practical experience with men and sex but I was not naïve. I was very aware what my noises were doing to his ..uhm ..little prince.

Edward glared at me and tried and failed to discretely adjust himself. "You know very well what the problem is, you evil woman. And I thought you were innocent."

I put another spoon mousse in my mouth and liked it clean. Edward who had been watching me with a glazed look groaned. "Bella, if you don't want to be ravished on this very table, I would stop eating like that. My jeans can't take much more."

I couldn't help myself, I giggled. "Don't worry, I'm finished. That was a great dessert. Thank you for taking me out", said I and leaned over the table and to give him a kiss. "I need to go to the restroom. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay."

I left our table and went to the restroom. I needed to pee and fast. Since I was pregnant I needed to use the toilet nearly twice as often as before. And it would only get worse. By the end of my pregnancy I would need a catheter.

The restroom was clean and smelled rather good. I hated smelly toilets. Urgh. Disgusting. I was just washing my hands when I noticed a woman. She was truly beautiful. She had long strawberry blond hair and a figure many would kill for. I had the feeling that I had seen her somewhere before.

"Excuse me, where you just dining with Edward Cullen?" the woman asked.

What a strange thing to ask a stranger. I was not sure how to answer her. It was non of her business and I didn't want to see news of our date on some social community or in the tabloids. I needed to be careful.

"May I ask why you are asking? That is a very strange thing to ask," I asked her and saw that she looked not very happy with my answer.

"I think that it is very easy question to answer. Were you or were you not eating with Edward?" This time she sounded a little more forceful and stared at me with a strange look in her eyes. And I had noticed that she had said "Edward" and not Mr Cullen. I might be a little paranoid bit it sounded like she knew him.

All I knew was that I wanted to get back to Edward and leave. Immediately.

"I'm sorry but I won't answer your question. It's not your business and I think that you want to know something else." With these words I left the restroom and went to Edward.

"Edward, could we leave, please?" My voice must have sounded off because Edward was by my side just a moment later and took my left hand in his.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" He looked concerned and I felt a little foolish for my reaction.

"Don't worry. There was a woman in the restroom and asked if I had been here with you. She sounded a little strange and I left without answering."

Edward didn't seem so like her behavior anymore than I did and we left the restaurant nearly immediately. He was strangely silent during our drive home and I wondered why he was acting like this. I was sure that he had to deal with something like that a lot but his reaction worried me.

As soon as we entered the house Edward steered me into the living-room and after he brought us some water he looked at me and asked me to repeat the encounter. I tried to be as precise as I could. By the time I finished Edward was looking more concerned than before.

"Bella," Edward said after he swallowed and looked straight into my eyes. "Normally I wouldn't make such a fuss over an encounter like this, but a few things are strange here. Usually people just approach me and not my company. Only the younger and shy girls do something like this, but the woman you met doesn't sound like she is shy. And she could be someone I've met before. If I were to show you a picture, would you be able to recognize her? The picture would be a few years old."

Okay. This was freaky.

"Yes, I think I could."

"Wait a moment, please," Edward said before he left the room.

Edward seemed really certain that he knew this woman. She was really beautiful but my intuition told me that she was not so beautiful on the inside. But before I had time to think any further Edward was back with a tablet-pc in his hands. He sat down beside me and showed me a picture from the internet. I needed only a moment before I could be sure that it was her. The shot looked like something which would be published into the tabloids. Edward and the mysterious woman were walking down a street. They looked like couple.

Now I remembered why she looked familiar to me. I had seen her face when I had researched Edward.

"That's her. I'm sure that she is the woman from the restroom. Who is this woman?" I asked him. I knew that he had relationships before he met me and I had no problem with it. But I had a problem with the way she had approached me.

Edward looked a little pale but he answered me. "That is my ex-girlfriend. That is Tanya Denali."

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. My mother and her partner went on a little holiday and I looked after my siblings. And after that I needed to take care of a few applications. And don't forget the Christmas shopping. I'm a little late this year and the city was so full. I hate crowds. **

**Well I'll try to update once a week now. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now you know the identity of Edward's ex. And we will see more of her. I promise.**

**Please leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

I should have known.

Life was just too good to be true. Something just had to happen. Something bad.

And this something was _Tanya._

Internally I was cursing the day she was conceived. My life would have been a lot easier, if her parents hadn't slept with each other. I hoped I would never have to deal with her again. Like I said, too good to be true.

Some of my feelings must have shone on my face because Bella looked worried. She was biting her lip and seemed to be arguing with herself. Slowly she released her lip and asked just one question but what a question it was.

"Why are so ….worried ...about me meeting Tanya?"

_Phew._ Where should I start? And how would I explain my worries. I knew without a doubt that Tanya's reappearance in my life meant trouble. I was just about to answer Bella's question when she interrupted me.

"I want the whole truth. Not some edited version of the truth. I can handle the truth and if you're really worried about her then I need to know it. Don't you think so, too?" Bella asked and gave me a _look_. It was one of those that made you think twice about even _thinking_ about lying. Fuck, she would make an awesome mother. Poor kid. It wouldn't have any chance against her.

"Okay, I'll tell you the whole story. It'll take some time, but please be patient. Uhmm good. I met Tanya while I was at college. I don't know if you know but I went to _Notre Dame._ And Tanya studied at _IU South Bend. _I don't want to sound conceited but for many people it was more than clear that one day I would be playing pro. I mean, fuck, there were even bets about the team I would play for and when I would win the _Super Bowl_. So people had very high expectations and as you can imagine I was very popular. The first time I saw Tanya was at a party after a game. She had stumbled into me and I had caught her. That was our beginning. I didn't know it at the time, but it was no coincidence that she'd stumbled into me. In fact, there was very little about our relationship that Tanya hadn't thought of or planned. She was a very good actress. I thought she was perfect and nearly worshipped the ground she walked on." I knew that I must sound bitter but I didn't care. My own behaviour and naivety still made me incredible angry. Bella, for her part, was sitting patiently next to me and listened very carefully.

"Because of my popularity and my status on the team, I got invited to many different parties and events. And Tanya as my girlfriend accompanied me. God, she absolutely adored the attention she got as my girlfriend and so it was no surprise that she was ecstatic when I was drafted by the _Oakland Raiders_ and traded to the _Bears_. I think it's safe to say that she was even more happy about it than I had been. That should have been a big clue but I was more than a little blind. It's not even worth mentioning that Tanya moved with me to Chicago. But apparently the life here in Chicago wasn't like Tanya had anticipated. Although I was getting paid a lot of money, nothing compared to now though, and we could go to the best clubs and events in the city, it wasn't enough for her. Tanya thought that she should be the center of the universe, but she wasn't. Oh, don't get me wrong I bought her gifts, took her out to special places and never forgot to pay her attention. It's just that I was very busy. Especially at first. I trained like a man possessed and did everything I could think of that would get me named starter. Tanya didn't like that very much. And to make matters worse women were throwing themselves at me. I was flattered, I can't can't deny that, and complimented them back. It's part of the job. But I always made it very clear that I was taken." I exhaled harshly. The next part would be the hardest and it still hurt.

"Soon it became very clear that we wanted very different things. Or I realized that Tanya wasn't the woman I thought she was. I wanted a family and not spent the rest of my life in the spotlight. Tanya on the other hand didn't want children. Oh god, that could ruin her figure but marriage that was another story altogether. As my wife she would have a different standing and access to my money. Yes, money. That was very important to Tanya. She wanted more. Always more. And while I had been in love with her I wasn't stupid. I know that I can't play forever and that I need to think of my future. She didn't agree but also knew that I would be getting more money soon. You see I had a one year contract with the Bears at first, but they were offering me a new contract. And this contract brought me much money. But Tanya wouldn't be with me to enjoy it. The end of our relationship came unexpected. The team had played the _Rams_ in St. Louis and because of a storm we had to delay our departure. I had told Tanya that I wouldn't return for another 18 hours but I was early. Tanya had been _busy_ while I was away. I met her and her lover at home. To say I was shocked would be a fucking understatement. And I was furious. I didn't even give the bastard a chance to dress himself before I threw him out. Tanya wasn't pleased. She yelled and screamed. Of course I was at fault because I worked hard and didn't pay her enough attention or bought her enough gifts. That was the night I found out that she didn't love me and that I was just her ticket to a comfortable life. I should become her trophy husband. I gave her until the next night to pack her things and leave. But it wasn't that easy."

No. Easy wasn't a word I would use when it came to the end of my relationship with Tanya. It was like the transformation between Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde. And that was the reason why I was so …. uncomfortable with her appearance. It couldn't mean anything good.

"Tanya wasn't happy with the status of our relationship. Even though she moved out she didn't leave me alone. She called me all the time and came to my house. She even tried to talk to me while I was at practice. My team, the coaches and the administratives especially, weren't pleased with this development. At first I tried to talk to her and keep things ..well...friendly. I mean relationships end everyday. It shouldn't have been this difficult. I am on rather good terms with my other ex-girlfriends and despite her behaviour I had hoped that there wouldn't be too much bad blood. But it became rather obvious that Tanya wanted me back. Or rather my money and my status as a pro. I was lucky that the season was soon over so that I could leave the city and visit my parents. I'd hoped that would give her time to cool down. Boy, was I wrong. It was a few days after my arrival at Forks that Tanya made her appearance. She came to my parent's house and tried to force her way into it. My parents were shocked by her behaviour and denied her entrance. She hammered at the door and yelled horrible things. After a while I had no other choice but to call the police. Your father was on duty that day and handled the whole affair pretty fast. He explained to her that if she wouldn't leave immediately he would arrest her. Luckily she listened to him. Your father was very nice that day. He advised me to think about a restraining order. As soon as I returned to Chicago I called her one last time. I made it perfectly clear that if she wouldn't stop harassing me, I would take legal actions against her and that seemed to be the right thing to say. If there was one thing that Tanya didn't want to be associated with her name it was a scandal. She wanted a wealthy husband who would open her the doors to the rich and famous. A bad reputation would be an unnecessary hindrance."

I didn't tell Bella what kind of things Tanya had thrown at me. But I could still hear her vicious voice.

"_Edward, you bastard. How dare you treating me like this."_

"_I gave you everything you wanted and you treat me like a whore."_

"_It's not my fault that you couldn't satisfy my needs. Everything is more important than me. You spend more time with your teammates that with your girlfriend. And you don't even give me enough money to buy nice things."_

"_You will regret this day, Edward. I will make you regret ever leaving me. No woman will ever be able to compare to me. I will make sure that you will never be happy again."_

"_And just so you know, you were a miserable fuck. You didn't even knew that I was fucking Kyle behind your back. You are such a tool. No woman will ever want you for yourself. NOT ONE FUCKING WOMAN ."_

A shudder rippled through me as I remembered her words. I was never able to forget her words. That was one of the reasons why I hadn't had a proper girlfriend since then.

"Wow. She was a real peace of work, Edward," Bella said with an unbelieving look on her face. Her eyes were huge and the eyebrows were near her hair line. She looked so funny that I just had to laugh.

"Yes, that's true. But now you know why I was acting a little funny. Please promise me, Bella, should you ever see her again that you will tell me."

Bella looked me straight into the eyes and pursed her lips before she answered. "I promise, Edward. I had a very bad feeling about her a from te beginning and that compared with your story just makes me more willing to agree. I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of her, right?"

"I'm sorry that I've to agree with you."

TBM

The last weeks of the season went by very fast. After our last game the team had much to celebrate. Despite the bad beginning we made the _play-offs._ Coach Clapp was beside himself with glee. He had made a bet with three other coaches before the season. The four had played together in their days and had stayed friends over the years. Sometimes the coaches were worse than the players.

Like every year the whole team met to celebrate the end of the season and the end of the year. I'd wanted to take Bella with me but she didn't want to come. She had been very tired these last few days and wanted to rest and so I went alone. The party was less wild than our other parties. Might have something to do with the fact that the families were also invited. But there were still some women who searched for a sugar daddy or a fuck. And I was a prime target. Emmett and Jasper found it hilarious that I tried to keep them at arms length. Well, I didn't want to make Bella angry with me. She was pregnant and damn scary.

But it seemed like the blond boob-wonder couldn't take a hint. She and her friend were trying to crawl into me which made me really uncomfortable. But I tried to be polite.

"Ladies, I'm very sorry but I have to leave now. I'm sure that some of the other gentlemen would be more than willing to entertain you," I said and tried to made my way to the door. My friends were laughing by now and I wanted to punch them. Well not the women, but Alice and Rosalie were at least trying to be quiet.

After I'd grabbed my coat I left the building and hoped that the girls had stayed behind. But I wasn't that lucky. Wonder Tits had followed me and as soon as the paparazzi could see us she latched onto me and kissed my cheek.

_Stupid bitch._

The very next moment I was blinded by the flashlights and deafened by the yelled questions.

"Edward, who's the woman at your side?"

"Edward, is she your new girlfriend?"

"Mr. Cullen, how are the _Bears _chances for reaching the _Super Bowl?"_

"Edward..."

"Edward, please one moment."

I was grateful that I had reached my car and was able to shut the stupid fuckers out and drive away. On the way home I prayed to every deity that the pictures wouldn't be in the papers the next day. Perhaps I would be lucky and Bella was still up and I could warn her. But this hope was destroyed as soon as I saw my house. There was no light on.

I found Bella in her room where she was sleeping. Oh well. I could always talk to her in the morning.

TBM

The next morning I woke up to the lovely sound of my alarm. _URGH. _I didn't know what time it was but I knew it was too early. I also knew that I had to get up or Bella and I would miss our flight. Today was the day I would meet Chief Swan, grandfather of my future child. Brr.

More than a little unwilling I took a shower and dressed. After I had checked that I had packed everything I would need over the next few days I went to the kitchen where Bella was already sitting.

_Oh shit._

She didn't look very happy. There was a fierce scowl on her face and her stare seemed to be trying to burn the paper in her hands. I had to treat careful here.

"Good morning, Bella. How was your night?"

Bella fixed me with her stare and answered in a controlled voice. "Good morning, Edward. And I had a good rest. I feel much better today. And how was _your _night?"

"Uhm good. We are in the _play-offs_ so the team was very happy. I had fun but I didn't stay long as we have to leave early. Oh and Bella?" The only sign that she was listening to me was the raised eyebrow. Oh man. "At the party there was a rather persistente woman and she ...uhm...well.."

"Yes, Edward," Bella interrupted. "There is a very nice picture of you and that …._friendly_ woman. Do you know her?" Still her voice was calm and controlled. Somehow that scared me.

"No, I've never seen her before last night. I don't remember her name and tried to tell her that I wasn't interested."

"Pity, really. I would have loved to meet her. I think she needs a lesson in accepting a rejection. I could have helped her with that. Although you're not mine."

"Wait a moment, Bella. What do you mean I'm not yours. Of course I am. After everything what happened between us I thought we were … well...exclusive. In a relationship. Was I wrong?" I asked. I was worried about her answer. I wanted us to be a real family. But what if Bella didn't want that?

God, I sounded like a teenage girl.

My mental rambling was interrupted by Bella's happy laughter. "Really? I wanted to be sure, you now. But if you're reacting like that then I'm content," Bella said and then she stood up, went around the table and plopped down in my lap. Before I had time to say something Bella was already kissing me. And I was left breathless.

"Okay, Mr. Hot Stuff. We will be leaving in 20 minutes. Hurry up," Bella said and just stood up and left.

_God, this woman was driving me insane._

TBM

My damn leg was twitching and I was sweating. I was more nervous than before my first match with the _Bears. _And Bella looked like she was completely at ease. As if nothing special would be happening in just a few minutes. Fuck, Edward, get your shit together. You're just meeting Bella's family and you're celebrating Christmas together. No need to be anxious. Yeah, that's true. Lets just forget that Bella's father is the Chief of Police and carrying a gun. So there's absolutely _no_ need to be worried at all.

Bella and I were just a few miles from my parents house now and that's were we would be all staying for the next two days. Mom and Mrs. Clearwater thought it would be best if we would be staying in the same house until Christmas was over. Theoretically a very good plan but now I was questioning my sanity for agreeing. I must be crazy. That was the only logical explanation.

_Oh my God. _We were there. Slowly I was driving towards my parents house. The police cruiser was already there and that meant that Chief Swan was also there. Dear Lord, you must really hate me.

"Edward, look. My family is already there. I'm so happy that we will be spending the holidays together." Bella looked at me and made a face. "Hey, Edward. Don't look like you will be killed as soon as dad sees you. Everything will be just fine. Believe me. Now come on."

Here goes nothing but I did as I was told. I killed me motor, got our baggage and went to open the front door.

"Hello! Your beloved children are home."

Just a moment later I could hear our families approaching.

"Edward, Bella, welcome. I hope you had a good trip. Come here, Edward, and give your mother a kiss and a hug," my mother said as soon as she saw us. She looked very happy. I went to her and gave her a big hug and a loud kiss. After my mother was satisfied I went to my dad and hugged him.

"Welcome home, Edward. Congratulations on making the _play-offs,_" my father said after he finally let me go. Then I turned around and saw that Bella had already greeted her family.

"Edward, it's so nice to finally meet you. Esme tells me the most adorable stories. Please call me Sue," a woman said who was obviously Mrs. Clearwater.

"All lies, Sue. It's nice to meet you, too. Bella speaks very highly of you." I turned around and saw a teenage girl. "And you must be Bree. It's a pleasure," I said and kissed her hand. Bree turned slightly red.

"Oh my freaking God. You're even hotter in person. My sister is a lucky woman. And your child has no other choice than to look like a super-model. That's not fair. Okay here's the deal, I'll tell you a few helpful infos and will help you with Chief Dad over there, if you will sign something for me and let me take a few pictures of us."

"BREE! Don't you dare. You are unbelievable. Really. Edward, I'm so sorry. She just doesn't know how to behave," Bella exclaimed as she rushed over to us. She gave Bree the evil eye.

"Chill, Bella. I'm sure that Edward will appreciate my help. He'll need it. Dad was polishing his gun the other night. Mama Sue was ready to chuck him out. It was hilarious. Really."

_Oh my fuck! _I was a dead man. Was it too late to run now?

"Bree, shut up. Don't worry, Edward. He's just trying to unsettle you and Bree", here she gave Bree a light slap over the head. "Is just a sick bitch."

Bree just chuckled and stuck her tongue out. But before she could even say anything a deep voice interrupted her.

"Edward. How are you doing?"

Slowly I turned around and came face to face with Chief Swan.

_Kill me now!_

**Merry Christmas! Here is chapter 12 and the story behind Tanya. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**And I know that the last week for the players is around the 30th, but that didn't work for my story. So there.**

**I wish you a nice and peaceful holiday. Tell me about your favorite present. And how you celebrate. I'm curious.**

**Love, Nini**


	14. Chapter 13

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 13**

_God, I love Christmas._

The Cullen's house was really beautiful and the Christmas decoration was awesome. It was classy and tasteful. I knew many houses that looked like bad advertisements for Christmas decoration. Urgh. Sometimes less is more. But the best part of the house was the tree. It was huge and was decorated with beautiful ornaments.

I was already loving this Christmas. And Esme and Carlisle, they didn't want me to call them Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, were friendly and very welcoming. It felt like we were a huge family. Which we were, kind of. And the greeting and introductions went smoother than I had guessed.

Okay, dad had looked at Edward like he wanted to harm him but he was polite. And he hadn't dragged him somewhere to threaten him or worse. I was really glad that dad was behaving himself.

_At least for now._ I knew I had to watch him over the next few days. I was lucky that Bree and Sue were helping me keeping him in check.

After Edward and I had brought out stuff upstairs, Esme had the dinner ready and we devoured a delicious roast beef with vegetables and croquettes. I had to admit that Esme was a great cook. I think I eat more than any other person at the table. But I was pregnant. This was the one time where a woman could eat as much as she wanted without having a guilty conscience. And I intended to use the excuse for all it was worth.

By the time we started cleaning I thought I could roll. It wasn't a nice feeling but everything had tasted sooo good. And I couldn't stop. It was good that no one was saying anything about it. Besides Bree. But she knew when to stop. She was a woman and my sister after all.

I was more than happy then we retreated to the living-room and sat on the really comfortable couches. Esme had brewed tea and coffee, which was the perfect way to end our evening.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling? I remember that my pregnancy with Edward wasn't all that great. I think the only time I wasn't nauseous was when I was eating. I gained over 40 pounds", Esme said after we had sat for a few minutes.

"40 pounds? Oh god. I hope that I won't gain that much. But at the moment I feel good. I'm no longer feeling unwell and I can eat nearly everything and I don't react bad to certain smells. Thank god for that. Oh, before I forget it I have new pictures from the baby. Do you want to see?"

It seemed that that was something they all wanted to do. Everyone was looking at me like I was Santa Claus. I knew that they would want to see the new ultrasound pictures so I made one for Esme and Carlisle and one for my crazy family. Oh and and for Bree. She might act like she wouldn't want her own picture, being cool and all that rot, but I knew she was a big softie inside. And so I reached for my purse, pulled the pictures out and handed them to them.

"Oh, Carlisle!", Esme cooed as she looked at my little baby. "Doesn't it look cute. Oh. Bella, you just have to see Edward's baby book and my pregnancy journal. Wait, I'm going to get it." Edward had turned an unhealthy shade of green-red and as soon as Esme stood up he tried to stop her.

"Mom, you don't have to get them. I'm sure that we're all tired and want to go to bed really soon." He looked a little panicked which made me want to see these books even more. And I wasn't the only one.

"No, I'm not tired at all", Bree said with a naughty smile on her smile. "And would just _love_ to see your books. I'm sure that they would be really helpful for Bella, too."

"Yes, Bree is right. I'm sure that would be helpful", dad added. The look that he threw Edward was positively evil.

Before Edward could say anything else Esme was already making her way to the stairs. He seemed to have realised that he couldn't stop her and let his head drop in his hands and groaned.

"Poor Edward", Bree cooed. "Don't worry. We won't laugh. ..Much. I promise I won't tell my friends what I will see in the next few minutes." It looked like she was nearly laughing but was keeping it in.

"Every person has to deal with embarrassing childhood stories at one point. I will enjoy them that's for sure", my dad said and looked very happy.

"Does that mean that we'll be seeing baby pictures of Bella anytime soon?", Edward asked who now looked better and a little bit eager. _Traitor._

A "Maybe" was dad's only response before Esme came back with three thick scrap books.

What happened next was a whirlwind of _ohs and aws _and dozens of baby pictures. The best were the pictures of a naked Edward on the carpet. His butt was just so round and cute that you had the insane desire to bite it. Which Esme had done a lot. We laughed and cooed a lot while Edward was trying to disappear into the couch. His face was really read and he kept muttering about _psychological damage _and _erectile dysfunction_. I really didn't know what his problem was. The pictures weren't that bad. But I wasn't eager for dad to bring out my own baby pictures. And I knew that's hypocritical.

Two hours later, after we knew everything about Esme's pregnancy and Edward's early childhood, we decided that it was time to get some sleep. We said goodnight and went to our respective rooms. It was good that the Cullen's had such a huge house otherwise there wouldn't have been enough room for us all. I was already anticipating the next morning when we would open our presents.

As I turned to ask Edward something I realised that he wasn't in the room. And neither was my father. I would dad had behaved himself too well.

_Sneaky old man._

I caught Sue's eyes. She had also noticed that both men were missing and gave me an exasperated look. Without hesitation I went to the kitchen. I hoped they were in there, otherwise I had to assume that my father had followed Edward to the bathroom. And then I would have some words with the chief.

"...you know, I've made quiet a few friends since I became a cop. I even have some friends in Chicago. They are really friendly and have been helpful in the past", said my father in a quiet and nonchalante voice. It was obvious that he was trying to intimidate and/or threaten Edward. In a way it was really nice that dad wanted to protect me but I was an adult and could threaten my own men.

I opened the door and put both hands on my hips. My father, who had seen me already, looked a little sheepish. I was sure that he'd hoped that I wouldn't notice anything. Well, bad luck, Chief.

"Da-ad. Sue is waiting for you."

"Sure, Bella. Have a good night, baby. Edward." The look dad gave Edward said more than a thousand words. Edward looked like he was sweating and trying to hide it.

_Men!_

"Come on, Edward. I wanted to ask you something", I said and led Edward up the stairs. Once we arrived at the room Bree and I would be sleeping in, I gave him a kiss and wished him sweet dreams.

"Didn't you want to ask me something?", he asked and looked quiet confused.

"No", I giggled. "I was just saving you from my father. Give him contra. Otherwise he'll just continue to bully you."

Edward looked like I was crazy but I didn't give him the opportunity to reply before I closed the door.

TBM

I knew it was early. Far to early to be woken up by a hyperactive teen.

"Bella. Bella, wake up. It's Christmas. Time to open the presents."

Bree was jumping on my bed and the movement was doing awful things to my stomach.

Oh no!

"Bree! If you don't stop this nonsense right now, I'll be seeing my dinner again. And I'll make you clean it. Okay?"

That threat was enough to stop her immediately. Thank you, Jesus. Barfing was _not_ the first thing I wanted to to on Christmas morning.

"Sorry, Bella. I forgot. Everyone is already up. Edward said to let you sleep but it's after 9. I have been up for two hours and now I want to open my presents. _Please_?", Bree said and looked so miserable that I had to smile.

"Okay, I'm up. Give me ten minutes and then I'll be down. Now leave, me alone."

"YAY!" And then she was gone. Just like that.

As promised I was down ten minutes later, wearing my favorite pyjama. It was too big for me and made out of satin, but I loved it. And Bree had told the truth. The whole house was already up and waiting in the living-room. There were mugs with coffee and hot chocolate on the table. Hmm. And there was whipped cream and marshmallows.

Christmas was saved.

"Merry Christmas, Bella" came from nearly every person in the room. Edward stayed quiet as he stood up and came to me. He hugged me, gave me a kiss on my forehead and whispered, "Merry Christmas, to you two." I was very emotional this morning it seemed because I teared up immediately. God, he was so sweet sometimes.

After we sat down he put his arm around me and laid his hand over our baby.

"Okay, it's present time. Me first!", Bree said and dived under the tree to reach one of her presents. After she was done she handed everyone their presents. The first one I opened was for me and Edward and was a gift certificate for a photo shoot in Chicago.

"Kyle will be awaiting your call", Esme explained, as the photo shoot was a gift from her and Carlisle. "You should go to him at the beginning of the third trimester. So that you have a beautiful belly. I expect a picture of you three, just so you know."

I laughed as I answered, "I thought as much. Thank you. It's an amazing gift. I'm sure that it'll be a great memory." Edward was also very happy about the gift. He smiled and gave his mother a kiss.

I was very happy with my gifts. Dad and Sue had given me the housecoat that I had wanted for a few months now but it had been a little too expensive and a few books. Christmas was just not perfect without a few new books. Bree had given me an erotic novel. "Not that you will need it with Mr Hot-and-Dirty around." I promised her that I would get my revenge for that. But my favorite gift had been Edward's. It was a _Trollbeads_ bracelet with beautiful beads. After he helped me putting it on he explained the different pendants.

"This one here is a pregnant woman for our little miracle, a _B _for your name, the autumn bead for your birthday, a winter bead for our first Christmas together and a few glass beads. Do you like it.?"

How could he ask me something like this? Of course I loved it. He put so much thought into my gift and I loved the different meanings of the beads. My thanks were therefore very exuberant.

"Thank you, Edward. I love my bracelet", I whispered as showered his face with kisses. It didn't take long before Edward started kissing me in return. It was a shame that the clearing of a throat interrupted our moment.

"I'm sure that Bella is very thankful for her present but you _do _have an audience, you know?" Of course it was my father who had destroyed our happy moment. Sue threw dad an exasperated look, Bree was laughing discreetly and Esme and Carlisle were holding hands and looked very happy.

"Okay, before Bella and Edward start doing unspeakable things we should start with the breakfast", Bree suggested after she had gotten her laughter under control and we all agreed.

It was the most perfect Christmas ever.

TBM

We spent the rest of the day at home and watched some movies or read our new books. After tea we went outside for a walk. Everything was white. It looked like a winter-wonder-land. I hoped that dad had forgotten about my promise to call mom but he hadn't. And so I called René, while Bree was listening. She hoped that the call would be highly entertaining and no amount of threating or pleading could change her mind. I feared that she was right. My mother was a very eccentric person. Sex and men were a very important part of her live. Oh and her social life. I hoped against hope that she would stay calm.

_Yeah, and I would be a even-tempered pregnant woman._

She answered after the third ring. "Hello?"

"Merry Christmas, mom. How are you doing?"

"Bella, Merry Christmas to you too. I'm doing fine. Phil and I are lying at the pool sunbathing. We have great weather. And what are you doing? Why didn't you come here?", my mother asked. She couldn't understand how I could live where it wasn't constantly warm and sunny.

"I'm in Forks. I need snow for Christmas, you know that. What did you get for Christmas?" It was always a good strategy to ask about her life to get her into a good mood. She _was _slightly self-absorbed.

"I got the most wonderful gifts from Phil. He signed us up for a tantra course and bought me sexy underwear. Isn't it nice of him? And my friends and I will visit a pole dancing course. How cool is that?" There were quiet a few things that I didn't want to know about my mother. Details about her sexual life were part of that list.

"As we are already at the topic, how is your sex-life coming along? You should really visit us here. I could introduce you to some nice and attractive men. You need someone in your life, honey." Oh God, no. That would be a disaster! Which woman wanted her mother to fix her up with someone. Not me that's for sure.

"No, mom. You don't need to become active. I've met someone a few months ago. He is a..."

"WHAT!", mom yelled. "You met a man and haven't told me yet. Really, Bella, I thought we're friends." No, mom, we are mother and daughter as it should be. "Now tell me everything about him. Is he good looking? Does he have a good job? And have you had sex with him yet?" _What the fuck was wrong with her?_

Bree was biting her fist to stop her from laughing out loud. My attempt to glare her into silence was not very affective. What kind of people do I keep around? There must be something wrong with me.

"Calm down. His name is Edward and yes, he is incredible handsome and really intelligent. And he has a... well his job is not ordinary. He plays football for the _Chicago Bears. _In fac..."

"OH MY GOD" That's it, I'm deaf. I'm sure that the others heard her downstairs. Bree has tears streaming down her face because she is laughing so hard and smothering herself with a pillow to keep quiet. _Oh chock on it, will you. _"You are seeing _Edward Cullen? _Oh Bella. I knew that you would meet someone special someday. And Cecilia was showing off because her daughter was dating some top lawyer. Hah! Your boyfriend is so much better. And I'm so happy for y.." I had to stop her before she began contacting all her gossiping friends.

"MOM! Please listen to me. Edward and I want to keep it quiet. He likes to keep his private life well ..private and you know that I absolutely hate attention. And mom, please try to stay calm now, there is another reason why we want to keep our relationship hidden for now. Well..I...uhm...I'm pregnant."

That's it. It's out now. I've told her. Why do I have a feeling, that I'm going regr..

"AAAAAH!"

_What the fuck! _I had dropped my phone in shock and even Bree had stopped her antics. She was looking at the phone like it was a bomb. Before mom could do something _I_ would regret, I put the phone back to my ear.

"Mom, stay calm please. I know it's a lot to take in but please don't tell anyone other than Phil. It would be hor.."

"Phil! PHIL! Bella is pregnant. I have to go to Maria. I've got to tell her. My daughter. Pregnant with Edward Cullen's baby. I'm so happy." I knew that she had put the phone away because I could hear her walking away.

NO no no!

"MOM! PLEASE COME BACK!", I yelled into the phone. This was not happening. Please.

"Bella? Here is Phil. René has just left. Congratulations, by the way. Do you want her to call you back?", Phil asked.

"Yes, please. Bye." I didn't wait for a reply.

I couldn't believe that it had gone _that_ out of control. By tomorrow morning someone would have told the wrong person.

"A HA haha. Oh my fucking God. That was better than any sitcom I've ever seen. You should see your face", Bree laughed. She was rolling over the floor. Completely out of control.

I'm happy that someone can laugh about it.

TBM

Over the next few days I was nearly obsessed about finding out if there were any news about Edward. _He_ had found my mothers reaction quiet hilarious at first but after dad and I had explained that René wouldn't know how to be subtle even if her life depended on it and that all of her friends were terrible gossips, he didn't find it funny anymore.

Even though Edward loved attention he'd his limits. Pictures, autographs and questions were okay after games, practice, shoots or events. But he didn't want to be harassed when he was out buying toilet paper. And most of the time people let him be. But you didn't need to be a genius to know that if there would be even the smallest hint about a new relationship or a baby, then his privacy wouldn't mean shit.

But so far there weren't any news. And I calmed down. Edward was really talented in dealing with my freak-out.

_He has a very talented mouth. And hands..._

The rest of our holiday was relaxing. We spent time with our family and visited friends. Dad, to everyones surprise, started to get along really well with Edward. Sue had told me that he had been impressed with my Christmas gift and seeing us together had diminished his fears. And sooner than we wanted it was time to leave. We made plans for the families to visit us in Chicago and promised to call at least once a week.

Everything was fine...until we left the terminal.

At first I thought that something had happened because there were so many people. But then I realised that these people were reporter and paparazzi and fans. I thought that they were waiting for some celebrity. And I was right.

They were waiting for a celebrity. I'd just forgotten that Edward was one of them.

But I remembered that little bit of information as soon as they saw us and started yelling questions and taking photos like crazy.

"Edward! Look here."

"Edward, is it true? Are you taken and expecting your first child?"

"Is that her? Please, ma'am, look here."

"Miss, when did you meet..."

_Oh my fucking GOD!_

**Happy New Year. I hope you had great holidays.**

**Here is chapter 13. I hope you liked René. She is crazy. Isn't she?**

**Well, the cat is out of the bag. Let's see how they'll handle it.**

**Please review.**

**Love, Nini**


	15. Chapter 14

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter14**

**EPOV**

_What the fuck was happening here?_

Bella and I had just left the terminal when we were attacked by crazy reporters, cameras and other people. Bella grabbed my arm and looked like she was absolutely floored with the whole situation. Which was no wonder since she hadn't had to deal with this kind of attention before. I had to get her out of here. And fast. This stress was sure as hell not good for our little crumb.

But first I had to reassure Bella that I'd everything under control. Yep.

"Don't worry, Bella. This is nothing I haven't dealt with before. We'll be home very soon. Promised", I said and hoped that I sounded more confident than I felt. Which obviously I didn't because Bella threw a look that clearly said "_Stop talking shit"_. Oh well, it was worth a try.

Now, how do I get us to our taxi. Mhm.

"HEY, Ginger. Over here!" As soon as I heard these words I searched the crowd and...

Hallelujah! There was only one person who called me Ginger and that was my faithful lawyer and manager Jason Jenks. He was coming closer with two men from the airport security. I have never been more happy to see him.

"Bella, Edward, welcome home. Man, you sure know how to draw a crowd. Come on now. The car is waiting outside", J said as he reached us. And with the help of the security we left the airport five minutes later.

"Thanks, J. I had no idea that media already knew", I began but before I could continue I was interrupted by a very angry Bella.

"I told you, Edward. I've told you that René or her gossiping friends would have told the wrong people. But did you listen to me. Noooo. Mr. Cullen knows better because he's known this crazy person since birth. Right?" Now that we were away from crowd, Bella looked like she was about to blow up. And I didn't know who she was angrier with at the moment her mother or myself.

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have listened to you and called J." It sucked that she was right. I should know better how to deal with this kind of trouble, given my experience, but I didn't. "I thought that you simply overreacted and that your mother had more common sense. I mean, come on."

Bella threw her hands in the air and exclaimed, "René doesn't own common sense. She most likely yelled the news over the street or told it her friends while meeting at Starbucks. I will kill her!"

J, who had silently watched us so far, thought it was the right time to enter the conversation. "Your MOTHER let the cat out of the bag? And you knew that something like this could happen and didn't call me? Really, Edward, that was stupid. Listen to Bella next time. Seems that she's smarter than you. But we can't change anything about it now."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm stupid and I don't listen. The only thing I'm good for is throwing footballs."

"And don't you forget it", Bella laughed. It seemed that J agreeing with her had calmed her down. Thank God.

"Okay, back to business", J said and told us what he thought should be our next steps. Inform the team, make a statement and stay out of the spotlight. Sounded easy enough. And Bella was all for avoiding the spotlight. J had already received several interview inquiries and admitted that an interview with a good paper or talkshow might be the best way to deal with the situation. People would be more willing to give us space if we gave them some information. And this way had always worked for me.

Bella looked a little skeptical. "Do you really think this will work. I don't want to be in the media. I don't think I could deal with it really well."

"Don't worry, Bella", J calmed her. "While people are interested in Edward´s life, it's nothing compared to the hype around musicians and actors. I won't lie to you, there will be attention bought to you but it'll be manageable."

"Okay. I believe you. But that doesn't mean that I won't have a long talk with my mother."

That sounded reasonable. Let's hope it will work out like we planned.

TBM

J returned to his work after he drove us home. As soon as Bella and I had finished putting our baggage away, she called her mom. Boy, was I lucky that I wasn't her mom. Bella was really mad and ready to tear her mother a new one.

"Mother, this is your daughter." Okay, she sounded calm but I knew better. "Do you remember what I'd told you on Christmas morning?"

I tried to look like I was reading one of my new books but my whole attention was focused on Bella and her call.

"Yes, I told you that I'm pregnant and that Edward is the father but that isn't what I'm talking about. I remember that I made myself very clear that Edward and I didn't want the whole world to know about my pregnancy. We wanted just close friends and family to know...I don't care that they are your friends. It wasn't your decision. …...What do you mean that it wasn't your fault? You told your friends and I'm pretty sure that you didn't tell them at home where you would have been able to control who heard you."

Bella was looking really agitated now and her cheeks were flushed. And she was getting louder with every word she spoke. I hoped that René wouldn't say something that would make Bella really angry. But René should know...

"WHAT!" Okay, Bella was now well beyond screaming. She was screeching. "You will NOT give any interviews, do you hear me?...I don't care what you want René. This is my life and my baby. And if you dare to even say one fucking word to the media I will never talk to you again... THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!"

Okay, that's enough. I went over to Bella and took the phone out of her hand.

"Bella, please, you need to calm down. Let me talk to her. Take a hot bath or eat something and try to come down. I will be with you in a moment", I said and gave her a little push to get her to leave. Bella didn't answer me. She just left the room towards the kitchen. I could hear René on the other end talking. She sounded like she was crying. After I took a deep breath I raised the phone to my ear.

"...why are you being so mean to me? I'm your mother and I deserve more respect than this." Oh man. Bella is right René _is _a little selfish.

"Mrs. Dwyer, this is Edward Cullen. Bella had to leave the room because she needed to calm and I tho.."

"Oh my God. Edward Cullen. I'm such a big fan of yours. Phil and I are watching every game. And please call me René. I'm not old enough to be called a Mrs", René giggled. I began to understand what Bella and the Chief said about her girlish behaviour.

"Okay, René. Bella and I are trying to take care of the media here and it would really help us if you wouldn't talk to any of them without consulting us first."

"Why shouldn't I talk to them? I think I'm old enough to make such a decision on my own", René countered. She sounded like a child who wouldn't get the doll.

"We want to keep Bella out of the spotlight as much as possible. The stress of the whole situation could be bad for Bella and the baby. And she's no fan of attention."

"That may be but that doesn't give her the right to talk to me like that. Mrs. Norman has invited _me _to one of her barbecues after she heard the news. She is one of the most important women in town. And I will go." Dear Lord, the woman was really something else.

"You can go where ever you want but, please, don't talk about our relationship or the baby. My lawyer and I will make an official statement in a few days. But it would be better for everyone if you wouldn't tell them anything. I don't want Bella in the center of attention."

I could hear her sniffling over the phone. "I see how it is. Just because I want to share these amazing news I'm the bad one now. You can tell Bella that she can call me once she isn't so unreasonable anymore. Bye." With a facked sob she hung up.

_What an actress. _

I left the phone on the table and searched for Bella. My nose led me to the kitchen where Bella was making an army of muffins. Her lips were pursed as if she was trying to stop herself from saying something rude.

"Is René already seeing herself as the victim?", Bella snapped as she started filling the dough in the forms. She looked just a tiny bit pissed. Someone had a really difficult relationship with her mother.

"Uhm she thinks that we are treating her unfairly and that you are overreacting. I take back everything I've ever say against your judgement. Your mother is a real piece of work", I admitted and Bella smiled a little.

"Yes, that's René. I don't know why I'm reacting like this. I knew she would see it like she is in the right. She always thinks of herself first. I really hope that she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. J and I will be meeting tomorrow. And then we'll see", I promised and gave her a kiss.

In a few days we would know more.

TBM

The next days were hectic. J and I had several meetings but at the end we had everything planned out. The team had been forewarned and was okay with our plans. The boys congratulated me and hoped for more food from Bella. After the media had heard about the pregnancy and my relationship with the mysterious woman J had received dozens of interview offers. In the end we'd decided that I would give Robert Meyer an interview at his talkshow. We had several reasons for choosing him. One: His show is live so it wouldn't be possible for them to edit my answers and Two. His show had a certain standard. He didn't ask tasteless questions or made dubios statements.

Bella was fine with my decision as long as she wasn't expected to go with me. Like that would work. I would have to drag her into the studio and then she would most likely refuse to say even one word and blush like the setting sun.

Yes, it was better that I would go alone, but Bella would be watching with Emmett, Jasper and the girls.

Speaking of girls...Bella had told her girls about the pregnancy and about our relationship. I met Angela and she was a really nice girl but also fiercely protective of Bella. There seemed to be a pattern. I would meet someone and they would threaten me with loosing my dick or my arm or both.

Angela and her Boyfriend would also watch the interview with the others at my house, which was okay with me. Bella would need some support or she would most likely drive herself crazy or I would say something stupid and the others would need to calm her before she could kill me.

As far as I was concerned everything was possible.

Soon it was Friday and I was backstage getting ready for my big interview. I could see everything from a screen near the stage entrance. Robert Meyer was just introducing me and it seemed that the audience was more than ready for some juicy details.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, let us welcome Edward Cullen!"

And with these words I entered the stage and went over to Robert to shake hands with him. The crowd was clapping and yelling like crazy, but that was to be expected.

"Edward, welcome."

"Robert, nice to see you again", I greeted and we both sat down.

"Well, Edward, you have had some exciting weeks. The _Bears _made the _Play-Offs_. I think that no one expected that after the rather horrible beginning."

The next minutes were spend with talk about the team, the season, our chances at the _Play-Offs_ and what I thought about the other teams. But soon we reached the topic everyone was waiting for.

"Over the last days the media were full with stories about a relationship and a baby. Is it just the normal gossip or is there some truth behind it?", Robert asked and I could see that he and every other person in the studio were holding their breath.

I chuckled before answering. "No one was more surprised than I when I read the news but, yes, I am off the market." My answer was followed by catcalls and screams.

"Edward, I've got to say that I'm shocked. So you're wild days are really over? And who is this amazing woman who has been able to capture one of Chicago's most wanted bachelors?"

"Her name is Bella."

"Bella. Is she as beautiful as her name and why haven't we seen her before now? A few weeks ago you were seen with a young woman. That wasn't her, was it?", Robert asked and looked quiet pleased with himself. As he should be. An exclusive interview about Bella and our little crumb.

"Yes, that wasn't Bella and yes, she is that beautiful. At least in my opinion. She is an amazing person. In some ways we are complete opposites but we do have things in common." It was really surprising how good we worked together considering our differences. Guess you just had to want it enough.

"And what are these differences? I think we all agree that a relationship with a football player is rather difficult. Attention, other women and the time away are all factors that put a lot of pressure on a relationship. How did Bella react to the pictures and why wasn't she with you?"

"Bella reacted really calm. She told me that she was aware that other women would try to get close to me. And Bella hates attention and big crowds. That's the reason why she stayed at home and why we didn't make our relationship public. She loves her calm live and spending time with her friends and family. Oh, and she is an amazing cook. The team loves her cookies", I ended with a small laugh. I knew it was only a matter of time before the team would invade my home to eat her spectacular food.

"Oho. So we won't see much of her? It's rather unusual that a woman reacts like that."

"Yes , I guess it is. But I have to admit that Bella had no idea who I was when we first met. She had to "google" me first and she doesn't care about football."

Now everyone was laughing. It was rather funny. I'd never met a girl who didn't know me.

"Really?", Robert laughed. "That's just perfect. I guess that means we won't see her at the games very often. But don't think that I didn't realise that you haven't said anything about the baby rumors. So confess, Edward, is there a baby on the way?"

"We hope to welcome our little miracle at the end of June", I announced and knew I was smiling like loon. The crowd was clapping and yelling again.

"Edward Cullen, that is a great surprise. Congratulations !", Robert laughed and shook my hand.

"Thanks, man", saidI still smiling. After the audience had calmed down Robert continued with his show.

"I have to say that I'm shocked. I thought it was just a rumor but I guess I was wrong. You work really fast."

"Yes, that's why we call the baby out little miracle. Bella was really angry with me after the test confirmed her assumption."

Robert looked a little confused now. "Why would she be angry with you?"

"Well, it must have been someones fault, right?", I laughed. Bella 's reaction was still funny. Completely unreasonable and crazy but really funny. "Bella is certain that I have super swimmers and that is the reason she became pregnant. Not that she's regretting anything but she was quiet agitated at the time."

Again the studio was filled with laugher.

"I would really love to meet your woman. How is she dealing with the whole situation? It must be unusual for her to be in the spotlight."

"She's not really happy about the whole thing but she is still rather relaxed. She's baking enough to feed the entire _Bears _family. But I hope that people will respect our privacy. Bella isn't used to so much attention and the added stress would be bad for her and our baby. We want to enjoy this special time and added unwanted attention would just spoil everything." I hoped that Bella and I wouldn't be followed everywhere. J shared my careful hope that after awhile people wouldn't care as much. It happened more often than not. Only a few people were followed every minute of the day. I'm fucking grateful that I'm not one of them. Like Justin Bieber. Urgh.

"I hope you will be able to, Edward. Well, I guess our time is up. It was a pleasure talking to you", Robert said announcing the end of the interview.

Two hours later, after giving autographs and taking pictures with fans, I was on my way home. And I was happy that someone was waiting for me at home.

TBM

After I returned home I was surprised to see that Emmett and the others were already getting ready to leave. Angela and Ben had already left.

"Edward!", Alice called after she saw me in the hallway. "That was a great interview and you were just adorable."

"Yes, Edward", Rose agreed and looked a little mocking. "For once you didn't look like a player. I'm shocked that you didn't fuck up."

"Thanks, Rose. It means a lot coming from you. Why are you leaving? I thought I would have to throw you out." I expected that I would have to use force. Not that I was complaining or anything.

Jasper seemed to be able to read my mind and gave me a smile. "We thought that it would be appropriate to give you two a little privacy. Emmett, come on! Bella promised to make you some muffins which Edward would bring to practice. He is such a glutton."

"Calm down. I'm coming. Hey, Edward. Nice interview. These muffins are great", Emmett said as he came out of the kitchen. He was eating a muffin in one hand and holding another one in the other hand.

"Thanks, Em. I know that Bella's muffins are insanely good. Her cooking skills are one reason why I'm so besotted with her."

Soon they were gone and I went to Bella who was cleaning up. It seemed that they had eaten enough for ten. Which was not surprising considering Emmett had been one of them.

"Leave it, Bella. We can clean in the morning. Let's go to bed, it's late", I murmured as I wound my arms around her waist.

"Give me ten minutes. Go showering. I will meet you in your bedroom so that we can talk for a little bit, okay?", Bella answered und turned her head to give me a kiss. And then she continued cleaning. I knew her enough by now to recognize that I wouldn't be able to change her mind and so I went to shower.

As promised Bella was lying on my bed reading a magazine as I left the bathroom.

"How was your evening? I hope that they behaved. Emmett especially." Lord knows what kind of things he told her.

"Oh, I had a nice night. And the interview was...um nice", Bella responded and blushed lightly.

"Nice huh? Every word was true. Well at least the words about you and the crumb."

Bella shoved me a little. "Don't call the baby a crumb. That's not nice. I hope that they will leave us alone now. I need to go shopping soon. My clothes are getting a little tight. I'm feeling like a sausage in some of them. Urgh." I had realizes that she often wore sweats or left the button of her trousers open.

"I think you look sexy as hell. And the fact that your body is changing because of our crumble just makes you even more sexy", I growled and rolled myself on top of her and started kissing her.

Oh my God, she must have eaten some muffins herself because she tasted sweeter than usual. I nibbled on her lower lip and heard her moan. My left hand wandered under her shirt and found her bare breast. Mhmm. They had gotten fuller since our first time and I loved it. I knew that they would get bigger during the pregnancy and especially after she gave birth. I was so looking forward to it.

"Edward", Bella breathed and pushed her breast into my hand. Someone was getting eager here. I slipped between her legs and pushed my erect cock against her core.

"Oh Bella. I could take you right here and now." I was hard as a rock by now. I hadn't had sex since the conception and wanking could only do so much.

"Mhmmm yes that sounds good. But then we need to loose some clothes", Bella said and pushed my pyjama bottoms, the only thing I was wearing, down my legs until I could kick them off. "I have to say that all this training and playing do have their positive affects. You've got an incredible body."

She showed her appreciation by running her hands all over my body. Her favorite part seemed to be my ass. Over and over she kneaded it. And it was making me incredible horny.

Slowly I pushed her shirt up and over her head, so that she was left in her panties. And what fine panties they were. Deep purple silk with lace. I think they would look even more sexy on the floor.

"Did I ever tell you that I love your taste in underwear?", I asked as I stroked her through the silk.

"Please", Bella moaned and begged me with her body for more. And more I would give her. Slowly I kissed my way down her body. I payed special attention to her nibbles which were hard like pebbles as licked and bit them. After I reached my destination I used my teeth to pull her panties down her perfect legs.

_Fuck!_ She smelled delicious and looked like sin. It's a good thing I'm no saint.

Before I crawled up again I gave her kitty a kiss. A sharp intake of breath was Bella's response. I reached toward the nightstand to grab a condom but was stopped.

"Leave it. You're clean, I'm clean and I'm already pregnant. Enjoy it while you can", she explained with a wicked smile.

"I like they way you're thinking. Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting then. It's not polite."

"No, it's not."

Before she could say another word I gently pushed my way into her. _Oh my fucking God!_ The feeling of being inside of her was indescribable. Tight and wet and hot.

"Oh fuck!", Bella exclaimed and wound her lags around my hips. "That feels soooo good."

And then I started thrusting. Long and deep. Bella was very responsive and met my every move. She was biting her lips again and the sight of that drove me wild. I lent forward so that I could start kissing her.

"Faster. Please, Edward", Bella moaned in my mouth and tried to urge me to move faster by using her legs. And I complied with her wishes.

"Yes, yes, that's it. More", Bella yelled and grabbed my hair to have something to hold onto. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer and started going faster and harder. And then...

"EDWARD!",Bella screamed as she climaxed and her contracting walls pulled me with her.

"Fuck!", I groaned loudly as I collapsed next to Bella and pulled her into my arms. For the next minutes the only sound in the room was our breathing.

"You know", Bella mumbled into my chest. "If you are a quarter as good at playing football then the _Super-Bowl_ will be yours."

I could only laugh.

**Hello my dear readers. Here is chapter 14. **

**I hope it satisfied you. The next chapter will start with the Play-Offs. **

**I loved reviews. They made me really happy. The lemon is for you.**

**Please review! **

**Love, Nini**


	16. Chapter 15

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**It seems fanfiction had a bug that prevented the readers to acces the new chapters. I hope you can read the new chapter now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

_Bib-bib-bib _

Whoever invented alarm clocks should be executed. I just wanted to sleep a little longer and enjoy lying in bed with Edward but the _fucking _alarm clock was disturbing my bliss.

Edward grumbled beside me and turned around to shut the alarm off. "I hate mornings."

"Well, I guess we don't have time to relax a little longer. And I have to get to work. Ugh", I said and rolled out of bed.

"But I do have to say that the view is breathtaking this morning. Damn, you look so hot", Edward admitted. Whose eyes were wandering allover my body. It was then that I remembered that I was completely naked. And I blushed immediately. I was no prude but walking around naked was not something I was comfortable with. Especially with Edward in the room who looked at me like he wanted to drag me back to bed for another round of mind-blowing sex.

"I'm happy that you think so but we don't have time for whatever dirty things you have in mind. I have work and you have practice. I don't want to be responsible for the coach's wrath." Edward's laughter followed me down the hall before I shut the door and got ready for another day.

After a quick breakfast and a long kiss we both went our separate ways. I needed a good hour to reach Tiana's. And as soon as I entered the building I was attacked by my beloved colleagues.

"Bella, you naughty girl. Edward Cullen is your baby's daddy?", Leona asked. She worked in the cooking section most of the time and was one of the friendliest persons I knew.

"You are so going to spill, woman. I want to know every dirty detail", Leo demanded, our little gay fire cracker.

"Why do you think that I'm the one Edward Cullen talked about?", I asked. I hadn't told them that I was seeing Edward or that I was living with him for now. They just knew that I was pregnant and that I was getting along quiet well with the father.

"Because, darling, if you weren't his baby's mummy, you wouldn't have known who Edward Cullen was. You don't watch any sports. I would be surprised if you would have been able to name even one football team before now." Well, damn. Leo was just too smart for me.

"Okay, yes, you're right. I'm pregnant with Edward's baby and just so you know I'm staying at his house for the time being because some pipes burst in my building. Happy? Well, we have work to do, let's go." And then I fled.

But that didn't work really well when you had to work for seven hours with the people you were trying to avoid. Several times one of my colleagues cornered me and asked nosy questions. Really, I was shocked to realize just how much they loved to gossip. But it was all in good fun. I knew that they wouldn't talk about it outside of work. Needless to say that I was the favorite person of the day. I was happy when it was time to leave.

After I'd left I called Edward and told him what happened at work today and he found it funny that I was such a hot topic.

"We'll see what you'll be saying when my other friends want to meet you. I'll be meeting with Jess this evening. I really hope that she hasn't invited any other of her friends but I know her and her friends better than this."

"Don't worry, Bella. If it gets to be too much, you can just leave. Oh, wait a moment, please", Edward said and then I heard someone saying something in the background, which was followed by loud laughter. "Bella? You still there?"

"Yes, Edward. What was that noise?"

"Oh, that were the boys. They asked me if you would be willing to make some snacks for them some time soon."

"Mhm. Let me think about it." I was just messing with them and Edward knew that. "Okay, but ask the others if they have some food allergies, please. I think we should invite them over when the season is over."

"You are the best. I'll talk with the others. I'm sure that they will be really happy. I'll see you at home then", Edward said and then he wished me a good time.

We'll see how good a time I'll be having. I just know that Lauren will be there.

TBM

And I was right. Even before I had rung the bell, I could hear Lauren's nasal voice.

_Dear Lord, what have I done to deserve this?_

I knew I wouldn't get out of this and so I rang and waited. From the other side of the door I could hear Jess' loud squealing as she raced to the door and wrenched it open.

"Bella!", Jess yelled and pulled me inside. "I can't believe you. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the news. I know that you're the Bella that Edward Cullen talked about. Come on, we've been waiting for you. That's totally cool."

Yes, that's Jessica how I loved her. She didn't care that I had kept secrets but now that she knew what it was she just had to know everything.

"Bella's here. Mike, give her something to drink. Coke okay with you?", she asked but before I had time to even _think _of an answer, she babbled on. "Sit down, sit down. Oh, I'm so excited. I want to know everything. Did you meet him at _Twilight_? I knew it was the perfect place for you to meet someone."

"Jess,baby, please let Bella answer some of your questions before you ask new ones", Mike said as he handed me my coke. Hm, my opinion of him kept improving.

"Sorry. I'm just so ….ugh. Don't keep me waiting any longer. Start talking." Jess wasn't the only one who wanted to hear what I had to say. As I had guessed there were some of Jess' other friends present but I had no real problem with them as I knew them pretty well by now thanks to Jess. She loved spending time with many of her friends. I was really lucky that Lauren was the only bitch in Jess' circle of friends. Brittany and Stephanie weren't the brightest but they were nice and the others I could deal with.

Lauren on the other hand was already getting on my nerves. She looked uninterested but I could detect her burning desire to know. I bet she couldn't wait calling her little gossiping friends to spread the news. Well, she was out of luck today. There was no way I would be telling them any important news while she was here. I had other plans. I couldn't deny that I knew Edward as Jess had seen me with him at _Twilight _and our relationship and the baby was public knowledge now, at least to the ones who knew who this _Bella_ was. And so I told them that yes, I was in a relationship with Edward and I was pregnant but I said nothing else. I could see that Lauren wanted more and Jess also looked like she was ready to ask for more information but I deflected her.

"Jess, I need to go shopping soon and I would like it if you would accompany me." Jess loved shopping and I thought that she would get along really well with Alice. And it would give me the chance to talk to her without her gossiping friends.

"Really?", Jess asked excited and I new that my plan had worked. "I would love to go with you. You'll be a totally hot mama. When do you want to go?"

Smiling at her enthusiasm, I said that we would go on Friday. "I will call you with the exact time and place later, okay?"

"Yes!"

We spent the next hour talking about everything and nothing. Mike had left sometime ago to get some work done on his laptop which left us girls alone. Which of course meant that the other girls started gossiping. Women were really an interesting species. I'd hoped that I could get through the evening without some of Lauren's nasty comments but it seemed I was out of luck.

"So, Bella, how come we haven't seen you with your _boyfriend_ yet? Do you really think people will believe the drivel Edward said?", Lauren asked looking at me like she knew better.

"If you knew me at all, you would know that I hate too much attention and big crowds." _Drivel_! Everyone who had ever talked to me for more than five minutes knew that Edward's comment was nothing but the truth. _Stupid Bitch!_

"Oh, please, maybe he doesn't want to be seen with you. You are nothing special. He must have been either desperate or drunk to start something with you. He could do sooo much better than you", she mocked and laughed.

"Like you?" I mean, come one, it was pretty obvious that she was jealous. The whole time I've been here she looked at me like she wanted to throw something at me. It was no secret that Lauren thought herself better than anyone else. She looked good, I could admit that, but her character was … well... it left room for improvement. No man could stand her for more than a few months. How Jessica and Lauren's other friends could was a miracle to me. I would have killed her if I had to spend any more time with her.

"Well, it's obvious to anyone who would look that I'm better looking than you. And let's not forget that I know how to make conversation and I wouldn't look out of place in a crowd. You always look like a wall flower and can't hold a proper conversation without blushing or embarrassing yourself." The look on Lauren's face clearly showed how superior she felt. Well, the others didn't seem to agree with her. Brittany looked at Lauren like she had sprouted horns.

"Lauren, that's not nice. Just because Bella doesn't like to make smalltalk with strangers, doesn't mean that she has no qualities that Edward would love. You're acting like a bitch. Not cool", Jess said and looked less than pleased. Jess was no person that loved to hurt other people and if she did it, it was often because she didn't think before talking. She was a good person. That was the reason why I was still friends with her even if I didn't aree with her actions and choices. She was a good friend. And her language had improved. She didn't sound like an obnoxious teen anymore. Mike seemed to have some positive affects on her. He had accomplished something I had failed to do for years now. I was impressed.

"Oh shut up, Jessica. You don't have the brains to even understand what I'm talking about."

Jess looked like she was ready to cry but Mike, who seemed to have heard some of the discussion, gave Jess a kiss and then looked at Lauren. Uh, it was getting cold here now. "I think it's time for you to leave. Jessica may not be the smartest but I love her none the less. And you are an ugly hag. And now fuck off."

_WOW! _

Lauren looked like she wanted to claw his eyes out. But seeing Mike's look, he really looked murderous, she stood up and left without another word.

"Jessica, I have to say that you have an awesome boyfriend there", I said and smiled at them.

Jess looked at Mike with such adoration I was sure that this relationship would work. I guess that first impressions can be wrong.

I was happy than mine had been. That's for sure.

TBM

Edward was already home when I came back. But he wasn't relaxing, no, he was packing. After the _Bears _had made the _playoffs, _Edward had explained to me what would be happening now. Given the fact that I had absolutely no idea, it was necessary. The _Bears _were one of the wild card teams and would play first. They would fly to Green Bay where they would play against the _Packers _and hopefully win. And then they would meet the next team. Edward had warned me that the _playoffs_ were hectic and he would be more away than at home. Another thing he warned me about was his temper. If he should ever snap at me, I shouldn't think I had done something as it would most likely just be the pressure and the stress.

I was already looking forward to this. I hoped that he would remember that I'm pregnant and will tell him to fuck off, if he's acting like an ass. But I prayed for his success no matter how bitchy he would become.

"Hey, Edward. How was practice?"

Edward threw me a look that clearly said it all but he answered anyway. "I think the boys were ready to murder Coach Clapp. I'm happy that we'll be traveling most of the time tomorrow. Every muscle in my body hurts and I still have to pack and I'm hungry!", he whined and looked really pitiful.

"Oh, you poor baby. I'll help you pack and then you'll take a long hot bath. And while you're bathing I'll make you something to eat. Burgers and wedges sound good?" I knew that he would love my suggestion but he needed some incitement to get the packing done.

"Good? That sounds perfect. Come on! Hurry!"

_Men were so easy._

It took us over an hour before we were sitting at the table. Edward was nearly inhaling his food. He was lucky that I'd made a little bit more or we would've been out of food really quickly. It was really fascinating to watch him eat. I knew that I eat a lot these days but I was taking my time and I _chewed. _Edward on the other hand seemed to have abandoned table manners and was just wolfing down his burger. Esme, I'm sure, would've been appalled to see her darling son now.

"Edward, slow down or you might choke. The food isn't going to disappear. You've got all the time in the world. I promise", I said and tried to keep the horror out of my voice.

"'m sorry, Bella, but your burgers are just fucking awesome", Edward mumbled and kept eating. "I thought I would have to starve. The coach was like a fucking demon today, even the other coaches thought he was overdoing it."

"I always knew that sport was no good. Books are that much safer. When are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I'm going to leave at ten and we should be back Sunday night. You'll be here right?"

"Sure, do you want me to pick you up? Well, if you're willing to let me drive your car." I knew that Edward loved his cars and that he would be a little unwilling to let me behind the wheel of one of his babys.

"I'll take a taxi and not because I don't want you driving one of my cars but it'll be really late and I don't want you driving then. Don't you have to work Monday morning?", Edward said and gave me one of his oh so sexy smiles.

"Fine!", I pouted and started clearing the table.

"Oh, stop pouting. You told me yourself that you hated driving in the dark. But if you want to do something for me, then you could sleep in my bed and keep it warm for me. How does that sound?", Edward asked. By the look on his face he just wanted me back in his bed.

"You, Edward Cullen, are a shameless man."

He laughed as he stood up to give me a kiss. "I never claimed otherwise. Let's clean the kitchen and then we can watch TV in my room."

I just narrowed my eyes as I stalked into the kitchen.

_That man was driving me insane!_

TBM

On Friday, after Edward had left for Green Bay, it was time for the shopping trip of doom. Alice and Rosalie had agreed that Jess could accompany us and I hoped that Jess would distract them. I didn't see the need for a whole maternity wardrobe. I would only be pregnant for another six months and I hoped that I would be able to wear my clothes again in about a year. But I feared that Alice wanted to spent a little fortune and I suspected that Edward had given her money.

_Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?_

We were standing in a maternity store that looked ...well very expensive. The Terrible Three were working their way through the entire display while comparing different styles and discussing what was the latest fashion while I was just looking if something caught my eye. I knew what I needed and didn't plan on buying useless things that I never planned to wear.

"Oh, Bella. Look at this blouse. Isn't it gorgeous?", Alice asked and showed me a purple blouse with ruffles at the front. It did look nice, but I was afraid to ask what it cost.

"And would you look at this!", Rosalie called and presented a shirt in black with rhinestones.

"Oh, these look nice. Can I see the blouse, please?", I asked Alice. Jess seemed to like the clothes here but she also seemed to be worried about the prices. She knew that I would nether spent too much money on clothes I wouldn't wear often. I knew that she wouldn't have a problem with that as she loved fashion and spending money, which might have something to do with her childhood. Her parents hadn't had very much and Jess hadn't been able to wear nice clothes. But that wasn't important right now. I had had just seen the price tag and I was ready to faint.

_239,99 $!_

"Oh my fucking GOD!", I muttered a little too loudly because some of the customers looked at me strangely. Jess who had heard me came over to see what had made me cuss which was really rather unusual for me. Especially in public.

"What's the matter?", she asked and I just showed her the price tag. Her eyebrows shot up and she whistled. "Wow. That's a nice blouse with a rather nice price. There's no way that Bella's buying that."

Alice looked a little confused. "Why not? She hasn't tried it on yet."

"Alice, I will NOT spent over 200 bucks for a simple blouse", I explained and looked at some of the other clothes at display and was shocked to see everything here was really expensive. "I think we should look somewhere else. Come on, let's go." And the I left the store.

"See, Alice", Rosalie said behind me. "I told you that Bella wouldn't want to shop here."

"But it's one of the best stores for mothers-to-be. You have pay for quality and Edward said we should buy what Bella wanted."

_I knew it! Oh, Edward, you just wait until I get hold of you._

"But she isn't someone who cares for the big names. She wants clothes that she can wear everyday, isn't that right, Bella?", Jess explained.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Alice, but that just isn't me. I want things that will be me and affordable. I will only need them for a year." I hoped that I hadn't hurt her feelings but I wouldn't let Edward spent that much money for me. I earned my own money and I could pay for my own clothes.

"No need to be sorry, Bella, we'll just look somewhere else. And I know just the place. TAXI!", Alice yelled and hailed us a taxi. For such a small person she had a really strong voice. It was impressive.

20 Minutes later we entered _Momma-Bee _and I knew immediately that I would get what wanted.

"Good Afternoon, ladies. Welcome to _Momma-Bee_, I'm Trish, how can I help you?", one of the salesgirls greeted us. She was a tall read-head and had an open and friendly face. I liked her right away.

"Hey, I'm Bella and I'm about 13 weeks pregnant. My pants no longer fit and my underwear is torturing me."

Trish laughed. "Well, I guess I can help you there. What kind of clothes are you looking for and do you need work clothes?"

"I need casual clothes that I can wear everyday and I don't need special clothes for work. I work at _Tiana's. _Oh and I'm not willing to spent a fortune."

"Okay. I know what you're talking about. Let's go, ladies", Trish said and lead us to the changing-rooms and offered us something to drink. After she knew my size, she left us to search for my clothes.

"I like her", Rosalie said. "She seems to know what she's talking about. Now she has to prove that she has taste."

"Oh, I think we needn't worry about that. Her clothes are really nice", Jess commented and Alice could only agree.

A few minutes later Trish returned with a huge selection of clothes. There were pants, jeans, shirts and underwear. The woman was really good. And the colours and designs looked great.

"Now, Bella, would you please go into the changing-room and then the fun can start."

I spent the next two hours trying clothes on and presenting them to the girls. One of the first things I had tried on were a bra with matching panties. And I _loved _them. They weren't what I normally wore but they were oh so comfortable. It was light pink with white lace. I took the set in three different colours. A necessity were the two pants and the leggins I had to buy but I would be able to were them throughout the whole pregnancy. I loved the shirts I had chosen. One was in an electric blue and had decent ruffles at the front. The second was purple and had _Hands Off The Bump_ printed on the front. The last one was stripped in blue and cream.

All in all the shopping went a lot faster and was far less uncomfortable than I had feared it would be. I still spend over three hundred dollars but I didn't touch Edward's money. Alice called me stubborn and Jess said that I was crazy but I didn't care. I was not a kept woman. Rosalie agreed with me and said our relationship was too young for such expensive gifts. Even if I was pregnant with Edward's baby.

After I'd payed for my clothes we went to a nice Italian restaurant where I eat a mean pizza and a great panna cotta. Before we went our separate ways I invited them to watch the game at Edward's house. It had been his idea and Edward knew me good enough by now to anticipate that I would go crazy in front of the TV on my own. It was good that my friends and Alice and Rosalie would be with me. And I could cook for them to relax myself. The _Bears _only needed to win now and everything would be perfect.

TBM

On Sunday I was so highly strung that I made enough food that I coud have fed the entire _Bears _team _and _my friends. And I had cleaned the the complete first floor. I didn't know how Alice and Rosalie dealt with this but I was going crazy. And I knew it would only get worse in the next rounds.

An hour before the kick-off the others arrived and were more than surprised by the amount of food I had prepared.

Angela gave me a pitying smile. "Damn, Bella, you have it bad. You can't blame your hormones for this." I ignored her of course, but we both knew that she was right and I hated it. Whenever I was nervous or worried about something I cooked and cleaned. The worst cooking incident had happened while I'd waited for the decision that had allowed Bree to stay with us. We had had to share the food with the entire neighborhood. Jessica, who also knew of this habit, was just happy that I'd made her favourite muffins and kept her mouth shut but that didn't mean she didn't expect a tour. Alice and Rosalie were shocked speechless which was quiet a feat.

The game itself was nerve racking. I'd lost count of how often Emmett, Jasper or Edward had gone down. I was sure that one them must have gotten hurt but Ben told me that was normal and it was rather unusual that a player was seriously hurt. Alice and Rosalie confirmed Ben's explanation and reminded me that they'd already told me that. A bruise, a cut and even a contusion were nothing note worthy and I had just to deal with it.

Which didn't help me at all. Deal with it, right.

Two hours and 47 minutes later the _Bears_ and the _Packers _parted with a final score of 27:19. The _Bears _had won and would play against the Washington _Redskins_ next. And I was sure I would have a nervous brake-down before the _playoffs _were over.

But before it was time for the next game Rosalie, Alice and I needed to congratulate our men in a appropriate way.

_Or in a naughty way._

**Hello my beloved readers. First****of all let me thank you for all the amazing reviews. They made me happier than chocolate. **

**Did you watch the super bowl? I did. It was my second. And I was ready to murder someone. I mean I was happy with the final score but I live in Germany and the game started at 12:30 am! It was nearly 5 am by the time the game was over. I was sooo tired.**

**I think we'll meet Tanya again next chapter. Things go a little too smoothly. I know I'm evil.**

**Love, Nini **


	17. Chapter 16

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

_Won! We have won!_

After the fucked up start of the season, no one would've thought that we would be in the _playoffs_. And now we had won our first game. The team was celebrating on the plane on our way back. Even Coach Clapp was happy for once, not that this victory would stop him from pushing us during the next practice. No, we knew the coach better than that. Jasper and Emmett were sitting next to me and were, like myself, grinning like loons. Both had already called their women and they reported Bella had given them some of the left-overs for Jasper and Emmett. Bella had outdone herself and the others had to surrender in the light of the mountains of food. Emmett was really sad that he'd to eat the left-overs Bella made, he looked like he like his birthday had come early.

"Of all the women you could've knocked up, you impregnated one that is an amazing cook. Do you have any idea how fucking lucky you are? I love Rose and I would never want another, but she's no great cook. And Alice?"

"Let's not talk about my woman's cooking skills, okay?", Jasper asked who looked a little uncomfortable.

"Cooking _skills_?", Iasked incredulous. "Jasper, man, Alice doesn't have any skills in the kitchen. She even burns water!" Which was true. We only ever met at Jasper's if we knew that Alice wouldn't try to cook. She has a great fashion sense and she could decorate really well but you shouldn't let her near food.

Emmett burst out laughing and attracted some attention. "Ain't that true, man. I love the little pixie but she's a fucking disaster in the kitchen. But Bella .. yum. Damn, I hope we'll be home soon. I want to celebrate with my wife. She's bought new underwear and daddy wants to see it."

I snickered but Jasper groaned. "Please, Emmett, that's not something I want to hear about. We're no longer teenagers."

"Man, you're such a fucking prude. You're no fun. Eddie, my man, are you gonna rock the bed?", Emmett asked and wiggled his eyebrows. He looked so ridiculous that I just had to laugh.

"Maybe, maybe." But I really hoped Bella would at least sleep in my bed. I loved holding her.

By the time we left the plane it was 11 pm and I was tired. The team had the next day off and I was really glad that I could spent some time with Bella. We'd just passed the security when I saw a flash of very familiar strawberry blond hair. Shocked I turned my head and searched for it but I couldn't find anything.

"Edward, is something wrong?", Jasper asked who had noticed my strange behavior.

"I don't know. I was certain that I'd seen a familiar head of strawberry blond hair."

Emmett and Jasper understood immediately who I'd meant and started to look around, too.

"It could've been someone else, but I also thought that I'd seen Tanya a little while ago. At the parking lot of the _Bears", _Emmett murmured and looked a little uneasy.

"Why haven't you said anything?", Jasper asked who also didn't look very comfortable. They both knew that Tanya was bad news. Emmett had met her before, but Jasper had only heard stories. It was enough to make him weary though.

"Thought I'd seen things. But now I'm not so sure anymore. What are the odds that we both thought we'd seen her and were both wrong?"

"Slim", I answered grimly. I didn't like this. "Would you keep your eyes open for me? Bella has also seen her and Tanya had talked to her."

"Sure, no prop."

"Don't worry, Edward, I'm sure it's nothing", Jasper reassured and I wished I could believe him.

But I didn't.

TBM

On the way home I'd called Bella and told her I'd arrive in an hour. The house was mostly dark by the time I arrived, only the second floor had some light. When I entered my bedroom it was empty.

"Bella? Where are you?", I called as I started to undress.

"I'm in the bathroom", Bella answered as she came out off the bathroom wearing just a bathing robe. "I drew you a bath. I thought that it would relaxe you."

"Oh", I breathed. "I'm sure I'll be _very _relaxed at the end of the bath. Especially if you'll join me."

"I will. Come on, I'll wash your back", Bella smirked and went back into the bathroom.

I don't think I've ever undressed that fast but what kind of man would not hurry. The bathtub was already filled and Bella was sitting inside. Completely naked.

_This day just keeps getting better and better._

"Edward, stop drooling and get inside before the water turns cold."

"Sorry, Bella, but you're really a sight to behold", I explained as I stepped into the tub. _Oooh! _Just what I'd needed. Playing football was no walk in the park and I knew that I had some bruises and scratches all over my body but the bath would help with the tense muscles I could feel. Bella had settled behind me and was using the shower sponge to wash my back and shoulders. _Hm, grapefruit. _Bella didn't talk while she moved the sponge in circular movements over my body. I could feel myself becoming drowsy by the time she was washing my hair.

Oh my fucking god, her hands were magic. I was like pudding in her hands. The bath was nothing like I'd imagined it but it was amazing.

"Edward", Bella cooed in my ear. "Let's get you to bed. You can't sleep here. Come on, stand up."

I hadn't realized that I was _that_ tired but I needed more help from Bella when I had thought. But sooner than I'd thought I laid in my bed with Bella in my arms.

"Good Night, Edward. I was really impressed by your performance today."

"Mhm, thank you, baby, love you", I mumbled before sleep claimed me.

TBM

The next morning was spent doing nothing until Bella decided it was time for some lunch and couldn't find what she wanted.

"We need to go to the grocery store. We're out of tomatoes and potatoes. And we only have two eggs left. Come on, Edward. Let's get moving", Bella hollered from the kitchen and I had to move my ass from of my very comfortable arm chair.

"'m coming", I mumbled and cursed the lack of food. I hadn't planned to leave the house at all today but now I had to because Bella couldn't carry the heavy bags alone. And I just knew that she would buy enough food and other stuff for a week. _Oh well._

The grocery store didn't have many customers this time of the day which suited me just fine. I hated grocery shopping with dozens of other people. Well I didn't like grocery shopping at all, so it was good that Bella seemed to know exactly what she wanted and where to find it. She was like a little sergeant marching down the aisles either getting things herself or ordering me to get them. For such a calm and shy person she was really demanding when it came to food and cleaning.

It was just this morning when she'd asked me if it would have killed me to walk the two steps to the hamper to put my dirty boxers away or if I had been just exceptionally lazy. While she'd said that she'd had her hands on her hips and had raised on of her eyebrows. Needless to say that my dirty laundry had been in the hamper seconds later.

She was a tough woman and really sexy while ordering me around. Emmett and Jasper would be rolling all over the floor if I would ever admit that. They'd told me that I would tolerate such behaviour from the wright woman. I'd just called them pussies. Sometimes I really hated it when they were wright. Made me look stupid.

"Eeeedwaaard!", Bella called and looked a little impatient. "Stop daydreaming and come. I think I've got everything. Let's pay and then go home."

_Pushy little woman_.

After we'd paid and put the bags in the trunk of my car we drove home. As soon as I cut off the engine Bella was out of the car and started taking the bags inside. The reason why she was so eager to have everything put away became clear soon after.

She was hungry. In fact she was so hungry that she started cooking as soon as the last item was in it's place. She made a carrot soup with tortellini and eat nearly as much as I did. The only difference between Bella and myself were her table manners. I eat like a starving man and slouched while she sat straight and took her time finishing her lunch.

The rest of the day was spent in the living room watching movies. It may sound boring but I was perfectly content to just hold her and watch what was on the screen. We talked a little about the game and her shopping trip and she even showed me her new clothes. Oh and threatened me with castration if I ever tried to throw my money at her again. She was an independent woman who could pay for her own clothes. Thank you very fucking much!

Well, excuse me for thinking that Bella was a normal woman! Every other woman would have loved it if her man offered to pay for her shopping spree. At least the women I knew. But not Bella. No! She nearly bit my head of.

And I loved and respected her even more for it.

TBM

On Tuesday I had practice and Bella had to work again but she would be home late. It really sucked that she needed a good hour before she arrived at _Tiana's _but there was nothing I could do about it. But it was only for a few more months. After our baby was born Bella would stay at home with her or him. She refused to hire a nanny and wouldn't put the baby in daycare either. I was rather happy with her decision and I had enough money so that she didn't need to work. It had been one of the points we had written down with Jenks. I always thought that a child should stay with the parents until it entered pre-school or kindergarten. I knew that some parents had to put their children there from an early age so that they could work but I wanted our baby to stay home until it was at least three.

But that wasn't important right now. The speech of Coach Clapp was important though. He was praising our performance against the _Packers _and criticizing us at the same time. He was really a man of many talents.

"Yeah, it was a great but that won't be helping us against Washington. Their defence works differently and their offence is one the best this season. Jackson is a great _Quarterback_ and the statistics speak for him. We'll have to give more than our best if we want to reach the next round. ….", Clapp preached. As if we didn't know that already. The whole team was hot for the _Super Bowl_ and the victory. Not one of us had won the _Super Bowl_ yet and we wanted to change that. But it would be fucking hard.

Pretty soon the coach finished his speech and started our practice. Even though the coaches drove us hard not one man complained.

After a few hours we were tired and sore and just wanted to go home. And I was hungry. But Bella wouldn't be home for another two hours and I couldn't wait that long.

"Hey, Edward, do you think that Bella would be willing to make us a little snack?", Emmett asked as we left the outside facilities.

"Emmett! Bella isn't your personal chef. And small! Your definition of a small snack is medium sized pizza", Jasper reproved with a smile on his face. He was wright. Emmett had a black hole as a stomach. The amount of food that disappeared in Emmett's mouth was truly astonishing.

"Well you're out of luck today, Emmett. Bella is still at work and won't be back for quiet some time. Sorry."

Emmett groaned. "Well, I guess I'll have to order something. Damn," pouted he. God, he looked like an overgrown toddler.

"Don't cry, Em. Okay, I gotta go. See you tomorrow", I said and walked towards my car. But I drove home I stopped at my favorite restaurant in Lake Forest and ordered some curry and pasta. I was sure that Bella would be thankful that she wouldn't have to cook today. On my way out I ran into a woman and nearly knocked her over.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?", I asked as I steadied her.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened." At the sound of her voice I froze. I knew that woman and I was definitely not happy to meet her.

"_Tanya._"

She looked just the same. Beautiful in every aspect of the word. And she was obviously really happy to see me.

"Edward!", she yelled and laughed one of her bell like laughs. "What a surprise to see you here. How are you?"

Either her acting skills had suffered or I had just learned to read the signs better. It wasn't really surprising to meet me in Lake Forest. Every person who was even a little bit interested in football knew that I played for the _Chicago Bears _and that their HQ was here. I didn't know who she wanted to fool but I didn't fall for it.

"Fine, thank you. I've got to go. Sorry", I said and tried to leave but Tanya stopped me. _Damn!_

"Wait a moment, Edward. We haven't seen each other for quiet a long time. We should catch up. Let's grab something to eat", Tanya suggested and pawed at my arm and chest.

"Sorry, Tanya, but I'm not interested. And I'm taken but you knew that already didn't you?" I saw no reason to beat around the bush or to play nice. She wasn't worth the effort.

"Yes, I saw your little interview and I also read some of the articles which featured your new relationship and your supposed baby", she answered and looked less than pleased. Things didn't go as she'd hoped, it seemed.

I ignored her comment about the baby as I didn't want to argue with her. I was hungry and wanted to go home, was that too much to ask for?

"Everything is said then, isn't it? Have a nice day", I said and pushed around her. But she wasn't finished with me it seemed.

"How do you know that baby is even yours? I bet she's just using you. I've seen her and she is nothing special. I doubt any man would pay her any attention. What did she do to get a ride? You must have been pretty wasted", Tanya taunted but I didn't react. I got into my car and drove away as fast as I could.

_Fuck! _I knew I would see her again. Why did I have to be right?

TBM

I told Bella about my meeting with the wicked witch of the west. I didn't want to worry her but I knew that she needed to be aware of Tanya's approach. And she agreed with me on Tanya's reasons for approaching me. Somehow she had found out that I had met Bella and that we seemed to be serious. And that was the first time since my relationship with Tanya ended. The fact that we had confirmed the rumors about the pregnancy just proved that Bella was different and more important to me. And lets not forget that the _Bears _had reached the _playoffs_. Everyone was watching the different teams and players. And that also brought attention to their significant others.

And that was what Tanya was after. To be the woman of one of the most watched players in the NFL. And the father the _Bears _made it, the more attention would be payed to us. The _Super Bowl _was THE event of sport year. There were very few events that captured more attention. Only the _Oscars _and the _Grammys _could play in the same league. And to be a part of that would be everything Tanya had ever dreamed of.

I was pretty sure that she would try to use the situation in her favour. But the next days were Tanya-free. We neither saw nor heard of her. I'd informed Jenks of Tanya's appearance and he agreed that we needed to keep our eyes and ears open. Bella suggested to inform our friends so that they could help us. Alice and Jessica seemed to read and watch the necessary sources and in Bella's opinion their little addiction could be important.

On Thursday evening I found out just how important their help was. Bella and I had just made ourself comfortable in front of the fire with our books when Alice called.

"Hey, Alice. How are you this fine evening?", I answered the phone.

"Turn E! on", was her answer. And I have to admit that I was a little confused.

"Huh? What the fuck is "E"?"

Alice groaned on the other end as if I were stupid. "E!entertainment, you oaf! A little bird told me that you and Bella have made it into the evening news. Jess called me just a few minutes ago because she read something interesting on the web. _Someone_ seems to be telling lies." From the way she said it I could guess who she meant.

"Thanks, Allie. I really appreciate your help. God,Tanya is such a bitch", I murmured and pinched the bridge of my nose to stop the massive headache I could feel building. Bella, who had been reading until now, was looking at me with confusion and worry in her eyes.

"I feel for you. I really do. Give Bella a kiss from me, will you? You can call us whenever you need. Love you, bye!", Alice squealed and hung up. Really, this woman was crazy. And had the energy of an Duracell Bunny.

"Is something wrong, Edward?", Bella interrupted my thoughts.

"Alice said that we should turn on the TV. Seems that we are going to be on the news", I answered and turned on E!.

We didn't need to wait long before they mentioned my name. The anchorwoman promised shocking news about Bella, myself and our baby after a short break. Now I was really curious about their "shocking news". I knew that these news where most likely false and absolutely ridiculous but it was always better to know such things before the vultures caught you unprepared.

A few minutes later the break was over and after a short introduction the anchorwoman, a Lily Something, began talking. She was rather excited but that was to be expected. Nothing was better than a little scandal.

"It was just last week that _Chicago Bears Q_uarterback Edward Cullen confirmed the rumors about a new love in his life and, even more surprising, the pregnancy. I think everyone was shocked that one of the hottest bachelors was off the market. Captured by a woman no one has ever seen or heard of. But today we received some interesting information about the mysterious "Bella"." Dear Lily looked like was was about to burst because she was that eager to share her news.

I turned my head to see how Bella was doing. She stared at the screen but didn't look particularly worried. More focused and thoughtful than anything else which helped _me _to stay calm. I could kill Tanya and was sure this was her doing.

"A close source to Cullen revealed that the baby, his new girlfriend is currently carrying, is most likely not his. Our source further said that "Bella" is not the type of girl Cullen usually keeps around. She's said to have targeted Edward Cullen at a club with the goal to get catch him and get something out of it. And now he is trying to protect his image..."

The idiot was still talking but I couldn't listen to this shit any longer. Who the fuck aired something like this and who would believe this …..rubbish.

Okay, stupid question. The stupidity of mankind was infinite as I knew. But seriously!

During my internal rant I must have started pacing because I was currently in front of the fireplace and not on the couch any longer. God, I could strangle Tanya. I would have to call Jenks. This was exactly why I kept him around. But before I could reach for my phone Bella grabbed my arm and turned me around so that I was facing her.

"Edward, stop!", she demanded and looked like she was forcing herself to stay calm. "Think for a moment before you call Jenks. Why do you think did Tanya do this and there is no doubt in my mind that she is the culprit here. I mean Lauren is mean enough but a) she doesn't have the connections and b) she knows too little. What would be Tanya's gain?"

I took a deep breath and tried to look at this rationally. "Well, she would fire up the attention of the public and the media which would put more stress on our relationship. _Of course_", I groaned. I was really stupid sometimes. "She hoped that the added stress would weaken or break our relationship. And then she could help me in this "difficult situation". Oh, and it will bring her some extra money."

Bella was smiling now. "I knew you were smarter than the stereotype football player. Yes, I think we have to consider that these are her reasons. And I think she is a little desperate or impatient as well. It would have been better for her, if she'd waited. She should have waited to see how the _Bears_ would do in the playoffs. It wouldn't do her any good if you were so distracted that you couldn't give your best. Of course, she would be an even bigger "angel", if she would help you win, but the risks would be too high."

Fuck! She was really smart.

"My, my Miss Swan. Aren't you a clever little thing. I think I should thank you. Properly. But first I have to make a call. Why don't you wait upstairs for me?", I asked in a deep husky voice. And I was just a little bit smug when I saw a shiver running down her body.

_Yes, baby, that's exactly what I'm talking about._

Bella gave me a little nod and left the room on wobbly legs. Mhm, I needed to finish this call and _fast._

Jenks wasn't really worried which helped me calm down even more. He advised me to not say anything to the media as he would take care of them. And again he congratulated me on meeting such a smart and beautiful woman. He joked that maybe she would keep me out of trouble. Ha ha ha. God, he was so funny. But I had better things to do than arguing with Jenks.

After I ended the call, I locked the doors and switched off the lights before I made my way upstairs. As I opened the door to my bedroom I froze.

On my bed was Bella. She laid on her stomach and read her book but she wore nothing but a pair of tiny lace panties.

I went from flaccid to rock hard in 2.3 seconds.

"Stop staring at my butt and come to bed. I'm getting cold here. Think you can get me hot?", Bella asked with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Don't you worry, gorgeous. I will have you hot and begging for more in a few minutes", I promised as I stripped.

A mocking laugh and "Promises, promises" was everything she could do before I pounced her.

_Oh yes, this was going to be fun._

**Hello my dear readers. Here is chapter 16. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think about Tanya.**

**Next chapter should bring another ultrasound and the game against Washington. **

**Love, Nini**


	18. Chapter 17

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 17**

Life with a football player was not easy. At all.

I knew that no relationship was easy and you needed to work on it. But I was considering murder. Because Edward Cullen was driving me crazy. And not in a good way. Most of the time my relationship with Edward was great and he certainly knew how to keep me satisfied.

But I couldn't wait for the end of the _playoffs_. The coach pushed them beyond endurance and I had to deal with a cranky and nervous Quarterback. I was aware that Edward and his teammates wanted nothing more than to play and win the _Super Bowl. _And that meant that every single member of the team was tense. Edward especially. You couldn't go anywhere and not be aware that the _Bears_ were playing in the _playoffs_. The media were full of football and they analysed everything and because of Edward's position he was one of the most important men on the team. Which put him under a lot of pressure.

And there was no way anyone could miss his tension.

Like now for instance. Since Edward had been home he had been restless. He continued to wander around the whole house. First he unpacked and packed his bag, then he called his parents and searched for god knows what. During all this he kept mumbling under his breath and it was getting on my fucking nerves.

I had been home for a few hours now and had managed to get some housework done before I'd sat down in the living room with my current book and tried to relax. Carmen was still helping with the housework and I loved her for it. Especially because Edward's house was rather big and the garden was nearly a park. But everyday jobs like washing, ironing and the like were our responsibility and I had no problem getting everything done. What I did have a problem with was Edwards attitude right now.

"Bella, have you seen my blue button-down? The one with the team logo on it? I need to wear it tomorrow. We will be taking some pictures", Edward said in an irritated voice which made me grind my teeth.

Did I mention that it was already after seven in the evening! Why hadn't he searched for it before?

"No, Edward, I don't know where the shirt is. But if it isn't in your closet that it is most likely with the laundry", was my response. Did I look like his wife or mother? Honestly.

Edward seemed to think that I could be right, what a surprise, and went into the utility room to search his shirt. It took him less than ten minutes to find the blue button-down but Edward wasn't as happy about his find as one would have thought.

"Shit, it's clean but it hasn't been ironed yet. I need it. Can you iron it for me?", he asked and looked like it was a done deal for him and the question was just a formality.

"And why, pray tell, can't you iron it yourself? Or even better, why haven't you looked for it before now? It's evening and I want to enjoy it", I answered and started reading again.

"But I don't know how!", Edward exclaimed. He sounded so shocked that I would expect him to iron his own shirt that I looked up. He looked like he sounded and if I hadn't been a little miffed right now. I would have laughed because he looked ….funny.

"Dear God, have you never ironed your own clothes? You're 28!"

"Well, Carmen has taken care of such things for me. And my mom", Edward mumbled and looked a little sheepish.

I couldn't believe my ears. Which independent adult didn't know how to iron? I had acquired this necessary skill by the tender age of thirteen. I was aware that was really early but René had been completely useless when it came to household skills. Oh well.

"You are lucky today, Edward. I would be willing to teach you because I'll be not ironing your clothes. No way. Come on, Edward, I want to read a few chapters before I go to bed", I said and so began Edward's first lesson in ironing.

One thing was for sure that was not how I had envisioned my evening.

TBM

I was nearly relieved when it was time for Edward to leave for Washington. This week had been an ordeal. Edward had been tense, nervous and emotional. And when he wasn't any of these he was horny. Like a rabbit on Viagra. My poor kitty was ready to go on strike. She wasn't used to such _intense_ workout sessions.

And I was ready to throw something heavy at him. But I wasn't the only one who wanted the playoffs to be over. Alice and Rosalie were ready for an extended vacation …..on a remote island. Emmett was spending so much time in his own gym that Rosalie barely saw him and when she saw him he wanted either food or sex. And Jasper was watching every game of the season from the _Washington Redskins_ to analyse their moves and tactics. Alice barely saw or spoke to him. And sex...forget it. Jasper believed in abstinence and Alice was ready to rob a sex-shop. He even refused the celebratory sex which Alice hadn't forgiven him for. But both have promised me that as soon as the playoffs were over everything would return to normal. They had lived through two playoff seasons so far and knew that Emmett and Jasper would atone for their neglect. With a nice holiday and expensive gifts.

Well if you liked such things. I just wanted my Edward back.

Today we would watch the game at Alice and Jasper's appartement. I was really excited to see their home. I knew that Alice loved fashion and everything beautiful. And Rosalie had said me that Alice' closet was nearly as large as Edward's bedroom. I knew that Jess would also be there today and Alice had agreed that Angela and Ben could also come. Alice had told me yesterday that neither her nor Jaspers parents would be there. Jaspers parents lived in Texas and couldn't just come up here for a visit and Alice parents lived in New York and weren't interested in football.

Edward had graciously allowed me to use his car while he was away as I didn't have one. But I had to admit that this was becoming a problem. Lake Forest was nice and all but you needed a car out there. Oh well, I guess I would have to buy one but I would wait until Edward bought his new one. At first I fought he was crazy when he told me he would be buying a new car because he already owned two, but after I saw his cars I realised the problem. We wouldn't be able to get the baby pram into the trunk and the backseats in both cars didn't have enough space for the child seat. And so we'd decided to go car shopping as soon as the playoffs were over.

The drive to Alice took longer than I had thought but after an hour I was there. Alice and Jasper lived in a new and modern appartement building with lots of glass and steel. And it was located in one of the best areas of the city. I didn't want to think about the prices here. Everything here was the best and without the ok from one of the owners the concierge wouldn't let you anywhere near the elevators. But I didn't have any problems as Alice had already announced my arrival and she was waiting for me at their door.

"Hello, Bella. Come in. The others are already here." God, she was even more hyper than usual.

"Hello Alice. You look great", I said and she looked very happy. Well she did look like a model. A short one. And as soon as I'd entered I realised that Alice wasn't the only thing that looked like it came straight from a fashion magazine. The appartement looked very modern and very chic. And it didn't look very lived-in or homey but that could be because I wasn't a fan of this style. Edward's house looked like a home. An expensive and fashionable home but a home none the less. But the appartement fit Alice.

"Hey, Hot Mama", Rosalie called from one of the couches in the living room. She looked great even if she was just wearing a pair of jeans and Emmet's jersey. Angela, Ben and Jess were also there and three other women who were the better halves of some other players.

"Hey everyone", I greeted and sat next to Jess. For the next hour we talked about our week and Alice gave me a tour. Rosalie had been correct. Alice' closet was huge and nearly bursting with clothes, shoes and accessories. Then Rosalie saw my face she nearly chocked on her drink because she was laughing so hard.

Well excuse me for being overwhelmed. Jess on the other hand was in heaven. She and Alice spent the time before the kick-off talking about fashion and Alice gave Jess some nice clothes which she had never worn and didn't want anymore. It seemed that Alice and Jess would be new BFFs.

The game, the reason why we had met, was extrem. Both teams fought hard and sometimes against the rules. Three players had to leave the field because of an injury. Until the end no one could have predicted the outcome. In the end it was the last move that decided the game. Chicago needed a touchdown to win the game but they still had to caver 64 yards and had only 16 seconds left. I was ready to scream. After the last snap Edward searched desperately for someone who could carry the ball into the end zone but it didn't look too good. And then he found Seth Wolf and threw the pass. Seth, who had realized he was the only really available player, started running and caught the pass in the end zone.

As soon as the final whistle was blown we started jumping, screaming and crying. I hadn't believed that the _Bears _would win anymore but I was more than happy that I was wrong even if it meant I had to deal with a manic Edward for a little longer. We celebrated until it was time for me drive home. I had to work next day and I needed my sleep.

At home I waited for Edward to call me. He'd promised to call me after 11 p.m. and he did.

"Hello, gorgeous. How was your evening? Did you have fun with the girls?", Edward asked and sounded absolutely happy.

"Hello to you, too", I laughed. "Yes, I had fun and a great evening. But your night was surely a thousand times better than mine. Congratulations, you were fantastic."

"Thanks. You're right, I had a great evening. Everyone is happy and now that the interviews are done we're going out to celebrate."

"You deserve it. Please give my love to Emmett and Jasper and now go and have fun." After this game the team deserved a night of fun. And I knew that he wouldn't do something I would have to hurt him for.

"Ok, and I'm already looking forward to your next appointment. Maybe we'll be able to find out if our little crumb is a boy or a girl. Ah I can't wait! Kiss and bye." Yes, that was obvious. I think he was even more excited than I was.

Tuesday we had our next appointment and I really hoped that our baby would be willing to participate.

TBM

The next day was very busy for Edward. Nearly half of the city waited for the team at the airport and the media wanted interviews and pictures and and and. The odds had been against Chicago and so everyone was surprised and very happy. I didn't get to see much of Edward until Tuesday morning. And that was because we had to be at the practice at 11 a.m. and he wouldn't miss the ultrasound for anything. And the team was aware of that.

We were a little early and waited impatiently in the examination room after I had been weighted and given a blood and pee sample. I gained 5 pounds since my last appointment. Five! I really had to watch what I was eating or I would weight at least 30 pounds more at the end of my pregnancy. And that was not something I wanted.

The door opened and Dr. Anna entered the room.

"Hello Bella, Edward. And congratulations. That was an awesome game, Edward", she greeted.

"Thank you, Doc."

"Hello, Dr. Anna."

"How are you, Bella? Any cravings?", she asked and looked through my file. "Well everything looks fine."

"I feel really well. The morning sickness has passed and I'm just more hungry than usual. Everything else is normal."

"Good. Well, let's get the pelvic examination other with so we can start the ultrasound. I'm sure that's what you're waiting for." Yes, that was right and the reason why I was so willing to open my legs.

The examination wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as usual. It was really amazing what a little distraction and pleasant anticipation could do. Soon it was over and I was ready to see my baby and find out what gender it had.

"Okay, you two, here is your baby", Dr. Anna said and brought our little crumb onto the monitor. It was just as amazing as the first time. And the sound of the baby's heart was truly breathtaking. "So do you want to know the gender of your baby?"

"YES!", both of us exclaimed. I looked at Edward and saw that he was smiling.

"That was loud and clear. Good, then lets see if we can find an answer", Dr. Anna smiled and moved the transducer to get a better picture. "Hm looks like you baby wants to cooperate. Yes, here." She pushed a few buttons until she was satisfied and than she smiled at us. "Bella, Edward you're going to be parents of a little boy."

A boy!

I was smiling and crying at the same time but I didn't care. I was so happy and words failed me.

"A boy! Yes. Oh I knew it", Edward yelled and kissed me like I was water and he parched. Oh my, someone was _very _happy. "Thank you, Bella. This is better than everything I've ever experienced."

"Careful, Edward", Dr. Anna chided smiling and printed a few pictures of our son. Our _Son_! I still couldn't believe that I was carrying a little boy. WOW! "You are not alone. But I can understand why you are so happy. A boy as a first child is always special for a man."

Edward scoffed at that which surprised me because I agreed with Dr. Anna. "I don't care that my first child is going to be a boy. I would have been just as happy if the baby had been a girl. A little Bella who I could spoil rotten. But I'd a feeling that it would be boy."

He was really incredible but I was happy that he was so elated.

Dr. Anna interrupted my thoughts as she gave us the ultrasound pictures of our little boy. "Here are your pictures. And congratulations, I'm very happy for you. Your baby looks perfectly fine and is about 4 inches long and weights about 2 ounces, which is completely normal. I guess we'll see each other in about four weeks. Have a good day. Oh and good luck, Edward", she smiled.

"Thanks, Dr. Anna. Until next month then."

After everything was taken care of we left the practice and got into the car.

"Now, gorgeous, it's time to celebrate."

"And how do you want to do that?", I asked a little wary. I didn't like the look in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to spent money.

"We are going shopping for our little crumb", Edward explained and looked damn proud of himself. Most men wouldn't want to go shopping but I met the one who wants to. Crap!

TBM

Edward drove us to a big store where you could buy nearly everything for your baby. It was called _Baby's Wonderland. _And it was huge. Really fucking huge.

At first we looked at the furniture because a crib was one of the most important things for the baby considering that he would spent most of his time sleeping and my son would not sleep in my bed. No way. But looking for a crib was easier said than done. There were just so many different cribs.

"Wow", Edward said as we walked through the aisles of cribs. "I didn't know that there would be so many cribs. I think we should start by choosing a colour."

"Yes, I guess you are right", I agreed a little overwhelmed. "Okay, I don't want an iron crib. And I don't think that I would be happy with a dark crib. The other furniture would have to be the same colour. Don't you think the nursery would be too...well dark?" I knew that dark nursery furniture were popular and I liked dark furniture in other rooms but not in the nursery.

"Mhm. Yes, I see what you mean. I think white would be good and we could choose out of a greater range of colours for the walls if the furniture is white. But what kind of crib should we choose? I thought it would be easier. Phew!"

Yes, easy was something else. And then I saw IT.

"Oh my God!", I exclaimed horrified. I grabbed Edward's arms and pointed to the left. "Edward, look there. Have you ever seen such a tasteless and tacky crib."

Edward followed my directions and found IT. "Shit!", Edward laughed. "Who would buy such monstrosity."

We now stood in front of a dual, round crib made out of white lacquered wood but that wasn't what made the crib so horrible. The fluted dome was wrapped with gauzy white and light green material and there were ruffles. Lots of ruffles. But the best or worst part were the huge dark green feathers.

Curious I looked at the price. And was shocked. This disgusting thing should cost over 4.000$! Who in their right mind spent 4.000$ on a crib in which the baby wouldn't sleep for a very long time.

Some people really needed help.

"Fuck! 4.096,95$ ! Even I wouldn't spent that much money on a crib. Even if the crib would be perfect." Edward, who had seen the price tag, sounded unbelieving. "Oh man, I don't think we'll get anything done here. We should do a little research before we decide anything."

"Yes, that's a great idea. We should ask for some catalogs, brochures and price lists", I suggested and Edward agreed.

After I had gotten everything I needed and turned around to tell Edward we could leave but he wasn't there. I looked around and saw him jogging towards me and he was carrying something.

"Where have you been?", I asked. "I have everything we wanted and we can leave."

Edward gave me a sheepish smile and presented me his findings. "I couldn't help myself. I had to take them with me", explained he to me. The first thing was a _Beatles _baby band shirt and it was absolutely adorable. The second was a pink maternity shirt and in black letters stood "_Unless you're the person who put the baby IN here, or you're the person who'll take the baby OUT, then you are ….NOT allowed to touch my belly!"._ It was perfect.

The last two shirts were for Edward. The first read "_Daddy in training" _and the last "_VARSITY SWIM TEAM" _and there were three sperms swimming around.

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. "Edward, these are perfect. Lets pay for them and and drive home. I'm hungry and we need to make some calls. I'm sure that our families are waiting for news."

On the way home I called our families and told them to meet at one of their houses and that we would tell them the news when we were home. Both were very excited and promised they would wait for our call at the Cullen's. At home we put everything away and called our families. They must have kept the phone near them because Esme answered after the first ring.

"We're all here and you're on speaker phone. Now tell us!", Esme demanded and the others were laughing in the background.

"It's good hearing from you, too, mom. Calm down we'll tell you everything in a moment but first we wanted to send you the new ultrasound pictures. I've send them via email so they should be there", Edward said and smiled as he heard the commotion on the other end. Esme wanted Carlisle to look if they had gotten the email yet and to print the pictures. Immediately!

To shorten the wait we talked about our week and five short minutes later Carlisle announced that he had the pictures.

"OH. That's my grandchild. It's so cute."

"Look at this tiny nose."

"Wow. You can really see a lot details now."

"Carlisle, the baby is sucking on it's thumb. That's amazing."

Everyone seemed to have forgotten that they wanted to know the gender of our baby but Carlisle reminded them.

"Edward, Bella, didn't you want to tell us something else?" I was sure he knew already the gender. He was a doctor for gods sake.

Suddenly it was quiet on the other end.

"Yes, we did and our little crumb was very cooperative", Edward teased but he didn't torture them any longer. "We're going to have a little boy!"

Our families yelled, laughed and danced around if I heard correctly. They seemed to be just as happy about the news as we had been. After another fifteen minutes we said our good-byes and started making dinner. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sit on the couch and watch a movie. I had a feeling that the rest of the week would be really stressing.

TBM

And I was right. At work our computer system had a bug and we were unable to order anything or to look which books we had in stock and how many of them. It was a complete disaster. We needed a whole day to get everything running again. My boss had not been a happy woman. And Edward's mood was worse than ever. He trained everyday for hours and together with Jasper and Emmett he watched the games of the _San Fransisco 49ers. _Again the _Bears _wouldn't play at home. They would play in San Fransisco. The whole city was excited about the game. And the media coverage was crazy. Tomorrow they would be leaving and hopefully return as the _NFC _champions.

The next day I drove Edward to the airport and it was a quiet ride. Edward spoke very little and when he spoke he gave me monosyllabic answers. But I wasn't cross with him as I knew that he was really nervous and excited. He left the car in the parking garage where I could see some of his teammates.

"Edward, don't worry. Just give your best and have fun", I said as he collected his bags.

"Thank you, Bella. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best company these last few days. I'll make it up to you. I promise but I've got to leave now. Bye and I love you and our crumb", Edward whispered as he looked at me.

Damn, this man was going to be the death of me. What was I suppose to say to that!

"You don't need to make anything up to me. I knew that a relationship with a football player wouldn't be easy. Now go!"

Before he could close the door of the car I stopped him because I needed to say something. "Edward, we love you too." His answering smile was nearly blinding and left me breathless.

I must have done something right to deserve this man.

TBM

Alice, Rosalie and I watched the last game of the playoffs at the _Bears _headquarters. Most of the families and the _Bears _staff were there and we would watch the game on a huge screen. Some lucky fans were also present. Oh, and lets not forget the cameras and reporters. I would make sure to avoid them. I didn't want to make an unwanted appearance in the media.

The game itself was amazing and the atmosphere made the whole experience truly unforgettable. The game lasted agonizing 3 hours and 37 minutes. But at the end the _Bears _won the _NFC Championship _with 31 to 24.

I don't think I've ever cheered this enthusiastically or loudly in my whole life.

_New Orleans get ready the Bears are coming!_

**And this was chapter 17. I got 24 reviews for chapter16! WOW! You are the best readers any writer could ever wish for. Thank you so much.**

**And now I need your help. Baby Cullen needs a name. Send me your ideas.**

**Next chapter will be about the Super Bowl and a little surprise for Bella.**

**Love, Nini **


	19. Chapter 18

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Okay, so I had to made some little changes in this chapter. It seems that I had updated the wronf file, so there had beensome really stupid mistakes. I hope the chapteris now okay.**

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

Three days.

It had been three days since the team had won the _Conference Championship_. It had been three days since it was official that the _Chicago Bears_ would play in the _Super Bowl. _

And I still couldn't believe it. After years of giving my best and trying to reach my goal I was nearly there. And I've never been closer. It was every football players biggest dream to win the _Super Bowl _and now the team had a real chance to reach this goal_._

I don't think we've ever partied so hard. Even our coach celebrated like there was no tomorrow. It had been very entertaining to watch and Emmett, Jasper and I had nearly wet our pants when he'd started dancing. It had looked like he was having a seizure. Oh well, not everyone could dance.

At first we'd celebrated our victory in San Francisco and after we'd returned home the celebrations continued. Our fans and families were nearly as happy as we were and they wanted to party with us.

The only person who didn't celebrate with us, was Bella. We had our own private celebration at home but she had decided not to participate in the public ones. I knew that she didn't like big crowds and she tired very quickly these days. Bella also thought that her attendance would bring too much attention to her and it should be about the team and not about our relationship. I completely understood her reasoning but that didn't mean that people didn't ask me about her whereabouts. Or when I could be seen with her. This showed that it had been the right decision for Bella not to attend.

But after three days everything was back to normal. Or as normal as it could be considering we had two weeks until we would play in New Orleans.

Today was Wednesday and Bella and I were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. I was reading a _Sports Illustrated _while Bella was looking through the newspaper muttering under her breath.

"Ridiculous. There's football everywhere. One would think they had other things they could write about. ….Oh my freaking GOD!", Bellaexclaimed at the end of her rant.

"Is something the matter, Bella?", I asked and fought to keep my amusement out of my voice and from my face. I knew that Bella wouldn't take it well. Over the last few days she had been a little ….well _fuzzy. _The only time I'd mentioned that she was not her usual easy going self, she'd nearly bitten my head off.

She'd told me in no uncertain terms that I had no right to complain about her moods because I had worse mood swings than seven month pregnant woman. I had no idea what she was talking about. Okay, I had been a little tense but nothing out of the ordinary. And that I'd told her so. Bella had snorted so hard that I had been afraid she would have hurt herself but she had just left the room and called her friends. _Women!_

But back to the present..

"Here is a picture of you in the newspaper. You're wearing nothing but boxer briefs. I don't know what this has to do with football or the _Super Bowl_. But I don't understand the excitement anyway", Bella said and looked really confused.

"Oh. I modeled for _Armani._ And every piece of information is important now. People want to know everything about the teams now and that means that the media are digging. Don't worry a week after the game it will most likely stop."

Bella shook her head looking incredulous. "Crazy. This whole business is absolute madness. But as entertaining as it is to read about your wild years I've got to go", Bella said and cleaned the table. "I should be home around four and we'll be eating cevapcici this evening. Say hello to Emmett and Jasper for me, please." Before she left the room she came to me and gave me a kiss that screamed _more _but she didn't give me a chance to deepen it. "No, no funny business. Have a nice day!"

And then she was gone.

TBM

At practice we talked about different moves and tactics. And we watched the games of the _New England Patriots. _And, damn, were they good but that was to be expected. Coach Clapp and John Hudson, our _offensive coordinator_, were just explaining some major move on the white board. There were so many different lives and symbols on the board already that it was nearly impossible to recognize anything but we were all nodding and agreeing. There was no need to aggravate them. We didn't want them to start screaming. And after two hours we could go out on the field.

I'd just started stretching when Kevin, one of the _line backers, _called my name. It seemed that he wanted me to come over. As I came nearer I saw that he had his phone in hand and was watching something.

"What's the matter, Kevin? I need to start stretching or the coach will have me running and put your phone away. You know that we're not aloud to use them on the field. Coach Clapp will have an aneurysm if he sees it."

"Not important right now." Someone had a serious death wish here. "Carly just called me to tell you that the media are showing pictures of you and your Bella and they seem to know her full name now. She thought you ought to know", Kevin explained and looked less than happy. But that was nothing compared to my own feelings.

"FUCK! I need to call Bella", I exclaimed and started running towards the locker room. As soon as I reached my destination I pulled my phone out off my jacket pocket and dialled Bella's number but she didn't answer which wasn't all that surprising. I was lucky that I had saved one of the numbers they used in the offices.

I dialed the new number and waited.

"_Tiana's Books._ Jonas Simmer speaking, how can I help you?", a male voice answered on the other end.

"I'm Edward Cullen and I need to talk to Bella. It's urgent."

"Okay. Given the fact that you called this number and not, like the other idiots, our regular number, I'm willing to believe that you are Mr. Cullen. I'm getting Bella now. Please wait a moment", Mr. Simmer said.

It seemed that some reporters had already found out where Bella worked which wasn't good. I hoped that none of them had found their way to the bookstore yet.

"Edward?", Bella asked and she sounded bad. Stressed and worried. Damn! "It's crazy here. There are photographers and people yelling questions about out relationship and the baby. Tiana sent me to the offices and called security. What's happening?"

"Calm down, Bella", I tried to sooth her. "Someone managed to take a few pictures of us together and somehow they found out your full name and where you work. And because everyone is football-crazy right now and wants to know every little detail about the players' lives, they are coming after you. Stay where you are. I'm coming."

"No!", Bella yelled. "Don't do that. It would just make things worse. ...Oh, wait a moment please." It seemed that someone wanted to speak to Bella. I could hear them but not enough to understand what they were talking about. "Edward, you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Tiana was just here. She agrees with me that you shouldn't come but she also thinks that I should go home and stay at home for a few days. Someone is going to drive me home. Tiana doesn't want me to take the train because she fears someone could wait for me. You ok with that?"

Not really, I wanted to get her myself but I knew that Tiana's plan was the best option.

"Yes, I'm fine with that. I'll try to get home early. Please thank your boss for me."

"Will do. See you soon, bye", Bella said and ended the call.

I took a deep breath and closed for a moment my eyes. I'd feared the worst but Bella's boss and her colleagues seemed to have handled things quiet well. For which I was immensely thankful but I needed to see her in person to reassure myself that Bella was really fine.

A quick talk with Coach Clapp made sure that I could leave early but the coach said that Bella wouldn't be home for another hour and a half at least and that meant I could train with the team until then. That wasn't what I'd wanted to hear but I had to deal with it. I told Emmett and Jasper what had transpired and they also agreed with Bella's boss and the coach. Why was no one on my side?

At the end I left practice after 70 minutes and made my way to my car. On the way I saw several paparazzi standing in front of the premises. Most of their attention was on the field where the team was still working which suited me just fine. It gave me the opportunity to get in my car without them noticing. During the drive home I saw more paparazzi and thanked my lucky stars that people didn't know where I lived. They did know that I lived near headquarters but they didn't know the exact address. My house was registered under my alias _Anthony Masen. _Anthony was my second name and Masen was my mother's maiden name. It gave me more privacy.

When I arrived home I saw that Bella was already there.

"Bella?", I yelled and took off my coat and shoes.

"In the kitchen!", Bella answered. I hurriedly put my things away and went to the kitchen where Bella was already preparing dinner. I hugged her from behind and kissed her head.

"How are you, gorgeous?", I murmured against her hair.

"I'm fine, Edward. Sure,I was a little shocked when these people first came into the store but after I had a chance to take break I was okay. I already called dad and your parents and left them a short note. You don't need to worry", Bella said and I could nearly hear the eye-roll in her voice.

"That's good but I know that the first time something like this happens to you, it is a little overwhelming. I just worry."

Bella sighed. "I know and I'm glad that you worry about me and our little boy but we knew something like this would happen eventually. It's just that it happened at the worst time possible. Tiana said I should stay at home until the _Super Bowl _is over. I don't need to worry about my job. She promised me that this incident could be good for the store. Free advertisement and all that. I can do some work from home for now. I'll get a little less money but that's okay. Frank will come here tomorrow, if that's fine with you, and will get my computer ready."

"Yes, that's fine. I have to say that I'm a little relieved that you won't be going to work for a while. And your boss is really awesome."

Bella chuckled at that. "That's true. Tiana is over fifty and has two children and two grandchildren. She knows that things don't always turnout the way we want them to. She even encouraged me to start with the book I'd always wanted to write."

"I think I should sent Tiana something nice. As a thank-you", I suggested.

"You, Edward Cullen, are truly one of a kind. But it's a great idea. Now, go entertain yourself or we won't be eating anything for dinner", Bella laughed and pushed me out of the kitchen.

TBM

The next week was taxing. I'd never trained so hard in my entire life and I was ready to admit that I was nervous wreck. Bella had threatened to cut my dick off if I didn't relax and then she called my parents. I never would have thought that I would get a parental scolding at the age of 28. But I did. And, man, was that embarrassing. Dad told me that I should thank every deity I could think of that Bella seemed to have the patience of a saint, because mom would have thrown him out off the house if he would have acted like an "oversensitive bipolar lunatic". His words. After this enlightening talk I'd promised Bella to make it up to her but she just laughed and said I was predictable. Me, predictable. Come on!

But my behavior was just a minor problem for us. A bigger problem was the attention of the media now that they knew Bella's full name. It was a true blessing that her life had been rather normal and quiet up until now because you couldn't find any dirt in her past. Well it was good for us and frustrating for the media but all they could find out was that Bella had studied here and was now working at Tiana's Books. They also knew that Bella was from Forks and that her father was the Chief of Police which sent the right message. All in all, Bella proved to be rather boring and nice. Nothing was worse than being _nice_. Stories about nice people didn't sell well.

Bella, on the other hand, acted like a pro. She stayed mostly at home and worked. The only time she left the house was when she went grocery shopping or needed to get something else. Her friends now came to us so that Bella wouldn't lead them to our house but that didn't bother them.

One of the best days in the two weeks before the Super Bowl was the day Bella told me that she and my parents would come to New Orleans to watch the game. I knew that Bella wasn't a great fan of football and that flying while being pregnant wasn't something you should do often but she was aware that this was the game I'd worked my whole life for and she wanted to support me. I showed her my _appreciation _in very naughty way.

Bella appreciated _that _very much.

And before long it was time for me to pack my bags and get my ass down to New Orleans. Bella was also packing and getting ready to leave but we wouldn't take the same flight as I would travel with the team and Bella wasn't part of it but that was okay. She would meet my parents at the airport and together they would drive to their hotel. Mom had booked a suite where all three of them could stay during their stay.

I was just checking my pockets to see that I had everything I needed when the cab called to announce that they were here. Turning around, I saw Bella standing behind me with a slight smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Edward. The game isn't for another three days and it's just a game like any over. And if you think like that, you'll be more relaxed and able to play with a cool head. Now go before the cab leaves and you'll have to explain why you're late to the coach", Bella said in a calming voice.

I went to her and hugged her so tight like I wanted to merge with her. "Have I ever told you that you are the most amazing woman ever. Well next to my mom."

Bella giggled. "No, you haven't but I love hearing it. And just so you know, I have no problem sharing first place with Esme. I hope our little crumb will also think that when he's your age."

Without another word I lent down and kissed her. And she offered me entrance into her fantastic mouth without hesitation. God, she tasted like caramel and I couldn't get enough of her. Our tongues danced and I didn't want to stop but the horn of the cab remembered me that I needed to be at the airport.

"We'll continue after you kicked the _New England's _ass. Now get moving", Bella grinned and pushed me out off the door. "Bye and have a good flight. By the way, I packed you some cookies."

"I love you, gorgeous!", I yelled and slipped into the cab. Before I could close the door I heard Bella calling after me.

"I know and I love you, too."

TBM

Our time in New Orleans before the game was nothing short of horrible. We practiced, we went to our interviews and parties, we ate and slept. On top of that the whole coaching staff had decided that we weren't allowed to drink one drop of alcohol and have women in our rooms. Oh and we had a curfew. I hadn't had a curfew since I was 17. I knew I wasn't the only one who thought that these rules were a little over the top but no one was willing to say that.

We loved our life, thank you very much!

The only time I had been able to see Bella and my parents was during dinner the night before the game. But that was also okay. I was here to play the best football I've ever played and not to have fun or to fool around.

We'd just finished dessert and were getting ready to leave and I was strangely relaxed. Bella's little speech had worked wonders. Emmett and Jasper had joked that I was drugged, because even Jasper was nervous and ha was the calmest of us three. At least under normal circumstances.

While dad payed for our dinner mom hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Edward. Never forget that. I don't care what happens tomorrow on the field, you'll still be my perfect little man", she said and looked a little teary eyed.

"Mom, thanks, but you're embarrassing me", I complained blushing but I kissed her back none the less.

"Esme dear, we're out in public. I don't think that Edward wants this emotional scene in tomorrows newspaper." Yes, dad, thank you for pointing that out. "bur your mother is right, son. We don't care if you'll win or not. Just do your best. But I also know that nothing I could say will change how you feel about tomorrow", dad said and gave me a short but strong hug.

"You know me too well", I agreed and looked at Bella. "I have amazing parents, don't I, Bella?"

She laughed and came over to wrap her arms around me. "Yes, that you have. And I have an amazing boyfriend", she said and kissed me right under my jaw.

"Boyfriend, huh?" It was the first time that she had called me that and I was ridiculously happy.

"Yes. But don't let it get to your head. And a look at the clock tells me you need to head back or you'll be grounded", Bella joked and tried to give me another short kiss but before she could do anything I deepened the kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow after the game then. Hopefully with the _Lombardi__ Trophy._"

We could only hope.

TBM

Most of the next day I spent in a kind of haze. Nothing really reached me and I think some of my team mates felt the same. But there were those who acted like they were on dope. They acted like children after they consumed too much sugar.

In the end it didn't matter how you experienced these hour before the game because the moment we stepped into our locker room every member of the team was concentrated and alert. Our coaches left us mostly alone while we got ready.

And then it was time to enter the field. Ten thousands of fans cheered and screamed while both teams came out off the catacombs. The atmosphere was unbelievable.

"Somehow I feel very small right now", Emmett murmured next to me and I agreed with him wholeheartedly. Jasper looked like he thought something along the same lines.

"It's really an honor to play in front of such an audience", I said as I started my warm up. The next minutes were spent with stretching, running ,catching and throwing exercices and then Coach Clapp called us to him for a last motivating speech.

"Okay, boys, this is what we've been waiting for. Only the best players and teams will ever have the chance to play for the _Lombardi__Trophy._ And this year we are one of these teams. At the beginning of the season no one would have thought we would even reach the play offs and now we've proven them wrong. I want you to go out there and play the best fucking football you've ever played. You'll run faster, block harder, throw further and do more than your fucking best", growled the coach and looked each one of us in the eyes. "And don't you dare loosing. I've got a bet running with Coach Andrew Brown. If you loose he gets my _Jaguar _classic-car. I love that car more than most of my family. But if we win, I'll get his _Aston Martin. _Don't forget that when you're out there", ended the coach with a mischievous smile.

Following his words I heard some of my team mates laughing. We knew that the coach and Coach Brown had been friends since they'd played for the _Giants. _We also knew that the coach wasn't too serious.

"And now let's play football!", he yelled and sent us out off the field.

The first three quarters brought no decision and no team could make one's mark. Seven points were the maximum difference up until now. The team was getting frustrated. We were getting tired and our bodies were longing for the end of the end. The other team seemed to feel the same and none if us wanted to go into extra time. But winning by a point or two wasn't how I wanted to do this. I wanted it to be clear that we had been the better team and the worthy winner of the trophy.

At first the last quarter didn't bring the long awaited change and the scoring board said the _Patriots _were leading by two points. For the moment I was standing on the sidelines and prayed that the _Patriots _wouldn't score.

David Summers, the _Patriots' Quarter Back_, had just gotten the ball and was searching the best player for the pass but what he and his defense hadn't realised was that he was an easy target for Emmett. During the first scrimmage everyone had a direct opponent. Everyone but Emmett and he saw his opportunity and made his move. For someone of size he could move incredible fast and was unbelievable agile. With one dive he was in front of Summers and tackled him to the ground. On the way down Summers dropped the ball. Every player in the vicinity threw himself at it to secure the ball for their team. Three, five, eight players were laying in a heap by the time the referee blew the whistle.

Everyone was holding their breath as the ref started separating the players. Patriot. Bear. Patriot. Giant. Patriot. Patriot. Bear. …. BEAR! Yeah! We won the ball and now it was our turn to score.

And score we did. We needed three minutes play time till Jordan Low reached the end-zone and brought us 6 points. Our lovely kicker finished our play with a field goal. But even better was that the _Patriots _could only make 27 yards before our _Cornerback _Sebastian Doyle intercepted the pass and ran 35 yards before he was stopped. The turnover brought us into a great position which we used to score another 7 points. We now had a 12 point lead.

The _Patriots' _comeback wasn't crowned with much success especially if you considered that we'd only 3:30 minutes left. They could only make a field goal which wasn't good for them but very nice for us. The next three minutes were going so very slowly. The _Patriots _fought like there was no tomorrow. And that was understandable because the chances that they would still be able to win the game were getting worse by the second but that didn't mean they stopped fighting.

This next attack would most likely be the last of the game and I wanted our team to score one last time and was willing to do everything to achieve that. The _Center, _Owen McNiels, handed me the ball at the last possible moment before if was too late but I had a little, okay a huge problem. There was no one there to take the fucking ball.

_Why the fuck was no one here?_

The answer was easy. They were either protecting my ass or were covered too well which left me only one choice.

I started running. It wasn't usual for me to carry the ball myself but I'd done it before once or twice which had to be the reason why the _Patriots' _defense reacted too late. I don't think I'd ever run faster.

_Come on, Edward. Faster, faster!_

I could hear the _Patriots _following me but my team seemed to be doing its best to hinder them.

_Just a little further! Ten more yards. Move your ass!_

To my left I could feel the rest of the team running along the sideline, screaming and yelling. But to my right I could see one of the _Patriots_ trying to stop my run but I was able to sidestep him.

_Just three yards. Two. One._

_YES! Touchdown!_

The moment the referee signified that a touchdown was scored I could hear the whistle which ended the game of my life. The whole stadium seemed to explode with noise. Every person was cheering or clapping or... . And then my team reached me. I was hugged and squeezed and everyone was congratulating me. And it was raining confetti. Blue and white and orange confetti.

"We won!", Emmett yelled as he gave me a huge that nearly broke my ribs. He had the biggest smile on his face but he there were also tears. Happy tears. Jasper didn't look much different.

"This is it", Jasper said. "This is the moment we've been working for."

"Yes", I agreed. "And it was worth it."

**Here it is chapter 18. This is the first time I've ever written a sport scene. I hope it was okay.**

**On a different note. 33 Reviews! Sweet baby Jesus on a pogo stick!Thank you so much. I felt really special.**

**And another thank you for the names. Some of them were really good.**

**The football season is now over which gives me more time to write about their relationship and an ex of Bella's will make an appearance. **

**Love, Nini**


	20. Chapter 19

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 19**

"YES! YES! They've won!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! That's so amazing."

"Carlisle! Did you see that? Our son won the _Super Bowl_. Oh God, I think I'm starting to cry!"

"Yes, dear, I've seen it. That was his best performance ever. I'm so proud of our boy."

All around me people were crying, yelling, cheering and laughing. They were celebrating the victory of the _Chicago Bears. _Esme and Carlisle were standing next to me, hugging each other. I never would have believed that Esme or Carlisle would be so ….enthusiastic about football. I was stil blushing over some of Esme's curses she'd thrown at the referees and the other team. We were lucky that nobody had been able to hear her other than the people in the box or Esme's reputation would have been completely destroyed. There had been nothing left of the nice, gentle and friendly woman when she was supporting her only child. And Carlisle hadn't been much better.

Alice and Rosalie, who were also in the box, had also cursed quiet a lot but I hadn't expected anything else. Rosalie had a very colourful language after all. And even I, who didn't have a clue about tactics and fouls, had been very moved by the game but I wasn't as loud about my obvious pleasure over the _Bears' _victory. The smile I was wearing was nearly splitting my face in half and more than a few tears were running down my cheeks but I couldn't help myself. I could see how happy Edward was in this very moment. He was glowing like the sun and most of his team mates looked the same.

At the moment we watched as Coach Clapp was handing the _Lombardy Trophy, _which Aro Volturi had given him, to Edward. The moment he raised the trophy over his head the fans went crazy. Sure they had cheered when Mr Volturi and the coach had had the trophy but that was nothing compared to now. He was Edward Cullen, captain and _Quarter Back. _And the crowds favorite. You didn't need to be a seer to know that this scene would be all over the media by tomorrow morning.

Well he did look absolutely drool worthy. Even dirty and drenched with sweat I would be more than willing for some action.

Not that I would be telling him that. His ego was huge enough as it was.

"Hey, Bella", Rosalie said from my right. "You've got admit that this game was fucking awesome."

"Yes, that it was. Even if I didn't understand half of it."

"Don't worry. That comes with time." Rosalie looked and around as if searching for some one. "Where is Alice? Just a moment ago she was standing over there."

A quick look confirmed that she wasn't in the room any more. "I don't know where she is. Maybe she went to the bathroom."

Lucy, one of the player's wifes, turned to us and explained that Alice was indeed in the bathroom. She needed refresh her make-up and make sure that her hair and clothes still looked amazing.

"Dear Lord, that woman is unbelievable. No one will care how she looks. It would look rather odd if she wasn't at least a little bit disheveled. It's okay for people to see that you cheered on your man. I know that I don't look exactly fresh and I don't care what people think of me. I'm awesome and I know it", Rosalie said with such a confidence that you didn't even think about contradicting her.

"You are quiet right, Rosalie", Esme saidas she came over. "And we still have time. It will take some a little while before we can see the boys. They'll need to shower and don't forget the interviews. We'll see them at the party. But I guess we can leave the stadium now that the teams are already leaving the field."

The players had indeed left the field and after a few moments, where we packed our stuff, we left the box and made our way towards the exit.

TBM

It took nearly two hours before the _Bears _appeared at the celebration. The others and I had been fairly early because we didn't want to be harassed by the media. That plan only worked partly. There hadn't been many paparazzi but those who had been there already had been very observant. They knew immediately who I was.

_I would kill whoever made the photos._ I was lucky that Carlisle acted fast and managed to get me inside before they could start becoming overwhelming.

Edward and his team mates arrived to loud cheering and clapping. They looked like they were super heroes. And for many people they were just that. It was truly amazing to see how much the sport and the team meant to them. Edward's parents and I stayed in the background and let Edward have his moment.

Some people didn't seem to have that much grace though. I saw a few women, huge fake tits and all, who threw themselves at the players and tried to get the attention of the media. It was really disgusting to see how far some would go to become _someone_. At least the players knew that. Well at least a few. The others would learn sooner or later.

Esme was able to hold onto herself for 15 minutes before she rushed up to Edward and threw her arms around him. Carlisle followed his wife and stood next to them until Esme was ready to let her boy go. It was heartening to see how much they loved each other. I'd always wanted to have such a close relationship with my parents but René wasn't exactly the motherly type and I only lived with my dad since I'd been twelve and I couldn't take Rene's behaviour any longer.

The Cullens were a great family and I was very happy that my son would be part of it.

It seemed that Esme and Carlisle had hugged and congratulated their son enough because they were letting him go. Finally. And the first thing he did was searching the crowd until he found me and came over where he swept me off my feet and kissed me like I was the air he was breathing.

_Oh my fucking God! _My mouth seemed to have a direct connection to my kitty, which was tingling and begging for more.

I was dimly aware that the paparazzi went crazy at the scene and were taking pictures like their life depended on it. Before I could suffocate Edward released my mouth and gave me the chance to breath.

"Bella!", Edward exclaimed. He looked absolutely radiant and more sexy than any person had the right to be. "We won. Isn't that incredible?"

Her sounded so dazed that I had to laugh. "Yes, that you did. Congratulations, Edward. I'm very happy for you and the team. The game was fascinating and so thrilling. I was really impressed. You have every reason to be proud of yourself and the team."

"Thank you, Bella. I'm so happy right now. I think this day can only be topped by the birth of our little crumb", he said and put his hand over our baby. "Hey, crumb. Daddy has just won the _Super Bowl._ Are you proud of daddy? You'll have the best and coolest dad ever."

"I'm sure he will be proud of you once he knows what football and the _Super Bowl _are. But considering who his father and his honorary uncles are, I guess that he'll know these things before he can drive a bicycle. Aren't I right?", I teases him. I knew that our child wouldn't be able to escape football, even if he wouldn't want to play it.

"Damn right", Edward confirmed my suspicion. "I'm so happy that you're here and willing to watch the game even though you're not a fan."

"Really, Edward, there's no place I would rather be. I may not be a fan but I want to support you and football isn't as bad as I'd thought it was. And I know it means a lot to you. We're a team of our own now and that means we stand by each other."

Edward looked shocked and a little misty-eyed at my proclamation. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you, gorgeous."

Fuck, now I was nearly crying because he was so damn cute. "Love you, too", I whispered and nestled my head against his chest.

"You two are so perfect for each other. I couldn't have found him a better partner", Esme said from beside us.

"Thank you, Esme", I mumbled blushing.

"But she's right", Edward said. "Come on, I want to introduce you to some people." And then he took my hand and dragged me through the crowd while his parents followed us smiling.

As it turned out there were a lot of people Edward wanted me to meet. His team mates, who loved me for my baked goods and wanted to taste my cooking, the coaches, especially Coach Clapp, and the owner Mr Aro Volturi. He was a really nice and charming man and his wife wasn't any different. Mr Volturi asked about my health and the pregnancy. And he complimented my handling of the media and Edward. He looked a little affronted at that but it was all in good fun.

During the whole evening I was very aware of the cameras which seemed to be following us but the reporters asked very little questions. Which might had something to do with Edward, who would look at them like he was ready to kill them if they came too close or asked questions neither of us wanted to answer. And so they left us mostly alone. All but one. The stupid bint who said such lovely things about the baby and myself, kept pestering me. And at one point she somehow got me alone.

How the fuck did that happen?...Oh, Edward was just getting interviewed by some sport channel I didn't know. And Carlisle and Esme had left to get something to drink. And now this airhead stood in front of me with her cameraman filming the whole debacle.

_I knew the night went too well._

"Isabella Swan, pleased to meet you. I'm Lily Lighthouse for E! Entertainment. This is the first event where you're seen together with Edward Cullen. Why haven't you accompanied him before today?"

_This is none of you business!_ I longed to say that but I knew I would have to tell something and hope that one of the others would see me or I them. "I'm not a fan of huge such events and like to stay in the background", I said. It was obvious that she wanted to hear more but I wouldn't give her more than I had to and hopefully it would be enough to satisfy them for a while.

"But if you don't like huge events, why are you here? At one of the biggest and most important events of the year?"

_Stupid question. _"The _Super Bowl_ is obviously very important to Edward and I'm here to support him."

She gave me a forced smile. Yes, she wasn't too happy with my answers. She wanted a story. "That's very nice. Everyone was very surprised when they heard of your relationship and the pregnancy. You moved really fast. What's the rush?"

"I guess we just clicked. And then life happened and that's all." There was no way I would tell the truth.

Dear Lily gave a little laugh and tried to look charming and understanding but she wasn't. "Yes, that's true. Some things just happen. What do you say to the rumors that the baby isn't Edward's? Some people speculate that you're just after his money and fame and are using him. How do feel about that?" She looked gleeful now. Her little interview had caught the attention of some guests who were now listening. _Stupid cow!_

"I don't care about rumors. Edward, I and the people closest to us know the truth. That's all that matters to me. There will always be some people who have too much time and too little intellect and who'll think that they have so spread their gossip and a right to know things that are none if their business. And now you'll have to excuse me I think it's time for me to leave", I said with a sickening sweet smile on my face and left Lily standing. She did look rather shocked.

_Bella: 1 Lily:0_

I found Edward quickly and stayed with him until we left nearly two hours later. Tomorrow we would all fly home but Esme and Carlisle promised that they would visit us very soon. It seemed that Esme had found a house that fulfilled her wishes. Our way back to the hotel took much longer than I had anticipated. I'd forgotten that the whole city would be celebrating which reminded me that the celebrations had just begun and as soon as the _Bears _returned to Chicago there would be more interviews, more partys, more media coverage. I really hoped the hype would calm down soon.

TBM

The city needed nearly a whole week to calm down and during that time I saw Edward only for short periods of time. It seemed that every newspaper, magazine or show wanted to meet with the _Bears. _You could think that they'd invented a cure for cancer and not just won a football game. It was just ridiculous but I seemed to be in the minority with my opinion.

Oh, and I was also in the media. At first people seemed to be very interested in my first public appearance as Edward's girlfriend but I was so unspectacular that they left me alone after that. But I avoided everything that could even mention me so I wouldn't get irritated by the rubbish they published, so I didn't really know when they stoppend writing about me.

Three weeks later everything was back to normal and I enjoyed having Edward around more often. Now that the season was over he didn't have as many appointments as before. Sure he still did the occasional model job or interview but he spent more time at home and with me. And that meant that we spent more time getting ready for our little boy. We'd looked through several catalogues and brochures to find out what we needed for him and what the different thing should look like. I set up a folder with everything we would need to buy and where we planned to get it. And today was the day Edward had anticipated so much. Today we would go looking for a new car. And we wouldn't go alone, no, Emmett, Jasper and the girls were coming with us. Edward and I would meet the others in front of the _Mercedes _dealer and from there we would go to the other dealers.

"Bella, look they are already there",Edward said as we drove along the driveway. And he was right. The others were already looking at some sport cars. Oh boy, this was going to be a long day.

After we visited _Mercedes, Audi _and _BMW_ we still hadn't found what we wanted and I was getting tired. Jasper suggested that we should go to _VW _before we called it a day. As soon as we entered the dealer I went and found a clerk.

"Hello. We need your help", I said as soon as I had his attention.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Pete Collins. How can I help you?", Pete introduced himself. He looked like he was in his mid thirties and was rather attractive.

"Do you see these men over there?", I asked and pointed to Edward and the others.

"Oh. Mr Cullen, Whitlock and McCarty", he murmured and looked a little surprised.

"Yes, and Edward needs a new car. A car fitting for a young family which means that the trunk needs to be big. You know because of the baby carriage. Oh and it would be good if the car were ..um...a little _green_. Do you understand me? Everything else is up to Edward."

Pete gave me a little smile. "Sure, I understand and I think I know what would make both of you happy." And then he was gone. Alice and Rosalie also went to the boys and left me alone but that was fine. My feet hurt and I needed to sit down for a while.

I'd just drank some water and looked through some brochures when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella? What are you doing here?",an oddly familiar voice said.

As I turned around saw Jacob Black standing next to me and he looked very happy to see me. Jacob was really huge and muscled. His black hair was pulled back in a braid. He was a rather handsome rep of his sex. "Jacob? Hi." What was he doing here?

"Wow, you look fantastic. We haven't seen each other for quiet some time. I'm a mechanic now and I work for a huge firm. That's why I'm here."

"That's nice. I know you always wanted to work with cars." He looked at me like he had when we'd been teenagers and he wanted to get into my pants. What have I done to deserve this?

"You wouldn't believe what kind of rubbish I heard these last few weeks. The boys at home told me that you're dating some big football player. Ridiculous if you ask me", Jacob said and looked at like was waiting for me to agree with him.

Well sorry, Jacob.

"For once the rumors are true. See over there?", I said and pointed to Edward. "I'm here with Edward to buy a new car."

Now Jacob didn't look so happy anymore. "That's not funny, Bella. I know you better than to believe something like that. You hate attention and cocky jocks, so why would you date someone like him?" Okay, I was getting a little angry now. He had no right to say such things about Edward.

"You haven't read any papers lately, have you? Edward and I have been together since the beginning of the season." No need to tell him the whole truth. "Haven't you talked to Billy? I'm sure that dad had told your father the news already." Dad and Billy, Jacob's father, were best friends and I was sure that Billy knew about Edward and the baby.

"I've been pretty busy these last few months and dad and I haven't talked much. So ….is the last rumor also true?", he asked and seemed to brace himself.

"If you're talking about the baby then yes, it's true."

Jacob looked really angry now. "Are you serious?", he yelled but before he could say anything else Edward interrupted him.

"Is everything fine, Bella?", he asked and gave Jacob a suspicious look.

"Yes", I answered quickly. I didn't want Edward to start a confrontation just because he was being protective. "Edward, this is Jacob Black. Our fathers are close friends. Jacob, meet Edward Cullen."

I rolled my eyes as they shared a manly handshake and sized each other up. Men, honestly! Their behaviour was sometimes really ludicrous.

"Nice to meet you, Edmund", Jacob said and I knew that he said Edward's name wrong on purpose. Jacob was such a child sometimes. "Bella and I were together during her last year at school." He gave Edward a smirk because Edward's face showed that he was surprised.

Before one of them could say anything else I asked Edward if he had chosen a car.

"Surprisingly yes. I came here to get you", he said in a very controlled voice. Uh oh, time to go.

"I'm coming. Sorry Jacob, but I'm needed and we really need to hurry. Have a good day!", I said and waved before I turned around. I knew that I was being a little rude but I really didn't want to deal with this kind of shit right now.

Edward had chosen the _VW Tiguan_ and I thought it was a good choice. The car was big enough for us and the trunk was great. Edward wanted it in dark blue and with leather seats. I didn't really care what other features he choose and I didn't want to know what the car would cost even though I would share the costs for gas and insurance. Edward and Pete needed nearly an hour to get the papers ready. We wouldn't get the car for several weeks, so it was good that we'd decided to buy the car now and not later. We thanked our friends,invited them to dinner the next day and then we drove home.

Edward was silent during the drive and I knew that he was thinking about the incident with Jacob.I decided to clear the situation before he came up with something strange.

"Edward, will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I thought you hadn't had a boyfriend before me. Didn't you say that had never been anyone who you'd felt comfortable with?", Edward asked and frowned. This seemed to be really bothering him.

_I could kill Jacob!_

"And it was the truth. Jacob and I'd spent a lot of time together due to other fathers closeness. Jacob is one year younger and he was really ...well. He opined that we were perfect for each other. He was always trying to impress me and to get closer but I didn't share his feelings. I thought of him as a little brother of sorts but he didn't want to hear that. And at some point he did kiss me. I punched him for that and broke my hand in the process", I explained and hoped that this little story would brighten his mood.

And it did.

"You did what? Oh my god! Haha that's ha hilarious", he gasped between laughers. We were lucky that we were already on Edward's property or we would have crashed because he was laughing so hard.

"I'm happy that my pain is entertaining you so much. But as you see there is no reason for you to be worried."

"That's good. I was a little concerned because he seemed to be so confident. ….I don't like him."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed."

For someone so handsome and successful, Edward was really self-concious. But it was also really endearing.

TBM

It was four days later when something happened that once again rocked my world. Edward and I were lounging in the living room watching _Rizolie & Iles _and eating ice-cream. Short, it was a perfect evening. We were just discussing who the murderer was when it happened.

It felt like a butterfly was moving in my belly.

"OH!", I exclaimed and put my hands where I felt my movement.

"Bella?...BELLA! Is something wrong? Is it the baby?", Edward asked worriedly and put one hand next to mine and the other on my cheek.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's right. Absolutely perfect", I whispered . Edward didn't look reassured. "The baby. I felt it moving. That's the first time that I felt him moving."

Edward's express ion changed from worried to elated in an instant. "Really? Wow. That's amazing. Even if I can't feel it yet."

Yes, Edward wouldn't be able to feel our son moving for quiet some time.

"Yes, "wow" pretty much describes it", I said and kissed Edward. Mhmm. Kissing Edward was always something special. His lips were strong and soft at the same time and his tongue was very talented. As he was once again proving. But before I could move things further along, Edward stopped.

"I guess we should talk about names. Now that he's moving we can't keep calling him crump. Have you thought about names yet?"

I wasn't very happy with the interruption but I answered, "Yes, I bought book with names. I've found a few I really like but there are names that are an absolute no-go."

"Yes, that's true. My son will not be named after me. I want him to have a name of his own. And I think you feel the same."

"That's a relief. How about you say one name and then I say how I find it and then say another." Edward nodded his okay. "So tell what names you like?" I was really interested in Edward's choices.

"Mathew",Edward said .

"Mhm maybe. Ethan."

Edward didn't look like he liked the name. "I don't know. Okay, how about Alexander." His voice told me that he liked the name quiet a lot.

After I thought about it, I decided that Alexander was a good name. "I like it. Old and classic and nothing too fancy. Uhmm Caden?"

"Yes, l like it. It's some thing different. Samuel?"

"URGH! No! Finley?"

Edward sniffed at that option. "No. Okay, how do you feel about Henry?"

I smiled at that name. "I like it a lot. It's one of my favourites, too. And...I think I would like our son to have two names. What do you think?" I hoped he would agree with it because I didn't think I would be able to just select one name.

Edward thought about that for a few moments before he looked down at me and smiled. "Yes, I think that it's a great idea. How do you want to combine them?"

"Caden Alexander Cullen or Henry Alexander Cullen. I really like Alexander. You okay with that?"

I watched as Edward tried the names several times. He seemed to be unable to decide. "Great choices. I would be fine with both of them. So the final decision is up to you", announced he with smug face.

"Edward!", I yelled and punched him on the arm. "That's mean. You just don't want to choose."

"True", he laughed. "But we have more than enough time to decide. Come on, I'm tired."

While I got ready for bed and waited for Edward to join me, I thought about our son and the two names we'd chosen. By the time Edward switched off the lights I'd made my decision.

"Edward?"

I felt him turning around and putting his arm around my waist before he answered me. "Yes?"

"I made my decision."

He chuckled lightly behind me, "I knew you would make your choice very quickly. So, what will our son be called?"

"Henry Alexander Cullen."

"Excellent choice, gorgeous. And we found his name much easier and quicker than I'd feared", Edward mumbled and kissed my head.

I laid Edward's and mine hands over our son and said, "We can't wait to meet you, Henry Alexander."

"Yes," Edwardagreed in a quiet voice. "And we love you very much."

_That we did._

**He has a name! I thank Okkervil for the names. **

**I hope you like the name and Bella's interview. As you might have guessed I'm no fan of Jacob.**

**Oh,and I have thank my lovely and amazing readers. You are the best.**

**Next chapter in two weeks.**

**Love, Nini**


	21. Chapter 20

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

We knew the gender of our baby and he had a name, therefore our next project was the nursery, and Bella wanted us to do it on our own. Without any help.

While I helped with Jasper and Emmett at a football program for kids, Bella ordered the furniture we'd chosen and bought everything else we would need. An absolute necessity was the rocking chair which we bought first. And like everything else it was white. The furniture we bought were made out of massive wood and painted in an off-white. It was really surprising how much you needed for one baby. We got a changing table, a wardrobe, a dresser, a small shelf and the most important item. The crib. The style of the furniture was classic without too much flourish for which I was more than thankful. I hated all that kitsch and was lucky that Bella felt the same. The walls of Henry's room were painted in a light blue and there was a tree in a darker shade of blue were the crib stood. I had to say that the room looked simply amazing.

At first I'd thought that it was a little too early to get the nursery ready but Bella reasoned that she wanted everything ready so that we wouldn't need to worry about anything later in the pregnancy. And she didn't want there to be any exhalation of the paint or the furniture left when our baby first slept in his room. I saw her point and agreed to set everything up.

And it had nothing to do with the fact that I was afraid of her moods. No! And I would deny it till my dying day.

But aside from Bella's mood swings these last few weeks had been perfect. I was 28 and I'd reached my dream and would be a father before the next season would start. Bella's and mine relationship was still going strong and my parents would arrive in Chicago in two days. Life was good.

At the moment I was sitting in my living room reading a book while Bella was sitting at the table and writing her book. She refused to let me read what she was writing but I knew it was a romance novel but not one of these sugary ones. Angela and Jess were the only ones who'd been allowed to have a peak. And if their reaction was anything to go by, the book would be amazing.

From what Angela had told me it had been Bella's dream to write and publish a book. She had shown talent during her studies and her boss, who'd read some of her essays, was encouraging her. And now Bella was typing on her story when she didn't need to work. To my immense displeasure she'd returned to the book store. I thought it was too much for her but no one was listening to me.

_But that was nothing new._

"Bella, we need to go the grocery store. We've got nothing to drink here and you wanted to buy something for tomorrow's dinner."

She looked up from her laptop and nodded, "True. And we need some beef. I've used the last yesterday. You ready to hit the store?"

"If I must," I sighed. "And we need to get these shirts you ordered."

Bella looked surprised. "Oh, I've totally forgotten about them. Let's get them before we go to the grocery store," she suggested which was fine with my.

And so we drove through town to get everything done. Bella thought it would be a nice gesture if we got my parents some shirts. They looked like football jerseys and on the front was printed _Team Baby Cullen. _I knew my parents would love them. After the shirts were payed for we made our way to the grocery store.

The store was packed and so we decided to split up so that we'd be done faster. Bella went to the butcher while I got the drinks. Bella planned a fancy dinner for my parents and because of that we needed to buy more and different things than usual. I was lucky Bella wrote me a list or I would have already forgotten what I'd to get. As I turned around the shelf I saw one person I didn't want to meet. Ever again.

Jacob Black was standing in front of the beer shelf. I tried to get away before he noticed me but luck wasn't with me today. As he saw me his face darkened and he made his way over to me.

_I just wanted to buy some drinks. Why me?_

"Cullen," Black snapped. Well someone didn't remember his manners.

I didn't want to get into an argument, which was the reason why I decided to be polite. Which he didn't deserve. "Good day, Mr Black."

My response seemed to make him even more angry than he appeared to be.

"Cut the crap, Cullen. I don't know what you've told Bella to get her into a relationship but let me tell you one thing. She hates jocks and all this superficial behaviour. You two have nothing in common," Black sneered. I had no idea what his problem was.

"Bella's and mine relationship is none of your business. Bella told me about your feelings for her and I can more than understand them. As I have similar ones. But your behaviour is unacceptable. You don't know me and I haven't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment."

Black growled, "Oh I know all about you and the women. You're always seen with a different bird. Even after you started dating Bella. I didn't think that Bella would accept something like that. It's disgusting!"

Okay, I was getting pissed now. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Just because some women throw themselves at me to get their five minutes of fame, doesn't mean that I'm not committed to Bella and our child. I know that you are close to Charlie. Do you honestly think that he would let me even near her if he thought I wouldn't treat his only daughter right? And what gives you the right to judge?" I needed to calm down. I was getting irritated and louder than I wanted and I didn't want a scene. But my response seemed to unsettle him as he needed to a moment to gather his wits.

"I know what kind of man you are, Cullen, she told me everything about you. And you don't deserve Bella," Black screamed and by now our argument had gathered quiet a crowd.

_Fuck! _I didn't need the media getting involved and this would happen if I didn't get out of here. And fast.

"Edward? What's going on here?" God, what was Bella doing here now? "Jacob, what are you doing?" Bella sounded worried and upset.

Jacob didn't seem to notice as he continued to rave. "I'm telling this bastard here that he doesn't deserve you! I would treat you so much better and I know everything about you. I would treat you like a queen and not like some fucking.."

Whatever he wanted to say next was cut off by Bella's enraged shout. "Jacob Black, you will stop this instant! You've no right to meddle with my relationship. Get it through your thick skull that I don't have any romantic feelings for you. And now get OUT OFF MY WAY!"

_Damn, she was feisty_! Bella elbowed her way free, grabbed my arm and started to walk away. I turned my head and yelled "Stay away from us or I'll get my lawyer involved."

This last sentence was a mistake as it managed to snap what little control Black had left. He nearly jumped me and spun me around so he could punch me. I was dimly aware that Bella and some other customers were screaming at us to stop while I tried to fend him off but it didn't work and his fist landed in my face. The force of his punch made me stumble backwards where I collided with another person. A startled shout made me turn around and before I could finish the movement the sound of breaking glass reached my ears.

And then everything stopped. I couldn't comprehend the picture in front of me.

_No, please no! _

On the ground in front of me lay Bella in a pile of broken glass bottles. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her belly where our child was staying. Only the sight of blood broke me out of my numbness.

"Bella!" I yelled as I dropped next to her and lifted her off the shards. "Gorgeous, where are you hurt? Are you in pain?"

Tears were running down her face and she was shaking badly. "My arms," she gasped. "I think I hurt my arms. I t-tried to p-p-protect our baby." Her shaking was getting worse and I thought she was starting to hyperventilate. I needed to get her to the hospital. A scream brought me out of my thoughts. "My stomach hurts, Eward. Please, my little Henry. H-h-h-help."

_Fuck!_ I took her in my arms and carried her towards the exit. Somehow I was aware that Black was following us but I had more important things in mind than him. One of the sales girls was saying that they were calling an ambulance but that would take too much time and I told her to call the hospital so that they were prepared for our arrival. She promised that she would do so immediately and took off. As soon as Bella and I were in the car I raced to the hospital. The drive was tense and I tried to calm Bella as much as possible. But I was so panicked that my attempts weren't doing any good.

At the hospital the staff was already waiting for us and bombarded me with questions. Some of them I didn't know the answers to. And then they were gone and I was left alone in the waiting area. My whole body was shaking and I desperately tried to keep my breathing slow and even. Which was way harder than it sounded because I was worrying my self sick.

_Please, let Bella be okay. And our little Henry. He's too young to survive on the outside. Please, please. I would do anything for Bella and Henry. Don't let anything happen to them._

I don't know how long I sat there and prayed until the doctor came and told me what was wrong with Bella and our Henry. Bella had suffered some cuts. Three of them needed stitched. And she had lost some blood but that wasn't so bad. The worst part was that the fall and Bella's stress had caused premature contractions. Henry was, all things considered, doing rather well. He was a little stressed and his heart rate had been higher than was good for him. I heard what he said but I couldn't comprehend it. The doc told me that I could see Bella now but I needed one moment to calm myself. I shouldn't stress Bella as it could be bad for her and our crumb.

But I needed someone where I could rave and rage and worry. I needed my parents. I had trouble handling my phone because my hands were shaking to much but somehow I managed.

My mom answered after the third ring, "Cullen?"

"M-Mom."

"Edward?" Mom asked in a worried voice. She must have heard that something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

"It's B-bella, mom. She's in the h-hospital."

"WHAT? What happened to her? Oh, don't worry. I'll call your father and we'll be with you before tomorrow afternoon. But how is she?" Mom asked.

"She fell. She has a few cuts and ...mom, she had c-contractions." I still couldn't believe what was happening but talking to my mom was really helping me to calm down.

"Shit. We'll be with you as soon as possible," mom promised and after a few comforting words we ended the call.

_I wished they were already here._

TBM

Bella's room was small and quiet. Next to her bed was a machine which monitored her and the baby's heartbeat. Bella looked pale and exhausted. Her arms were wrapped in bandages and in her left hand stuck a needle for her medication which stopped the contractions.

It was a horrible sight.

"Edward," Bella mumbled as she saw me and tried to give me a smile. But it looked more like a grimace.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand. "Hey, gorgeous. How are you feeling?" I asked in near whisper.

"Horrible. But better than before. The doc said I have to take it easy until the birth of little Henry," Bella said grimacing. Oh yes, the doctor mentioned that and I knew that Bella would hate the restrictions. But it was for the best and Bella knew that too.

Bella and I talked for a little while before she fell asleep mid-sentence. I gave her a kiss and left the room. Bella asked me to go home and get her things. And than I should return to get some sleep. At first I refused to do so but the stupid doctor and Bella, the traitor, assured me that Bella was really tired and needed to sleep, therefore she wouldn't even notice my absence. But what made me agree was Bella's comment that I looked like I could collapse every moment and that worried her.

I knew I had no chance and so I brought her the things she needed and tried to sleep.

I drifted off as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The ringing of my cellphone woke me the next morning and I considered to murder whoever dared to wake me...

BELLA! Oh my God, it could be the hospital!

Slightly panicked I grabbed my phone and answered my call.

"Yes?"

"Edward, what the hell is happening?" Jasper asked. He sounded worried and a little hurt. "Your parents just called and informed us that Bella is in hospital. We would have come immediately, if we had known you needed us." Oh, yeah.

I sighed, "I know, Jasper. Everything was so crazy yesterday and I'd just managed to call my parents. I guess mom wants you to come over?" I knew my parents pretty well and I was sure that they thought I could use the support of my friends. And she was right.

"Right you are. And don't worry we were just shocked to hear that something happened to Bella. Should we meet you at your house or.."

"No, at the hospital. I'm going to shower and then I'll be on my way," I said and gave Jasper the ward and Bella's room-number. "Okay, I'll see you there. Bye."

"Bye," Jasper said and we ended the call. I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. I needed not even half an hour to hit the road. On the way to the hospital I bought Bella some flowers to cheer her up. The parking lot was pretty empty when I arrived which shouldn't be really surprising as it was before ten o'clock. The maternity ward seemed to be one the more active parts of the hospital. Well, babys didn't really care about what time it was. They came when they were ready and those who were already born wanted to be fed, changed or god knows what.

Quietly I opened the door so I wouldn't disturb Bella should she still be sleeping. But she was already awake.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed as soon as she noticed me. "You're early. I didn't think you'd be here before ten. Did you get some rest?"

I chuckled at her worried expression. "Yes, I did rest and you'll get more visitors soon. The gang should be here, with breakfast, in about ..oh 20 minutes. And I called our parents. They should arrive before two p.m. But let's not talk about them. How are you feeling?"

Bella sighed dramatically before she answered. "They want me to stay for two days to make sure that everything is fine. And after I'm home I'm not allowed to do anything strenuous. That means I have to talk to Tiana. URGH!"

"Bella!" Really, she was just unbelievable.

"Sorry. The doc was already here and said that everything looks good so far. I had a few very light contactions during the night but they were weaker than before. Henry is fine though," Bella reassured me and grabbed my hand. I exhaled in relief.

_Thank you, Jesus!_

"Good. I don't think that I've ever been that afraid. I could kill the bastard!"

"Oh, Jacob. I've nearly forgotten about him. What was he doing there? I know he's here because of his work but in the city and not in Lake Forest. And what were you two arguing about?" Bella asked and she looked quiet confused.

I scowled as I remembered the fight. "He thought that I wasn't good enough for you and that I treated you badly because I was going out without you. And because I was seen with some women."

"That's stupid. You treat me very well and the only reason you aren't spoiling me more is because I won't let you," Bella said with a slight smile.

"Too true." There was no point in denying her statement because we both knew that it was correct. I would love to spoil her and our little Henry Alexander rotten but Bella would never let that happen.

But there had been something strange about the fight with Jacob. OH! "Bella, Jacob said something strange during out confrontation. He said that _she_ told him everything about me. Which _she_?" I asked her.

Bella frowned and stared at the ceiling while she thought about my words. "You can call me crazy but I think that the bitch is back. I've waited to hear something from her to be honest."

"Tanya?" I asked. Well, it was a possibility. A very good one now that I thought about it. "You could be right. It _is_ strange we haven't heard from her since the _Bears _won the _Super Bowl_. I guess we need to keep our eyes and ears open and I'll call J. Do y.." A knock interrupted my question and the gang entered the room.

"Bella!"

"What are you doing?"

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?"

"We brought coffee, hot chocolate, sandwiches and muffins!"

_Well, I guess food and our friends were more important for now._

TBM

Our parents arrived at noon. Well everyone except René. She said that Bella's condition didn't seem to be too bad anymore and she couldn't do anything anyway. Again I was surprised that she was Bella's mother and such a bitch. Mom, Charlie, Sue and Bree (her sister was more important than school) were nearly smothering Bella with their worries and attention while dad talked to the doctor and read Bella's file. I was glad he did that. It made me feel better knowing that my father agreed with the doctor's evaluation. But he did stress that Bella would need to be very careful for the rest of the pregnancy. Much rest and no stress of any kind.. He also told us that Bella would need to see Dr Anna more often than planned. We were lucky that we'd already gotten the nursery ready or we would have a huge problem.

Two hours after they'd first entered the room my parents had to leave to get the house ready that they'd bought. Both Bella and I were happy my parents would be staying near us for some time. As much as Bella trusted Dr Anna she trusted dad more and he would be just a few streets way now.

"I was so worried, Bells," Charlie said and he did indeed look quiet upset. "Don't do that again. Your old man can't deal with it."

Bree laughed "True, I thought he was having a heart attack after we've gotten the call from Esme." She was sitting at he end of Bella's bed giving her a foot-rub.

"As if you hadn't panicked, young lady," Sue chided and Bree flushed bright red.

"Awww," Bela cooed. "You're so sweet Bree. And don't worry, dad. I plan for a few very boring months." Bella looked really happy to have her family here and support her. The Swans would stay with us until they flew back in four days. I'd called Carmen and explained everything to er. She promised that I didn't need to worry about anything. Alice and Rosalie had promised to take Bree shopping while she was here. And Emmett, Jasper and I would give her a signed _Bears'_ jersey. Than she had something to impress the boys with at home.

I spent the most part of the next two days in Bella's hospital room. During that time we got a chance to see our son again as the doctor wanted to do another ultrasound. It was really amazing how much our little crumb had crown in such a short time.

Another thing that was quiet amazing was Charlie calling Black. The memory still brought a smile to my face. He had been at my home when he called Black because he hadn't wanted Bella to hear it. Charlie had been afraid that it would stress her too much.

And it would have because he'd screamed and threatened until he was nearly purple in the face.

"_Jacob Black, would you care to explain to me why my daughter is in hospital?" Charlie growled into the phone. The answer didn't satisfy Charlie because his face changed colour rather dramatically._

"_You didn't meant to! And how in the name of all that's holy is it Edward's fault?" Charlie looked like he would love nothing more than to drag Black through the phone._

_I thought that Charlie had calmed down but the following yell proved me wrong. "WHAT? Are you calling me a bad father?" _Oh boy,_ someone was walking on thin ice here. "My daughter is a strong, intelligent and independent woman. And I'm proud of her. Bella trusts Edward and believes that he will be a good partner and father. And I trust her to make her own decisions." _

_It was good to see and hear that Charlie had that much faith in Bella. Now I understood why Charlie had accepted me easier than I had expected. It was because of Bella._

"_You'll listen to me, Jacob," Charlie whispered in a cold and threatening voice that made me want to hide. "If you come near Bella or Edward agin, I'll make sure that you'll regret the day you first met me and Bella."_

_Jacob's answer seemed to please him but not enough to let him go without some fatherly words. "You should be ashamed of yourself, boy. I know your parents raised you better than that. And your mother would be sad if she were stil alive," Charlie said and ended the call without giving Jacob the chance to reply._

_Oh my fucking god, please let me never make Charlie _that _angry._

Yes, Charlie Swan was a truly terrifying father.

TBM

Being home again was strange for Bella. She wasn't allowed to do much and that was really frustrating for her. The fact that we were nearly always jumping to her aid, left her rather short tempered. Even cooking was something she wasn't allowed to do as much anymore because she shouldn't stand for long periods of time. And Bella needed to do something else beside reading and writing on her book or she would go crazy.

Needless to say that she wasn't the most cheerful person at the moment and would most likely blow up sooner rather than later But because it was for our baby's health she did it without too much complaining. It was mom's idea that Bella should start knitting and maybe make something for Henry. Not that they knew that our baby was a boy or that we'd already named him. I knew that mom tried to get some information that way but Bella was smarter. Knitting turned out to be something Bella liked very much. She ordered books about it and wool. Lots of wool. But that was okay. As long as Bella was happy so was I.

It was ten days later that found Bella and me again sitting in the living room. While I was watching some movie, Bella was working on a blanket for Henry. It was her second try. The first blanket didn't turn out like Bella wanted and she wanted the perfect blanket for our son.

I heard that Bella was putting her knitting needles away. I looked at her and saw Bella getting up. "Bella, what do you want?" I asked.

Bella rolled her eyes at my question. "I want an apple and some juice."

"I'll get it. You can sit down again," I offered.

"NO!" Bella growled and pushed me back into my seat. She looked pissed now. "I can get my damn apple and juice alone. I'm not an invalid."

Someone was overreacting here. "Bella, the doctor said that you should take it easy," I tried to calm her.

It was surprising that I wasn't burning already because she was glaring at me with such an intensity. "Yes, that's what he and Carlisle said BUT I don't need to stay in bed. And if you don't stop treating me like I'm a porcelain doll, you won't be able to get an erection for a very _very _long time. And I'm going to the bathroom now. Do you to carry me there and wipe me clean when I'm done?" Bella asked and the tone of her voice made it clear that she was dead serious. My silence was answer enough it seemed because she stalked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

_Fuck, I really hoped that the last months of her pregnancy would be over fast._

**Surprise! A new chapter and one week early. The reason for that is simple**

**My muse was very nice to me**

**I have some ideas for a new stories and need to get this baby done before I can start on the next.**

**Sooo how do you liked the chapter. I know I'm evil but I enjoy it too much.**

**Please leave a comment. I'll give you something naughty. ;)**

**Love, Nini**


	22. Chapter 21

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**Chapter 21**

_Don't kill Edward._

_Don't kill the gang._

_Don't kill your friends._

Over the weeks which followed my hospital visit everyone tried to keep me calm and to help me in every possible way and it was slowly driving me insane. It was really surprising that I was allowed to get dressed on my own considering how much help I was getting. But the worst thing was that I was never alone. Well, that wasn't true. I was alone in the bathroom. The only people who weren't treating me like they were waiting for a catastrophe to happen were Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle was a doctor and knew more about pregnancy and their complications than most would and Esme was a mother and had been pregnant herself. She knew that the constant presence of the others was slowly driving me up the wall. One night she'd confided in me and told me that she'd experienced something similar. At the end of her pregnancy with Edward she had had some problems because Edward was such a huge baby and because he was late. Her mother and mother-in-law had stayed with her and had monopolized nearly everything in her house. In the end she had had a huge screaming fit which had initiated the birth.

Her advice was that I should talk to him and if he refused to listen I should throw the signed football at him. I knew that the football was one of his most prized possessions and he would most certainly pay attention then. Esme's idea was great but I hoped I wouldn't need to use it.

At the moment Edward was doing his best to endanger said football. It was the beginning of May and I had entered my eighth month which meant that I was even more emotional than usual. And _horny!_ But I was on a sex-ban because of the premature contractions. I wanted to jump Edward, especially after a workout when he was sweaty and just oh so sexy. Even masturbating was forbidden!

Should I ever meet Jacob Black again, I would cut his dick off for this torture. Esme was the only one I could really talk about this as she had lived through the pregnancy induced horniness. She told me that during her sixth month she sometimes visited Carlisle at the hospital for a quickie because she couldn't wait for him to come home. In her opinion the sex-ban was inhuman but she understood that it was necessary for Henry's health.

During the last weeks Edward's behavior had been getting better. I was allowed to do more things now but I was still treated like I was made out off glass. Like now for instance. I was in the kitchen and wanted to cook something for dinner. I was sick of take-away and restaurant visits. The only time I got a home-cooked meal was when Carmen came here but I wanted potato-salad and I wanted my own salad and no one would be stopping me. Most of the time they had stopped me from cooking. Oh, I was allowed to help prepare the food while I was sitting at the counter but I was not allowed to stand long enough to cook which was frustrating me to no end.

Edward was working out at the moment which gave me the perfect opportunity to prepare my own meal. I was just cutting the cooked potatoes and mixing them with the sauce when Edward entered the kitchen.

He looked confused for one moment but then he started fretting. "Bella, what are you doing? You know you shouldn't cook. Go into the living-room and sit down for a while. I'll get things done here. Don't worry," Edward said and took knife and potato out of my hand.

It was unbelievable. He didn't know what he would need to do. "Edward, you don't know how to prepare a potato-salad and I wanted to make some meatballs, too," I protested but he didn't listen to me and I could feel myself getting closer to an emotional outbreak.

_Calm down, Bella. Don't kill him._

"Yeah, yeah. We have some steaks in the fridge. I'll make those. Really Bella, all this standing isn't good for Henry. We don't want something happening to him, right?"

_DON'T KILL YOUR BOYFRIEND AND FATHER OF YOUR CHILD!_

Edward didn't seem to notice that I was close to loosing control because he kept speaking. "One would think that you would enjoy being taken care of. But I guess your pregnancy is making you a little unreasonable."

THAT'S IT!

Without thinking I grabbed one of the potatoes and threw it at his head where the potato exploded. "SHUT UP! That's enough. I'm sick and tired of the way you're treating me. Dr. Anna said that it was alright if I did housework and cooking. I just need to listen to my body and rest more than before. Henry is doing fine as you damn well know. How dare you insinuate that I'm risking a premature birth!"

Edward tried to say something but I didn't give him the opportunity.

"And who are you calling unreasonable? I've done everything the doctors said and let you and everyone else act like I was on my deathbed. You run around like a chicken without a head. You're making me crazy. And if you don't start behaving like a rational human being then you won't be getting any until Henry goes to college. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I yelled and drilled my finger into his chest with every word. I knew that I must look quiet crazy but I didn't care. This behaviour was stopping now.

Edward was standing in front of me with his mouth wide open and not reacting at all. Part of the potato was still stuck on his face and in the hair which gave him a rather comical look. Ignoring his dumbfounded expression I turned my back to him and continued cutting the potatoes. After having finished this task I started with the meatballs. I knew that Edward haven't moved from his spot and was watching me but I ignored him for the moment.

I was nearly done cooking by the time Edward considered himself brave enough to speak to me again. "Bella, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I guess I _have_ behaved like a domineering tyrant. I know that you can do more than I've let you but those hours where I didn't know what was wrong with you and Henry scared me more than I ever thought possible."

I sighed and gave him a contrite smile. Yes, that kind of fear would make him do things that weren't really rational. "I understand that, Edward. I really do but I can't spent months doing nothing. How would you feel if you were in my position?"

Edward grimaced and that was answer enough for me. "See, it's really not funny and I will do more around the house from now on. I know when it's getting too much and feel when Henry is getting stressed. You'll just have to trust me."

"Okay. I'll back off. But there's only one thing left," Edward said and wiped some potato from his head. "Throwing potatoes? Really Bella, isn't that a little too childish for you?"

I laughed at that because it was childish and because he looked so shocked. "Well it was either the potato or your beloved football."

"What!" he exclaimed horrified. "You would have profaned my _football_?"

His face was more than I could handle and I doubled over laughing until tears were streaming down my face.

TBM

My threats worked and Edward started to behave like a normal human being. Or as normal as possible for him. He was still very protective and tried to help me as much as I would allow it but I was finally be able to things on my own. The happiness I felt because of it was immense but I also knew that our peace wouldn't last forever. Even though Jacob hadn't contacted me again, I knew him better than to expect that he would simply leave me alone without trying to talk to me alone and Tanya was still trying to gain Edward's attention. Somehow the shrew had gotten his phone number and called him nearly every day and if she didn't call she appeared where Edward was. It was rather quaint. If it wasn't so freaky, it would be very impressive how she always found out where he was. Edward also thought that her behavior was getting worrisome and had contacted J but he told us that we should wait a little before we tried to get a restraining order because her appearances _could _be coincidences.

_Not likely because she is the wicked witch of Chicago._

I was willing to wait but the moment she tried getting near me or doing something J would act but tonight wasn't a night to worry. No, tonight I was meeting the girls and Edward was going to a club and have a night of fun. One of his team-mates was celebrating his birthday there and I thought it was a good idea. I didn't like partying but Edward enjoyed going out with the boys. We both needed a night of fun and away from the other.

Yes, we loved each other and we loved spending time together but that didn't mean we needed to be in each others presence 24/7. It was healthy to do some things without your partner and today we were doing just that.

I was already done getting ready and had just finished eating a little snack before I went upstairs to look for Edward. I never took long to get ready because I simply didn't have the patience for hours of preparation just for a few hours of fun.

As I entered the bedroom we now shared I heard the shower. Hmm. Maybe I should take a look. Just to make sure that he wasn't having any problems. Quietly I opened the door to the bathroom and saw that Edward had his back turned towards me. It seemed that he hadn't noticed me yet and to keep it that way I slipped inside, closed the door and sat down on the toilet seat. And watched.

My God, Edward's body was really a piece of art. His shoulders were broad and strong. The skin would ripple over his muscles but the best part was his fantastic ass. It was round and tight and I wanted to bite it but that would lead to things that were forbidden at the moment. Edward moved a bit and I saw a really impressive boner. He leaned back against the glass-wall and started stroking himself slowly.

_Dear Lord, it's getting hot in here._

I'd never watched a man pleasure himself but now I had to admit that it was very arousing. My panties were getting wet and my nipples were beyond hard but I made no noise. I wanted him to continue as it would be the only action I would be getting in the next three months.

After nearly two minutes Edward picked up speed. His groans started to fill the silence and I was fighting with myself to keep still and quiet. Which was quiet a feet because I'd never been this aroused in my whole life. A very loud moan interrupted my hormonal haze and I focused my gaze and spotted that Edward's second hand had joined the fun and was massaging his balls. He just needed a few hard pulls before his erection swelled and exploded.

"Fuck!" Edward yelled as he climaxed and slumped against the wall.

It wasn't fair that I wasn't allowed to cum, too.

Edward finished the rest of his shower quickly and as he opened the shower-door he spotted me. "BELLA!" he shouted and covered his bits in shock.

"Hi Edward, did you have a nice shower?" I said with a smug little smile.

"How long have you been here?" he asked blushing and quickly wrapped a towel around his hip.

"Long enough," I answered. His answering groan made me laugh. It was really cute how uncomfortable he was with my watching. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you self-concious but you did look really hot."

"You're really unbelievable. Out now! I want to get ready," Edward said and threw a towel at me. I ducked and rushed out of the bath.

TBM

One hour later I entered the restaurant where the girls and I would be feasting. Rose had chosen the location because of the amazing desserts and because it had several private compartments. Rose and Alice were well known in Chicago and, to my immense displeasure, so was I and that was the reason why Rose had decided we needed additional privacy. I had no problem with that.

I was the last to arrive and saw that the others had already ordered drinks. Even for me. "Sorry, the traffic was horrible," I said as I arrived at the table.

"Don't worry, Bella. I've barely made it on time and I live 10 blocks from here," Angela said and the others agreed.

After I sat down I took the menu and choose something to eat. Rosalie was right about the menu. The selection was great and therefore it was no wonder that we ordered many different dishes because we just couldn't decide. Jess was very skittish today and as soon as our waiter left she started bouncing in her seat and asked "Guess what?"

She didn't really give us the chance to answer before she squealed "Mike proposed to me!"

Her announcement was met with a moment of complete silence before we all jumped up and embraced and congratulated her. When we finally calmed down Alice demanded to know every detail.

"Weeell," Jess started and looked absolutely happy. "Two days ago Mike invited me to meet his sister Kayla. It was really important to him because she's mentally retarded."

"Oh my. What does she have?" I asked. The others seemed to be just as surprised as I was. Mike had never said that he had a sister or that she was ill. On the other hand it was not something you just told other people.

"I'm not exactly sure but I do know that it's a genetic defect. Kayla is 24 but acts like she's no older than twelve. She's really shy and loves princesses, _Disney _and glitter. Mike totally adores Kayla and spoils her but his ex-girlfriends had a problem with her. That's the reason why he didn't have any long relationships. Stupid bitches. Kayla is soooooo sweet. But back to the story. It was planned that we'd spend the afternoon with her but the bank called and Mike had to leave. I stayed with Kayla. She can't stay alone and Mike's parents weren't at home. We watched _Beauty and the Beast _and painted each others nails. It was a lot of fun. Mike seemed to be surprised that we had such a good time. I promised Kayla that we would have a princess day soon. She totally loves me and told Mike so. On the drive home I told him about our afternoon. Mike was really quiet and didn't say more than five words. We were barely threw his door when he said "Marry me". I was totally shocked and speechless. He told me he knew I was the One because Kayla liked me and I was nicer to her than most people. Mike wouldn't marry someone who didn't get along with his sister and he hadn't planned to make such a big step this early in our relationship but it felt right to him. He promised to love me and take care of me. I said yes. This is everything I've ever dreamed of and more. Mike is awesome and treats me like a lady and not some stupid airhead."

This story was just incredible and there was no one who deserved it more than Jess. After her shitty childhood and the losers she'd dated, she'd finally found her perfect match.

"Jess, Mike is lucky to have you as his wife. I'm so happy for you," I said. Tears were running down my face and the others didn't fare much better.

"Thanks, Bella. But I still have no idea why it's so special that I like Kayla. It's not her fault she's handicapped and now I have someone who'll watch animated films with me," Jess said smiling.

That was so typical for her. Jess may be a bit shallow but she wasn't really prejudiced. It was no wonder that she liked Kayla. Jess would most likely treat Kayla like her little sister and have play-dates with her.

"That's a reason to celebrate," Rosalie yelled and ordered some cocktails for us. Virgin for me, of course.

_It's_ _going to be a looong night._

TBM

Our little party lasted until after midnight. It was the best night I'd had in a long time and hoped that Edward's night was even half as good as mine. We just wanted to call some taxis when I saw a figure nearing. At first I thought I was seeing things but it _was _Jacob Black. I really hoped he would leave me alone and not ruin my wonderful mood but he wasn't that bright.

"Bella! Please, wait a moment. I need to talk to you."

Angela had recognized Jacob and was furiously whispering with the girls whose faces darkened.

"Why do you think I would want to talk with you? You acted like an absolute jackass and risked my baby's health," I snarled. Rose and Alice wanted to interfere but Angela stopped them. She knew I wanted to deal with him alone.

"I didn't want something happening to you. If Cullen had taken the punch like a man, nothing would have happened."

"You are unbelievable. Are you honestly trying to tell me that it's Edward's fault that I had to stay in hospital for three days. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. I had really no idea what his problem was. We hadn't seen each other for three years and now he was acting like a crazy wanna-be lover.

I could see that Jacob's face was turning redder in anger and his whole body was tense. "Nothing is wrong with me. We would be perfect, if you would give me a chance but NOOO. You've never shown any interest in the men you've met but then you start dating this stupid and shallow jock. I don't know who you're trying to fool but your player is leaving you alone so that he can party and enjoy the many women who are fighting for his attention."

_Okay that is enough._

"Edward is treating me like a goddess and the reason why I'm not with him right now is that I don't like these kind of events as you should know. And these women you're talking about are an unfortunate part of his fame as a football player. I trust him and know that he wouldn't cheat on me."

Jacob had a nasty snarl on his face that made him look really unattractive. "Oh, really? Then tell me why he's making out with his ex right now?" he asked and showed me his phone where I could see a picture of Edward and Tanya. She was trying to kiss him but he didn't look very happy about it. Another thing I noticed was that the picture wasn't from a website but from a mail. Sent to Jacob from Tanya's phone.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

"_Tanya_!" I growled. " You, Jacob Black, would be the last person I would be willing to have a relationship with. Especially after _this._ I regret ever meeting you. If you come near me one more time I'll sue you. FUCK OFF!"

Jacob looked absolutely shocked but I had bigger problems than that dig-head. Completely enraged I turned to my friends and saw that they had a taxi waiting. Perfect! I waddled over to them and got into it. The others followed immediately.

"_Eclipse_! And fast," I snapped at the driver. I knew where Edward and the others were celebrating tonight and it was time that I had a nice talk with the bitch. One the drive I explained what Jacob had told me and they totally agreed with me that I needed to clear some things with her. The driver seemed to be slightly afraid of me because he drove faster than was permitted. Not that I cared.

The driver needed 15 minutes to reach our destination. It seemed that _Eclipse _was rather popular tonight. Over thirty people were waiting to get inside and the bouncers looked absolutely _big _but that didn't matter to me. As soon as the car stopped I was making my way towards the club entrance. Behind me I could hear the girls paying the driver and hurrying after me. Both bouncers had noticed my approach but I didn't give them a chance to say a word. I grabbed one of them by his shirt and pulled him down to me. King Kong looked shocked and his companion was busy imitating a fish out of water.

"Listen here, buddy, my man and the father of my child is in there and his bitch of an ex is trying to bewitch him. That's the reason why I'm going in there to teach her a fucking lesson she won't ever forget and you're going let me because if you even think about stopping me I'll make the devil look like the fucking Easter Bunny. Any problems with that?"

King Kong just shook his head and ordered his colleague to open the door.

"Thank you. That's really kind of you," I told him and marched into the club. As I'd thought the club was pretty full but that didn't hinder me. I asked the first person I met where the VIP area was and made my way through the crowds. Even the VIP area was packed but I found the _Bears _players without a problem.

And then I saw them.

Edward looked more than frustrated as he sat on one of the many couches. One of his team mates was trying to get Tanya away from him but she ignored him. It looked like they were trying not to make a scene because of the many paparazzi who where at _Eclipse._

For one moment I stood there watching but then Tanya made a serious mistake.

She was trying to slip into his lap but Edward kept pushing her away and was saying something with a furious face. Tanya wasn't listening though and leaned nearer so she could whisper something into his ear and then she grabbed his dick.

She seriously put her hand in his lap and started fondling him!

I forgot everything around me and closed the distance between them faster than I thought possible. With an angry yell I grabbed her perfect hair with both hands and pulled her away from Edward. Tanya let out a pained scream as she landed on the floor. She tried to free her hair but I didn't let go, instead I wrapped her air around my right hand and shook her.

"Stay still and be quiet, Tanya. I think Edward's made it more than clear that he isn't interested in you and still you're acting like a bitch in heat."

"You stupid..."

"I said QUIET!" I yelled and shook my right hand. Tanya stopped talking but that didn't stop her from glaring at me. "You left Edward. Not the other way around so you have NO reason to act like you are now. It's no wonder he doesn't want to even speak to you with the way you treated him. You are a gold-digger and an attention-whore. You would do everything just be _someone. _But you aren't. Soon you'll get older and your beauty, which seems to be your only redeeming quality, will vanish. What will you do then, huh?"

Dimly I was aware that the club was unusually quiet and that more than a few people were staring at us but I was far too angry to stop.

"I'm sick and tired of your manipulations. I know you worked together with Jacob Black and talked to the media but this will stop now. Tomorrow morning our lawyer is going to obtain a restraining order and more. But I promise you if you'll ever come near us again or gossip about us, then I will model you a new face and not even God will be able to save you from my wrath. DO WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER?" I punctuated each word of the last sentence with a sharp yank.

Tanya's face was deep red by the time I was done and some tears were running down her face but it wasn't from pain more from humiliation and she was still glaring at me. When she didn't answer, I tightened my hold on her hair as a warning. "Yes, I understand. I'll leave you alone," she mumbled.

As soon as she answered I let go of her hair and looked at Edward. "We're leaving. Come!" I said and started walking towards the exit. The gang and my other friends were staring at me like they'd never seen me before but I ignored them and continued walking.

Hmm. My stomach was hurting lightly and my back wasn't much better. I should hurry home and get some rest. Five steps later I felt something warm and wet running down my legs.

_OH SHIT!_

Okay, keep calm, Bella, there's no reason to panic. I was prepared. My bag was packed and I had visited a birthing class. I was ready. Billion of women had done that before me and I was able to do it, too. There was absolutely no reason to panic.

"Edward!" I whisper yelled. My voice didn't sound calm at all and my hands were shaking. Okay I _was_ panicking. "I'm loosing my water."

Edward stood next to me now and looked a little confused. "Which water, gorgeous? You didn't have something to drink. And by the way that was really cool and sexy."

What the fuck was he talking about?

"I'm loosing amniotic fluid. Henry is coming!" I yelled.

All colour drained from Edward's face and he looked more panicked than I felt and I would be pushing something of the size of a watermelon through a hole no bigger than an apple. I had every reason to react like I was.

"B-but you aren't due for another five weeks. I-it's too early," he stammered and wound his arms around my waist to support me.

A contraction hit me and I gritted my teeth. "Well, he doesn't care. Get me out of here and call Dr Anna!" I yelled.

_This was not how I planed to end this night. Why can't things ever happen when they are supposed to!_

**Dum dum dum. Henry is going to make his big entrance in the next chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**How did you like Bella's confrontation with Tanya?**

**Please leave a comment.**

**Love, Nini**


	23. Chapter 22

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

"_Henry is coming!"_

_Oh my God. Oh my fucking God!_

_My son is coming. It's time. Bella's going to give birth soon. _

_I'm so not ready for this. _

"EDWARD!" Bella yelled and brought me out of my panicked stupor. "You can panic later. Get me out of here. NOW!"

_Okay. We can do this. _

"Okay. Let's go!" I said and guided Bella out of the club. Our friends were following us which gave me the perfect opportunity to ask some favors. "Emmett, could you call my parents? Jasper would you drive to my house and get Bella's bag. It's in the closet next to the entrance."

"Sure," Emmett answered and got his phone out immediately. "I guess that Esme or Carlisle will inform Bella's family. I think I will also call Bruce and ask for his help. Her family could still make it in time for the birth with his help."

"Great idea," I called over my shoulder as we were nearing my car. Bruce was a friend of ours who lived in Seattle and owned a private plane. If he were willing to lend it to us, then the plane could collect Charlie and the others in Port Angeles and fly them here. The idea was brilliant and Bruce would most likely agree.

"Edward, I already phoned Dr Anna," Angela said from somewhere behind me. "She's at the hospital and waiting for you. We'll follow you there."

"Thanks!" I yelled and got into my car.

The streets were pretty empty which allowed me to drive faster than normal. Bella sat quietly in the seat next to me and did her breathing exercises. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in some pain.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Not so bad. I have light contractions but I can deal with those. I don't think that I lost all of the water though. It wasn't enough," Bella answered. Her words calmed me and I was able to think a little clearer.

"That's fine. I hope Henry is alright." I was really worried about our little crumb. He was too early.

Bella petted my arm and gave me a strained smile. "It'll be fine. Last week Dr Anna said that all Henry would be doing now is growing and gaining weight. He should be fine. Maybe a little on the small side but healthy. At least I hope so," she finished in a quiet voice.

"I'm sure you're right," I agreed.

We spent the rest of the drive in silence. Bella refused to be driven all the way to the hospital entrance because she didn't want me to leave her for even a few minutes and would have to to find a parking spot. I could see why she didn't want to be separated as I didn't want to leave her side myself therefore I left the car in the parking lot and we walked to the entrance where Dr Anna and two nurses were already waiting for us with a wheelchair.

"Bella, Edward, I have to say that I'm surprised to see you this soon. Well, let's get this show on the road," Dr Anna greeted us and then we were headed towards the maternity ward.

TBM

Dr Anna and the hospital staff needed over an hour before all examinations and tests were done and evaluated. In the meantime Bella got situated in her single room. I absolutely refused to let her stay in a room which she would have to share. Bella didn't need to know that I was paying for it as it would just stress her.

Bella was just starting to get anxious when a knock announced Dr Anna.

"Hey, you three, how are you doing?"

"Everything's fine," Bella answered and looked at her with an expectant expression.

"I can see that you want to know what I have for you, right?" We both nodded and she continued. "Let's start with you, Bella. Heart rate and blood pressure are a little high due to the stress but nothing to be concerned about. Your blood values are perfect. And you're about one inch dilated."

I exhaled in relief. At least Bella was doing fine. She didn't seem to care that much about herself though as she was urging Dr Anna to continue.

"Your son is also doing fine. I will let the birth continue as he's strong enough by now. His position is what it should be and length and weight are normal. I don't think there will be any complications even though he is early. For now you can walk a little or rest. That's up to you. I'll give you something that will speed up the development of the lungs."

When Dr Anna was finished she got the remedy and injected it into Bella's cute little butt. Even though Bella absolutely _hated _needles she didn't even blink. As long as Henry was fine she would let nearly anything happen to her. Dr Anna didn't stay after that but she'd promised she would check on us every hour.

Bella and I were relieved that Dr Anna didn't find anything worth worrying about. We talked for a few minutes before we left the room and searched for our friends to tell them the news. Bella walked slow and had to stop a few times when a contraction hit her. Our friends were all siting in the waiting area and mom and dad were also there. As soon as they saw us they jumped up and came over to us. We answered every question they had and alleviated their fears. Jasper had Bella's bag and Emmett had reached Bruce who'd promised to fly Bella's family in. I would need to get him a huge thank-you gift. Charlie had called René and told her that Bella was about to give birth. René promised to get here soon.

Because it was in the middle of the night we sent our friends home but we had to promise them that we would call when the birth reached the hot phase. Mom and dad refused to leave the hospital and I was smarter than to try to change their minds.

And so the waiting began.

TBM

The rest of the night and the early morning hours were horrible. Bella suffered through each contraction and I could do nothing but massage her back and hold her hand. The only thing that seemed to make her feel just a tiny bit better was cursing. And curse she did. I wasn't aware that she knew that many curses and hexes. And in three languages. It was truly impressive. She cursed me, the day we met, my parents, they day my parents conceived me, my dick and she tried to crush my hand. For such a small and slim person she was incredible strong. She could shame some of my team mates with her strength. By the end of the night Bella was drenched in sweat and exhausted.

It was seven in the morning when Bella's family arrived and Henry was still not there but Bella was nearly fully dilated and an hour ago she'd gotten her epi for which I was really grateful. To hear Bella suffer was hard and the epi helped a lot. Charlie was nearly as panicked as I had been at first and fussed over Bella until she snapped at him. Sue and Bree were much calmer in comparison. Well, Bree was absolutely hyper because she would become an aunt today but she didn't hover like her father.

Mom and dad had left the hospital shortly after the Swan's had arrived to get us some breakfast as my mother refused to eat something from the hospital cantine and dad had to go with her because she needed someone to carry the goods. The food was delicious and exactly what I'd needed. Bella didn't want to eat anything and contended herself with a smoothie. I was just retelling the happening of the night when Dr Anna entered the room.

"Good morning, everyone. It seems that the family is complete now. Let me introduce myself, I'm Dr Anna, Bella's ob/gyn. Nice to meet you all."

Charlie and the others greeted Dr Anna before she went to Bella and checked the progress.

"Hmm... How do you feel, Bella?" the good doctor asked after she'd finished checking the machines monitoring our Henry.

"Like I'm about to give birth," Bella joked with a tired smile. She was taking deep and slow breaths to breathe through the pain of the contractions. "But I'm in less pain now and I feel the incredible need to ..well push."

Dr Anna smiled at that. "That's perfect, Bella. You're fully dilated now and ready to go. I'll go get everything we'll need and will be back with the nurse in a few minutes."

"Great!" Bella and I said and watched as Dr Anna left again. Immediately I pilled my phone out of my pocket and called Jasper to tell him that our baby would be making his appearance soon. Jasper was happy to hear the news and promised to call the others. I had just ended the call when Dr Anna returned with the nurse.

"Okay, most of the family has to leave the room. Two people can stay but the rest has to go. At least for now," Dr Anna announced and our families left immediately. Bella and I had talked about it and decided that I would be the only one staying with her.

The nurse got everything ready while Dr Anna instructed us. And then it was time.

"Bella, with the next contraction you'll start pushing and keep pushing until I'll tell you to stop. You, Edward, can either stay next to her or you can sit behind her," she offered. I have to say that I liked the second option a lot more than the first. Quickly I climbed behind Bella and grabbed her hands. Bella turned around and gave me passionate kiss. We both knew that our whole lives would be changed in a few moments.

Dr Anna looked at the machines and turned back to us with smile. "Here comes one. Bella, push!"

Bella leant forward and pushed. Her hands nearly crushed my hands but that was the only evidence of her pain. She was absolutely silent as she tried push our son through her cervix.

"Good, Bella. Very good. More, more. 3,2,1 and stop."

Bella relaxed immediately and slumped back against me. I kissed her head. "You're amazing, Bella. And so strong," I murmured.

"That was very good. Take some deep breaths while we wait for the next one," Dr Anna said.

"I'll never have sex again," Bella groaned while panting. "I feel like I'm about to be split in half."

"I'm sorry that you have to go through all this pain, gorgeous, but I'm sure it'll be worth it."

Bella threw me an evil glare over her shoulder while grumbling "Easy for you to say. All you had to do was ejaculate. Oh no. There comes another one."

This contraction was much stronger than the last one and some small noises of pain escaped Bella while pushing. When it was over she slumped against my chest and I saw a tear on her cheek.

"You did good, Bella. I don't think it'll take that much longer," Dr Anna encouraged Bella with a smile.

The following hour was nothing short of horrible. The pain got worse and Bella couldn't stay silent any longer but she didn't scream like the women on TV or something but she did try to pulverise the bones in my hand.

"Bella, you're nearly done. Just two or three more times and then you'll be able to hold your son in your arms," Dr Anna announced and this was the best news in a long time. "Push, Bella, push. Come one. More, more."

"ARGH. I hate this. I don't want to push anymore," Bella screamed as the next contraction hit her.

I lay my head on her shoulder and murmured "You can do this. You're so strong. I love you so much."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! This is all your fault. I'm going to castrate you!"

"PUSH, Bella, the head is nearly through. Just a bit more," Dr Anna ordered from her position between Bella's legs. The nurse, Sammy, got a clamp and a towel and waited next the doctor to take our son from her. "Stop! The head is there. Well done, Bella."

Bella chocked a sob back and gave me a teary smile. "He's nearly here. Our baby."

"Yes, our little miracle," I whispered and felt the familiar burn in my eyes.

"Here comes the next one. Push as hard as you can," the doctor instructed and then the sound of Bella's scream filled the air.

"More, more. Don't stop. Harder, Bella. He's very nearly here. One last push, Bella."

Bella's complete body seemed to be trying to push our son out of her body. My hands were hurting worse than ever before but I didn't care. This was the only real help I could offer Bella and if she broke my hands well so be it.

And suddenly the tension left her.

"Ah. Aaahhh," a small voice cried and I knew instinctively that it belonged to my son.

"Here he is," Dr Anna said while she cut the cord and handed him to the nurse. "A healthy little boy."

I hugged Bella tightly and kissed her everywhere I could reach. Bella's shoulders were shaking while tears were running down her cheeks. "Our baby's here, Bella."

I could feel someone next to us and looked up to see the smiling nurse who was holding our Henry wrapped in a soft blue blanket.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, someone wants to meet his parents. Congratulations to such a beautiful baby boy," she said and lay Henry in Bella's arms.

I remembered dad telling me that the most life changing moment of his live had been when he'd first looked at me and that I would understand why he and mom sometimes reacted in a way that I wouldn't understand till I was a parent myself.

And he was right.

I knew that my life was forever changed and that I would do everything for my son. He was the center of my universe. No person in my life was more important than he was. Not even Bella, who I loved more than life itself, could compete with that. My feelings for Henry were stronger than that. It was truly amazing how one look could change my entire world but it did.

"Hello, Henry. I'm your mommy and I love you so much. Oh, Edward, he looks perfect," Bella gushed while she kissed his head. She had the biggest smile on her face and was crying happy tears.

"Yes, he's the most perfect baby ever. Hi, Henry. Your daddy is so happy to finally meet you. We did good, Bella. He's really perfect."

And he was. His head was lightly covered in vernix, this creamy white stuff, and his face was a bit crinkled but that didn't make him any less beautiful. He already had auburn coloured hair and the typical blue eyes. And a cute puckered mouth.

He was indeed perfect.

"Congratulations, you two. Do you have a name for this little fellow?" Dr Anna asked from our left.

"Yes," I answered. "His name is Henry Alexander Cullen."

"A good, strong name. As much as I hate to interrupt your bonding I need to take Henry to his first check-up. I'm sure you want to know how much he weights and how tall he is. And there is still the afterbirth to be taken care of."

"Edward, you'll go with Henry," Bella ordered with a serious expression.

"But first it's time for a picture," Sammy announced and took several pictures of us and Henry before Dr Anna took him.

As ordered by Bella, I followed her and watched attentively what she did. She checked his heartbeat and respiratory system. Henry was weighed and measured and his hearing was examined. He didn't like all of this very much as he continued to whine lightly. When Dr Anna was satisfied she dressed him and gave him to me.

"You have yourself a healthy baby, Edward. His early birth didn't seem to have any negative affects and he's bigger than I'd expected. Let's go back to Bella and then I'll tell you everything you have to know."

Back in Bella's room they were waiting for us. It seemed that the afterbirth was already gone and Bella has gotten a little cleaned-up. As soon as she noticed me she beamed and held out her arms to take her son back. Without hesitation I complied and sat next to her.

"So, Bella, as Edward can attest to I examined your son very thoroughly and the results are more than good. Everything is absolutely normal. He can hear and everything is where it should be and how it should be. He's breathing on his own, which is very good, and his heartbeat is strong and even. Now we have to monitor his development to make sure that he can drink on his own and that he gains weight. I think you can leave in about two weeks if everything goes as planned," Dr Anna announced. Both Bella and I were elated to hear that we could leave that soon. We'd been worried that Henry would've to stay much longer here than two weeks. Dr Anna continued with Henry's measurements before she told me that I should go to our families now because Bella and our crumb needed rest soon. I agreed with that and went to get them.

TBM

One the way to the waiting area I stopped at the restroom to relief myself. I hadn't noticed that I needed a break _that_ urgently but well I had been quiet busy. This little pause also gave me a moment to think about the last hours. I've never been this worried, happy and relieved. We were really lucky that Henry was so strong and healthy. His health had been my biggest worry since Bella'd told me that she was going into labour. Our parents were most likely going crazy with worry while they waited for some news so I took a deep breath to gather my whits before I walked the rest of the way.

As I walked around the corner I could see that Charlie and mom were pacing. Dad was sitting with the rest of them and looked the calmest of them all. Jessica and Alice were whispering in hushed tones and looked anxious. The others, while looking nervous, were reading something or talking.

Mom noticed my appearance immediately and gave a startled shout before rushing up to me. Her shout had alerted the others who were also coming over.

"Edward! Is the baby there? How's Bella? What's taking so long? Why aren't you answering me?" mom asked without taking a breath.

"Esme, dear, give him a chance to answer one of your questions," dad chuckled but he was looking just as curious.

"Bella is well and very happy. On 9.23 am on may 25th we welcomed Henry Alexander Cullen," I announced full of pride and smiling like a loon.

Mom squealed and threw her arms around me. "Our grandson! Oh that's wonderful. Congratulations, baby."

I felt dad put his arm around my shoulders as he congratulated me "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations, son."

I heard the girls cheering in the background and Emmett and Jasper were also applauding me on the birth of my son. Charlie had tears running down his face and couldn't say anything.

"Tell about him. Is he healthy? He is a little early," dad asked after it had calmed down a little bit.

I smiled encouragingly to diminish the sudden tension. "Dr Anna says that everything looks fine for now. He'll have to stay for about two weeks. They have to make sure that his breathing is good and that he's developing like he should. Henry is 48 cm and weights 2.710 g. He's breathing on his own and looks really well."

Dad nodded and looked relieved. He turned to the others who there all watching him now for his opinion. "That sounds good. Fantastic really. Henry sounds healthy and well developed."

"Can we see them now?" Bree asked impatiently.

"Yes, you can. Dr Anna says you can all visit them now but you shouldn't stay too long because they both need to rest."

Everyone agreed to keep the visit short and not to stress Bella and Henry too much. I walked them to Bella's room and they nearly trampled me down in their hurry to see Bella and more importantly Henry.

The next few minutes flew by in a flurry of congratulations, cooing, awing and absolute joy. Bella looked even more exhausted than before but also very happy. She proudly presented our son and even let the others hold him. But only for a short while. I myself sat next to Bella on the bed and observed the event. Mom, dad and Charlie were all laughing and crying at the same time. I didn't think there were any prouder grandparents. Sue was holding back at first but mom wouldn't let that happen and pulled her to them. Bree was standing next to Bella and told her everything what had been happening back at Forks. She had cooed over Henry like the rest but she hadn't wanted to hold him. She was too afraid she would drop him. Bella was aware of this little problem and asked Sue to bring her Henry.

"So, Bree, I know you want to hold him and there is no reason to be afraid. Here," she said and handed our baby over to his aunt. "Support his head. Yes, just like that. See, easy."

At first Bree looked terrified but Bella's comforting and encouraging words soothed her fears and made her relaxe. Before long she was cooing and making faces.

A knock at the door interrupted our welcoming party. Sammy, our nurse, entered the room with an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but Bella and little Henry need to sleep and he needs to drink something before then. Sorry. I'll be coming back in 15 minutes with some formula just in case Miss Swan doesn't have milk yet."

"That's fine," I said and soon everyone was saying their good-byes. They promised to return with gifts and food in the early evening.

As promised Sammy returned soon after they'd left with a bottle and a nursing-pillow. "How are you feeling, Miss Swan? Do your breast feel different to you?"

"Please call me Bella and I feel tired but fine and my breasts are incredible hard and tender."

"That sounds promising. Okay, let me show you how to nurse this little charmer," Sammy offered and proceeded to help Bella. It was really astonishing to watch. Its seemed that we were lucky and Bella already had milk.

At first Henry didn't latch onto her nipple but Sammy knew how to get him interested and soon enough Henry started to suckle.

"Oh!" Bella breathed surprised. "That feels really strange and a little uncomfortable." This feeling didn't seem to lessen her wonder. She looked at Henry in pure astonishment as he continued to drink. I could understand this feeling and I had to admit, at least to myself, that I was a little envious. This was another thing I wouldn't be able to do with him.

"That looks good," Sammy said and got up. "I'll leave you alone for now. In a few moments you should change breasts. When I come back, I'll take Henry to the pre-natal ward." We didn't pay too much attention to her but she didn't seem to care and left quietly.

Bella and I continued to watch Henry drink his first meal. He looked so content lying there in Bella's arms that it should be illegal to disturb him but Bella wanted to switch sides and this time Henry knew what he had to do and started drinking right away.

"I know everyone says that having a child will change everything but I hadn't expected this plethora of feelings. I feel like I'm going to burst at any moment," Bela whispered after minutes of silence.

I kissed Bella on the head and said "I know. He's the most important part in our life now. He made us a real family."

"That's true."

"I think he looks more like you. His nose and his mouth are definitely yours."

"You think so?" Bella asked and looked at me. "I think he has your hair though. Well, the colour is a mix of both of us but the texture is just like yours. I hope his eyes will turn green. I so love your eyes."

I gave her one of my crooked smiles that she loved so much. "Thanks, gorgeous."

"This is the happiest I've ever been. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me," Bella said while she kissed me on the lips.

"I couldn't agree more."

.

.

.

.

**Henry's here. I hope the chapter was to your satisfaction. I did my best. My mom helped me a little. She worked as a nurse. **

**I think the story will be ending soon. **

**Leave a comment please.**

**Love, Nini **


	24. Chapter 23

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 23**

**.**

Mothers always claimed that you wouldn't remember the pain when you were finally able to hold your child for the first time. That was true, at least partially. I had thought the pain was worth it and had been so happy in the hours following the birth of Henry that there simply had been no room for pain but the next days had been a different story. I had still been happy and elated but I'd also felt like crap. My lower abdomen had hurt like hell and I'd been bleeding more than I'd thought was possible. And lets not forget my breasts. They were more sensitive now than during the pregnancy and after they were full of milk I looked like a porn star.

Edward was absolutely fascinated with my boobs and loved watching me nursing our Henry. He'd even asked Dr Anna if they would stay this huge and was slightly disappointed when she told him that that was unlikely.

But all these little problems of mine were unimportant in comparison to Henry's development. Sadly he had had a few set-backs. On his second day he had developed icterus and had had to lie under UV-light and he'd lost more weight than Dr Stevens, Henry's pediatrician, had been comfortable with but he simply hadn't wanted to drink more. It'd been very frustrating but the doctor had told us that it was not uncommon and expected him to improve in the next few days, but we should monitor his drinking none the less. Carlisle had reassured us that his drinking problems were really nothing unusual and that we would be home before the two weeks were over.

My mother had arrived on Henry's second day, together with Phil. Though she'd asked about my and Henry's wellbeing and congratulated us, she had been more interested in Edward and the other _Bears _players, who'd come to visit us. It had been rather embarrassing but the worst part of her visit had been that she'd refused to be called grandma or something like that because she was too young, at least in her opinion. It'd made me angry and Charlie had looked like he'd wanted nothing more than to strangle her. Luckily she hadn't stayed too long. Three days after she'd arrived she'd returned home because of an important garden party.

Did I mention how much I _loved _my mother?

As the days went by I could see that Carlisle and Dr Stevens had been right as Henry started to gain weight and after 10 days he was drinking nearly 3 oz and had regained his birth weight.

Today was the 11th day and Edward and I were waiting in my room for Dr Stevens to do Henry's last exam. I was very excited to finally leave this damn hospital. Edward had promised me that everything was prepared for our return. Esme and Carmen had bought enough food and cleaned the house from top to bottom.

"Hey, you three, how are you today," Dr Stevens said as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Dr Stevens. We're anxious to go home," I said and handed Henry over to her.

She tooK him and brought him to the changing table. "Well, we should hurry then and discharge you, Henry."

She gave him a thorough examination and wrote down his last measurements. I'd already been discharged and had just stayed in the hospital because of Henry. This check-up went a lot faster than the other ones and after ten minutes she proclaimed Henry healthy and strong enough to go home.

Edward and I looked at each other with huge smiles on our faces and Edward kissed my forehead. Finally we could take him home.

"Okay, mom and dad, I'm ready to go home," the doctor said as she carried Henry over to us and handed him back to me. "Everything is fine and I have no reasons to keep him here. Please call your pediatrician when you're home. Henry should have another check-up in about two weeks. The paperwork will be at the counter and that's all. It was a pleasure meeting and I wish you all the best."

"Thanks, Dr Stevens. You were great," Edward said and got up to get Henry's car-seat and hat.

20 Minutes later we left the hospital and were driving home.

TBM

"It feels so good to go home. I missed our bed," I said as Edward killed the engine. I'd missed Edward's house more than I'd thought. I couldn't wait to show Henry his room and take a long hot bath.

"Welcome home," Edward whispered and gave my left hand a gentle squeeze. "The family is waiting for us with lunch but they won't stay too long. They'll leave after lunch. I promise."

"Don't worry, Edward. I've expected them to be here. They're just happy about Henry being discharged. Do you know who cooked?"

"Mom, Sue and Carmen. I think there'll be about ten different dishes."

Now, _that_ sounded promising. Quickly I left the car and got Henry from the backseat. Edward opened the trunk, got our bags and opened the door. Inside awaited us our families and friends.

"Welcome home, Bella and Henry!" they cheered as we entered the living-room. Someone had bought some flowers and there were a few blue ballons and a small banner with _Welcome home, Henry Alexander _written on it. I was really moved and Edward also looked pleased with our reception.

"That's so sweet. Thank you, you're the best," I said with tears in my eyes. I really had the best family ever. And I counted our friends as family, too.

I could see that the women were anxious to hold and see Henry, so I put the car seat down and unbuckled him. As soon as he was in my arms I was surrounded by a cooing Sue, Esme and Carmen.

"Hi, little man. Oh he's so precious."

"Aww. He's just getting cuter and cuter."

"I think he's even more beautiful than you were, Edward. Sorry," said Esme but Edward just rolled his eyes. "Come to Nana, Henry," she cooed as she took him from me and walked to the couch. It came to no surprise to me that every female in the house followed her.

"Well, Edward, give me the bags. I want to start washing our clothes," said I and went to the utility room. I hated the smell of hospitals and that meant I had to wash every single peace of clothing.

By the time I was done the food was on the table and it was delicious and we had a great time. Emmett and Charlie alone eat one third alone but that didn't matter because we had enough for twenty. My family had to return home in three days. I was sad that they were already flying back to Forks but I understood that dad and Sue had to work and Bree wanted to spend time with her friends and her boyfriend, whose existence was still unknown to dad. Bree hoped that it would stay like that at least until the beginning of the new school year. _Good luck with that, girlie._

After the food was eaten and we'd cleaned the kitchen, it was time for the presents. I'd forbidden my friends to organise a baby shower but now that Henry was born and they finally knew his gender, there was nothing that could stop Alice from throwing a little party.

"It's time for the presents!" Alice squealed and rushed out of the room to get the bags filled with beautifully wrapped boxes. Edward and I sat down on my favorite love seat while everyone else also found someplace to sit. "Mine first! Mine first!"

Laughing I took the offered present and started to open it. Inside was a whole collection of designer baby clothes. They looked very expensive and I would be willing to bet my ass that this gift was worth a few hundred dollars. I should have expected something like this from Alice. "Thank you, Alice. They're great. Henry will be the most fashionable baby in the US." Alice seemed pleased with my reaction and threw Jasper a smug look before she handed me the next box.

This present was much lighter than Alice' and when I lifted the lid my jaw dropped. Slowly I took one item out of the box and hold it up. It was a _Chicago Bears _baby jersey with Henry written on it but that wasn't the only thing in the box. Someone has bought every _Chicago Bears _merchandise article for babys available. Some of them were even having Jasper's, Emmett's and Edward's name on it. That was really sweet and although I didn't live for football I loved the present.

"I love the jerseys, they're so cute. He'll look adorable. Now Henry is a _bear_."

"That was our present", called Emmett and pointed to Jasper and himself. "And if you look at the bottom of the box you'll find a document that announces Henry as an official member of the _Chicago Bears_. Oh, and congratulations from everyone at HQ."

Edward looked at the jerseys and looked really moved. "Thanks, guys. That's an amazing present."

The next present was really heavy and huge. What I saw after I'd unwrapped it, took my breath away. Inside lay two of the most beautiful blankets I had ever seen. One was a baby patchwork blanket in ivory and the other was a normal sized patchwork blanket in greens. On the little one someone had sewed _Henry Alexander._ I knew they were hand made immediately and that made them even more special in my eyes.

I felt tears gathering in my eyes as I traces the different patterns. "These are so beautiful", I whispered.

"Esme and I made them back at Forks but the name was added just a few days ago. One is for now, the other for when he's older", Sue explained and looked at me with a tender smile. It didn't matter that she wasn't my mom. I knew she loved ma like a daughter and would love Henry like grandson.

"A great idea. Thanks, Sue and mom. I knew you would make something for him", Edward said and got up to hug both women.

The other presents were also very thoughtful and special. Carmen had knitted a blanket and socks for Henry. Rose had bought a beautiful night light that projected flowers, trees and animals with different melodies. My friends had gotten Henry a playpen and some toys. Bree's gift was a gym and playmat and the proud grandfathers had bought the pram beforehand but that hadn't stopped them from getting Henry something for his birth. They'd bought some stuffed animals and shirts with funny pictures or texts on them.

Soon it was time to nurse Henry and he made it quiet clear that he wanted mummy's breasts. And now! That seemed to be the signal for everyone to pack their things and leave. As much as I had enjoyed their visit, I wanted sometime just for the three of us. After I'd said good bye to everyone I went upstairs to change Henry's diaper and clothes. That done I went back downstairs and sat down in the love seat and started to nurse my baby. He was really hungry by now and stared suckling immediately. I felt Edward next to me and looked up. He had a loving smile on his face and looked happy. I motioned for him to join me and he did so without hesitation. Edward put his arms around me and watched our son. No words were spoken but I knew that this moment was pure perfection.

TBM

"Aaah...aaahh!"

The crying of my baby woke me immediately. Still groggy I looked at the clock and saw that it just after 2 in the morning. With a silent groan I got up, went to Henry's room and took him out of his crib.

"Hush, baby. Mommy's here. Are you hungry or do you need a new diaper?" I murmured to him as I carried him to the changing table. A quick look confirmed that he needed a new one because he was really wet. After he was dry and changed I sat down on the rocking chair and nursed him.

"Someone's really hungry. You have a strong pull, you know. I don't think my nipples are going to enjoy nursing."

Not that Henry cared. His main priority was getting enough milk out of me and 15 minutes later he was once again full and sleeping. I gave him a kiss and put him back to bed. If I hadn't been so tired I would have watched him for a little while but I was ready to drop, therefore I hurried back to bed.

Edward, it seemed, hadn't noticed my absence or Henry's crying. It was really impressive how deep his sleep was.

Mhmm, our bed was the best. And moments later I was ove again asleep.

"Aaaa...Aah!"

What! Where's the fire?

"AAAH aaah!" Oh, Henry, right!

Sighing I got up and checked what Henry needed now. Again he wanted some milk but he wasn't ready to go to bed afterwards. No, King Henry wanted to cuddle. It felt like an eternity before I was back in bed and the clock told me it was half past five. Urgh!

Please Henry, let me sleep.

"Uhaa aahhhh."

God, no! What now! I was tired and cranky and I knew that I needed a few more hours of sleep but Henry wanted attention and NOW! It was already light and the damn alarm clock showed 8:13.

With a huge yawn I left my comfortable bed and got Henry ready for the day. After he was fed and changed I took him with me to the bathroom where I washed myself and got dressed. Once I was downstairs I went into the living room where I put Henry into his new play pen. My next destination was the kitchen so I could make myself a wonderful fruit tea and a good breakfast. It was pure heaven, especially after this night. After I was done I cleaned the counter and went back to the living room. Henry was watching his bright mobile and seemed to be rather content. Seeing that everything was okay, I left and got some of the clean laundry to fold.

I got three laundry baskets done before Edward dragged his ass out off bed. He looked well rested and freshly showered and I wanted to throw something at him.

"There are my two favorite people in the world. How was your night?" he asked as he leant down to kiss first me and then Henry.

"Henry needed to be fed twice last night and had decided that the night was over shortly after 8", I said without any emotion.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "I haven't heard a thing."

"Believe me, I noticed that. Your snoring was hard to ignore."

"I don't _snore_!" he exclaimed affronted.

I snickered at his tone and said "I know, but the look on your face was pretty funny. There are some scrambled eggs and bacon left in the kitchen."

Edward grumbled something unintelligible under his breath as he walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with his breakfast and sat down on the couch to my left. "Mmm, that's good. I've missed your cooking. That's one more reason why I'm happy to have you back at home."

"Really, Edward. It's a wonder you aren't fatter by the amount of food you're eating. It's a good thing you're an athlete."

He gave a crooked smile and wiggled his eyebrows. "Yes, it does have advantages. Oh, and Bella?"

I looked up and saw him looking at me with a serious expression. "I promise that I'll help you with Henry during nights. Tonight I'll get up with you."

I knew he meant and I was happy that he would support me.

TBM

Sadly, it didn't work. Edward slept like the dead and I saw no reason to wake him because he couldn't nurse him anyway. But after three nights of little sleep I was ready to cry. My family had returned home today and I wanted them back. During the day Henry was the best baby anyone could wish for. He slept, he watched his surroundings and was fed every four to six hours. The nights were another story all together. He never slept more than three hours and often he wanted more than just milk. He wanted to be cuddled and loved it to be carried around. I needed help and soon.

Today Edward was at the _Bears _HQ for some training sessions and an meeting while I was at home with Henry. Luckily Esme wanted to come over. Maybe she could help me. I'd just finished the tea when the bell rang. Quickly I walked to the front door and opened it.

"Esme! Come in."

Esme walked past me and after I'd closed the door I turned around to ask her how she was but she didn't give me the chance. "Bella! You look horrible."

"Charming, Esme. Come, tea's ready", I said and walked into the living room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You don't look horrible just tired", she said as I handed her her cup of tea.

"I am tired. Henry's very nocturnal and Edward doesn't hear him. Not that there's much he could do. I'm the one who has to nurse Henry and I love it. I really do but I need to sleep. And more than three hours at a time. I don't know what to do", I whined. I knew I looked miserable but I needed a good nights rest. I loved being a mother but the lack of sleep was getting to me and the fact that I couldn't let Edward take him for a few hours made it just worse.

Esme looked at me compassionately and nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean. Does Henry always want to drink when he wakes at night?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Sometimes I think he doesn't get enough but I can't be sure."

"Well, I know what we'll do. You'll get Henry ready and then we'll drive to the baby store and buy a breast pump. Then you can drain your milk and Edward will be able to feed him, too. And you'll be able to find out how much milk you have."

"That's a great idea and so simple. I don't know why I haven't thought of it."

"Well, sometimes we need a little help. Come on, let's get ready."

Esme took care of of Henry's things while I nursed him and got him ready. Soon enough everything was in the car and we could go. The drive didn't take long and I knew where the next store was. As soon as we entered the store Esme got a clerk and asked her where we could find breast pumps. The clerk with the name Annabeth was really helpful. She showed us where we could find then and help us select one.

"This one is the best one the market. It's easy to handle and is very gentle compared to some of the others", she explained and gave me one.

Okay, it didn't look as bad as I'd feared but I would still feel like a cow. Esme saw my face and whispered "Think of the sleep."

"Okay, I'll take one."

"Good choice. This pump comes with bottles and a special teat. It's designed after the breast. The baby will need to use the same strength. Most of our customers are very happy with it. My sister used it, too, and loved it."

"Perfect! I'll need two bottles and teats."

I was pleasantly surprised that the whole endeavor was over before Henry needed to be fed again and on the drive home we stopped at the grocery store to buy some baby formula just in case we needed it at some point. Henry was still sleeping and Edward wouldn't be home until six p.m. and that gave Esme and me the perfect opportunity to test the breast pump. I didn't want Edward to watch me using it but Esme was a woman and a mother.

"Okay, here is the instruction", Esme said and handed me the papers while she took the pump and bottle. "I'm going going to clean everything while you read the instructions."

Esme then went to the kitchen and I stayed in the living room and mentally prepared myself to use it. I couldn't imagine that using the pump was going to be really comfortable.

"The pump is clean and ready for use. Do you want me to stay or should I go?" Esme asked when she returned.

I didn't like that someone was watching me but I wanted her help. "No, please stay. I think I could use the support."

"Of course."

I didn't have a problem with showing my breasts anymore. Most of our family had seen me feed Henry and it hadn't bothered me. I followed the instructions very carefully and as I'd thought the feeling was rather strange but it didn't hurt. And I got milk!

"Look, Esme! I'm doing it right."

"That's good, Bella. Does it feel like it does when Henry's feeding?"

"No, but it's not uncomfortable.

After I was done I had more than enough milk for Henry in the bottle. And that meant I could sleep tonight and Edward could feed Henry. YES, sleep! The inventor of the breast pump should get an award.

Esme saw my satisfied face and told me that my baby still had to accept the teat. Hmm. That was true. Well, then all I could do was wait and pray.

Esme and I drank some tea and eat some freshly made cupcakes and talked about Edward's birthday which was in ten days and I still had no idea what I should get him. Esme thought that I'd already given him the best gift and shouldn't worry too much, but I wanted to give him something special. Before we could talk about how Carlisle was handling his sabbatical Henry's crying told me that it was time for his next meal and to find out if he would drink from the bottle. Quickly I walked upstairs to change his diaper and carried him downstairs so he could drink. Apparently I wasn't fast enough because by the time I'd reached the living room he was wailing loudly and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Luckily Esme had already heated the milk so that I all I had to do was put the teat in his mouth.

At first he didn't understand what this thing in his mouth was but after I'd let some milk drip into his mouth he started to drink. I was deeply relieved that he accepted the teat with so little fuss. He emptied the bottle rather quickly and after he was done he continued to suck on the teat.

"Do you think that he's not full?" I asked Esme who had been watching Henry like the proud grandmother she was.

"Could be. Let me make him a little of the formula", she answered, took his bottle and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned and handed me the bottle. Henry started so suck immediately and nearly finished his milk.

"Wow! Henry, you could give your Uncle Emmett a run for his money. You appetite is nearly as huge as his."

Esme laughed at my comment. "Well, some babys drink more than others. It seems that he needs it. Don't worry about it." Yes, I'd read something about that. Soon after Henry was done, Esme went home and left me alone to start dinner.

Edward arrived shortly before I was done and set the table. His day had been very satisfying it seemed. He'd met the new players and told me that they had some potential. After we were done I cleaned the kitchen on my own and let Edward have some time with his son.

When I entered the living room after I was done I saw that Edward had Henry on his chest and was telling him everything about his day and football. It was really cute. Quietly I grabbed the camera and took some pictures.

"You two are really sweet together", I said after I'd put the camera where it belonged.

"Of course, we are. We're Cullens!"

"So being a Cullen means that you're absolutely incredible, huh?" I teased.

Edward looked at me with one of his smiles that drove the crazy. It was really a shame that I couldn't have sex for another three weeks. "Well, if you're so incredible than you can take care of Henry tonight. I bought a breast pump today so that someone else can feed him, too."

I suppressed a smile when Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "You want me to feed him. On my own. Tonight!"

"Yes, Edward. I need some sleep and if you have any problems than you can wake me."

Edward didn't look very confident but he promised that he would do it and that was enough for me.

I was so looking forward to this night. Finally more than three hours of sleep.

.

.

.

.

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**This week I had some problems with another author whose story I was reading. I didn't vote like she wanted her readers to and then she got rude and insulted me. Needless to say that I was really angry. **

**I would never do something like that. I really appreciate your comments and I'm thankful for the critics because they make me better. **

**You're the best and deserve respect!**

**Love, Nini **


	25. Chapter 24

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

_This is a joke. This has to be a joke. _

_She can't be serious! _

When she'd first told me I would be taking care of Henry tonight I'd thought she was making fun of me but then she'd showed me the breast pump. Now, as I was watching her pump, I was absolutely terrified. I'd never fed Henry and the only time I was alone with him was when Bella was in the bath room. And now I was supposed to take care of him for a whole night!

Okay, I _could_ ask her for help if I really needed it but Bella'd threatened me with unspeakable things if I would dare to wake her for no apparent reason. She would even sleep in the guestroom to make sure I'd get up.

No one could say that Bella was stupid. She knew I would more likely ask for her help if she were next to me and Bella would hear Henry through the monitor. Her decision to stay in another room made sense. Too much sense if one asked me but no one did.

"So, the milk is in the bottle and I've showed you how to make the formula should he want more", Bella said as she started to clean the pump and put everything away. "Any questions?"

Did I imagine her teasing tone? Yes, I'm sure Bella wasn't teasing me. Or looking pleased with herself.

Did I ever mention that she was evil?

"Mm. I think I've got everything but do you really think this is such a good idea? I mean you're the only person who's ever fed him and ..."

"Exactly!" Bella interrupted me with an evil glare. "It's better for us if he gets used to other people feeding him and taking care of him. I won't be always around and I refuse to take him with me all the time."

Her stance clearly told me that this was not negotiable.

My only answer was a muttered "Okay".

"Good", smiled Bella and walked into the bathroom. It was late and Bella was really tired. Her cranky mood was prove of that. I did know that Bella needed to sleep and I hadn't been a great help so far. At least at night but to my defense I simply hadn't heard him. Bella seemed to be more attuned to him right now and woke at the slightest noise from him.

The sound of an opening door made me look up and I saw Bella, who wore just a big shirt and seemingly nothing else. It was really such a shame that we couldn't have sex for a few weeks. She looked incredibly and I wanted nothing more than to ravage her. Well, later boy.

"If you need help tonight, please come and wake me", Bella said as she made her way to the door. I could see that she wasn't entirely comfortable with her plans. She looked a little stressed now and kept pushing her hair behind her ear.

I got up from the bed and walked over to her and took her hands in mine. "Bella, you need sleep and I'm more than fine with taking the night shift." _Yeah, right and elephants can fly _"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Now, go to bed and sleep", I said and kissed her full lips. _Mhmm, so good._

"I'm silly, I know", she said after my lips left hers. I nodded and pushed her out of the room.

And then I was alone. ….Fuck, I was so screwed!

TBM

"AAAAhhhh!"

At once I was awake and heard my wailing son. One had to admit that he had a healthy lung. He was incredible loud and was getting louder by the second.

"Okay, hold your horses. I'm on my way", I grumbled and got the milk from the kitchen before I walked to the nursery.

Henry was screaming his head off when I entered the room. I switched the light on, which was thankfully dimmed, put his bottle on the little table next to the rocking chair and walked to his crib. Henry was red from the screaming but there were no tears.

"Calm down, little drama price. Daddy's here and he's bringing food", I said and took him into my arms. As soon as he was in my arms he calmed down and looked at me like he was surprised to see me. Rationally I knew that he couldn't see that much yet but he _did _look confused. "Yes, it's me. Mommy is sleeping because you kept her up these last few nights. You'll have to make do with your father, sorry."

Slowly I walked to the rocking chair and sat down. It needed a little adjustment to make sure Henry was lying comfortably in the crook of my left arm but then everything was ready and I put the teat to his mouth. At first he didn't seem very happy with it, I would want the real thing, too, but after a few seconds the hunger won and he started to suckle. It was really something special to feed your own baby and I was thankful that Bella gave me the chance to experience this moment. I was so amazed, I didn't notice that Henry was nearly done with his bottle but his soft wailing made me focus again.

"Oh no! Mommy told me not to let you drink everything in one go. Please keep it down", I pleaded with Henry while I gently put him over my shoulder to burp him. How could I have forgotten to make a pause. Bella'd warned me that he could throw up when he didn't burp. Carefully I rubbed his back and listened to his sounds of discomfort. He was moving his little arms and legs as if trying to get rid of the pressure in his stomach.

_Burgh!_

The sound of his belching caught me by surprise, not even Emmett was _that _loud_, _and then I felt the vomit running down my back.

"URGH! Henry! That's so disgusting and it stings", I called out and nearly jumped out off the chair.

Carefully I held Henry in front of me and inspected him. It seemed he hadn't just sicked up on me but also on himself. His pale green onesie was also drenched in vomit and as much as I wanted to clean myself immediately, I knew that I had to change Henry first. It proved to be rather difficult to get him undressed without smearing the sick all over him but I managed. By the time I could put him into his crib his vomit had run down my back and was now at my briefs.

_So much to the miracle of parenthood!_

Quickly I went to my bathroom and washed myself and changed my underwear and t-shirt. When I entered Henry's room again I saw that my son was once again sleeping. I knew that he had thrown up quiet a lot and that meant he would demand his next bottle sooner rather than later.

_Oh joy!_

Well, there was nothing I could do to change that other than prepare his next bottle so that I wouldn't have to go to the kitchen in a few hours. That done I put the milk in the his room near the bottle warmer, which Bella and mom also bought on their little excursion, and crawled back into my bed. Hopefully Henry would grant me four hours of sleep. Unlikely but one could hope.

And it _was _unlikely. Not three hours later Henry was wailing again and by the sound of him he wasn't inclined to wait. Not one minute. I was lucky that the bottle didn't need much time until it had the right temperature, but I used the time to check his diaper, didn't need changing. This time I made paid attention to how much he was drinking and when he was half way done I took his bottle away and let him burp. Not that he liked the idea very much but it was better than the alternative. Soon he was done with his bottle and after he'd burped another time I put him back to bed. Tired and exhausted I walked back to my bedroom. I would never ever talk lightly about parenting again. It was a hard job and I really hoped Henry would let me rest now but he didn't. At 5:49 a.m his lovely voice woke me again and I was ready to scream myself. Why couldn't Henry sleep for more than three hours. I knew that some of my team mates had complained about night feeds and colics but I had never taken them too seriously. Somehow I felt that this was cosmic justice.

With sluggish movements I left my comfortable bed and trudged to the nursery. A quick check showed me that Henry was in need of a new diaper. After that was taken care of I wanted to grab the bottle only to realize that none was in the room.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I'd forgotten to get a bottle ready. Swallowing more curses I turned around and walked downstairs to make some milk. Downstairs I left Henry in his playpen so that I could use both hands but that didn't stop me from making too much.

Oh well, maybe he would drink a little more and than sleep for longer or at least not start screaming again. This time I fed Henry in the living room because I didn't have the energy to walk up the stairs. The fact that I would need to ascend them in order to put my son back to bed was ignored for the moment.

"Okay, little prince, here's your new bottle. Please, for daddy, drink enough so that I can sleep", I asked him but Henry was already searching for the teat and I gave it to him to stop any screaming. His wailing was worse than any siren.

As soon as the teat was in his mouth he was perfectly content. His blue eyes were watching his surroundings while he consumed his early morning feed. To my immense surprise he drank nearly 4 ½ oz.

"Henry, respect. You're a little glutton, huh? Well, you and Emmett will get along perfectly. Your poor mom. I don't think Bella's breasts will appreciate your hunger. Don't drain them, you hear me? I love mommy's boobs, too."

His answer was to smack his pouty lips. Hm, a boobs man. After he was done drinking I put the bottle onto the table and lied back to rest for a little while. I knew there had been a reason why I'd bought such a huge couch. One could easily sleep on it.

And it was sooo comfortable.

_No, Edward, don't fall asleep. Get up and put Henry to bed. Keep your eyes open. Op..._

TBM

I woke up to someone running their fingers through my hair.

_Hm, that feels so good._

"Did you sleep on daddy's chest tonight, Henry? You must have tired him", Bella murmured. "But you look so cute, mommy had to take some pictures. I'm sure that Esme and Carlisle would like to have some copies. What do you think, do you want to come with me and let your dad sleep for a while?"

"'m awake", I mumbled and tried to open my eyes. Bella was kneeling next to me and looked well rested and absolutely wonderful. "Morning, gorgeous, did you sleep well?"

Her eyes were bright with happiness as she looked at me. "Yes, I slept well. And you? Why are you here and not in bed?"

"Too tired."

"Hmm, I know the feeling", she laughed lightly.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly ten."

"What? Really?" I asked surprised. I would have thought it would be eight or something. Henry moved and I looked down and saw that he was awake and watching us. "Morning, Henry. You listened. I'm shocked."

"When was his last bottle?" Bella asked and took her son out of my arms to kiss and cuddle him.

"At six."

"Impressive", Bella said with raised eyebrows. "How did you manage that? It's been four hours and he isn't demanding milk."

I chuckled at her incredulous voice. Up until now Henry had barely made it to the four hour mark, so I could understand her wonder. "I made too much milk and just let him drink as much as he wanted. Oh, and Bella?" When Bella looked at me I took her face in my hands and kissed her sinful lips. "Night shifts suck."

"Yes, that they do", Bella answered laughing. "How was your night, by the way?"

"Let me put it that way, I'll never forget to burp him or to prepare a bottle at night."

"Yes, those are important lessons. Henry's very demanding, isn't he?"

I snorted at that. "He's a little Drama Prince. I hope that'll change when he gets older."

"Hope dies last. Come on, I've got breakfast ready", she said and pulled me with her.

In the kitchen awaited me heavenly coffee and eggs and bacon. I really needed the energy because I would meet my team mates at noon and we planned to play some football. After we were done eating Henry started fussing and announced his need for food himself. Bella took care of him while I went into my bathroom to get ready. The shower awakened my spirits which I really needed or the others would slaughter me.

By the time I was downstairs again Henry was sleeping and Bella had started cleaning the kitchen. Of course, as the gentleman my mother raised me to be, I helped her and we talked about our new sleeping arrangements. As long as it was off-season I would get up three nights of the week. We both hoped Henry would be sleeping through the night by September. If he shouldn't, I would take the weekend shifts. I did realize that Bella needed some uninterrupted nights. Soon it was time for me to leave and I kissed Bella good-bye.

_Now I needed to apologize to two team mates._

TBM

I was surprised to see that I was the last one to arrive. Quickly I changed and jogged to the field.

"Sorry, I'm late", I called as a greeting.

"Edward, you look like shit. Did you party through the night?" Emmett asked with a suggestive eye-wiggle. Some of the men started laughing at that. Yeah, yeah. Someday you'll be in my shoes.

"Thanks, Emmett, and yes, I had an eventful night but not like that. Kevin, I have to apologize."

Kevin, one of our older mates, looked quiet shocked at that and asked "Why?"

"You were right. Raising kids _is _very hard. I never believed you when you'd tell us but now I do."

"Aah. What did happen?"

"I survived my first night taking care of Henry."

Kevin found my answer really funny and started laughing out loud. "Hey, Andrew! Edward has survived his first night."

Andrew was another one of our fathers and he, like Kevin, had laughed themselves silly, when they found out that Bella was pregnant. They'd told me I would one day look just like them after a bad night. Exhausted and completely run down. I knew the team had more than once laughed about our daddies and now I was one of them. Well, I would never laugh about someone else troubles again.

"HA ha. Well, how was your first night?" Andrew asked after he'd calmed down. Every member of our team was now listening.

"I learned the importance of burping and to prepare at least one bottle in advance."

The daddy fraction was nodding now and some were grimacing as they remembered their own experiences.

"Oh come on!" Sean, one of our newer and more snobbish members, said. "How hard can it be to look after one baby and isn't that woman's work?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Dealing with a screaming infant is not funny. Especially if vomit is running down your chest or back", Andrew corrected him and all other parents were shaking his head at his stupidity. Even Emmett, who had little to no experience with babies, looked at him like he was crazy.

"My Rose would rip my balls off, if I would ever even _think_ such a thing. If you want to have a real relationship with a woman, you'll have to share the work load. Now I know why the good girls are always leaving you."

Sean looked at Emmett like he wanted say something very nasty but the other team members were agreeing with him and some of them even gave Sean warning looks. He wasn't very popular and wouldn't be much longer on the team. Sean thought he was gods gift to football but his performance wasn't that good.

"Well, Edward", Kevin said and gave me a friendly punch. "Welcome to the joys of fatherhood. Every dirty diaper is worth it and women love it when a man is taking care of his child but you have to make sure that you aren't just parents. You're lovers, too, never forget that."

Yes, that had been one thing I'd been worried about. I didn't want us to be like the couples who didn't even remember when they'd last had sex or time for themselves. You needed a good support system and luckily we had it. We'd chosen great God-parents for Henry. Emmett and Angela were great friends and adored him. They would be more than willing to take him for a few hours. And then there were my parents would jump at any chance to spend some time with their grandson.

"Well, now that we're talking about live changing events, let's talk about your wedding, Jasper", Seth announced and looked at Jasper who was groaning now. "What's wrong, man. Did your lovely girl turn into bridezilla?"

"Worse, Seth, she's worse. Last night she stopped our foreplay because she had a new idea for the table arrangements."

At that we were all looking at him with the same shocked expressions. I knew that Alice took her wedding very seriously but this a little over the top. Just a little.

"Honestly, man, that's crazy but you did continue right?" one of them asked but Jasper's tortured expression was answer enough.

"No, we didn't. At first I thought she would be back after a few minutes but when she didn't return I took matters into my own hands and went to sleep."

Dear Baby Jesus, that was ….cruel. Hopefully Bella wouldn't be this bad once I popped the question...

Wait a minute. Did I just honestly consider marrying Bella? Yes, that I did and the thought didn't even scare me like it used to after the disaster with Tanya. I'd always wanted to meet that special someone and start a family. Marriage included but after Tanya and the relationships my team mates had had, I hadn't really believed in this dream anymore. And now...Wow, it's really amazing how fast things could change.

"Well shit, man. That sucks", Kevin said and brought me pack to the present.

"You've got no idea. I'm ready to grab Alice and elope. I really want to marry Alice but all this wedding preparations are getting out of hand. Last week she nearly had breakdown because the dresses for the bridesmaids had the wrong shade of purple. The dresses shall match the invitations and the decorations. I'm going crazy!" Jasper exclaimed and pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Maybe you should talk to her", Kevin offered. "My wife was a little like that and a few days before the wedding she had a nervous breakdown. We nearly had to cancel the whole affair. If she doesn't calm down, she won't be able to enjoy her own wedding."

Some of the others were agreeing and offered their own advices. Emmett, who was standing next to me, said, "I was never more happy that my Rosie is more easy going. Our wedding was small and intimate. Well, we were young and didn't have much money but it was perfect. That's all what matters. Tell her that this is stressing you. She loves you and wants you enjoy it, too. Or threaten her with canceling the wedding night, that would make Rose listen."

Yes, that it would. It was no secret that both Rosalie and Emmett loved sex, in every way and form, and Alice, who wanted the perfect wedding, would have a heart attack if Jasper threatened her dream. This plan of Emmett's could work.

"Woah, that's harsh, man", one of our _linebackers _commented_._ "The wedding night is one of the most important parts of a wedding."

"My point exactly. Alice loves perfection and this would get her attention and show her how serious Jasper is", Emmett concluded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hm, it could work. Yes, I'll try that if everything else fails. Thanks, Em", Jasper said after he'd thought it through.

"No prob. Now, enough talking, let's play football."

And that we did.

TBM

The next three weeks went over very quickly. Henry and training kept me busy but I enjoyed both too much to complain. And now that Henry only needed to be fed every five to six hours Bella and I got more sleep which made us very happy. Today Bella had an appointment with Dr Anna and we both hoped that Bella would get a clean bill of health. Bella'd told me that her bleeding had stopped and that meant we could have sex again. Finally! I'd offered to keep Henry with me so Bella could go alone and wouldn't be stressed by him and now I was eagerly awaiting her return and the verdict.

I'd just finished feeding Henry when Bella threw the door open and rushed in. Her expression said it all and I knew we would have a fun night if Henry would be willing to give us some time.

"Dr Anna said everything is fine and we can have sex again. Isn't that great!" Bella shouted and nearly ran to me.

"Yes, gorgeous, the best news I've heard in quiet some time."

Bella sat down and snuggled up to me. "Hmm, finally the sex ban is over. I never thought I would miss sex this much but I did."

"Yes, I know. Believe me, I know", I agreed and then I looked down at Henry and said, "Henry, mommy and daddy want to play tonight and that means you have to be a good boy and sleep. Will you do that?"

Henry's only answer was a little smile which shocked not only me but Bella, too. "Oh my god, did you see that? He smiled. Come to mommy, baby", she cooed and took him out of my hands and started to kiss him all over. "My baby boy smiled for the first time. I'm so happy. Yes, you made me really happy. Isn't that amazing, Edward?"

"Yes, amazing", I answered in a breathless voice. He smiled and at me. This little action made me impossibly happy and I knew that the smile I wore was huge.

"Edward, here take him. I need to call our families. Esme and Sue will be so happy!" Bella exclaimed and rushed to the phone. Smiling I shook my head and looked down at my son.

"Your mom is very excited and very happy. You would make us even more happy, if you gave us some time alone tonight."

From the kitchen I could hear Bella's excited voice as she told our families of Henry's great achievement. An hour later everyone was informed and we could go back to our routine. The rest of the day was spent in the garden. I took some rounds in the pool and Bella played with Henry on the patio. Later, while Bella cooked, I took Henry for a walk. Soon it was time to put Henry to bed and Bella and I were anxiously waiting for him to go to sleep. While Bella put Henry to bed, I took a shower and shaved.

The sight that met me when I returned to the bedroom was ….well arousing. Bella had used the time while I was showering well. She'd changed into something silky and short. The dark blue baby doll emphasized her amazing breasts which her a lot bigger now than before. I knew her body had changed during the pregnancy and she still had a few extra pounds but that was to be expected and I didn't care.

"Miss Swan, you're quiet a sight to behold", I growled as I stalked to her.

"Thanks, Mr Cullen. I thought this celebration deserved a special something. And did you now that we don't need to use protection for now?" Bella said with a naughty smile and started nibbling on my earlobe.

Dear Lord, this woman knew how to get me going. I didn't waste any time and ran my hands down her body and caressed her legs. "Hm, we should sent Dr Anna a nice gift for making this night possible. What do you think?"

Bella had a few problems answering because my lips were teasing her breasts. "Hm...ah yes, that we should...god, stop teasing me."

Sadly I couldn't do that because I had too much fun re-discovering her body. As much as I liked her baby-doll on her body, I liked it even more on the floor. My lips and hands moved over every inch of her body and Bella's hand weren't still either. She lightly scratched my back and graped my ass which ended any further foreplay. Of course I knew that this had been her plan.

"You're a bad girl, Bella. I know what you're doing."

"Me? I'm not doing anything", she said innocently but at the same time she wrapped her legs around me and pushed my dick near her wet and hot center.

Chuckling I said, "I love you, gorgeous" and then slowly pushed into her.

Fuck, how I'd missed this. The pregnancy hadn't changed how amazing she felt. "Bella, I've missed being with you. Aah... you still feel incredible."

"Hm ..yes, more...I've dreamt about this for weeks now. … more, Edward", she moaned and raised her hips to push me deeper into her which elicited a breathless cry.

Bella didn't seem to want slow and thorough, no, she wanted fast and satisfying and I completely agreed with her. It had been too long and I knew I wouldn't last really long. Five months without sex did nothing for my stamina.

I started thrusting harder and deeper and Bella was very _happy _about it. "Yes, like that … hm... faster...fuck...ohh."

"Yes, I love this. Aah... so perfect... so hot...yeah."

Suddenly, Bella pushed her hand into my hair and pulled on it while she tightened around me and screamed.

"Yes, EDWARD!"

That was all it took to take me over the edge and with a low growl I released into her. Sated I let myself drop next to her and pulled her into me arms.

The following silence was peaceful and comfortable. I let my hand wander over Bella's back while her fingers played my chest hair. I've missed this nearly as much as the sex itself. This peace was like nothing else.

"Aaah ah."

Bella and I looked at each other as we l heard our son reminding us of his presence. "Well, at least he's waited until we were done", I said in a dry voice.

"Yes, he already has very good manners", Bella commented. For one moment we were silent as we listened to Henry, then we couldn't hold it any longer and burst into loud laughter.

_God, our live was crazy but I loved it._

.

.

.

.

**Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be about Alice' and Jasper's wedding. **

**Love, Nini**


	26. Chapter 25

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 25**

The week before Alice' and Jasper's wedding was... well hectic. Alice was going crazy trying to make everything perfect and Jasper avoided her. Nothing helped to calm her down. Not even Jasper's threat to refuse sleeping with her on their wedding night reached her. The answer to this threat had even surprised me, who thought Alice couldn't become any more insane. She simply said, "Then you won't be getting any for a year and now please don't disturb me. I'm trying to improve the seating plan. Hush!"

After that Jasper avoided coming home whenever he could. Not that anyone could blame him. Yesterday Alice tried to persuade me to leave Henry at home with Angela. I threw a diaper at her. A shit diaper. Jasper must have the patience of a saint and love her like crazy because otherwise he would have canceled the whole circus. I couldn't understand why people made such a fuss over getting married. Okay, I wanted a beautiful wedding, too, but not something this _huge. _I knew that Jasper had refused to pay for some ridiculous thing because the wedding was getting too expensive, which was a good thing because Alice seemed to have lost her mind.

Luckily, the wedding was only three days away and today was the bachelor party and Alice' hen night. Edward and Emmett had organized the party for Jasper, which would not include any naked women. Rose and Alice' best friend Chloe had planned hers. I wouldn't join them because I didn't want to leave Henry alone. Jasper would be coming back with Edward and he would be staying with us till the day of his nuptials. I thought it was a fantastic idea. It would give Jasper a chance to calm down, so he wouldn't be too temped to run away.

"Bella, I'm going now. Should you need me, my phone will be on during the whole party. We should be back by.."

"Edward!" I interrupted his rambling. "Have fun and don't worry. Henry and I will have a hopefully calm night. The room for Jasper is ready and we have enough pain killers for the whole team. And now get going or you're going to be late, which, as the best man, you shouldn't be."

Edward took a deep breath before he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Have I recently told you, how much I love and adore you?" he asked while he kissed my lips lightly.

"Yes, you have. Yesterday, for instance, after you'd cum in my mouth", I reminded him with a smug smile on my face. He had been _very _vocal about his feelings for me.

Edward groaned loudly at this reminder and gave my butt a little smack. "Naughty girl. Don't remind me or I'll be really late. Have a good night. We'll be as quiet as possible", he promised and kissed me.

_Mmmm, bachelor parties were overrated. He should stay with me and use his amazing tongue on other places of my body._

NO, no. Reluctantly I pushed him away and tried to look stern when I told him to leave. His pleased expression told me that he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

Before I could say anything else Henry's wailing caught my attention and let Edward leave without further delay.

TBM

It was after three in the morning when I heard Edward and Jasper entering the house. I'd just put Henry back to bed when I heard the car. Instead of returning to bed, I waited in the hallway to see if Edward needed my help. Which he did by the sound of it.

"Love you, man, you is the best best man a man can have."

Oh my, someone was a little drunk.

"I know, Jasper, but please be quiet", Edward whispered as he dragged his friend up the stairs.

"Need some help?" I asked lightly. I didn't want to startle him but he was surprised to see me anyway.

"Bella! What are you doing up? Oh, was Henry hungry?"

"Yes. Now come on, let's put the groom to bed." I opened the door to the guestroom and turned the light on the nightstand on. While Edward helped Jasper out of his clothes, I pulled the sheets down and got a glass of water and some pills.

"Edward, give him one pill now. Do you think he'll need a bucket?"

"Thanks, and no. Jasper doesn't vomit after drinking", he answered me when Jasper was only wearing a shirt and his boxers. "Jasper, take the pill and drink some water. You'll feel better." It took a little persuasion but eventually Jasper swallowed the pill and drank his water. After I'd refilled it and Jasper was covered, we left the room and retreated to our own bed.

"Did you have a fun night?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Edward's amused chuckle said it all but he answered anyway. "It was a great night. And there were no strippers or something like this."

"May I ask what you did do?" Somehow I had a bad feeling about it.

"Mhm, nothing too bad. Promise. Just a few drinks and some harmless fun. No one got arrested."

"Why would I think someone would have gotten arrested?" I asked suspiciously and turned around to face him. Since Henry was home we'd had a little night-light by the door, so we wouldn't stumble over something and wake the other, and this little light gave enough light to let me see Edward's face. He looked like a little boy who'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Edward?"

"Okay, maybe we shocked some bystanders but we didn't do anything illegal. It was a harmless game of _I never _and a little _Truth or dare._"

"Are you teenagers or grown men?" I asked incredulous. Sometimes I was really amazed by their immaturity. "Should I check the media for any compromising pictures?"

"No", Edward answered chuckling. "I don't think any paparazzi caught Jasper with his jeans around his ankles."

OH MY GOD! "I don't even want to know. Good night", I said and gave Edward a quick kiss before I turned around again and tried to shut my brain off.

I felt Edward kiss the back of my head before he muttered, "Sleep well, gorgeous."

It didn't take long me to fall asleep but I dreamed of strange dares and Jasper's naked ass.

TBM

The next morning started early, as usual, and to the lovely sound of my baby boy's wailing. After I'd fed him and gotten him ready, we walked downstairs and Henry played in his playpen while I started with the breakfast. Today the most important part of this meal would be really strong coffee for the hungover men. Because I didn't know when Edward and Jasper would drag their bodies out of bed, I decided to make sandwiches and cut some fruits.

While I eat, I took Edward's tablet and scanned the gossip pages for any news about the bachelor party. From what I could see there were no pictures or comments about Jasper's big party, which was good. Just as I was about to shut the window, a small picture caught my eyes.

Well, it seemed that Alice' party had been just as wild as Jasper's. The only difference was that someone did make some pictures of Alice in a …..well, compromising position. The snap shot, which had caught my attention, showed Alice kissing some woman.

I really hoped she knew her and was friend of Alice. Otherwise she would have trouble explaining this incident to Jasper. Oh well, that was so not my problem.

It was nearing 11 am when Edward finally descended the stairs. He looked better than I'd thought he would. Maybe he hadn't drank as much as I'd imagined.

"Morning, Edward. How are you feeling?"

He looked a little grumpy when he looked at me. "Okay, and after I've drank my coffee, I will feel even better."

Without Edward even asking I gave him a cup of hot dark coffee. "Oh, you're the best. Mm, this is exactly I've needed." He looked ridiculously happy about his beverage. I waited till he was halfway done before I asked him, if he wanted something to eat. "What did you have for breakfast?"

"Sandwiches. There's a full plate next to the fridge."

Just as he was about to take his first bite, we heard Jasper stumbling down the stairs. We looked at each other and smiled as we heard him cursing.

"Fuck, I'm never drinking this damn much again. It's so not worth it. Morning, you two."

Jasper looked like something had dragged him through a hedge. Backwards. His hair was in a complete disarray and he had light shadows under his eyes. I had a cup ready for him before he even sat down. A low grumble was my only thanks.

"How's it hanging, man? Are you feeling well enough for something to eat", Edward asked his friend with an amused smile on his lips. Really, sometimes he was such an idiot.

"Sure, I am. I feel like I could eat whole cow", Jasper said and as if on cue his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Here Jasper, eat es much as you want. I can make more if you want", I said and handed him some sandwiches, which he immediately started to devour. I watched in silent shock as Edward and Jasper eat all the sandwiches and the fruits and than asked for more. If I had been hungover, I was sure I wouldn't have been able to stomach more than tea and a few crackers.

When they were done, they took Henry and went for a walk. I used this alone time to clean the kitchen and to read my book.

The rest of the day was spent doing nothing much. We watched some movies and laughed over Alice' pictures and after I'd called Rose, we were nearly rolling over the floor. It seemed Alice had a hungover from hell. She'd spent the night vomiting and was now lying on the couch moaning. Jasper thought it was hilarious. Especially because she was unable to do anything at all. Not even some wedding planning.

The time at our house was really good for Jasper. It was relaxing for him to be away from all the wedding stuff. I tried to make him as comfortable as I could and cooked him some Texan food. He smile was nearly blinding when he smelled my chilly.

By the time this little holiday was over he would be ready for his wedding and able to endure all of Alice' crazy plans.

TBM

The three days were over quickly and than it was time for Jasper and Edward to go to the estate where Alice and Jasper would marry. Because Edward was his best man, he would drive Jasper with his new car and I would get a ride from Carlisle and Esme.

Reluctantly I had bought myself a new dress. There was no chance I would be able to fit into one of my old ones as I still had some extra pounds. I was already showered and was just starting to make my hair when I heard Edward calling me.

"Bella, we're leaving now. My parents will be here in half an hour and help you with Henry."

Quickly I walked to the stairs and saw Jasper in his wedding suit. He wore a black suit with a cream colored vest and matching tie. His hair was combed back and I had to say that he'd never looked better.

"Jasper, you look incredible. Alice will have to run down aisle to protect you from all the women, who'll want to have you for themselves."

Jasper laughed at my comment. "Thanks, Bella. You're great."

"Now hurry, or you'll be late for your own wedding. Enjoy the day and celebrate your union. I'm sure everything will be perfect."

Gently, Jasper hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "Edward is a lucky man. He should hurry and make you an honorable woman."

Edward's laughter made me smile. Jasper wasn't the first who'd said something like that but we didn't care. We would marry when the time was right for us.

"I know I'm a lucky man. Get in the car, Jasper, or Alice will kill us for messing with her planning", Edward said and pushed Jasper out of the door before he turned to me and kissed me. "I'll see you after the ceremony. Bye, gorgeous."

"I know. Go."

And then it was only Henry and me. I quickly went back to the bedroom and finished my hair and make-up. I wouldn't put my dress on just yet as I still had to feed Henry before we left and I was pretty sure that he would sick up on my dress, if I gave him the opportunity. After I was done I went to Henry's room and packed his diaper bag. I made sure that I put a second outfit into it and more than enough diapers.

Just to be sure.

Once that was done I went downstairs and added a bottle and some milk to the bag and then I went to Henry, who was just starting to fuss, and nursed him.

"Bella, we're here", I heard Esme call as she opened the front door.

"I'm in the living-room."

To say I was surprised when I saw them, would be an understatement. They looked absolutely amazing. Carlisle wore a well fitted suit and Esme had decided to wear a simple but elegant caramel gown. They looked like they belonged into the old Hollywood era.

"Wow, you look great. I'm slightly envious."

"Oh sweetheart, don't be silly. You look fantastic and you're not even wearing your dress yet", Esme complimented me and Carlisle agreed with her. "Hello, Henry. I'll never get enough of him. I thought I would have to wait a few more years before Edward even met the right woman. I'm happy I was wrong. Sue and I had dreamed about getting you two together."

Her words made me blush and I ducked my head and watched my son. We talked a little about the wedding before Henry was full and I handed him to his Nana so I could get ready. Ten minutes later I was ready and had everything we would need by the door.

"Esme, Carlisle. I'm ready, we can go", I called and started to put everything into the trunk of Carlisle's car. Esme buckled Henry on and put his car-seat into the backseat while Carlisle helped me with the carriage. And then we were off.

We arrived at the estate after nearly an hour and the location was absolutely great. It was huge and very green. In front of the white mansion were some tents and we could see many guests who were already mingling.

"Impressive", Carlisle muttered as he parked the car and I had to agree with him. Alice had chosen something that screamed expensive and exclusive. It fitted her style and the size of the wedding.

There was little time left before the wedding would begin, so we hurried to put our gifts onto the right table and searched our seats. Alice and Jasper would be wedded in the park-like garden and the staff of the mansion had set up nearly two hundred chairs. Everything was decorated in white and there were hundreds of orchids everywhere. It seemed that groom and bride had invited everyone they new. I recognized nearly the whole _Bears _team and some of the staff and some people of the high society. We'd just sat down when the guests were ordered to take their seats.

And then the strings started playing and Jasper and his groomsmen took their places in front of the minister. Jasper looked a little nervous but also very happy but it was another man who took my breath. Edward looked better then should be allowed. Back at home he hadn't worn his complete outfit. His suit matched Jaspers but, in my opinion, he looked better than the groom. Emmett looked at Jasper like he wanted to make fun of him but a discrete elbow from Edward let him reconsider his plans.

God for him or Rose would put him on a sex ban and that would make not only him unhappy.

"The boys look so handsome. I'm so proud of them", whispered Esme who had already a tissue ready. I wasn't able to answer because the start of the wedding march announced the arrival of the bride. We all rose and turned to the back where we could see some very cute flower girls and the bridesmaids, who wore long pale pink gowns. When they stood in position the doors of the mansion opened and the bride and her father exited.

Alice looked beautiful and absolutely _Alice_. She wore an ivory mermaid wedding gown which had a impressive trail. The dress was rather elegant. There was no lace but some delicate crystals. The tight silhouette made her look taller. Her short hair laid in gentle waves on her head. She didn't wore a long veil, instead she'd chosen a cute head dress with a short veil in front of her face. She looked incredible happy and Jasper, who had tears in his eyes, was grinning like a fool.

The ceremony was very emotional and beautiful. Alice just cried a few tears, she was most likely too afraid to mess with her make-up. The highlight was, of course, the kiss. Here it showed how much they loved each other. Alice nearly jumped Jasper, which caused much applause and laughter, not that Jasper cared. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with so much passion that a few people had to look away blushing.

After we ceremony we had enough time to congratulate the happy couple.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Whitlock", I said as I hugged them both. "The ceremony was beautiful and absolutely perfect for you two."

"Thank you, Bella. I was so worried something would go wrong but I guess you were right. The most important thing is that we're getting married and that we're happy", Alice admitted with a sheepish smile.

"My my. Are you finally learning? Just so you know, I'm sure that the reception is going to be perfect."

"I really hope so, but I'm not going to worry about that now. I was so nervous this morning that I threw up. That really shocked me. My grandmother told me that the stress was making me sick and that I was a stupid chicken." Alice' comment made me laugh but I had to admit that the old lady was pretty smart. I gave both of them a kiss on their cheeks before I let Esme and Carlisle say their congratulations.

Edward stood a few yards away and waited for us. Jasper had already told him where our table stood and was able to show us the way. The tents were like everything else here beautifully decorated. It showed that Alice new everything about fashion, style and what looked good together. Like at the ceremony, everything was in white and some light pink. On the table stood candle holders with long white candles and again there were hundreds of orchids. The food, each of the five courses, was of the finest, but the best was the cake. Or the fancy ice-cream cake to be precise . Because of the heat Alice thought that ice-cream would be much better than a traditional cake and she was right. The five storied ice-cream cake was delicious. Every story had its on flavor. Cherry and banana, passion fruit and mango, lime and strawberry, white and dark chocolate and coconut and raspberry. I tasted all five and I couldn't say which one was the best. Edward thought my enthusiasm was hilarious but I didn't care. I simply sent him to fetch me some more ice-cream. Henry behaved himself very well and slept through most of it, which suited me just fine.

Soon it was time for the first dance and they danced to Elvis' _Can't help falling in _love, which had obviously been Jasper's choice. Edward, who knew my moods pretty good by now, handed me a tissue just before the newly wedded couple began to dance. As it turned out, I needed one pretty fast. Ten seconds after the song began I was crying my eyes out.

_Talk about embarrassing!_

Lucky for him, Edward didn't laugh at me. He just put his arms around me and our son and swayed with us and as soon as the dance-floor was open for everyone Edward handed Henry to Esme and started to dance with me.

"Edward!", I hissed under my breath. "You know I can't dance. I'll embarrass us and hurt you."

Edward laughed my concerns away. "Well, it's good then that I know how to dance. Just look at me and follow my lead. Besides no one will give a damn." After he was finished, he stopped me from saying anything else by kissing me. And damn, he knew how to make me crazy.

We danced for several songs before Jasper and Alice wanted their turn and then I lost count with how many other men I danced. I had to admit that I enjoyed myself. Some of my dance-partners were really good, Emmett for instance or Carlisle. At some point I even danced with one of Alice' lesbian friends, which was rather funny because I didn't know who would lead. We must have looked really strange.

"May I have your attention, please?" Alice' mother interrupted the party. "It's now time to throw the bouquet and the garter."

It was really amazing, how fast every unwedded woman in the tent could move. Ten seconds later Alice stood in front of dozens of screaming and pushing women who all wanted to catch the damn flowers. I really didn't see the appeal. Just because you caught the bouquet, didn't mean you would be the next bride. No matter what tradition and superstition said. And I wasn't that desperate to get married so I stayed where I was.

"Bella, come on. Hurry", Rose said and pushed my reluctant self towards the crowd.

"Rose, I don't want to be one of these crazy people. It's stupid", I complained.

"Oh hush. It's fun." And then she gave me a strong push just as the screaming reached its peak. Confused I turned around and saw something flying at my head. On instinct I held my hand in front of my face and caught something.

This something was the thrice damned bouquet. _You've got to be kidding me!_

All around me I could hear the cheering of the other guests and the groans of those women, who'd really wanted to catch these stupid flowers. Edward was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face and Rose was holding her stomach while howling with laughter.

"Oh, that's just great!" Alice squealed in my ears as she hugged me. "You are the perfect catcher. I just know that Edward will ask you soon."

"Sure, Alice, but don't hold your breath."

Luckily I didn't have to say anything else because now it was time for Jasper to get the garter. Quickly I walked back to my place and sat down next to Edward.

"Not one word, Edward. I mean it." Edward tried to smother his laughter in Henry's hair but his amusement was undeniable. Carlisle and Esme didn't look much better but they had at least the decency to be discreet. But that could wait.

Alice now sat on a chair and had Jasper kneeling in front of her. She'd lifted the skirt of her gown a little to help her husband reach his goal. Slowly, so very slowly he shoved his head under her dress where he took the garter between his teeth, but not before kissing the inside of her tight, and dragged it down her leg. The whole procedure was followed by the catcalls from his team-mates and Rose. When the garter was free, the bachelors had gathered and were awaiting the throw. With a lazy flick of his wrist he threw it into the air where it was caught by a smugly smiling Edward.

He'd planned this. I was sure of it. Somehow he and Jasper had planned this little show and I didn't think it was funny because everyone was now looking at us as if they were expecting him to propose here and now.

With a shy smile he walked to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Don't worry, Bella. I won't ask you now. When I'm going to ask you, it's going to be perfect. Our kind of perfect. This right here isn't perfect. And I want you to say yes, so sorry, but you'll have to wait."

After his little speech was over I threw my arms around him and cuddled into his chest. Yes, this man knew me better than many and he knew that I wanted to be alone when he proposed to me. And I planned to to say yes. This moment wouldn't come for quiet some time. Our relationship was too new and we should enjoy our time together before we made the next big commitment.

Esme and Carlisle just smiled at us and told us that our decision was the right one for us and suggested that they took Henry now home. It was harder than I'd thought it would be but I had some trouble letting Henry go with his grandparents. It was the first time he would be without Edward and me but Esme persuaded me that it was good for us to spend some time without our baby and as usual she was right. We enjoyed being just Edward and Bella and had a lot of fun. The party was great and the firework was fabulous. None the less I was relieved when it was time to leave. I drove us home and rushed upstairs to check up on Henry. Logically I knew that Esme and Carlisle were more than capable but ...well, he was my baby.

Edward thanked his parents and said goodbye while I watched Henry sleep. Just as I was about to leave the room he woke up and with an amused chuckled I lifted him from his crib and fed him.

"Was he hungry?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"Yes, he woke a few minutes ago."

Edward walked into the room and sat down on the floor in front of me and watched while I fed our son. His expression was very peaceful but he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hm?" he asked and looked at me. "Oh, it was nothing important. I just realized that my wild days are definitely over. It's nice to go out and have some fun but huge and wild parties are no longer that great." Yes, I'd also noticed that. Edward enjoyed spending time with his friends and his team-mates but he avoided the huge parties. "Bella, when we're going marry, let's have a small wedding. This circus was a little bit too much."

"No worries, I'm not a fan huge weddings. Something intimate is more my style", I whispered as I sat Henry on my lap and rubbed his back.

"Yes, just us, our family and our friends. It'll be a private and comfortable affair. Nothing like this wedding. It represented more Alice than Jasper."

"That it did. If he wasn't so in love with her, he would have bailed. But they were so happy and they enjoyed their great day."

"True and someday it'll be us. Of that I'm absolutely sure. You're the one for me, gorgeous. Never forget that."

_How can I, when you're it for me. You're more than I'd ever hoped for._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Okay, this story is nearing its end. One more chapter and the epilogue and I'm done. **

**And then I'm going to write a new one but I'm not sure which plot bunny will win. These are possibilities:**

**AU Eclipse. A legend, Bella was once told, could fulfill the Cullen's greatest wish, sadly not everyone is happy about this chance.**

**AH Bella thought she'd escaped the life of the high society but her family forces her to marry Edward Cullen, heir to the most prestigious family of the US. But she's going to fight for her happiness.**

**AH She should be in Australia with her family intact but she isn't because her mother decided to destroy their family. She won't enjoy staying with her mother and her new man. No matter how much Edward Cullen tries to change that. **

**Please vote on my profile. You can also send me a PM with a suggestion.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. You're the best.**

**Love, Nini**


	27. Chapter 26

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

Time seemed to run and before I was aware of it the coach had us training five days a week again. The training camp had been hard and Clapp had made it very clear that there would be no slacking off this season. The goal would be the _Super Bowl _and we should never forget it. By the time I'd been home again, I'd been bruised and _fucking _exhausted but the hardest part had been away from Bella and Henry. I'd called them everyday. Twice. My mates had found it funny and had made fun of me because I'd been acting like a …well, there was no reason to repeat the words. Needless to say I'd got back at them. I'd eaten all of the cookies that Bella'd made for the team alone. HAH! Bella, on her part, found the whole thing very funny and the training camp was her version of hell. In her opinion sport was murder and because of that she avoided such activities whenever she could. So...mostly always.

The pre-season games of the _Bears _had been very promising and the coach was content with our performance. Not something that happened very often, so we enjoyed it while it lasted. And then it was time for the first game of the season. We would play against the _ Seahawks_ and only my parents would cheer for me there. Bella would stay at home with Henry. She'd made it abundantly clear that Henry was too young for such a long journey and there wasn't a snowball chance in hell she would leave him with my parents and I was smarter than to even suggest such a thing. Alice had asked if she would accompany the women and Bella had looked at her like she was very interesting bug, but a bug none the less. I really didn't know why she had been so surprised by Alice' behavior. I loved Alice, I really did, but she simply wasn't the motherly type. Yet. Oh, sure, she loved to buy gifts for Henry and the other children of her friends but she wouldn't want to do more than baby sitting for a few hours.

But even though Bella would not be there she would watch the game on TV with some friends at home. Angela, Jessica and their men would come over and spent some time with her.

Today the team traveled to Seattle and because it was the first game of the season the media coverage was really impressive. The papers were already full with speculations and the newest news. Some of these so called _news _were simply ridiculous. A new girlfriend that would distract the best W_ide Receiver _of the _Ravens_. The _Quarterback _of the Broncos was meeting some kind of _healer. _It was really surprising what kind of shit people thought up.

It was lucky that our first game this season would be against the Seattle Seahawks because I needed to visit Forks. Charlie and I had a very important meeting and I was already shitting myself. The game passed in a blur and before I had time to think about it, it was time for me to leave. Luckily we'd won the game or the coach would have killed me for being so out of it today. Emmett and Jasper promised to go with me as moral support, well Emmett wanted to enjoy watching me sweat. We had to hurry or we would be late for our flight home.

"Edward, come on, man. The car is here. You told Charlie you would meet with him in the morning," Emmett yelled for me. We were all tired and wanted to rest but we needed to drive to Forks today.

"I'm coming," I said and got into the car. Jasper was already in the back and Emmett was just closing his door. "Okay, guys, let's drive to my doom."

"Stop being such a Drama Queen. The chief won't kill you," Emmett said while trying to suppress a smile. "But he'll threaten you. Of that I'm sure and I want to hear every word of it."

I looked at him strangely and was once again asking myself what the hell was wrong with Emmett. Jasper, who seemed to know what I was thinking just mumbled, "That's Emmett. He's just like that."

Mm, that's right and so I just let it go and started the engine.

TBM

The drive to Forks was exhausting. We arrived at half past three in the morning and as soon as we entered my parent's house we went to bed and slept for few hours. In the morning I was a nervous wreck and Jasper and Emmett shared amused smiles. Jasper had already lived through this and Alice' parents hadn't made it easy for him. Her father wanted to make sure that Jasper treated his little girl like a princess. Emmett, on the other hand, had no reason to be amused or smug. _He_ hadn't asked Rosalie's parents, not because he hadn't wanted to but because Rose parent's had been assholes and hadn't deserved the courtesy.

"Calm down, Edward. I'm sure that the chief knows already why you want to speak with him. He isn't stupid, you know?" Jasper tried to calm me as I wanted to rip my hair out.

"I know but I'm still nervous. What am I going to say?" I cried anxiously and ignored Emmett's chuckling. He was a little peeved because Jasper had told him he couldn't come with me as it would be inappropriate and Bree would most likely tape the whole spectacle.

"Be yourself and be honest. Everything will turn out fine, you'll see."

Easy for him to say. He didn't have to talk to a man who could shoot you. Legally. Because I was already running a little late, I grabbed the flowers for Sue and left the house.

The drive to the Swan residence was short and did nothing to calm my nerves. They were already waiting for me because Bree opened the door before I could even knock. Her expression told me that she knew why I was here and loved to see me squirm.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun," she laughed and that scared me to be honest.

"Hi, Bree. Where are you're parents?"

"In the kitchen and don't worry. He had to promise mom not to use it." Her smile was a little evil now and I paled. I didn't know what she was talking about but it couldn't be good.

_Get a grip of yourself, Edward. You act like a coward!_

I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders before I walked into the kitchen where Sue was washing the dishes and Charlie was...

Oh my GOD!

The chief of police was cleaning his gun. He was cleaning his fucking gun and I knew he was doing it on purpose. He wanted to scare me...and it worked!

Sue, who'd noticed my growing panic, came to me and hugged me. "Edward, it's so good to see you."

"Morning, Sue. Here these are for you," I greeted and handed her the gerberas. Bella had once told me that Sue loved these flowers.

"Oh, these are beautiful. Thank you, Edward. Charlie, don't you want to greet him?" she asked him with a pointed look.

"Hmpf." Okay, I guess that meant _no_ but I hadn't expected him to be happy about this. Slowly I walked over to him and sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Charlie, I guess you know why I'm here."

"Yes, I know and I can't say that I'm happy about it but I knew it was coming," he grumbled as he glared at me. From the doorway I heard Bree quietly laughing.

"Yes, it's kind of obvious that we're serious about each other. I love Bella. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. She knows me better than I do myself and she knows how to handle my fame and the attention of the media. I feel at peace when I'm with her. That has never happened before. She's everything I've ever wanted to find in a woman and more. I know I'll never be good enough for her." "Damn right!" "But I wish to make her happy and make her feel loved. I can't promise to never make mistakes or to never hurt her but I _will _promise that I'll love and honor her. I will respect her and and be faithful. She deserves that and so much more. She gave me the best gift imaginable. Henry is …..I love him more than I even love Bella, even though I thought that would be impossible and I want to give him a strong and loving family. I want us three to be a real family, Charlie, and because of that I ask for your blessing."

The silence that followed my words wasn't really uncomfortable. I heard Sue sniveling and even Bree was quiet. Charlie, who had stopped handling his gun, watched me through thoughtful eyes. After a few minutes he exhaled and gave me a small smile.

"I'm aware that my daughter loves you. She was never so besotted with another man and I knew you were the one who would marry my Bella after I was you two together at Christmas. She glows when she's with you. So yes, I'm giving you my blessing," he said but before I could relax he fixed me with a piercing glare. "BUT if you ever really hurt her I will break every single bone in your million dollar body, so that you won't even be able to _hold_ a football. Do you hear me?"

_Oh yes, I hear you loud and clearly, Charlie, and I know that this is not a threat but a promise._

"Yes, sir!"

Sue seemed to think that we were done and decided to interrupt us. "Do you have the ring yet?"

"No, I haven't found the right one yet. Bella hates flashy things. I think she would love a classic ring which wasn't too big or expensive. She would most likely complain about the price if I got her a huge diamond ring."

Charlie laughed at that. "Yes, that's true. My girl likes simpler things."

"I know but the ring has to be special and elegant. Maybe I'll look at some old rings. With history." Now that I thought about it, that was a perfect idea. Bella loved old things, so why should her engagement ring be something new.

"Oh, Edward!" Sue squealed and clapped her hands. "Yes, that's a great idea. Maybe your parents even have some family heirlooms. I think Esme once told me something about your grandmother. You should ask her once you're home. Do they know you're going to propose to Bella?"

I smiled at Sue, "No, they don't. Only Emmett and Jasper know. They came here with me and helped me looking for the ring. I wanted to tell my parents after I asked her which would be next month."

I planned to ask her on October 5th, the day we'd met. I'd already booked the suite where we'd spent our first night and conceived Henry. It had to be there. No other place held that much meaning to us. Well, besides _Twilight_.

After that we talked for a little while before I drove back to my parent's house and told Emmett and Jasper the news, which they already knew. Bree, the little spy, had called Emmett and my dear friends had listened on the phone. I should just find myself some new friends because the ones I had were clearly crazy. They congratulated me none the less and soon afterwards we had packed our things and were driving to the airport were the rest of the team was waiting for us. They knew something was going on but we hadn't told them why we needed to leave and they wouldn't know for quiet some time.

This weekend had been very successful. And stressful but totally worth it.

TBM

Bella knew something had happened while I was away and I promised that I would tell her soon but for now she would have to be patient and while she wasn't really happy about it she let me keep my secret. Three days after I'd returned home, I took Henry and drove to my parents. Bella loved the idea and would use the time alone to write on her book, which she'd neglected lately. Mom and dad were very happy to see us and as soon as I walked through the door she grabbed Henry and started making funny faces at him. Dad and I shared an amused smile and followed her into the living-room.

"That was great game, son, your victory was hard earned," my dad complimented me.

"Thanks, dad. I'm here to tell you something. While I was in Seattle. I visited the Swans. Emmett and Jasper accompanied me as some kind of support." By now I had the undivided attention of my parents, who were both looking rather curiously. "I had a rather important and intense conversation with Charlie...I asked for his blessing to marry Bella."

"Oh my god!" my mother squealed happily. "I knew you would ask her soon. Have you already asked her?"

"No, I haven't got a ring yet. That's one of the reasons why I'm here today."

Mom looked a little disappointed but dad didn't seem to be all that surprised. "What can we do for you, Edward? You know we'll help you, if we can."

"Well, I haven't been able to find the perfect ring for Bella and Sue told me that you, mom, told her a story about grandma and a special ring. Sue advised me to ask you, if we have any heirlooms that would be perfect for Bella." I knew that my family had been fairly well off and both of my parents had inherited some valuable things after dad's parents and mom's father had died.

"Yes, that was a sound advice," dad said and looked at mom who seemed to be pleased with herself for some reason. "There are some beautiful jewelries but I think the ring your lovely mother thought of, is my mother's engagement ring. It was designed for her and is absolutely unique. I think it could be perfect for Bella."

"I know the ring is perfect for Bella and because I knew my perfect son would need it sooner or later I ordered the bank to sent it here. The ring is waiting upstairs."

Aah, now I understood why she'd looked so smug. My mother was truly unbelievable. Before I could comment, my mother had already left the room to get the ring.

"We really shouldn't be all that surprised. She's thought the two of you would be perfect for each other. Sue and Esme used to talk about getting you two to meet," dad said and shook his head in amusement.

"Yes, you're right and for once I'm happy about her interference."

"Here is the ring," mom announced as she returned. Gently she handed me a black satin box. I opened the lid and knew immediately that this was the perfect ring for my Bella. The delicate band was made of white gold but what made the ring so beautiful were the jewels. Little diamonds were arranged around an oval sapphire. It looked like a flower and was absolutely breathtaking.

"That's it," I whispered. "This is Bella's ring. She loves blue and it's not too big. Thank you for giving me this. I wouldn't have been able to find something comparable."

"No, you wouldn't," my father said with a fond expression. "My mother loved this ring. It was her most prized possession. Father was very proud of himself for giving her something she loved and cherished that much. A few months before she died she told me this ring should be given to a special woman and Bella is undeniable very special. They would haven gotten along well. Your grandma Elizabeth would have approved of her."

"I hope so."

Now all I had to do was waiting for the 5th.

TBM

The rest of the month was over faster than I'd thought possible and then it was time. I'd told Bella that I wanted to spent the day with her. Just the two of us. Everything was planned and she didn't suspect a thing. While Bella got ready, I let my parents into the house. They would stay with Henry until we came back the next day. Mom looked happy and excited and could barely contain the need to tell Bella what I'd planned.

"Edward, I'm so happy. I just know she'll say yes."

"I hope so, mum, but you need to be quiet or you'll ruin the surprise." I really should hurry and get Bella out of here or she would know that something was going on as mom was a really bad actress.

Half an hour later I'd managed to get Bella out of the house and into the car. I'd had a hard time keeping my hands off of her. She wore a dark blue jersey dress that emphasized her wonderful curves, especially her breasts, and the dark high-heels made her legs look really long. Short, she looked fantastic and I wanted nothing than to ravage her right here and now but that had to wait a few I drove us to a wonderful Italian restaurant. It was famous for its pasta and I knew Bella loved lasagna.

"Oh! We're eating at _La Bella Italia_?" Bella asked excitedly after I'd helped her out of the car.

"Yes, I booked one of their private areas."

"That's great, Edward. I've wanted to eat here for quiet some time but I never had time and it's hard to get a table."

As I'd hoped she was pleasantly surprised and looked around like a curious child. The restaurant was decorated in gold and cream and the atmosphere was comfortable and not too formal. Our table had a beautiful view over _Lincoln Park_ as we sat on the second floor. Soon our waiter arrived and gave us our menus before he took the drink orders.

"Edward, I don't know what to take," Bella complained after she'd studied the menu for a few minutes. "Everything sounds delicious and there are so many antipasto I want to try. Hm, maybe I'll take the lasagna."

I chuckled at her dilemma. "The lasagna is one of their specialties. I've been told that it's the best in the state and don't worry, we can order whatever we want. If we are unable to finish it all, we'll simply take it with us." Her answering smile was nearly blinding and soon our table was full and Bella didn't waste any time and started eating. It was really amazing to see how much she loved her food.

We both enjoyed the dinner and talked about everything that came to our minds but the highlight of the dinner was the dessert. We ordered tiramisu, panna cotta and some ice-cream. By the time we were ready to leave, we both knew that this would become one of our favorite restaurants.

Bella thought our night was coming to a close but I had two more surprises for her and first of all we went to a musical. It had been very hard to get tickets but sometimes it was good to a well known football player.

"Oh my god! Edward, are we going to watch _Wicked_?" she asked me as I led her towards the entrance of the _Oriental Theater. _I simply nodded and then Bela tried to suck my brain out of my mouth as she kissed me with such a passion that my knees nearly buckled. "You're the best. Oh, I love you!"

I knew I must have looked incredible stupid because I was smiling like a loon, but I was pleased with myself that Bella loved everything so far. And it hadn't been easy to make this night perfect. At some point during the show Bella cuddled into my side and kissed my cheek. She was happy and that alone was worth every dollar I'd spent. After the musical was over and we drove to the hotel Bella couldn't stop talking about the musical. She'd loved every second of it and had bought the CD before we'd left the theater.

She gave a me a knowing smile as we entered the lobby of the hotel. "I knew this whole night had something to do with our first meeting but this just proves it."

"Yes, I thought we should celebrate the beginning of our relationship and family. I even got us the same suite. Maybe we can continue celebrating on the bed?"

"Maybe, if you're good," she whispered as she let her eyes run over my body.

"Gorgeous, you know I'm good and if you don't behave, we won't make it to the bed."

And we nearly didn't. Bella was so randy that she started kissing me as soon as the door of the elevator was closed. My lips were only her first target. She kissed her way to my ear and then she started biting my neck. By the time we reached our floor I was hard as a rock and nearly carried Bella to the suite. She, of course, was delighted by my behavior and whispered dirty things into my ear.

"There's no one here who would disturb us. We can whatever we want and how long we want. Oh, and as often as we want."

Why wouldn't the fucking door open!

Finally I managed to open the door, pushed Bella inside and slammed it shut. I didn't waste any time as I carried Bella into the bedroom. Dear Lord, she looked incredible sexy. First I got rid of her shoes, then I let my hands run up Bella's wonderful legs until I reached the waistband of her tights. Bella was watching me with heavy lidded eyes as I slowly pulled the tights off her legs and threw them onto the floor. Once her legs were free I kissed the span of her left foot before I kissed my way up her legs. Bella moaned when I reached the inside of her tights.

"Mm, Edward! That's so good."

"And it will get better," I promised her as I opened her dress and pulled it off her body which left her in her lacy underwear. I was ridiculously happy for Bella's fine taste. Slowly I lowered my head before I took her still covered nipple in mouth and gently sucked on it.

"Shit!" she screamed and lifted her hips to get some friction. I knew her nipples were very sensitive at the moment and I could taste a little of her milk. Mm.

Bella seemed to think that we had enough foreplay and grabbed my ass with both hands and started kneading it. A loud groan escaped me before I could stop it and Bella smiled smugly because she was well aware how I loved it when she did this.

"God, Bella! If you don't stop, I won't be able wait any longer."

"Good, because I want you in me. Now. Please, Edward, take me," she whispered as she rubbed her pelvis against my very hard dick. Okay, that's it! Quickly I stripped under the watchful eyes of my wonderful woman, while she got rid of her underwear, and then I grabbed a condom and was finally ready. Slowly I crawled between her legs and I thrust into her with one single hard move.

"Yes! Like that," Bella moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist to push me even deeper into her hot body.

"Bella!" Dear Lord, this woman was trying to kill me. I took a moment to get my bearing before I started moving. Again and again I thrust into her but I never broke eye contact with Bella.

God, I loved being with her. She was so responsive and felt so good that I could loose myself in her. I tried to slow my movements but Bella kept tightening her muscles around me and that broke the last restraint I had left. What should have been slow and gentle, became fast and hot. Not that Bella or I complained. We loved every second of it and before long I could feel how her muscles locked around me as she came with a loud scream. Her climax triggered my own and after a few more hard thrusts I exploded in her.

Totally spent, I collapsed next to Bella and pulled her into my arms. I could feel Bella falling asleep and continued to stroke her back. I'd planned to propose to her before we went to bed but that was impossible now as I could feel Bella's even breathing. It wasn't very important though but I wanted to see if the ring would even fit and now was the perfect opportunity. Slowly I opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled the ring box out. Without jostling Bella too much I opened it and took the ring between my fingers. Gently I took Bella's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

It was a perfect fit and looked simply wonderful. My breath caught in my throat at the sight and my hand, which was holding hers, was shaking a little. I was so distracted by the sight, I didn't notice that Bella had woken at first. As she moved her hand in front of her face, I became aware that she had woken but I didn't say a thing and let her figure it out on her own.

It felt like an eternity before she whispered, "It's absolutely perfect."

I wove our fingers together and kissed the back of her head as I mumbled, "I love you, gorgeous."

"And I love you. Forever."

_Yes, and this is just the beginning of our forever._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hello my lovely readers. That was the last chapter of TBM. The only thing left to finish is the epilogue. I hope you liked this chapter because I enjoyed writing it but didn't have much time. **

**I know the Bears won't play against the Seahawks but they needed to and I'm also aware that Wicked doesn't start until the end of October.**

**Yesterday was my birthday and I got some great presents. YAY! I'm 28 now. Urgh!**

**I hope my American readers had a great 4th July. **

**Please leave a review.**

**Love, Nini.**


	28. Epilog

**Nothing belongs to me, well the plot does and the OCs, but everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and I am not her and I am making NO money with this story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 27**

**Epilog**

Today was October 5th 2014 and my wedding day.

Aaahhh!

Okay, that was my little freak-out and I was absolutely calm now, but if Alice wouldn't stop fussing I would commit murder. After we'd told our family and friends of our engagement Alice tried to plan the wedding but I'd told her I'd already promised Esme and Sue that they could help, which had been a lie but I didn't want my wedding to be such a huge and expensive occasion like hers. To placate her she was allowed to do my hair and make-up. I was starting to regret that now. It had been just my luck that Esme had overheard my conversation with Alice and she'd been elated. I didn't tell her, I'd just said that because I didn't want Alice to do it. It would have been cruel to destroy her happiness and Sue, whom she'd called just minutes later, was just has happy but they'd promised me to plan the perfect wedding for Edward and me and not some celebrity party.

And they'd done a great job. We would celebrate at a remote but beautiful hotel. Our wedding party had arrived on Friday and we'd enjoyed spending some time together and getting pampered. The spa was simply amazing. Monday morning we would leave and return home. Because of the football season we couldn't go on a honeymoon now, we were more than lucky that the _Bears_ were on bye this week, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to marry this week.

"Bella, you should try this lipstick. I think it would look better on you," Alice said and waived said lipstick in front of my face.

I pushed her hand away and tried to ignore her. Rose was just making sure that my trail was attached right and then I was ready.

"Maybe you should put on a little more blush or.."

"Alice, please!" I begged her. "Everything is fine. The make-up looks fantastic and my hair is just the way I wanted it. Take a deep breath and calm down."

I could hear my bridesmaids chuckling and rolled my eyes. I had a pretty good idea what they were laughing about. Today was my great day and I was absolutely calm while Alice, who was just responsible for hair and make-up, was a nervous wreck.

"Mama!"

The demanding shout made me turn around to look at my son. He was already dressed and still clean, which was quiet a feat for him. At first we'd planned for him to stay with the men but my baby was a mama boy and wanted to stay with me.

"Hey, baby. What do you want?"

"Up!" he said and raised his arms to make his point. He looked so adorable right know, I wanted nothing more than to cuddle him but I couldn't. I couldn't be any prouder of my son. Mostly he was very well behaved and his first word, of course, had been "Mama". He could walk and was just trying to get up the stairs, which was not something I found all that great, and he loved water. Edward thought he would be a great swimmer in a few years.

"Henry, your mama can't. She needs to get ready," Angela said and took him into her arms. She, together with Rose, Alice and Bree, was one of my bridesmaids. They all wore red dresses but each had their own style. They were all so different that I had been lucky they had been able to choose a color they all liked. It didn't matter to me that they all wore a different dress. My maid of honor was Jess, whom had married this spring. I'd chosen her because she had been the one to drag me to _Twilight _two years ago. Which had been the best decision she'd ever made.

Said woman had just entered the room and announced, "The guests are seated and the men are just walking down the aisle. Oh, and Charlie is waiting outside the room for you, Bella. Are you ready?"

I stood up and looked at my reflection in the floor length mirror. I wore a simple but beautiful empire dress with a little train. My make-up was minimal because I wanted to look like myself and not like some caricature of myself and my hair was done in an elegant bun to which my long veil was attached to. I looked pretty and very happy.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Rose handed me my bouquet and grabbed her own flowers before she gave everyone else theirs and then we left the room. Dad, who looked really handsome in his suit, was fighting his tears as he saw me.

"My little girl, you look so beautiful and elegant. I'm so happy for you."

I could feel my own tears filling my eyes and had to swallow and blink. "Thank you, daddy."

Gently he took my arm and led me to the winter garden where Edward and I would be married. Esme and Sue had decided to decorate everything in autumn colors and it looked simply amazing. Down the aisle were dozens of long candles, which gave the room a beautiful glow. The girls and Henry were waiting in front of the room for my arrival. Jess knocked lightly on the door to announce our entrance and the music started.

Bree and Henry, who was carrying our rings, entered first. I could hear the cooing as Henry gave Edward the rings. Next entered Alice, Rosalie, Angela and Jess. They looked beautiful and their men, who were mostly standing next to Edward, looked lovingly at their respective others and then it was my turn.

Dad kissed my forehead softly before he walked me down the aisle. I ignored our families and guests because all I could focus on was Edward. He looked incredible in his dark gray suit. Tall, strong and oh so sexy. His eyes ran all over my body and the nearly blinding smile told me that he loved what he saw. By the time his gaze reached my eyes, his were filled with tears but the smile never left his face. I was barely aware that dad lied my hand in Edward's or that Jess took my bouquet, all I could think about was my handsome groom.

"You look absolutely breath taking, gorgeous," he whispered as he gently kissed my hand. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

I really tried to pay attention to the words of the minister but later I wouldn't be able recall much and it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was getting married to this fantastic man. We spoke the traditional vows because we both had known that we wouldn't be able to speak very clearly. My voice broke as I said "I do" and Edward also had to fight to keep his voice at least a bit steady. It was a relief when we were finally allowed to kiss.

As usual my hands went right into his hair and he tried to push my body into his own. I forgot where we were and that nearly 60 guests were watching us, as I lost myself in my husband's kiss. After minutes of indecent kissing we broke apart and turned around. Our guests were smiling and clapping. Henry, who had been very patient and quiet during the ceremony, ran towards us and demanded to be picked up. Edward laughed at his son's behavior and did as asked while he kept one arm around my waist.

The first to congratulate us were our parents. Esme and Sue were both crying and Carlisle looked too proud for words. My dad had also been crying like my mother. Renée hadn't been happy about our decision to keep the wedding relatively small and absolutely private, not that I'd cared. The relationship to my mother was still not the best but I had accepted that our opinions were just too different. After our families were done our friends wanted to hug and kiss us and soon it was time for the feast. The food was spectacular, Italian, my favorite, and the speeches were moving and embarrassing, thanks to Emmett. At some point Henry and Nayla, Emmet's and Rose' four month old daughter, were put to bed while we adults kept celebrating. I danced with every man in attendance but I only wanted to lay in my husbands arms. Emmett and Jasper had organized a firework and it was an absolute highlight.

TBM

The wedding was everything I'd ever dreamed of but I was happy when it was time for Edward and me to retreat to our suite. We still had a wedding night to celebrate after all. Edward helped me getting out of my dress and watched me while I tried to get all the hair needles out of my hair and as soon as I was done with it, Edward pulled me onto the bed and worshiped my body. My legs, my neck, my breasts. Our lovemaking was slow and gentle and intense and we kept staring at each other's eyes. We took our time and the only words spoken were words of love and commitment. Nothing could have made this day any better. I'd loved every minute of it and Edward felt the same.

"This was the second best day of my live," Edward said while we basked in the afterglow of our union.

"Only the second best?"

He chuckled at my teasing tone. "Yes, the best day was the birth of Henry."

"True. I think Jess is pregnant. Mike looked far too happy and smug." It truly amazing how strong their relationship was. Some of it has surely to do with the fact that Mike's sister was now living with them. Jess had refused to let her live in an institution, when it became clear that Mike's parents were too old to take care of their daughter.

"I think you're right. It's crazy how much has changed in only two years."

I kissed Edward over the heart before I answered, "Yes, truly amazing and I'm sure our life will continue to be this crazy but it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you and our baby."

"I'll never leave you. Whatever will happen in the future, we'll be together. Always."

"Yes, that we will."

We would be together when Jess' and Mike's son would be born.

When dad would have a heart attack that would force him into retirement.

When the _Bears _would win the _Super Bowl _again this season.

When Alice would be ready to tear her hair out because her daughter hated skirts and dresses and Jasper would be unwilling to say anything about it.

When our daughter would be born on our first wedding anniversary.

And when Henry would win his first Olympic gold medal over 100 meter breaststroke.

Our crazy little family would be together. And happy.

.

.

.

.

**That's it! DONE! **

**I'm so happy right now. I've finished my first story ever. And in English. WOW!**

**I'm thanking all my lovely readers for their support and help. You made writing this story very easy. I've never this story would be this popular. Not that I'm complaining.**

**In two or three weeks I'm going to update the first chapter of my new story. Most wanted the arranged marriage story and so I'm going to write it.**

**I think the title will be _Marriage and other catastrophes_, may change though. I hope you'll give the story a chance. **

**Love, Nini**


End file.
